Chaos and the Peacemaker
by hungergames.percyjackson
Summary: Everyone knows about Percy joining Chaos as an assassin, but what about Piper's new job of Chaos's peacemaker? Piper's had a hard life, but she's about to find out that it gets a whole lot harder. OOCness and T for language and couples. The picture's from taringa. net, so no, it's not mine, but it's cool, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've had this in my head for a while now and I just have to get it out onto on paper- or the computer...you know what I mean. **

**Everyone's like Jason and Percy going to Chaos when they're abandoned and cheated and while I have my own like that. What about the girl characters? Why are they all the sudden not being cheated on and abandoned? But I've come up with a story to fix it.**

**So here we are with yet another Chaos story with a twist: Piper's the one going.**

**Warning: OOCness and all that good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Piper was alone.

She didn't know how it turned out that way. One moment she was being congraluted by the gods for doing such an excellent job in the Giant War, she had seen her dad after maybe a year and a half of not being able to, and she found out that Jason and Reyna weren't together so she had a chance with her mist induced, fake, yet real boyfriend of the past.

She was living the life.

Then it all crashed down on her.

Jason wasn't at Camp Half Blood due to his need to take the praetor position that Percy abandoned at Camp Jupiter. As if that wasn't worse enough, a few months into their long distance relationship he wanted to try, her sisters got videos from her Roman sisters of Jason and Reyna making out where they thought no one would see them. The videos were at least a half an hour of them kissing, sharing words of love, and holding each other, but Piper could never make it past five minutes. It broke her heart to know that her "boyfriend" did that to her. And she kicked herself for thinking that he actually liked her and how much she cried for him. Pathetic.

Things just went down hill from there. Her sisters disowned her for some odd reason that she believed had to do with the fact that Drew kept smiling evilly at her. Leo eventually became a big shot of Camp Half Blood and since Piper was lower on the list of popularity, their friendship broke apart when Piper needed it the most. Not many people talked to her most of the day and she was just an outcast. A loner. A wannabe. Her own friends- Lacy and Mitchell- didn't even look at her anymore.

Piper was alone just a year after she had been on the top.

So she left Camp Half Blood and her troubles, taking only things that weren't tainted with the good life she had once had. Orginally she planned to stay with her dad, but he was in Africa for the next three years for some big movie he was making. Without any other choice and no way into her house, she just wandered the streets aimlessly, wishing- _praying _something good could happen. And at night whenever she found a place to spend the night, she sobbed. For a life that once had been where she had everything she could imagine; a great boyfriend, awesome friends, her dad, and everything in between. She sobbed for that life before Jason cheated on her and everyone disowned her. Hell, she even sobbed for the days in the war when Jason would look into her eyes and she found herself weak in the knees as he said, "It'll be okay, Pipes. I won't let anything hurt you."

If only she knew what a lie that was.

Everything that had to do with him hurt her. Just the thought of his name sent a pange through her heart. He seemed so nice and trustworthy. _Bullshit. _It was a lie. One huge lie that some people warned her about. But why would she believe them that her Jason was going to end up lying to her in the end when he had been there for her through hell and back? She thought them crazy. Now she thinks herself of crazy.

Now she was sitting on a park bench, crying for everything she once had and anything she once lost. If she wasn't too drowned in depressing thoughts of what could have been, she would have noticed the gentle man slid in next to her. She would've noticed how he had eyes that were every color possible. She would've noticed the sympathetic look he gave her as he whispered, "Do you wish to get rid of it all?"

Normally being alone on the streets, she would've ran away and never looked back at the man, but she was too sad to do anything. How long has it been since someone cared about how she felt? How long has it been since she's had a friend? She needed someone to talk to. So she answered with a nod.

The man grabbed her hand. "Come with me, Piper. I've got a proposition that you can't resist."

She wiped away her tears with her free hand and looked up at the outline of the man, the moon being the only source of light. "Who are you?"

Even if she couldn't see him, he smiled softly. "I'm Chaos, creator of the universe."

She blinked in shock and confusion. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to help."

Her demigod senses took over and she slipped her hand away. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know what you've been through, daughter of Aphrodite. I know about your loses and your wins."

"How?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm the creator of the universe. I see everything that I wish to see."

"And you can help me how?"

"Join me and be my assitant- peacemaker some say. Your old life will be forgotten and you'll be turned immortal."

"What do I get if I do?" Anything to get away from her old life was okay with her.

"You'll get powers from all the gods and me. You'll be immortal and travel the universe, carrying out jobs that I assign you. There will be an army for you to command when we finish training and you'll be rid of Camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter for a while."

Piper bit her lip and thought it over before nodding. "As long as I can contact my dad and tell him."

Chaos smiled, though he felt guilty for drawing the broken girl in a trap. "We'll do that now. Grab ahold of my hand and close your eyes."

She obeyed and Chaos thought of the location of Tristian McLean, arriving in Africa in no time. He let the daughter of Aphrodite walk over to her dad and leaving them to have a teary and heartful goodbye while he thought his plan over. So far everything was in tact. The girl was coming with him and she was destined to be a great assistant and he could see many things on Earth changing. Though in the future she would have to return to the dreaded Camp that caused her pain and heartbreak.

Piper McLean, former daughter of Aphrodite and combiner of the Roman and Greek Camps, was going to need to face Jason Grace along with all the others that disowned her and Chaos tricked her into believing she would never see them again.

"I'm sorry, child," he whispered to himself.

**What'd ya think? Should I continue? Was it worth reading?**

**Tell me about spelling mistakes and all that stuff that annoys the shit outta me, _please? _About my other stories, I am determined to update them all before Monday and then again that week because I know you must all hate me for not updating them sooner and I know I hate it when people don't update. So I'm going to make the chapters extra long and drama filled! Swear on the Styx so if I don't come and kill me for breaking that, please. c:**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

***This is placed a couple thousand years after she was recruited.**

***Currently she was on Mars, solving another war problem.**

***Many people under her call her Peacemaker more than Piper.**

***There are others like her, but she's the main one who takes on the bigger deals.**

***Lots know about her around the universe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Do you want millions of your people to be hurt?" Piper wondered to both sides of the war she was trying to settle into peace. "Do you want blood on your hands? Families broken and depressed because you couldn't talk about your problems rather than fight about it?"

"Peacemaker, we cannot talk," Berdne explained, though he didn't want those things to happen. "Things do not work between us."

"Make them," she replied, looking stern.

"I'm not sure, Peacemaker," Geani rubbed his pointy chin. "It's not that easy."

She sighed, leaning over the table. "Answer me this, do you care for your people?"

"Of course," Berdne answered, nodding eagerly.

She looked over to the other ruler. "Do you?"

"I do."

"Then this shouldn't be hard to do. War only hurts your people and their families. It causes people to leave and go to another place. Do you want your people to go down to Vece?"

Geani slammed his fist on the table. "We must keep them away from there."

"Then you need to work together."

The two rulers looked at each other and seemed to be deep in thought. Piper waited patiently for their answer knwoing that she had nothing else to do today. Though, she did want to return back to Pluto and rest in her room. She had, afterall, been out for at least two weeks. "Shall we try?" Berdne asked after a while.

"We must try," Geani replied, nodding.

Piper smiled. "Good. I will check in later to see how you are doing." She stood up and shook their hands. "I'm glad you saw reasoning."

"Thank you, Peacemaker. You are just as good as they say."

She chuckled and grabbed her coat. "Thank yourself for saving millions of lives." And with that, she left the town hall and headed towards her ship, quite exhausted.

"Are you okay, Peacemaker?" Naden, one of her secruity team members, wondered, seeing how tired Piper was.

Piper waved her hand dismissively and headed towards her room on the ship. "I'm going to relax."

"Should we set off towards Pluto?" Carl, another member, inquired.

Piper nodded. "Please." She threw her coat on the chair, closing her door and collasped on the bed, burrying her head in the pillows. She felt the plane take off before it smoothed out and she sighed. Being a Peacemaker was not as easy as it seemed. Most of the time, people bickered and yelled at her. Some even tried attacking her for not letting them fight which is why Chaos set up the secruity team. She didn't hate her secruity team, but she didn't like them either. They made her feel little with the way they took over all the jobs and followed her everywhere she went.

"Piper," Naden called as Piper started to drift off into sleep. "Chaos is requesting a message with you."

Heaving a sigh, Piper stood up and went into the main commisions room and sat down on a chair, looking up at the screen where messages could be sent and received. "Accept it, Nathan," she ordered, fixing her braid and settling it over her shoulder.

Chaos's smiling face appeared on the screen, though it faltered when he saw Piper. He had always considered her a daughter to him and seeing her weak smile did not help. "Are you okay, Piper?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Lord Chaos."

He tossed his eyes. "How many times have we been over formalities?"

Piper laughed lightly. "I can't keep count."

He smiled. "Yes, well, call me Chaos."

She returned the smile. "I'll try."

"Good. Now," he clapped his hands together. "Where are you in the solar system, my dear?"

She glanced outside the window near her and when she saw nothing but stars, she turned to Naden and asked, "Where are we, Naden?"

"We are currently between Mars and Jupiter," she answered, pushing many buttons to keep the ship rolling and the message playing fully.

Piper looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, Mars and Jupiter."

He chuckled and nodded. "Very well. When you arrive, you shall rest for a while before I have someone for you to meet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

A mischevous glint came to his eyes. "You'll see, my dear."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicions. "Okay..."

He looked off the screen before turning back to her. "Get some sleep, Piper and I'll see you when you are ready."

She nodded. "Thank you, L-er, Chaos."

He smiled and cut the message, leaving her alone. She looked over at the others and wondered, "Do you know of a person I'm supposed to meet?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"We won't need anything," Carl replied, smiling. "Now go to sleep, Peacemaker."

She rolled her eyes, but went to her room anyways. "Thanks guys," she said before closing the door and climbing into her bed, ready to pass out and try to dream of better days. She was happy, but it just wasn't the same when you're not surrounded by the people you have been through everything with. She gave another sigh and closed her eyes, shutting out the world for a while as she faded into sleep.

"Piper," Naden shook her slightly as she talked. "Piper, we're at Pluto."

Piper yawned and turned over in her bed. "Another five minutes, Dad."

Naden poked her stomach repetitively. "Wake up, Piper. We're here."

She groaned and put the pillow over her head. "I don't want to get up."

"Do you really want to be on here when the cleaner bots come around?"

Piper jumped up, her eyes still bleary from sleep. "I'm up, I'm up."

Naden laughed and exited the room with a, "We're at Pluto."

She rubbed her eyes and pushed off the blankets before starting out into the commisions room and to the entry way. She shuffled off the ship, yawning and still half asleep. "Need some help there, Peacemaker?" Nathan joked, holding out his arm to her.

She smiled weakly and hugged it, trying to stand up. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked her to the hotel like building standing high on the top of the planet, the hangar just a little over from it. Stores were a little ways from the housing center. "No prob."

They headed into the living room; bars for different drinks and even some snacks lining two walls, the elevator separating them. On the opposite walls were TVs, one for gaming and the other for cable, couches and chairs around them. Everyone came to the lobby to chat and connect with other people on the Chaos train. There were two doors from the right and left walls that lead into a reading, computer room where one could grab a good book, sit in a comfy chair and read it or the wifi could be used for computer usage. The other room was just like the lobby, only without the bars; TVs and gaming stations lining each wall as the couches surrounded them.

The two waited with a couple others for the elevator that had a choice of 32 other floors, each for a different purpose. The first floor, of course, was the lobby. The second was a kitchen for floors 3-9, complete with two refrigerators, a few stoves, granite counters circling the walls, a few sinks, an island, and the necessarities in the cupboards and drawers. The third through fifth floor was a housing room for the first recruited who had choice on rooms. These were generally bigger than the others. The sixth floor was a laundry room for floors 3-5 and 7-9. The tenth floor started off the cycle of kitchen, housing, housing, housing, laundry, housing, housing, and housing. That went all the way up to the 32nd floor which all belonged to Chaos and no one else.

Piper and Nathan waited for the 16th floor to appear on the counter, people jumping on and dropping off on each and every floor from there and on out. When they reached their floor, they walked down the semi long floor and stopped at Piper's room where she smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Nathan." She kissed his cheek and walked into her room, shutting the door to a stunned Nathan.

After yawning, she shuffled over to her bed and collasped on it, wanting nothing more than to continue her long needed sleep before going about fixing herself up and going to see what Chaos wanted. And just as she curled up in bed and closed her eyes, she passed back out, dreaming about sleeping and a nice, warm shower.

**Hours later...**

Grudgingly, Piper opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out her arms and staring at the Rockies wall where she was facing. She smiled at the memory of that one quest with those two boys. Shaking her head, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and clapped her hands, the lights turning on and blinding her. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands, trying to block out the light before removing them and squinting her eyes. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom, ready to take that shower she dreamed about.

And after that shower, she braided her hair, got dressed and left her room to go down to the kitchen and get some real food. "Hey Peacemaker," Bailey, one of her friends and fellow peacemaker, called once she hit the kitchen, waving as she sat on the counter.

Piper smiled and joined her, grabbing a bag of Doritos. "Hey Peacey."

Bailey scowled at the name. "Don't call me that."

She shrugged, popping open the bag and eating from it. "I don't like Peacemaker much either."

Bailey pointed her fork full of steak at her. "I see your point."

She laughed. "How was your schedule?"

"Eh. It could be better. What about you?"

"I have to see Chaos for something."

"Did he tell you what?"

"Something about a person he wants me to meet."

"Huh." She swallowed her steak. "You know anyone that could be coming here?"

"Nope."

"Weird."

"Very."

"When you going?"

"Whenever I finish fixing myself up."

"Your schedule that bad?"

Piper sighed. "I absolutely hate Jupiter and their problems."

The other Peacemaker threw her hands through the air. "Tell me about it! They can't settle anything if their lives depended on it!"

"They do."

They shared a laugh and Piper tossed her empty bag into the trashcan, jumping off the counter. "I'm going to see Chaos. I'll talk to you later."

Bailey waved as Piper strolled out the door. "Bye!"

Piper gave a slight wave back, heading for the elevator, already in a better mood. She and other recruits exchanged small talk on their ways to different destinations and once she was at the 32nd floor, she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the elevator and towards the one door a few feet away, knocking on it and calling out, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah yes, Piper!" Chaos opened the door and ushered her in, closing it behind her. "I'm so glad you made it."

Piper laughed and stuffed her hands in her snowboarding jacket. "It's not like I had a choice."

He patted her shoulder, smiling. "So very right. Anyways, I have someone I want you to meet, or let's just say, reacquaint." The mischevous glint was back as he leaded her towards a living room.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

They broke to see a modern living room, a fireplace and hanging TV above it and all. "I'd like you to meet P-" he started to gesture to the sitting boy that stood when he saw her, but was cut off as Piper's eyes went wide.

"P-Percy?"

**Another cliffhanger and just after the night ended too/: I'm quite proud of myself at my updates that I got done today, er, yesterday. This one would've been done sooner, but I've been interrupted the whole time writing it and then I got writer's block one part, but I've got it done! :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Piper was torn between running up and hugging Percy Jackson, the man she hadn't seen in so many _years _and the Saviour of Olympus- twice- and standing there, acting professional since she was after all, the Peacemaker and Chaos was standing right next to her, staring at her intently as if reading her mind.

Percy waved, his throat suddenly choked at the sight of her. "H-Hey," he said before mentally kicking himself. That's all he has to say? He's been worried sick and all he can say is _hey_? Dumb.

Piper cleared her throat, still staring at him, not understanding if what she was seeing was real or if it was just another dream she usually has once a week of seeing someone back from her old life. But then the thought of Bailey came up and she knew it wasn't a dream. As much as she loved her, she wouldn't have been in this dream. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, biting her lip and trying to avoid looking in those sea green eyes that were watching her almost as intently as Chaos.

He looked the same...but different. He had grown taller- still a head taller than what Piper had grown and his hair was a little longer, covering his eyebrows now. It was the same messy, black hair that he had back when they were kids. But you could definitely sense the change in his maturity and his body. His muscles were more definite and his voice was deeper, his features more set in and it looked like a five o'clock shadow was appearing on his chin.

They had both aged. Piper with her longer hair and more..._girlish _body. Percy with his voice and musclar body. Being in a couple wars and even more desputes did that to someone. Not to mention their hertiage. But it seemed as if they were the same people, only looks being different.

"Well you see," Chaos started, bringing both of them out of admiring the other and Piper's millions of questions going through her head. He walked over to the TV above the fireplace and tapped a square at the bottom left hand corner to bring up a touch screen of different choices. "Uh, Andromeda Galaxy, Bode's Galaxy, Cartwheel Galaxy, Cigar Galaxy, Comet Galaxy, Hoag's Object, Pinwheel Galaxy,Sombrero Galaxy, Sunflower Galaxy, Supernova Factory, Tadpole Galaxy, Whirpool Galaxy. Ah, yes, here we are. Milky Way Galaxy."

"Lo- er, Chaos, sir, what's going on?" Piper wondered, finally tearing her eyes off Percy to look at him select the galaxy that she most visited.

He held up a finger as he searched through the planets, selecting Earth. She swore her heart stopped for a moment. "Well, you see, Piper, darling," he continued, biting his lip as he scanned the groups of people never agreeing with each other. "There has been a problem on Earth and," he took a deep breath, getting ready for that explosion..."You need to go."

"Sir, you said," she pleaded, a frown coming to her lips. "Why can't Bailey or another Peacekeeper go?"

"Because you're a Peace_maker _and the gods never have any peace to keep." He clicked on said gods and ushered both of them to sit. "Please, I'll explain."

Piper clenched her fists before sitting next to Percy who was still watching her. "Are you okay?" he whispered as they both looked up to Chaos's back, not able to see what he was selecting anymore.

Piper shook her head, but watched as Chaos stepped back and a chair materalized from the fireplace and from the flames emerged a regular recliner. "Just hear me out here, Piper," he said, sitting in the chair and looking at the pair. "I'll show you the clip first and then we'll talk about Mr. Jackson's presence." He snapped his fingers and the lights went out, nothing being able to be seen. Both of them jumped at the sound of a large boom and Piper found herself clutching to Percy's hand. He squeezed her hand and an explosion filled the room, a fire appearing at the top right of the room. The two gripped each other's hands and Piper gulped.

"Father, stop this!" a voice that Piper could never forget filled the room as a transluent Athena came into view, the room becoming the Throne Room with a fuming Zues standing across from a glaring Poseidon, lightning bolt in hand.

"You dare have your daughter cross into my territory?" Zues boomed, a lightning flash and thunder rumble bouncing off the room and making Piper jump and tighten her hold on Percy's hand.

"She was on a chariot to save your son!" Poseidon snapped, his trident glowing.

"My son was perfectly capable of saving himself! First you try and steal my bolt-"

"For the millionth time, I did not try anything!"

"Father!" Athena yelled, putting her hands on Zues's chest bravely. "Stop this!"

"Move away Athena," Poseidon ordered calmly, his white knuckles loosening only a little.

Athena opened her mouth to say something when Zues hissed, "Daughter, move."

She shook her head. "Father, this is not solving anything."

Zues pointed his lightning bolt at her, not realising what he was doing in his rage. "Move."

She looked fearfully on the bolt. "Father-"

"I said move!" he roared, flashing the bolt dangerously at her.

Poseidon dropped his trident and barreled across the room, pushing Athena out of the way and absorbing the shock, landing on the floor with a thud, smoke coming off his singed clothes, his body a new blackened colored and the blood of the gods flowing out of a deep gash on his chest. His hand fell down to the ground and his eyes closed, a shaky breath coming from his lips.

The room went silent for a few seconds before the room went black just as Athena gasped from her spot on the ground next to him. They sat in silence, Percy's hand shaking slightly in Piper's as she swallowed back her tears. "Do not worry, Poseidon is still alive," Chaos announced as the lights went back to normal and he came back into view. "But his spirit is fading down to the Underworld with the passing seconds. Both Ascelpius and Apollo are working to revive him."

"He'll be okay, right?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Sure his dad and him weren't always on the best terms, but he was still his dad.

Chaos nodded. "That he will. Piper, dear, do you see why you must go? You are a Peacemaker. You make peace among people and that is your job before World War IV breaks out and the gods have to choose sides."

Piper bit her lip. "When do I leave?"

"Now, now, dear, we still have certain matters to discuss." He gestured to Percy. "Mr. Jackson is here on my being. I figured if you saw someone that, er, mattered to you in your past life," Piper blushed lightly. "then you would be more willing to travel to Earth. He might be able to make you stay at Camp where you would be able to work with Bailey and keep peace among the campers who are uneasy and already choosing sides. Isn't that right, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy nodded. "So you see, Piper, you are needed more than on any other mission I have sent you on," Chaos went on, folding his hands in his lap. "And as for your promise," he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I always knew you would have to go back."

"So you knew all along?" Piper asked, a small hint of hurt in her voice. "You lied to me all these years?"

He sighed and studied the coffee table before him. "Yes, but that does not mean I don't love you like my own. I was keeping you from harm, I guess you could say."

"But this," she gestured to the room. "This is hurting me when I find out that you've been lying to me this whole time."

Percy squeezed her hand, Chaos's face becoming sad. "Trust me, I know. Though, I always kept your feelings in mind, my dear. I knew that you would be the only one to solve a problem of this extent. I just couldn't tell you before you were ready or else it would have changed your trust in me and the outcome of the deal."

"The deal was that I would never have to go back there!" her voice softened, "You know what they did to me."

Percy flinched, remembering the day she left. Chaos nodded and let out a long breath, looking up at his young trainee. "That's why I'm sending you back. Not only have you need to create peace in the Olympic Council, you need to create peace inside yourself. This could be for the better, my dear."

Piper bit her lip. "I have no intent on talking to anyone from my past-" Percy swore his heart dropped. "-except for the few that were my friends throughout everything."

"Piper, this is an order," Chaos narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "You will go to Earth with Mr. Jackson and your team. You will work and make peace in the Council, you will face Mr. Grace and Ms. Reyna. You will try to make peace with them and within both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. But mostly, you will not hold a grudge. I taught you better than that.

"Mr. Jackson will be assigned as your temporary member of your team until you make the decision of wanting him permanently or not and he accepts. I do not expect you to mold back in immediately, but you will do so eventually. You will start at Camp Jupiter since they're more used to civilized decisions and it might not be so hard. They may not know of the problems on Olympus and if they do not, go straight to Camp Half-Blood. There you will talk to the campers first before then heading to Olympus where you will try to make peace.

"A cabin will be addressed for me at all places and you, your team, and Mr. Jackson are required to rest, make plans, and associate there. No one will be allowed in without your permission and it will be activated by your ring. I'll be sure to fit Mr. Jackson with one of his own. It will most likely take you less than a week at Camp Jupiter, but at Camp Half-Blood, it will take longer and the most time at Olympus. I expect you to do your duties well, Piper. Fight for the right cause, but hear both sides of the argument.

"Mr. Jackson, I expect you to keep Piper out of danger at all times and to accompany her into the meetings. I want you to keep her safe," his face softened. "I trust you will do that for me."

Percy nodded. "I will, sir."

"You two are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning at daybreak so that you will be back at Earth before anything drastic can happen. From this time until then- after I return Mr. Jackson to you- he will stay in your room since we have no occupiances in your wing at the moment. Though he will stay in the guest portion," he sent a stern look to both of them that had them blushing.

"You are not to harm the campers in any way and hiding your identity is a choice that's up to you. The only ones that would know are Mr. Jackson and your team. Now, are there any questions?"

Piper bit her lip in thought, trying to think of anything else she needed to know. When she came up with nothing, she shook her head. "No Lor- er, Chaos."

He clapped his hands together with his usual cheerful smile. "Good. Now, Piper you may return to your normal activities while I get Mr. Jackson fitted for weapons and such, but once I'm done with him, you may show him around. Remember, tonight we are all having dinner on the roof. _All _of us."

Piper nodded and stood up, slipping her hand out of Percy's and blushing when she did so, not remembering that they had held hands throughout the whole thing. She left the room and went to the elevator before letting out a sigh she had been holding in since the beginning. She clicked on the 15th floor and once it opened up to that level after many stops along the way, she walked down the hall and knocked on Bailey's room.

It took a couple minutes and a couple knocks before an extremely tired looking Bailey opened the door and glared at her. "What?" she snapped, rubbing her eye as she did so, leaning on the doorframe.

"We're going to Earth," Piper replied.

Bailey's eyes snapped open as they drifted shut. "What?" she shrieked, pulling Piper into her room. "What do you mean, Earth? I thought that only newbies went there, for you know, training!"

Piper sighed and collapsed on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "The gods are starting World War IV. I have to make peace with them."

"And I'm going because...?"

"We have to make peace at Camp."

"You mean, the Camp you told me about? That one?"

"Both."

"Woah, woah, I thought Chaos promised you!"

Piper nodded. "So did I, but apparently I need to be- and I quote, 'in peace with myself.'"

"So we're going to make peace three different places?"

Piper gave a bitter smile. "That's not all."

"Oh come on, what?"

"I have to talk to Jason and Reyna-"

"What? No!"

"-and Percy came."

"You mean the one that saved Olympus like three hundred times?"

Piper bobbed her head. "He's going to come with us."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

She held up a finger. "Wait for it...he's staying in my room."

Bailey burst into laughter making Piper frown and look over at her. "Well it's obvious," she explained through giggles, laying with her. "Chaos has offically gone crazy."

Piper snorted and looked at the ceiling again. "I'm with you on that one."

"So Earth huh?"

"Yep."

"This is going to be a fucking adventure."

**I know, I know. You all hate me. But hey, this is an extra long chapter and I may even give you another one. I could give you excuses and excuses, but really I'm just going to blame it on my writer's block. I had an idea and everytime I went to type it down or whatever, it flew out of my head and never returned the same, but I managed to piece a few tidbits together.**

**So the galaxies is all off and if it's wrong, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for the OOCness on this chapter and grammar or whatever.**

**The World War IV thing...yes, there was a major war in the few thousand years that Piper was a Peacemaker so this would be the fourth one. I don't really have any ideas on the fourth world war, all I know is that it would be a pretty horrific war.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Piper had got back from her job, she was expecting to sleep all day and get up the next, eat, refuel and then get another mission from Chaos- or maybe, if she was lucky, she would get a few days to hang out and relax with her friends and team. But the thing she didn't expect was meeting someone from her past, seeing Poseidon almost die, and then being ordered to go make peace at the one place in the universe she was told she didn't have to go- oh, and now she has to have dinner with everyone from the building. There goes her dream of sleeping off the two weeks of being in a war like atmosphere.

The dinner bang at exactly _6:30 _in Pluto time which is probably a whole another year back in Earth, but then again, Piper was never good at math. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her coat, pressing the button on the hood to keep the Pluto air from killing her and let's face it, Pluto's chilly. She made sure she wasn't missing anything so if she stepped out on the 33rd floor- or the roof since there's no people up there- she didn't end up falling over in death like the last recruit a while ago did. Piper shuddered at the thought.

When she came up to the elevator at the end of her hall, she couldn't believe her luck. Barely a person or two was getting on this hall, the elevators full from floors below. Not to mention how stuffy and horrible it must feel to be in there. There was a whole lot of stops to make on the way to the roof. So, with a groan of exhaustion, she flew the stairs' door open and began the long treck up to the roof. Only seventeen floors to go. Fun.

After a while of panting, cursing, exhaustion, other people joining her and seventeen long floors, the sounds of the elevators and halls muffled by the walls, Piper finally broke through the door on the top, the elevators on either side of it and letting out people before going down for more. The roof really was nothing special; it was just like a normal hotel roof, flat, no walls, a door, a few appliances for living. But this one had the chilly Pluto air, no moon to give you light, instead flying flames on the edges in the middle of the long, long table that spread directly to the edge almost to the other edge, leaving only one chair at one end for Chaos. The stars twinkled brillantly around them and chatter, laughter, chairs scraping the ground filled the toxious air. You could see for miles upon miles of darkness and stars, the occasional meteor and cosmo. The small town on the edge of the planet was hidden by the people and concealed by the darkness, but you could make out the glints of lights and if you were like Piper, you would know that none of the stores were open because of the event tonight.

Today, the table was filled with foods from every single planet. The "Fres" from Mars, "Munchy Mur" from Saturn, "Killer Beans" from Neptune, "Jisuji" from another galaxy, "Caterfiller" from Venus- that was Piper's favorite-, "Big Macs" from Earth, "Apple Galore" from Jupiter, millions upon millions of choices, most of which Piper and many of the recruits have never tried. You always stuck to foods that were in the kitchen or stores, Piper says, that way you know you won't die.

People were filing in the table, taking their reserved spots next to their teams or people from their floors, not to mention friends that Chaos knew you had. The only way to find your spot was to look at the flashing block letters hanging above your seats that say your name. Piper's was a pinkish, Bailey's was a lime green, Nathan's a red, and if Chaos knew your favorite color and no one else had the exact shade you did- he was a very precise man- then that's what your name would be colored in. But Piper didn't necessarily like pink, Chaos just did it to tease her. Always the fun one, he is.

Piper made her way through the crowd, saying hello's and talking to a few of the people she knew as she went. Some newer recruits bombed her with questions about other galaxies and the people and what it was like to be Chaos's favorite since she had been the top assistant and she usually went to the harder jobs in the more dangerous galaxies and face the scary inhabitants. She smiled politely and answered the questions in small statements so she didn't have to deal with this much longer- she was tired, still slightly hurt and annoyed and hungry.

Once at her seat, she sat down and sighed, the pink block letters above her head disappearing with a _pop. _She looked at the people she was sitting with as she waited for everyone to get seated and her headache to start. Dinners with everyone really bring on the migraines. Her team to the left, Bailey across from her with her own team, a few people she didn't know on either side of them, and...oh, wonderful. Percy Jackson to her immediate right. This'll be an even better way to end the night.

Piper ran a hand through her wavy hair that was slighty damp from the moisture in the air and moved her bands from her face. People were almost seated now, the elevators weren't rushing to get more recruits and the block names were disappearing quickly. It wasn't long after that Piper had made her own way through the crowd and took her seat, that everyone was in their respective spots and the waiting for Chaos started. He wouldn't take long, they all knew, but that didn't stop the noise from being loud and more laughter and chatter to echo through space...literally.

"Piper!" Bailey called across the table making Piper smile at her. She waved her hand towards Piper's right. "Where's Mr. I Saved Olympus?"

Piper blinked over at the empty seat next to her, Percy's name bright in sea green above them. "I don't know," Piper replied over the noise. "I think he's still with Chaos!"

"Is that the same Percy Jackson that you mumble about in your sleep sometimes?" Naden asked from next to her.

Piper grew red. "I don't mumble his name," she protested weakly, but she probably did. Dreams of Percy have been more recent lately. She didn't know why, usually it was Jason or Leo, sometimes Annabeth, but it had been Percy who raided her sleep. That one day they headed down to the beach, the other one where they watched the sun rise while they were on guard during the Giant's war, the one where they talked about nothing at all as they walked through Greece, Annabeth down in the more important streets strategizing and using her "Mark" from Athena...

"Yes you do," Naden smirked at her. "You said it a couple missions ago."

"Gods, Piper, are you keeping something from us?" Bailey asked with a laugh.

Piper blushed more. "It was nothing."

"Uh huh," Naden nudged her. "You were smiling."

Piper rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when she was saved by the door to the stairs opening to Chaos and Percy, the table growing quiet. "Welcome!" Chaos greeted with his usual cheerful grin as he pushed Percy softly towards his seat and he went to his own. "Who are we missing today?"

"No one," Piper answered since she was his assistant after all.

Percy took his seat and looked around at everything with sparkling eyes. This was pretty cool. "Wonderful!" Chaos exclaimed, clapping his hands and sitting at the head of the table. "Well, it's all very wonderful to see you all here!" He raised his cup of a red liquid- in this place, it could be alcohol or it could be apple juice, you just don't know. "To a wonderful month of saving lives!"

The table grabbed their cups and lifted it up with a cheer. "Now, now, before we start, we have a few recruits that we need to acknowledge!" Chaos announced as the chatting started again. "Quiet down and if your name is called, stand up and give a bow! Brandon Marks from Earth!" A boy with a strong build and hard, determined features and blue eyes that were sharp and partially covered by his blonde hair stood up and gave a quick bow. "Marshal Johnson from Earth, Jin from Jupiter, Tersi from Mars..."

And with each person, there was clapping and a bow- some a blush- and since it wasn't a very good month like May or June, there wasn't that many and Percy Jackson was announced last. Whispers broke out from the table after he stood up and then sat back down since he was _the _Percy Jackson. He was in wars, he defeated titans and giants, he had the curse of Achilles once, he's been to the Underworld, saw Olympus destroyed, fought Kronos. _The _Percy Jackson was in the ranks of Chaos? They didn't know whether to be confused and excited or worried and prepared for the worst on Earth.

"Alright, alright!" Chaos called, stopping any sign of talking. "Now, tomorrow starts a new month and more jobs for most of you! Training will be a little later in the day because of this and the hangars will be open earlier! Now that we are done with introductions, let's feast!"

"To Chaos!" the table yelled as they lifted their cups.

"You guys flatter me," Chaos laughed with a wave of his hand.

The chatter started up immediately and knives, forks, other utensils hit the plates and bowls as everyone grabbed the food. "Pipes?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around at the food. "What is this stuff?"

Piper laughed and reached over to the Munchy Mur and loaded it onto his plate. He jumped slightly when the red glob moved and changed to a blue. "It's good, don't worry," Piper assured as she got some of her own. "Tastes just like chicken."

"It moved," he said, poking it nervously with his fork.

Piper rolled her eyes. "It's not going to eat you. It just lets you know that it's ripe."

"Uh," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

"Yes." She gave him some "Nighthand," a black leaf with white dots that twinkled in time with the stars. "It's all safe, but some of it _you _can't eat because you're new."

"What do you mean 'because I'm new?'" He picked up the leaf and studied it worriedly. "Is this even edible?"

"Gods, you whine a lot," Bailey joked over the table and handed Piper the hamburgers from Earth. "Just eat it. Piper wouldn't poision you."

"But still, what is this stuff?"

Piper gave him a hamburger and herself one before passing it over to Naden who passed it along- she never liked Earth food. "The leaf is Nighthand from Jupiter. Tastes like mint, easy to make too. The blue stuff is Munchy Mur from Saturn, it tastes like chicken," she explained before smiling and pointing to the hamburger. "That's a hamburger, it comes from Earth-"

"Yeah, yeah," he snapped, pushing her hand away and glaring at her. "I know what it is."

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "I was just making sure." She exchanged a grin with Bailey and grabbed her Nighthand which once she held her palm to the open leaf, warped around her hand and Percy jumped again making Piper snort with laughter as she broke off the stem and then peeled it off her hand, eating it like so.

"What is wrong with you people?" he asked in horror as Bailey grabbed a spoon and dug into the Munchy Mur which flooded like liquid off her spoon.

"You get used to it," Piper said as she rolled her eyes and put the spoon in his hands. "Eat. We don't get breakfast in the morning."

"Do you have any, uh, earthly food?" He rubbed the back of his neck and held up the hamburger stupidly.

"This is going to be a long trip," Naden whispered in Piper's ear making her laugh, but bite her lip to try and hide it.

"I don't know," Piper replied, waving her hand towards the plates in front of them. "Look for it."

Percy shot her a glare before looking along the food. "Gods, what is _that?" _he all but shrieked as he pointed to the dead Venus dog which was actually a cross between a lizard and a shark with the dorsal fin and gills, but the sparked tongue and bulging eyes of a chameleon and long, stick-like fingers.

"That's a 'Transinorform,'" Piper answered, giggling.

"A Transin- _what?"_

"It's a dog," she rephrased making Percy choke.

"On what planet?"

"Venus."

"Gods, that's just disturbing," he shuddered and looked away, settling with his hamburger. "I'll starve until we get back home."

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's a two day trip."

He paled, but cleared his throat. "I'll manage."

"You know, the Transinorform isn't even that bad," Naden mused. "Tastes like Fers."

"_What_?" Percy asked, looking absolutely horrified.

"Oh, they're like French fries, but taste like steak too!" Bailey explained with a grin. "Tasty."

Percy turned green. "I'm never coming back here."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You haven't even given anything a chance."

"Do you see this?" he gestured wildly to his food. "They move!"

"Well at least they don't growl at you," Naden said. "Killer Beans really are killer."

"Or 'Fire Pillar,'" Bailey added before looking at Percy. "They shoot pillars of flame at you."

"Oh! Catefiller!" Piper cried, reaching over Percy to grab the plate of red box like solids with pieces of fruit from Venus moving inside of it as it moved. More like a liquid Jell-O on the outside, but the liquid of it on the inside. "There is the good stuff."

"What in Hades?" Percy poked the box as Piper loaded one and a half on her plate. He jumped when ripples exploded on the surface.

"It's from Venus too," Piper explained, using her fork to cut into it and popping it in her mouth. Percy stared horrified at her.

"What's...What's on the inside?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

"All kinds of bugs from Venus," Naden answered as Piper hummed. _Tastes like honey, _she mused in her head. "There's like a butterfly in Earth, but they're called Ferns on Venus."

"That's a Fingernibbler," Piper said, pointing her fork towards a small worm type thing that had bludging eyes and teeth like a pirahna. "They're pretty dangerous."

"You guys are insane!" he cried, his eyes wide. "You're _eating _that?"

"'Course," Piper replied, popping another piece with the Fingernibbler in it. _Chocolate, _she hummed.

"This place is horrible!"

"Oh, don't be so mean," Bailey mumbled, handing him the steak. "It's not even that bad."

"Not even that bad?" he repeated incrediously, but took the steak and gave himself some. "Did you see that Tyrannosaurus Rex thing?"

"It's Transorform, doofus," Naden corrected, rolling her eyes.

"It's still the same thing," he grumbled, looking down at his plate and pushing the Munchy Mur around tentatively with his fork. "There has to be some health violation on this planet or something."

"Just try it," Piper ordered, pushing the Nighthand towards him.

He backed away from it. "No. That thing's creepy."

"It's a _leaf," _she giggled.

He glared at her. "It stuck to your hand."

"That's how you know you can eat it!"

"No, that's just disturbing," he shuddered and focused on getting a bite out of his hamburger.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're just chicken."

He choked on the bite he had. "What?" he asked once he finished coughing and was able to swallow the food. "Chicken?"

"Yes, chicken, you know, the thing that can't fly, but it's a bird." She did an imitation to clear her point. Bailey and Naden laughed as Piper smiled at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "I am not chicken."

"Then eat the _terrifying leaf."_

"And if I die?"

"Shame," Bailey answered, pointing her fork at him and grinning. "You should eat it."

"You're not going to die," Piper rephrased, rolling her eyes. "Did I die?"

"No, but you've been here longer," he retorted, stabbing his fork into the steak angrily.

"Eat the leaf."

"I'm not eating that thing."

"Just eat it," Naden ordered, snickering.

"I'm not eating it."

"Percy, please?" Piper pouted and Bailey had to hide her laugh behind her hand. Percy narrowed his eyes at her and tried to keep his heart from reacting to it. _The thing attatched to her hand, _he reminded himself, gripping his fork to not give in.

"No," he answered with a confidence that surprised him with the cute face she was pulling.

"For me?" she begged, brushing a strand of hair away from her face in a way that she learned worked really well on guys.

He faltered and you could see it in his face. "No."

She sighed all dramatically, grabbed his hand off the fork and put the leaf in it. "Eat the leaf," she ordered, using her Charmspeak.

He blinked at her and raised his hand to go do it, but stopped himself. "Dammit, Piper, I'm not eating the leaf!"

She glared at him. "Eat it."

He tried to resist, really, but the soothing tone in her voice broke him and he put his hand on the leaf, jumping when it molded to his hand. Piper ripped off the stem and looked at him expectantly. "Go on," she said, nodding.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but peeled it off his hand and took a bite of it. "Stupid leaf," he mumbled as he swallowed.

"What did you think of it?" Bailey wondered, tilting her head.

He grumbled his answer in incoherent words as he jabbed at his poor steak and shoved it in his mouth. "What?" Piper asked, frowning in confusion.

He repeated it, only a little louder, but no one could hear with the noise around them. "I liked it," he had said, stabbing the meat again.

"Come on, doofus, tell us!" Naden commanded, all of them looking at him.

"I liked it," he snapped making them laugh. He glared down at his Earth food.

"Aw, Percy, I told you," Piper giggled, patting his back.

"Whatever."

"I feel bad for you, Peacemaker," Bailey teased, earning a glare from Piper. "You have to deal with a grumpy Percy Jackson tonight."

"Don't try and cheer him up though," Naden joked, sending a wink their way, both of them blushing.

"It'll be a miracle if we can get them out of the room," Bailey laughed.

"That's enough!" Piper squeaked, cheeks red as Percy's. "No more on the subject."

The other girls laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is where you'll sleep," Piper explained, gesturing to the small queen sized bed that was adoned with black sheets and comforter, the walls changing as Percy looked around. "The walls will change to whatever you want to look at it," she said as he opened his mouth and pointed at the wall.<p>

"Oh, sweet," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can put your stuff anywhere. Cleaner bots'll clean up when we leave." She opened a brown door in the left corner. "There's the bathroom and yeah," she played with her hair. "That's it."

"Awesome," he threw his bag down on the ground and looked around. "Anything else?"

"You can't leave the room until the morning," she added. "I mean, you can leave this, but you can't leave _my _room. The cleaner bots will have your head. But uh, welcome home, I guess."

"Thanks," he nodded and looked at the wall that was now showing the New York landscape, the other three different scenes. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah," she rocked back on her heels. "It changes whenever you think of another place."

He grinned. "Awesome."

She jabbed her thumb back towards her part. "I'm going to bed, you probably should too. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he sighed and sat down on the bed, watching her. "How do we get off this place?"

"My team's ship. Bailey's team will take her own."

He nodded again and continued to watch her. It made her feel weird, like butterflies in the stomach weird, only her stomach was kind of knotted. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, making her blink in surprise.

"I guess," she replied, still playing with her hair- it helped to calm her. Something told her that this question wasn't going to be a good one.

He was quiet for a while, his green eyes studying her face as if he could get the answer from there. It was either that or he just wanted to look at her face, but Piper was sure that that wasn't the case right now. "Why'd you leave?"

"Oh," she whispered, her fear resolved. "_That _question," she shifted nervously on her feet. "It's kind of a long story."

"But it's a long way to Camp right?"

"Right," she breathed out, her stomach now holding those familiar nervous butterflies that were bouncing around her stomach like they didn't know where they were and they were scared. _Huh, _Piper thought. _Sounds like me. _

"You don't have to tell me you know," he said when he realized she wasn't going to say anything else. "I just want to know. We were pretty bummed out when we found you missing. Annabeth freaked out for a while and we didn't hear from Jason when we asked if you were there for a while." _Good, _he praised himself mentally. _Give her a little insight on what happened back at Camp, maybe she'll tell me._

"Oh," she murmured. Part of her felt bad for making them worry, but the other half just pointed out that they abandoned her and deserved to feel that way. She kind of agreed with the latter. "Well, uh, I don't know what to say."

Percy would admit he was kind of disappointed. He wanted to find out what made her leave. It wasn't the same at Camp without her there. It was boring and something else in Percy's heart hurt. He ignored it though, thought it as heartburn. "You don't have to tell me, Pipes. I was just wondering."

"But you probably deserve to know," she mumbled, shifting again in the same nervous way. Her fingers were absentmindedly braiding the hair she was messing with.

He shrugged, and though his mind was screaming _YES TELL ME, _he said, "You can tell me when you want."

She nodded, a little relieved that she didn't have to go into detail about Leo becoming higher than her or Lacy and Mitchell and the rest of her cabin shunning her or Annabeth and Percy being too in love to remember her or Jason cheating... "I'm going to go sleep," she announced abruptly, holding in her tears. The memories were overwhelming her now. "Night, Percy." She turned on her heel and wiped the fallen tear and hurried back into her room.

"Wait, Piper!" he called, jumping to his feet and grabbing her elbow. "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to do anything."

"It's fine," she replied, though her voice cracked. "I'll see you in the morning."

"No, wait," he tugged at her elbow, a little panicked. What had he done to make her cry? Gods, he didn't mean to do that! He was just wondering! He wanted her to open up a little so they'd be the friends they were before she left. "Was it something I said?"

"Percy, it's fine," she laughed tearfully and cursed herself for doing so. "I'm just going to bed."

"I made you cry," he turned her around even though she tried to resist. "I'm sorry, Pipes," he wiped her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I told you that it's fine," she blinked to hold back the tears that weren't already on her face. "I just want to go to sleep, that's all."

He couldn't help snorting at that. "What's up, Pipes?" he asked, holding her shoulders so she couldn't go anywhere. "You know you can still talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding. "I'm just tired." She kissed his cheek and the action surprised him so much that he let go of her shoulders. She took the advantage and hurried out of there, closing his door and hurrying into her own bed, crying silently for her past that's come back to haunt her- but not in her dreams this time.

**Everything's made up in this chapter.**

**It's a long one so I hope that you guys'll consider not killing me yet...But I have a few more days and I'm going to try and update again, but I go to work tomorrow like I have been all week. Wonderful way to spend Spring Break, right?**

**Anyways, who saw the Hunger Games movie? It was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. I saw it twice and I can't wait to see it again. Word for word on some parts! Though, not as gorey and...uh, freaky as I thought it would be. But I liked it!**

**Now how about this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of Piper going to Chaos...I think.**

The first part of the ride to Earth was extremely awkward.

Being as they had to head all the way to Jupiter without one stop since Jupiter was their stopping point, they- Percy, Piper, and the team of the Peacemaker- were stuck on a little ship with only two separate rooms. Naturally, throughout the dayless, nightless...days, they had to switch off between who used it and controlled the ship. Percy wasn't allowed to touch the controls.

And, contributing to the awkwardness, was the way Percy would try and meet up with Piper who tried to ignore him and not see him. She knew he wanted to talk about the night before they left- she was having a hard time keeping track of how long they had been in the ship now- and he knew she didn't want to talk about. He wanted to apologize and she didn't want to hear him.

Confusing, right?

Well, the team, of course, had no idea what was happening and so whenever Piper would dart behind them once Percy left one of the rooms or came closer, they assumed this Percy guy wasn't all he was cracked up to be. He didn't make very many friends on the ship, except Naden was more friendly with him since she already knew he was nice, though, she was more wary. Piper, of course, didn't mean to do this to him, but she had to avoid that topic especially when she was dreaming more and more about Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and the other friends she once had. Whether it was the good times or the near deaths experiences- most of those involved Jason and they still freaked her out- she didn't like any of them. She didn't need to be reminded of it, since, you know, one of those people in the dreams was right next door to her.

They still had four "days" to go.

It really wasn't getting any better either. Most of the time, Piper would be in a room and then look out when someone would request to sleep- thank Chaos that Percy hasn't shown up to her room yet- and if Percy wasn't looking in her direction, she would hurry off into another spot. Percy, on the other hand, was very frustrated, annoyed, and...slightly hurt from her constant troubles to not even acknowledge him. He just wanted to apologize. For gods' sakes, he already feels like a dumb ass (_or Seaweed Brain, _he would think) for making her cry and then losing her _again _after gaining her. Well, not in that sense, she wasn't exactly _thrilled _to see him the other time. There was a lot of shock and then the video of his dad dieing when he's a god, and then she left...They had dinner though, and they were on good terms there. That had to count.

But then again, he had eaten that weird leaf thing; he still shudders at the reminder.

It was only when they had set off from Jupiter after their pit stop that the crew made, Piper following to not be alone with Percy, and were landing at Camp Jupiter that they talked. Everything just got more awkward, actually. It was late at night when they fell into the atmosphere of the planet, above the country of Kenya in Africa. Everyone was moving around to make sure they had everything, the crew checking and rechecking the status of the ship and even the two people who were trying to ignore each other, helped. Piper was giving commands and Percy was checking stock of their items. It would take another day before they were able to land in San Fransico, the home of Camp Jupiter, but they had no time to waste. Apparently, Bailey was already over Colorado in the USA, so they had little time when they would land to check everything.

The meeting between the two Greek heroes was when they were gaining on New York, or well, the east coast. Piper was sitting in the commanding chair, exhausted, scared, worried, nervous, scared, tired, nervous. It was practically the same emotions over and over in her stupid knotted stomach. It had been years since she's seen Jason and Reyna- the reason of her leaving- and they could very well be dead, but the little voice in the back of her head was telling her that if Percy was still alive then they would be, too. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face them. Those nightmares about the tapes had been coming back constantly and her pillow was wet from her tears in the morning. She wondered how he would react, Jason that is. Would he try and deny everything? Hell, would he even _remember _her?

"Hey Pipes," Percy called softly as she closed her eyes tightly at that thought. _Of course he won't remember me, _she thought bitterly with tears pricking her eyes.

She froze and slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see him standing in front of her with a small, nervous smile. "I-I, uh, have to go?" she squeaked, jumping up and attempting to run off towards a room.

He grabbed her arm with force, but not even to hurt her, just to keep her there. "Don't," he pleaded with desperation in his voice. "We have to talk."

"I can't right now," she replied shakily, not looking back at him. "I have stuff to do."

"Everything's checked," he tugged at her arm softly. "Please."

She weighed her options in her mind. Talking to him meant getting her story out of her and maybe even worse nightmares, but not talking meant that she would really be alone in Camp, facing Jason and Reyna without any help besides her team, but they didn't understand and Percy...Percy understood a little better, seeing as he was there with her throughout it all. She sighed and with regret, turned around and fell back in her chair, pulling her knees to her chest. "What?" she asked her knees as she looked at him, his relief on his face.

"Before we left," he started, her freezing in place, "I never got to say I'm sorry."

She blinked at him and he shuffled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "What?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "For you know, making you cry. I didn't mean to, and we just, uh, met again and I should've given you time to tell me, and not-"

"Wait," she interrupted, her eyes wide. "You don't want to know what happened?"

"No, I do!" he replied quickly, his heart pounding. This was a lot harder than he thought. "But I should've given you the choice to tell me and not asked about it because I'm not sure if we're friends anymore and that's-"

"Of course we're friends," she said absentmindedly, still sharing at him with shocked eyes. "But you're not going to, like, pry the information out of me, I guess?"

"No!" He shook his head. "No, no, if you want to tell me then you'll tell me when you feel the, uh, need to do so, I guess."

"And...You're not asking again?" she asked in confusion, frowning a little bit. She didn't exactly think this was where it was going.

"No," he rubbed the back of his neck again awkwardly; she really needed to stop looking at him like that. "I, uh- no, I won't ask again."

"Why?"

He blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Why won't you ask me?" Her feet fell to the metal ground, a small _thud _echoing in the silence with the beeps from machines and shuffling of papers from the quiet Naden who was listening in on the whole thing. "I mean, I just left out of no where and you don't want to know what happened?"

"No, I do," he assured with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I really want to know, but I don't want to lose you as a friend again by asking about it."

"So, you're just going to go on?" she clarified with confusion in her voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have to protect you and we've got World War IV in motion, but I know that it's hard for you and everything..." he trailed off lamely, his green eyes watching her.

"That's it, then? You're not asking again?"

"Well, uh, no, not unless you want me to ask again. It's up to you when you tell me...you know...why you left and everything..." _Seaweed Brain, _he thought bitterly as he realized how stupid he was sounding.

"You're not..." she tilted her head and considered the word before saying, "...mad at me, I guess, for not telling you?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, I mean, I want to know, but when you tell me." How many times had he said that so far? He needed another line.

"And you're okay with not knowing?" she asked, frowning in blown out confusion. If she was him and he left without notice- something flinched inside her at the thought- she would want to know what happened.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, not exactly. I _want _to know, but I don't want you to think I _need _to know." _Though, I kind of do, _he added as a thought. _So I know what I'm protecting you from and why you decided to just leave like that without warning and why you didn't tell me or come to me...yeah, I kind of have to know._

"Oh," she played with the messy braid that was hanging on her shoulder. "That's it then?"

He seemed to hesitate for less than a minute before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Until I want to tell to tell you," she added.

"Yeah," he nodded again. "Until then."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah..."

She stood up and fixed her outfit nervously. "Right."

"For Chaos's sake just hug or something," Naden hissed under her breath, careful for them not to hear.

"Friends?" Percy asked, holding out his hand with a nervous smile and hopeful eyes.

Something in Piper _aw_ed at the look. "Friends," she repeated with a more confident smile and instead of shaking his hand, hugged him for the first time in...gods, _years. _

He blinked before blushing lightly and returning the hug a little awkwardly. He was definitely not expecting the hug or the warm feeling that she was giving him with being so close. Though, he did breathe a sigh of relief that she was still his friend and suddenly, the hug became more comfortable.

"Thanks for being there, Percy," she said into his chest, her voice a little muffled and a butterfly pavilion in her stomach.

He nodded with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, uh, you're welcome, I guess."

She giggled and pulled away, a small smile on her face. "Still the same," she mused as she sat back down and he stayed where he was, his body suddenly a whole lot colder than it had been and his fingertips tingling.

He blushed lightly again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, I guess."

She laughed and Naden shared a smile with Carl. Maybe his guy wasn't so bad after all. Stupid, yeah, but not so bad...especially for their commander.

* * *

><p>The next day, about noon with the amount of sun San Fransico was receiving, they arrived at their destination and Piper locked herself in the room. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to do this again. Jason was out there, Reyna too and no matter what she told herself, she couldn't be mad at them. It stressed her out and she had already burst into three rounds of tears with all the horrible thoughts that suddenly resurfaced. That one time in the Grand Canyon was one, Jason jumping over the edge, risking his life for her, floating, hugging her tightly, nose to nose...that one seemed to really haunt her. She didn't want to see him again. She wasn't sure if she was over him or if he just brought back happier times or the bad times. Chaos, she didn't know!<p>

Her crew members had tried to soothe her out of the room, but the door didn't open and Piper held her breath whenever they came by as if not to make any noise and make them believe she wasn't there even though they all knew she was. Chaos had tried, sensing no word from their landing and success of finding their temporary home, contacting Piper, but her badge was stuffed under piles and piles of blankets so the hologram couldn't show. He started to forget about the problems and worry about the girl he had always thought of as his daughter. She really wasn't okay.

Percy had sat back and waited, frowning whenever they tried to get her to talk and tried to make a plan. His heart hurt and he wasn't sure why, but Percy was never good at helping and comforting people so he stayed behind, but the hours passed until late afternoon and his heart hurt more whenever they was a loud sound from her room. The team had lost hope and they all turned to him to do it. "You're the only one who knows her the best," Naden explained when he asked why he had to do it. So, he sighed and prepared himself to help out his old- and new- friend with her troubles.

He knocked softly on the door, Piper freezing with tears clear on her cheeks. "Pipes?" he called hesitantly and that one word broke her into pieces and she gave a loud choke before sobbing into the pillow she was clutching to her chest. "Piper?" he called, his eyes wide at the sound. "Piper, answer the door!"

"No!" she cried, her voice muffled by the fluffy thing in her arms. "Go away!"

_Well, she's talking, _Percy thought bitterly as he jiggled the door handle. "Come on, Piper, it's just me."

"Go away!"

"Piper," he repeated with frustration already. His heart was hurting for gods' sake and she was crying. He had to _protect _her and he was pretty sure that was under both mentally and physically. "Open the stupid door."

"No," she sniffled, watching with a blurred vision as the gold handle moved up and down. "I don't want to come out."

He tossed his hands softly in the air. "You don't have to come out, I want _in."_

"No."

He groaned in annoyance at the stupid door and leaned his forehead on it. "Piper," he called in a softer voice as she choked back another sob, everything overwhelming her. "I just want to help. We're friends, right?"

She nodded even if he couldn't see and hiccuped. "I don't want to go."

"You don't have to, well, at least not right now. Just..." he sighed and tried to think of something they did whenever she saw Reyna with Jason and he was suddenly more joking than he was with her. "Let's just point out stupid things, okay?"

She wiped her eyes and silence engulfed the whole ship for a few minutes before Piper stood up and stepped slowly over to the door, unlocking the door and opening it. Percy smiled weakly at her and stepped in, closing it behind him. His smiled faded into a full frown when he saw her red eyes and nose, water on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he wiped some of the tears away.

"I don't want to go," she whimpered, looking up at him with a dull blue as her eye color.

"Why not?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all his fault," she choked into his chest, clutching his black shirt in her hands. "Everything's his fault."

He rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner and kissed her head. "Jason?" he clarified making her bob her head with new tears falling down. He sighed into her hair, tucking her head under his chin like he had down with Annabeth so many times. "Yeah, I thought so."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "H-He made me fall in love with him," she mumbled with heartbreak clear in her muffled voice. "In the fake memories and the real ones and he just threw everything away."

Something in Percy suddenly hated the praetor. He stayed silent though, just rubbing her back and holding her.

"H-He could've told me," she whimpered, her fists clenching the fabric more. "But he didn't and he cheated on me!" She choked back another sob, finally releasing everything to another person. "And I saw it! He looked at her with such love and longing and I-I was so stupid. They were partners, of course they would love each other."

"Reyna?" he sighed, holding her a little tighter. There was a certain dislike for her, too.

Piper's bottom lip quivered and it took her three seconds to nod her head before she burst into tears and Percy's heart wrenched with pain as he grabbed her to keep her standing right and rubbed her back, whispering fake nothings into her ear as she drenched the front of his shirt. If this was only one of the reasons, he was not ready to find out what would happen if she ever told him the whole story.

* * *

><p>It was a while before she was able to calm down again and he still held her, his heart still crunched with pain and the dislike for both of the Romans only increasing. She hiccuped and sniffled in the aftermath, her cheeks stained and the seams of Percy's shirt ripping from where she was holding it in her deadly grip. She was exhausted, but there was a piece of her that was glad she had got everything out of her system. She never really told anyone about Jason and how he cheated on her, though there were mentions of who he was to Bailey. But now, she had actually told a piece of what happened between them to someone who she knew would hold her the whole way.<p>

When it was all done and over with, she pulled away, wiping her face and said with a hoarse voice, "I ruined your shirt."

Percy cracked a smile and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away any remaining tears. "It's cool, you'll buy me another one," he joked with a reassuring smile as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded with the corners of her lips turning up. "Yeah, I will."

"Are you ready to at least get cleaned up?" he whispered as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "We don't have to go right now."

She bobbed her head and sniffled. "I'll get cleaned up and then we can go."

He kissed her forehead for comfort and let go of her. "Just come out when you're ready, okay?"

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Percy."

"Don't mention it." He gave her another reassuring smile before slipping out of the room and down towards the open door where the rest of the crew was sitting on the ground around their ship, waiting for their leader and newest member. Naden shot up when she saw him and cast a worried glance towards the ship. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Percy ran a hand through his hair. "She'll be down in a few."

"We only have a half a mile to walk, maybe a mile," Carl said as they all relaxed some.

"We'll get there by dinner, maybe."

"That's okay," Naden smiled a little. "I brought my own food."

The crew shared a small laugh, but it wasn't the same without Piper and for some reason, Percy's heart was still hurting a little.

* * *

><p>The walk was quiet and Piper and Percy walked in line, her face showing no sign of her crying and her uniform was on. The only way you would know about her emotional state was the slow changing of colors in her eyes and the way her hand was shaking. Before they entered the Camp at an unguarded area Chaos told them to be at, Percy slipped in his hand in hers and squeezed for comfort. She smiled weakly at him and took a shaky breath before they all stepped over the borders. Percy's free hand was at the ready for one of the awesome weapons Chaos gave them and the crew was surrounding Piper with their eyes alert. It was times like these that Piper was glad to have people with her.<p>

It was after they crossed half way through the Pomerian Line of New Rome from the Berkeley Hills, following the aqueduct, that they met with people. Two soliders, about the age of sixteen stepped up with weapons in their hands, gold of course, and armor on their backs. One, on the left, was a boy with sandy blonde hair, tan skin and electrifying blue eyes, but he stood between the height of Piper and Percy, his sword looking familiar in the light. The girl on the right was holding a deadly looking spear with the same blue eyes and dark, glossy hair adorned in a single braid. Piper's crew got out their own weapons and Piper tilted her head in confusion. "Jason?" she asked, addressing the boy on the left, her heart twisting and stomach knotting in nerves.

"That's my father," the boy snapped with a hint of pride in his deep, hard voice. "Who are you?"

It took Piper a moment to register that. When she did, reality came crashing down hard. "Your mother's name is Reyna," she breathed out with wide, horrified eyes.

"That's right," the girl replied, her amazement clear as she looked at them. "We're the twins of Praetor Jason and Reyna Grace."

**Oh, shit. How's Piper going to react? Percy? What about when they meet each other again? Cliffhangers, man, you have to hate them. Don't worry though, I'm determined to get another chapter out before the weekend and I'm going to start writing it directly after I'm finished posting this.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, guys. A lot of shit's happened since the last time I updated, but I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and viewers who haven't lost trust in me yet. Summer's coming up and I'll be able to keep a more consist track of updates there, but school, man. I hate it.**

**The story's just about to get good and I have it in line and everything. As for Annabeth, well, you'll see when they get to Camp Half- Blood.**

**Tell me about mistakes, grammar, facts, otherwise. We're all friends here, right? Now,**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I told you so(:**

Piper's world got a little blacker.

_Jason and Reyna Grace's twins. _Those words haunted her, tortured her, echoed in her head and repeated over and over and over.

Percy dropped his sword immediately and dived to catch the swaying girl who started to fall back. The girl- _the daughter of Jason and Reyna Grace- _screamed and the rest of the crew hurried to make sure their commander was alright. "Back up!" Naden barked as Percy fell to his knees, Piper's eyes barely open and her body numb. _Jason and Reyna Grace. Twins. Reyna Grace. Two kids. One looked like Jason. Twins. Jason Grace. Reyna Grace._

"Pipes? Piper, come on, talk to me," Percy pleaded, holding her carefully and looking down at her pale face, her breathing shallow and her head spinning.

"She needs breathing room!" Naden snapped to her comrades as more Romans rushed up and something in the distance rang through Piper's ears, mixing with the words. _Married. Twins. Kids. They have kids._

"Piper, come on, stay with me," Percy ordered, his eyes wide with panic and horror. Why did they have to meet the kids now, after her mental breakdown only a few minutes before?

"Hey sorry we're late," Bailey panted, coming up with her team and Piper closed her eyes tightly, breathing deeply, but her stomach knotted and in the Underworld. _Twins. Marriage. Grace. _"Woah, what's going on here?"

"Yes," Reyna snapped, standing in front of a row or two of heavily armed and trained Romans. "What is happening?"

Upon hearing the voice, Piper's heart clenched and her body was filled with unexplainable pain. _Marriage. Reyna Grace. Twins. Kids. _She gave off a small scream of pain and Bailey dropped with wide, fearful eyes.

"What happened?" she demanded as Percy's heart pounded with fear. He couldn't lose her now. No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. "What happened, Percy?"

"Percy?" Jason asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Piper's mind spun. _Jason and Reyna. Kids. How many kids? How long? Marriage. Not Reyna, Reyna Grace. _Her heart was hurting and pounding in her ears and those words wouldn't stop bringing itself to her forehead, pushing, trying to break out of the hurtful, heartbroken torture. What was she expecting? Them to just be there? Not be together? No. She whimpered in pain when more memories brought themselves forward. Everytime Jason said he "loved" her, it was Reyna and all those videos...all those lies...those good times...those bad times..._Jason and Reyna Grace's twins. Kids, they have kids. Kids. They- They...no._

"Water!" Percy barked, looking up at Naden who was standing nervously behind him. "Someone get me some water or something!"

Bailey shot up and held her sword tip to the boy solider- _Jason and Reyna's son- _growling, "What happened to my commander?"

The automatons next to Reyna snarled and stood alert, a simultaneous sound of swords being pulled from their hilts or armor clanking as they all stood on the ready to attack. Reyna and Jason tensed up, their own swords pointed at Bailey. The boy- _they have a son- _paled to an ash white that would've put Hades to shame and winced at the pure anger in Bailey's eyes. "I-I don't know!" he stuttered, even though he was Roman and Romans don't show fear or weakness.

"Name!" she shouted, the girl- _Jason and Reyna put together- _trembled, though she was ready to attack.

Percy tilted Piper's head back and ordered softly, "Open your mouth. It's just water."

Piper shakily obeyed, his words barely penetrating the whirlwind of thoughts and memories that one _goddamn _sentence that kept ringing and ringing and _ringing _in the midst of it all. The water flowed without feeling, though she could feel her stomach rise up from the deepest depths of the Earth. _They have a kid! No, two! Or maybe more!_

"You dare?" Reyna thundered, her piercing eyes colder and harsher than ever as she pointed to her sword more confidently towards Bailey.

"Reyna, no," Jason said calmly, though a bit strained, as he put a hand on his shoulder and watched Percy hold Piper. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He looked up towards his son and nodded his head. "Tell her."

"N-Nick," the boy- _how was this even possible?- _answered fearfully. "Nick G-Grace!"

Percy's eyes shot up to Naden and she got the message, standing closer to Bailey who didn't like the information and spun on Jason, her face showing her anger. Percy turned back to the girl on the ground who was now suddenly still. _Nick Grace. Jason always liked that name, _Piper thought with tears filling her eyes. _He wanted to be named Nick, he told me._

"YOU!" Bailey yelled, Jason flinching at the hatred in her voice. "NAME!"

Despite the way his gut told him this was the worst answer in the world, he stood up straight and tall and answered, "Jason Grace, praetor of the First Legion."

Bailey froze, her eyes wide with horror. Piper flinched and Percy picked her up, his own stomach far in the Underworld and panic in his chest. Gods, what would happen between these two when Piper was alright? His eyes widened in terror. What if she wasn't alright? What would happen then? He just got her back, he couldn't lose her again- this would be the third time! That's twice in a single week!

"You," Bailey breathed, dropping her sword and stepping back. She turned on her heel and faced Percy. "You have to fix her! You have to!"

"I-I don't know how!" Percy snapped with no vemon, but pure worry and panic in his voice. Why did everyone assume he could just fix everything up with the snap of his fingers? Sure, he's saved Olympus a few times, and he's immortal and have faced Titans, Giants, Gaea, but he couldn't fix a broken girl and he had help with all of those things! Besides, he can never say the right things! He makes it worse!

"You have to!" Bailey replied, her face white and hands shaking. "You're the only one who knows something about her-"

"You know her too!" he interrupted, his voice cracking as Piper whimpering in pain. Why did he have to do this with the first steps in the place?

"Not like you do!"

"What is going on here?" Jason demanded, Naden glaring at him with worry in her features. "Who is that?"

"No!" Bailey screamed, going to clamp her hand over his mouth, but Piper had already heard it.

Percy's eyes widened in more horror than ever before as she froze in his arms and became absolutely still. _He didn't remember me. He forgot me. I haven't even changed that much, _she whimpered mentally, tears falling down her cheeks. _He has no idea who I am. He married without a second thought, he has kids, he probably never even thought of me._

Bailey climbed hurriedly off Jason who was now on his back with his eyes wide with surprise. "Get her out of here!" she cried, pushing Percy towards the way they came. "Fix her!"

Percy stopped once they were out of the boundaries and placed Piper on the ground so he could remember where they had to go, but she was sitting up with pain in her heart and tears overflowing. Maybe it was because she was Aphrodite's daughter and she fell in love easily, or the reminder he had led her on for years, or he was seeing Reyna behind her back, hell, maybe it was because of her never actually getting over him because of not confiding and not having anyone there for her when she found out, the lack of closure and support, of fake apologies and explanations...It didn't matter what it was, but Piper hurt worse than she had ever felt before. _Kids, marriage, happy life, forgetting everything to do about me when I was dreaming about the good times with him..._Why, Aphrodite? she wanted to scream 'til her throat hurt. Why are you putting me through this?

Percy turned when he heard her choke back a sob and found her with her knees drawn to her chest, head buried in them and shoulders shaking. He rushed towards her and did the only thing he knew what to do: He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder and clutch to his shirt for the second time that day. He wrapped his arms around her and decided against saying reassurances because he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if she was going to be okay or if he _wasn't _going to kill Jason for all this shit he put her through. He didn't know if "making" peace within Olympus or Camps would work; if they wouldn't have World War IV, if she would ever be the same Piper he knew.

Not for the first time in his life, Perseus Jackson had no idea what was going to happen and was terrified because of it.

* * *

><p>It passed into night time when Piper stopped crying, everything from the years coming out and everything today bursting the damn she had weakly built. Percy had long carried her in the ship and sat down with her on the bed of one of the rooms, but her tears didn't stop until she fell asleep right there on his lap. Only did then the crying stop. All those lonely nights, dreams and nightmares, memories and wishes, showed tonight. It was like a fashion show. "<em>Welcome to Piper's Mental Breakdown! To start off the night, we have a dashing surprise of a little number I like to call 'Meet the Kids', followed with 'The Grace Family?' That one brought out a little inspiration for 'Forgotten' which then brought on a whole new line of styles. There's the 'Loser of Love...' Oh! This one's my favorite, 'You're Old School!' It's wonderful isn't it? Can't you just see the heartbreak and sadness in it? This one you surely can. Ladies and gentleman, the 'You'll Always be Alone!' Behind her, is the sister, 'Everyone Has Love, but You!' Beautiful aren't they? Just break your heart!"<em>

The cause and effect chart made her laugh bitterly and sob more. When has an effect ever been a good thing? The wars on planets are always caused by an argument and end up with deaths and loss of families, friends, buildings, lifestyles. Nothing is ever good for Piper. Her life is consistent of bad effects and the one cause of falling in love. Before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, Piper made one last vow to herself: _I will _never _fall in love again._

Percy, half asleep, tried to get her off him, but everytime he would try to move her, she would whimper and clutch to him like he was her lifeline. In a way he guessed he was. He debated his choices when she wouldn't let go of him. He could sleep in the same bed as her; pros: he might actually sleep, she wouldn't have another mental breakdown when she woke up- er, a _worse _breakdown-, he wouldn't have to wake her up to detatch himself. Cons: Annabeth would kill him, Piper would kill him- when she was better, of course- Bailey would kill him, Athena would kill him, Chaos would kill him, Naden would probably kill him. He could get killed a lot and he wasn't so sure about that option.

Second option, staying awake all night until she woke up. He laughed out loud at that one, Piper only nuzzling his neck further. That was _not _happening. He was tired, worried, tired, panicked, tired of carrying everything on his shoulder, angry at Jason and Reyna and their kids, and his heart hurt from Piper's crying. So, second option out.

Third option...there really was no third option. He couldn't just wake her up and then leave her! That would be horrible and he knew that much. She would probably think he had left her again when she needed a friend the most and gods, he hated making decisions.

So it was settled, he'd take his chances with the first option. Besides, he would probably wake up before her and pretend nothing happened...

Right?

* * *

><p>Piper stirred as she sneezed in her sleep, yawning and moving closer to the warm pillow she was on. Seriously, when has her pillow ever been this warm before? It should be wet, wet with her tears and cold with the air coming in from the vents of the ships. But it wasn't. It was completely dry and hard even, but soft; warm, dry, and hard soft...This was definitely not her pillow. But then again, Piper never really cared for pillows and she was tired and that warmth was very entincing and there was a steady lullaby under her ear. Her arm stretched out over the warm pillow and she sniffled the remainer of last night. There was something around her that tightened and without another thought, she dismissed it as the warmth and pull of sleep, and so, she decided to give into it and fell back to sleep in a minute's time.<p>

Percy, however, woke up a few minutes after Piper fell back alseep and as his eyes fluttered open, he was confused where he was before he felt weight on his chest and something curled around his arm. For a split second, Percy thought it was Annabeth for she had slept with him once or twice like this, but when he looked down, he saw brown hair instead of blonde.

...

...

...

...

_Oh_.

He let his head fall back on the pillow he was resting on and he yawned, rubbing his eye with his free hand. The other, it seemed, was holding onto Piper's hip with his arm wrapped around her waist. And strangely, Percy didn't want to move. Was this what it felt like with Annabeth, too? The feeling of sleepy perfection and a new weight of laziness making none of him want to move? Was there a tingling feeling from where she was on him, a feeling of something in his heart that was open and not clutched in pain? What about the numbness of his brain? The urge to just lay in bed all day? Was there no pain in the bicep that was around her and surely was asleep? A weird sense of joy at the feeling of hair tickling his neck? It seemed like so long ago that he can't really answer. All he knew was that he was feeling everything and more with Piper's head on his chest.

A mental debate started in Percy as he slowly started to brush the hair out of Piper's face, only to find it tear stained, flushed from last night and her lips slightly chapped from crying. He could stay in bed, he quite liked the feeling of being like this, and he didn't want to be plunged into the reality of him saving Olympus _again _or that Piper would likely break down again when she saw Jason. Or, he could move and save himself embarrassment, painful deaths, and the nice feelings going away.

_Stay?_

_**Not stay?**_

_Feel nice?_

_**Die?**_

_Relax?_

_**Man up and fight?**_

_Sleep?_

_**Force himself awake?**_

He chuckled to himself. There was no question. He could stay in bed a little longer than normal today.

* * *

><p>Sometime during his drinking in of this nice feeling, he had fallen back asleep and Piper had awoke again, only this time, she was fully awake and the pull on her waist couldn't bring her back to sleep. It was the nicest sleep she had gotten for a long time and she was now fully rested. So, instead of feeling her nice, hard soft pillow with the built in nice rythmn, she stretched out her limbs and yawned, her eyes fluttering open in the dark- there are no windows on this side of the ship. She put her hand on the pillow and raised her head to look around a her surroundings, trying to remember when she had got in here since the only thing that she remembered was being down in the woods and Percy...where is Percy?<p>

She stopped at something that definitely wasn't her pillow and blinked wide eyed at the mass of black hair on the pillow. She looked closer and sure enough, Percy Jackson was sitting there, laying in her bed and sleeping. She gasped and looked down and saw her hand on his stomach which means...she slowly replaced her head and found that yes, she had been sleeping on his chest. She blushed a deep red and stuttered to the room, not quite believing this. Surely, she hadn't asked him to stay, so that means it was a voluntary thing...

She layed on her back before getting ready to slip out of the grip he now had her loosely in, but when she did, he rolled over with her, hanging his free arm over her stomach and mumbled, "Don't leave."

Her blush deepened, all events of last night promptly forgotten, and she squirmed under his grip. He was talking about Annabeth. Maybe he thought Annabeth was in his arms and he didn't want her leaving his sleep. Yeah, that had to be it. Of course Percy Jackson wouldn't want her to stay in a bed...wrapped in his arms...with him...even if they had clothes on...

_Piper! _she shouted at herself, her face borderlining a purple. _This is not the time!_

_**Right, right,**_ she assured herself. _**I have to figure out how to get out of this bed, hopefully without waking Percy up**_. It would certainly be awkward if he woke up and realized that he was holding her down and to his chest with his steady, warm breath hitting her temple and head, his strong arms making her stomach flip and the warmth from his body making her tingle. He obviously didn't remember that this was Piper and not Annabeth he was laying with.

She lifted his arm around her stomach and tried lifting it to get out, but that only made him stir in his sleep. When she would quickly drop his arm, he would hug her tighter than before, her face burning with a blush that went down to her stomach. This was not good. Not good at all. Someone could walk in any minute, he could wake up, they could ruin the new friendship they started only a few days ago, they could become awkward, Bailey could find out...Chaos, she would never hear the end of it if Bailey found out.

So, she tried squirming to get out under his arms, but his arms were tight and his hand was barely on her side so if she did succeed..._ahem, _that would be very, extremely awkward. Or if she turned her head...

Her blush deepened and she shook her head. _He's a friend, _she reminded herself, but she shot back with a very logic point of she was just pointing out what would happen if she did that idea.

That left her with just sitting there and waiting for him to wake up. But then they would both be awkward towards each other and embarrassed. Oh yeah, plenty embarrassed. So...what does she do? She really has to get out of here, she decided. That's it, no questions. She has to get out of this bed she's sharing with her new- and old- friend.

She lifted his arm again and just as she goes to move, his eyes flutter open and he blinks at her in confusion. She's blushing again, deeply and as she does, she prayed to any god, but not Chaos because if he found out about them sleeping together even though they aren't _doing _anything other than sleeping, and they have clothes on! It's not like he would think, but he'd get pretty darn mad and-

"Hi," Percy whispered, breaking her out of her mental rambling and leaving her struck with wide eyes and her hands softly holding onto his forearm, raised up above her body and a blush that would put bricks to shame.

She squeaked in response and she doesn't know, thanks to the lack of light, but he's blushing, too, being caught in this situation with her. He had been thinking something was moving in the nice positioning the last five minutes of his dream with Piper and him sitting back and watching the sunset on a beach- he didn't want to know _why _he chose to have that dream when she was right here and more often times, Annabeth's told him that he talks in his sleep. _That _would've been more awkward than this.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, neither of them moving, but both of them staring with blushes.

She nodded numbly and dropped his arm back on her stomach, her eyes wide.

"Y-You, uh, fell asleep last night," he explained stupidly, his blush deepening as he took his arm off her and rubbed the back of his neck. "You, uh, wouldn't let go of me, so I- er, well- tried to stay awake until you woke up, but I guess," he cleared his throat- gods, he sucks at lying. "I fell asleep, too."

She merely blinked at him in response and swallowed, her neck as red as her face.

He could feel himself getting hotter with all the blood in his face. This was not going as expected. He gulped and ran a hand through his messy hair, his other arm under her. "Er..."

"Sleep good?" she squeaked, her voice up an octave.

He quickly looked away from her face and nodded stupidly and slowly, not sure what else to do. He _had _slept good, but maybe it was better to take his chances with staying up until she woke up..."What about you?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah," she coughed.

"That's good..."

_MOVE! _Piper's mind screamed at her and as if shocked, she jumped out of the bed and stood at the edge of it, Percy staring at her with surprise before he rubbed his face to try and hide his blush, something burning his stomach unpleasantly. "Uh, thanks?" she squeaked again, hastily straightening out the clothes that didn't ever need fixing.

"Er, yeah, sure."

There was a knock at the door and then Naden's voice, "We still have to go to a meeting we set up, guys. I really don't want to come in there."

The two recruits of Chaos blushed down to their fingertips and hurried out. "Did we miss breakfast?" Piper asked, trying to seem normal, though the blush set everything off.

Naden hid a smirk and nodded before leaving the ship. "Well, um, there's always lunch?" Percy said, but it was more of a question.

"Yeah, uh, let's head out then?"

"Good idea."

They were both all but running towards the Roman Camp, Piper's mind on anything but the encounter last night.

**Well, that certainly didn't work out well for either of them, did it? But don't worry, this is all essential for their friendship, the working with Jason and future chapters that I am giving you no clue on because that would be spoiling it. **

**The stuff about Jason wanting to be named Nick is absolutely false and I have no idea what else to put so I thought hey...but yeah, you'll meet his daughter in the next chapter...maybe.**

**Well, I told you I would be getting this out **_**by **_**the weekend, but I managed to get out **_**early **_**weekend. I hope that's okay.**

**Let's try to get over a hundred reviews guys, and if we do...I'll give you a SPOILER on what's going on with Percabeth, **_**or **_**what will happen with PercyxPiper in the future...your choice. Just review and tell me what you think of the chapter and which spoiler you want. New chapter up by next week :D Now...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've decided that I'm going to get all my stories on the same page- or chapter, more like- by the end of this month. So, I need to get this one up to 13 or 14 chapters or something like that, so expect a lot of updates...**

**Once I have everything figured out and at the same level, I will be updating either weekly or close to it. Summer's coming up, and who's excited for it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- sadly enough.**

"Piper!" Bailey yelled, knocking Piper back into Percy's arms as her friend came hurtling at her and engulfed her in a hug. Percy stumbled back, but held up Piper as best as he could with Bailey hugging the life out of her. "Are you okay? Percy fixed you, right?"

Piper blinked as Bailey pulled away and looked worriedly at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Last night..." she trailed off and tilted her head as she looked between the two Greeks. "Why're you blushing?" She narrowed her eyes. "Percy didn't kiss you, did he?"

"What? No!" Piper replied quickly, her blush that was leaving her sparking up again. His arms around her really did something to her head and she wouldn't stop thinking about it. "No, that's not what happened."

"Definitely not," Naden snickered, brushing past Bailey to look out for threats and Jason.

"It was nothing," Percy said immediately, his own face more red than it had been a minute ago. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Naden, I order you," Piper announced as she cleared her throat and tried to will down her blush.

Naden only laughed and Bailey bounced on her heels, looking between them with confusion, amusement, and curiousity. "What happened? Come on, Peacemaker, tell your best friend."

"We have a job to do," Piper squeaked, moving past them and towards the Senate House.

Percy's eyes flickered to her lips and he stumbled with his weird actions. Just because Bailey had brought up the thing about them kissing doesn't mean he gets a big desire to do it! No, no, they're on a fragile bridge into real friendship, and he needs to rebuild the bridge not kiss her. Or look at her lips. Or wonder if they taste like strawberries or maybe that sweet taste from that leaf...Chaos, what was wrong with him!

Meanwhile, Piper and the crew was heading towards the Senate House, Percy standing a few people away from Piper, but close enough that he could catch her when the time comes. That is if he can get his thoughts off the kissing and back on the job at hand. ADHD really does something to a person, more specifically Percy.

Piper, wasn't having any of those thoughts, she was just thinking about what happened in the morning which probably wasn't any better. Waking up in Percy Jackson's arms a few days after they became friends again...after she cried herself to sleep...and all he had to say was hi. Granted, she didn't have anything to say back, so she shouldn't really been talking- she hadn't then either. But, still. He acted like it was okay for her to just wake up with her side in his chest and his arm over her stomach and around her waist and his face so close to her. And why- how- was he so freaking warm? Chaos, it was like he was his own personal heater and fire and everything. Just because he's the son of the sea doesn't mean he gets to be warm all the time. He didn't even use a blanket. And Piper liked it! What was wrong with her? Liking her _friend's _body heat. That sounded wrong. But really, the feeling, the warmth, the nice sleep, the comfort, the whole thing- she liked everything! Why? Wasn't this her friend? Someone she would be able to tease about liking someone and joke about couples and everything? She was not- because it wasn't friendly- supposed to like waking up in his arms. And if it counts- it does in Piper's book- they were only "new" friends for a day or two and she had two mental breakdowns in that time, crying a whole lot more. He makes her cry- not _him _specifically, he makes her think it's okay to cry- and safe at the same time. How is that even _possible? _Piper was losing it, she decided. She was slowly going crazy.

When they reached the Senate House, Naden hesitated at the door, everyone looking back at their commander. "You don't want to wait another day or something?" Naden asked, looking concerned for her boss and friend.

Piper blinked, confused by what she was saying before remembering where they were. "Oh." she bit her lip and thought for a second before shaking her head. She stood up straight, fixed her hair and stared determindedly at the door. "I want to get this over with," she announced and Percy felt a surge of affection go towards her; she could face something so hard on her while looking strong. "Let's make some peace at this Camp."

Bailey paused. "How do you want to do this, Peacemaker?"

"Well, Peacey," Piper shot back with a shaky smile. "I think I should go in first with my crew and then you come in, alright?"

"Are you sure? We can go in first-"

"No, we're going in and that's final. Come on, Naden, open the door."

Percy slipped in next to her as Naden opened the door and everyone in the House stopped talking, looking at who decided to interrupt their meeting. "You okay?" Percy whispered as they walked in and was met with the room full of Romans.

Piper's stomach was knotted in fear, nerves, and worry and her heart was pounding, but she nodded confidently. Chaos, the one who trusted her, had put this in her hands. Percy was here, Naden and her crew, Bailey...She could do this. But as she saw Jason and Reyna on the praetors' chairs, she slipped her hand through Percy's. _Just in case, _she thought to herself as she stood tall and tried not to look at anyone in particular. "I am Piper McLean, Chaos's Peacemaker," she announced, her voice surprisingly steady and proud.

There was complete silence for a moment before Jason fell out of his chair, the senators yelled objections about Chaos not being real, she was Greek and not to trust her, and everything else- Percy seemed to be big on people's minds, too.

"SHUT IT!" Bailey screamed, everyone quieting down immediately as she glared at them. Piper smiled a little as Percy rolled his eyes at her choice of words.

"Way to keep it professional," Naden joked, standing on Piper's other side, in between Bailey and her.

"What do you mean you're Piper?" Jason snapped, standing up and looking wildly at her. "You- You- You disappeared years ago!" To make his point known, he waved his hands through the air.

"Percy? Is that you?" Reyna asked quietly, though her eyes were harsh and nonmoving on Piper.

The senators decided to yell out things again, only one by one this time. "She's a _graecus_, we cannot trust her!"

"What is Percy Jackson doing here?"

"Who are you, really?"

"What do you want?"

"Chaos is not even real!"

"Seriously?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes with a small smile. "Bailey, go ahead."

"Thank you," she stressed dramatically before repeating her earlier call. "You will listen and not interrupt until my commander is finished, or we shall kill you, got it?" She called into the room after everyone silenced.

Remembering how angry she was last night, they all shut up and saved questions until the end.

"Thanks, Bail," Piper said before dropping Percy's hand- this movement was not unseen by Jason who seemed a little more angry- and walked forward. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Peacemaker for Chaos. Chaos is alive and is keeping peace through the galaxies, and not only Greek and Roman mythology, but all the mythologies. Bailey," she gestured behind her, "is a Peace_keeper _of Chaos. I am Chaos's personal assistant and any person who makes a comment about him will have to have a talk with me. This is my crew, for safety purposes, and yes, Percy Jackson is a part of it. Now, I have come for one reason and one reason only: There is about to be a war within the gods and this Camp needs to be willing to stick together and not take sides in it. I'm not allowed to give you any information until I know how much you know about this, but it's not going to be pretty if it happens. Taking sides within Camp will cause even more chaos and war, broken relationships and grudges will be held. If we stick together, we will be able to go through this war that I'm trying to stop with more ease and less death. Now," she paused and looked around at everyone's shocked faces, "any questions?"

"Where have you been?" Jason blurted immediately, his eyes intently on her.

"With Chaos," Piper replied calmly. "But where I have been is none of your business because you are married and a father."

"You're still my friend!"

"Still...your...friend?" she asked slowly, Percy's eyes flashing. "Is that what you just said?"

"Yes!" He waved his hands through the air again. "We were friends and you just left!"

"Out!" Piper ordered him, her eyes hard and finger pointed towards the door. "I will talk to you when I am finished here."

"I have to be in this meeting-"

"You have to be outside!"

"I'm a praetor-"

"And a liar!"

"Just get out, Jason," Percy snapped, glaring at him harshly as he clenched his fists to the side. He thought it was okay to just act like he didn't break her heart millions of times? If one thing about Piper leaving was clear, it was that Jason had been the cause of Piper's mental breakdowns and the loss of a good friend to him.

Jason narrowed his eyes in hatred at his old friend, but stood up to leave anyway. "We're not done talking about this," he hissed as he passed Piper who was standing calmly, though her heart was shattering another time. _Friends, _he had said as if he didn't ruin her whole life. _You're still my friend. You were my friend. _Nothing more. He wasn't the love of her life or a bastard. No, he was "her friend." There was no way in hell they were friends.

"Now," Piper cleared her voice as she looked around. "Any other important questions?"

"Why is Percy Jackson with you and Chaos?" one senator yelled out.

"Classified," Percy replied because really, he couldn't say _oh, to protect Piper and help her with all her problems and to save Olympus _again.

"How do we know to believe you?" Reyna asked a little harshly, Naden's hand darting to her sword.

"What?" Piper blinked at her. "Didn't you hear me? There's a war with the gods. Neptune, Minerva, and Jupiter to be exact."

"You haven't been heard from in years. How can we possibly know if you aren't just on the wrong side? Titans perhaps?"

"Are you considering her a traitor?" Naden hissed, glaring up at the praetor.

"I'm looking out for Camp," Reyna replied calmly.

"What do you know of the war?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes at the mother.

"I know there is trouble within the gods," she said, "but I do not know the extent. Besides, if this has to do with _Greek _gods, why is it any trouble to us _Romans?"_

"If you do not know anything," Piper started slowly, walking towards her, "you have no place to talk about me making things up. I was sent here by Chaos, and Chaos knows whenever there is a problem. Percy and I," she gestured to the two of them. "saw what had happened to start the problem. You have no idea how big this is. Poseidon is dieing."

"_Poseidon," _Reyna pointed out with a sneer, her automatons standing at alert near her, "not _Neptune."_

"What's the difference?" Bailey exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "If Poseidon dies, Neptune dies too!"

"That doesn't matter to us," Reyna explained breezily. "Neptune is not a worthy god in Rome."

"You watch what you're saying!" Percy roared with his eyes showing a storm.

"I don't think you're understanding, daughter of Bellona," Piper said calmly, poking the dais. "If one god dies in either form, the whole center of Olympus will be shook. Minerva is on Neptune's side, Jupiter on the other side. If the gods pick sides, they will pick children and you will not be able to contain order in your Camp. You'll be weak and everyone could run over you."

"No one will be run over me," Reyna growled.

"If a god dies, there's no order!" Piper shouted. "Especially if it's a major god in the Greek's side. I don't care if it's the lowest god in Rome, it will affect you somehow. The spot will be filled and it could be someone worse, someone that would kill all of Rome and any Romans who step foot in water."

"I do not see your point, McLean."

"That's Peacemaker to you!" Bailey warned, eyes narrowed and deadly on the mother.

"If Poseidon dies, Neptune dies. Neptune may not mean much in your aspect, but Mars does and Mars is taking Neptune's side for Venus. If Neptune dies, Mars will go to war with Jupiter. They will recruit people from Camp, force them to take sides and fight friends, family members, comrades. Bellona is on Mars' side, it only makes sense, and your kids could be separated and fight against each other. You and your husband could be forced to fight against each other. No one will listen to you in Camp, no one will care what you have to save because it's all for all. Do you want that, dear Reyna?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reyna had paled at the thought of her kids fighting each other and had a haunted look at the thought of having to fight Jason which made Piper's stomach churn uncomfortablely. "What do I have to do?" she wondered, looking down at Piper with distrust, but determination.

"We will work through the steps. Today, you must warn everyone about what is to come. I will not be able to get to Olympus to start my job until I have finished other things, so it may be longer than I would like. You will tell them to work together, no matter whose ancestors or patrons are involved. You are ruler of this Camp and you must enforce rules. We are staying here for a couple days to make sure everything will go well, is that clear?"

Reyna narrowed her eyes at the powerful girl and reluntactly waved her hand in dismal. "You shall take the few bunks in the Fifth Cohort."

"No," Piper replied. "We have a section set up for us from Chaos."

The praetor sat up straighter, her eyes hardening. "You have no such thing."

"He's the creator of the universe, he can do whatever." She looked down at her ring, taking it off her middle finger and peered inside the rim, finding words that said, _East of aqueduct, 200 yards from Pomerian Line, New Rome._

"It's on your rings," she told her crew, Bailey and their crew. "Bailey, take everyone with you, to get settled in, please."

"Where are you going, Piper?" Bailey called, looking over at her.

"Somewhere," Piper answered with a shrug. "Percy...will you...?"

He smiled at her softly. "Yeah." He walked over to her and she smiled at him gratefully.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Let's get this over with." They headed towards the way Jason had went and the rest of Chaos's recruits headed to their temporary home with Reyna obviously seething about it.

"You sure you want to do this right now?" Percy asked softly as they spotted the blonde Roman pacing a little away from the Senate House.

Piper thought carefully for a moment. Do it, she'll get to yell at Jason, finally tell him how big of an ass he is, maybe Percy'll even hit him so he could feel some pain. But if she does it, she'll have to deal with the pain again and the memories of the videos and lies and everything. If she doesn't, she won't have to go down that road, but the wound would never ever be able to probably heal- it'll only be covered and will still send pain through her. She wanted it gone and she wanted it gone today.

"Yes," she replied confidently, pulling him by his hand towards Jason.

Jason looked up when they cracked a twig and the first thing he said was, "What's he doing here?"

"He's here for my safety," Piper answered, blinking in surprise.

"Gods, Piper, I want to talk to you _alone,_" Jason snapped, throwing his hands through the air.

"I'm not leaving," Percy announced calmly and sternly, his eyes narrowed and watching Jason intently. One word...

"Just talk to me as if we were alone," Piper said, playing with her bracelets on her wrists.

"But we aren't- and what is up with you two holding hands?" he exclaimed, anger and frustration in his voice.

"What?" Piper looked at their intertwined fingers and held them up. "Emotional comfort."

_And a little personal pleasure, _Percy added to himself, relishing in how small and soft her hands were even after everything she had done.

"So you two- nothing's going on between you?" Jason asked, looking between them.

_We just woke up in the same bed together... _"No, nothing."

Jason ran a hand through his hair and calmed down a little. "Can you not do that?" he snapped, waving at their hands.

"Why not?" Piper shot back, glaring at him. "I'm allowed to hold hands just as much as you're allowed to have kids."

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"You cheated on me!" Piper yelled, tears coming to her eyes at the reminder and how he didn't seem to think it was at any importance.

"What? No, I didn't," Jason replied, waving his hands through the air. "When'd you hear about this? You just flew off the fucking planet!"

"While we were dating," Piper explained shakily, but quietly, "after the Giant War, you were kissing Reyna and telling her loved her behind my back. I watched videos about it."

Percy's fist clenched- the free one- and he squeezed her hand in comfort. Jason suddenly looked a little pale.

"Then you altogether stopped talking to me, and now you're trying to say we're friends and I'm not allowed to hold someone's hand?"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "I wanted to tell you- I was going to-"

"When?" she demanded, choking. He didn't want anything to do with her. "When I found out she was pregnant?"

"No, no, no." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "It was a hard time for everyone, Piper. The war ended and everyone was mourning and I didn't think you could take anymore with Clarisse dieing and Lucy and everyone hurt..."

"So you just thought it'd be a good idea to give me hope that I actually had some happiness?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know," he repeated with frustration evident. "I just- it came fast-"

"Did you ever really love me?" she blurted, tears making her vision blurry as she clutched to Percy's hand. "Or was it all just a lie?"

He shook his head again and started pacing. "I-I loved you, Pipes-"

"Don't call me that," she croaked, closing her eyes as she heart wretched in pain from hearing him call her that.

"I really did love you, when my memories were foggy and I couldn't remember anything, but when they came back and I saw Reyna again...something happened..."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I-I would've been less hurt and I could've at least stayed longer! Not like you would care."

"I did care," he promised, taking her free hand and wiping away her tears as Percy's fist twitched. He was going to hit him for one more lie and for touching her. "I did, Piper, I promise. I searched for you and everything, but it was more like a brother searching for his sister or something."

Piper choked back a sob and ripped herself from him, her heart down in the Underworld. A sister? A _sister? _She loved him and she was his _sister? _Not even a past girlfriend whom he still was good friends or hell, even a good friend! A _SISTER. _That's all she was to him. He didn't care she was missing or that she was hurting when he cheated on her or that she left without notice. He had forgotten her in a few years, asked Reyna to marry him and they had kids- Chaos knows how many, and he was happy now. He hadn't even recognized her until she said her name.

Percy's fist connected with Jason's face the moment the words left him. If Percy knew anything about relationships- he didn't know much, mind you- it was that if you ever broke up with a girl you don't ever, _ever _call her your sister, especially when you cheated on her and she has _multiple videos _of it or she vanished off the surface of the planet for it. You do _not _ever call your ex girlfriend who fainted at the sight of your kids your sister.

"What the hell, man?" Jason shouted, outraged as he held his most likely broken nose.

"You're pathetic," Percy spat, pushing Piper behind him. "You led her on for years, asshole!"

"Stay out of this, Jackson," Jason snapped, wiping his nose and glaring at him. "You were too busy fucking Annabeth to have noticed anything anyway!"

Percy grabbed the front of Jason's toga and lifted him up, his eyes stormy and holding tons of dangerous emotions. "I noticed," he hissed lowly. "I noticed the way she would flinch at every say of your name and she would never come to campfires. I noticed and you know nothing of what went on back at Camp. You caused a lot of shit to happen, and you didn't once care to tell Piper that you were planning to break her heart when you married Reyna."

He paled before growling, "Don't you dare-"

"A week after she left," he snapped quietly so that Piper wouldn't hear. "You didn't search for her, you took the advantage of her being gone and married Reyna, bastard."

"You-"

"And you have nerve to say that you were searching for her. Or that you thought of her as a sister. You do not say that girls."

"Look-"

Jason coughed when Percy punched him again, stumbling back as the son of Poseidon dropped him. But Jason, being Roman, was quick to get back on his feet and throw a returning punch. Soon the two of them were cursing and in a hand-to-hand brawl. "Stop!" Piper cried, grabbing at Jason and Percy whenever she could. "Stop it!"

But Piper had gotten in the middle of the fighting and Jason's fist went straight into her nose.

**I was debating for a while on whether or not to stop it here or not, but decided that this chapter has plenty PercyxPiper and Percy hating Jason and the explanations, so the reaction comes next chapter where there'll be more explanations, PercyxPiper and Percy hating Jason, along with a clear brawl with Bailey and Jason. I plan to have it good and well.**

**Jason marrying Reyna would seem to happen early for them because look what they had been through, friends, Jason being taken, a war and injuries, a relationship. It would be better to make sure they had each other through anything else. As for Jason being a dick in this story, I'm sorry. Personally, I love Jason right after Percy and Nico on the guy side. He's pretty awesome, but the shock of seeing her and everything...Yeah, I hope you understand.**

**Let's recap, huh? Percy's getting weird feelings for Piper, vise versa for Piper, Percy and Jason have a fight, we get more in depth on the war and the past Jasper relationship, and Piper gets punched. Next chapter next week. Need some reviews- over 130, maybe?**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	8. A Little Spoiler

**This is a short chapter, but it's a spoiler, so really, what'd you expect. You guys asked for it, please welcome a look inside Piper and Percy's future.**

There was a couple under the full moon, a sky full of twinkling stars, and a comfortable, peaceful silence. They were on a beach, in their bathing suit with hair damp and sand sticking to their backs from their recent swim. Nothing was going on between them except their soft breathing as they looked at the sky with their arms used as pillows and eyes lazily open.

"Percy?" the woman, Piper, asked, not looking over at him.

"Hm?" he replied lazily, turning his head to gaze at her with the limited amount of light they were giving. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were pulled into a small smile, her long eyelashes covering her ever-changing eyes every few seconds.

"Do you have any kids?" It wasn't suggesting anything, it was purely curious, but her stomach was knotted in worry that he did and he was happier than her- everyone was these days.

"Nope," he answered easily, shrugging. "I would like to, though, why?"

"I want a family," she blurted, her cheeks tinting a little more pink. "I want a husband and kids that I'll bring somewhere with me, and I'll wake up to. I mean, everyone else has kids and I've always wanted some, but I don't want to be the last one to have any."

Percy propped up on his left side, watching her intently, something stirring in him at the thought of a little girl looking exactly like Piper. But it churned painfully at the thought of her waking up with some guy. "Really?" he asked, his throat closing up as she smiled more and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe I'd move to a planet or maybe another galaxy since Chaos allows you to do, only if you're married and he approves of the place and everything. All the older and big guys are out there in the world and they still do their jobs. I could go places I never thought before and I would have a family to go with."

"What planet?" he whispered, his heart clutched in a fist. She couldn't leave Earth, she just couldn't. She would be leaving friends, memories, her home, _him._

She shrugged. "I don't know. There's some nice ones out there and I'm sure that my husband would know a couple we could move to. Where we go will change what our house looks like, of course. I was a small one, more homey. Not like the ones I used to live in with no one there. I don't know, I'll have to talk to my husband eventually."

"Piper?" he asked, her humming her response, not looking at him. "Who are you planning on marrying?"

"I don't know," she replied slowly, a small frown curving her lips that Percy wanted to taste, to feel, to claim, really. "I haven't really met someone that I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, you know, that aren't good friends or something...Or maybe..."

"What?" His eyes searched her face for any indication of who it was. Fear was settling in his knotted stomach and it wasn't pleasant.

Piper blushed more, shifting in the sand to lay down on it fully and wave her hands in the air, forming a rainbow. "There's one guy," she whispered, her heart pounding. "But I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me."

"Of course he does."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. A lot has happened between us and he's been in more relationships than I have. He has girls flocking to him, so why would he choose someone that wouldn't be around him much?"

"You could bring him with you, you know."

"Well, yeah, if everything works, he'll have to come with me everywhere, but...I don't know."

As she sighed, Percy felt an ounce of hatred settle on this guy. How could you not like her? Everyone liked her. Chaos, that was even worse. It was everyone, not just this one guy, but everyone liked her. Even Percy. If she's getting married and leaving soon, why not get at least one kiss in? Well, it's now or never. "Piper?" he asked softly, still propped up by an arm and looking over at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, finally turning her head to look at him.

He brushed the hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. "He's crazy for not liking you," he whispered as he smiled down at her.

She felt butterflies take refugee in her stomach from his touch. "You don't have any idea," she replied, wondering how dense he could really be.

"But," he leaned a little closer, tilting her chin up so that he would have a better angle. "I'm pretty sure I'm crazy for liking you, too."

Before she could reply, he kissed her softly and shortly before pulling away with a blush on his face and panic settling in his stomach as he looked at her wide eyes and pink face. His lips were tingling from her soft ones and his heart was jumping rope in his chest. "I-I'm sorry- I just- this guy- one kiss- I," he stammered, trying to come up with a reason for his actions.

She laughed and put her hands on his neck. "It was you, you know," she admitted as she sat up a little more, her face red and the butterflies on full speed now.

"Really?" His eyes were filled with hope and the fear was gone.

"Mhmm," she replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Well, Peacemaker," he joked, leaning down and threading his fingers through her hair. "You've got to be as crazy as I am."

She giggled, blushing as she lifted her head and their lips moved slowly and in sync this time, no one missing the little firework show behind their closed eyes.

**Of course, when this time comes in the story, there'll be more at the end and maybe in the beginning, but this is what you asked for and I'm just delivering. It may be a little soon to be talking about marriage, but Piper was just curious on if everyone had kids before her- more in depth when we get there.**

**Well...We've got a long way to go, but I'm excited. Are you?**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly enough.**

Everything froze- the people, the birds, the Earth even.

Piper had stumbled back, falling with her eyes wide and her hand holding her nose as Percy clutched Jason's collar and they stared, gaping, at her. No one really knew what happened for a few moments- it had seemed so unreal that they couldn't believe it- but when it really kicked in that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and breaker of Piper's heart, had just punched the crying girl, something set off in Percy. He shouted a string of names that would've put the god of cursing to shame and landed a harsh, painful punch to Jason's nose. Percy's eyes were dark and there was a little storm raging in them as he repeatedly caused Jason the pain he deserved for hurting Piper mentally and now, physically. The lake and the river inside the Camp were raging and Romans gathered around to stare in worry, wondering what was happening.

Piper, on the other hand, held her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with tears that were falling down her cheeks steadily, watching the boys- Jason trying unsuccessfully to fight back. She didn't get up, make any sound except little chokes as a dull throbbing hit her nerves from her nose. It wasn't hurt too bad, since she was immortal and everything, but damn, Jason was aiming to hurt Percy pretty bad. She still couldn't quite believe it- what had happened. _Jason just punched me. _Not on purpose, no, but it didn't really help that he had made her cry, denied anything about their relationship, and then got into a fight with one of her crew and friends.

"_How dare you?" _Percy roared with Jason's nose bleeding freely, his lip swollen and a sure sign of a black eye.

"I didn't mean to!" Jason yelled back, coughing and kneeing Percy in the stomach, forcing him off the praetor. "I would never hurt her!"

"Bullshit!" Percy was quick to stand and go after him again.

"Do you think I would intentionally punch her?" Jason boomed, dark clouds forming overhead and lightning flashing, attracting even more attention from Romans and Piper's crew. "I would _NEVER _do that!"

"But you're willing to break her heart and make her cry?" Percy delivered a swift punch to the son of Jupiter's stomach making the latter groan in pain and fall to his knees, closing his eyes tightly. "You, son of a bitch!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he snapped through gritted teeth, picking his head up to look the son of Poseidon with a dark glare and the flashes of lightning illuminating his dark eyes. "I didn't want to hurt her."

Percy growled angrily, rain falling down with harsh droplets to match his anger. _Didn't mean to, didn't want to! The nerve! _He went to kick the guy's face for being such a little fucker when Piper whimpered his name from behind him and he settled with kicking Jason back to his back, making sure to have him stay down while he checked on her. He wasn't finished with him and when Hades came a-knockin' he would be. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately as he rushed over to her side and cupped her face in his hands, his eyes scanning quickly over her face for any type of pain. His eyes were soft and there was a cut on his lip, making it a little swollen.

He wiped away the tears as she shook her head slowly and sniffled. "I want to go to the cabin," she whispered, her voice breaking, as she pleaded with him with sad brown eyes that were shining with the still falling tears.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he replied quickly, but made no move to get up instead making sure her nose was okay and nothing was wrong. "Can you stand?"

She nodded wordlessly and he helped her stand up, their hair sticking to their faces as the rain came down hard on them, showing Percy's pent up anger. Flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder banged around them- it wasn't long before the Romans and crew would come to see what was happening. _At least they can't tell I've been crying, _Piper thought bitterly as Percy kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Wait here for a second, okay? I'll just be a second."

"Don't kill him," she said, biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Deciding not to think about how she still cares for the bastard, he nodded and kissed her forehead again. "I won't. Just wait, okay?" When she nodded, he turned around and looked at Reyna, Nick, and their daughter helping Jason up and fussing over him. He pushed the young boy out of the way causing the sister to scream out at him and Reyna to glare harshly at him, standing in front of her husband. "Move," Percy snapped harshly, his inner storm showing again. "I won't hesitate to fight you, too."

"Get out of the way," Jason hissed, pushing her away and facing Percy with narrowed eyes.

Percy, upon seeing him, grabbed his collar again and there was a sound of metal clanking as the son of Jupiter's family grabbed their swords and pointed them at him. "You _ever _go near her again, and I will kill you, got it?" Percy warned darkly, the seam from the purple shirt ripping.

"Why does she suddenly matter to you?" Jason spat, pushing Percy away from him and pointing his own sword at the son of Poseidon. "It wasn't like you've spent your whole life looking for her and are a perfect saint! You've probably hurt her, too!"

In a blink, Jason was shoved up against the back of the Senate House, the daughter giving a small scream, Piper gasping as the sword fell to the ground with a clank. "I'd never hurt her," Percy replied with a growl as the son of Jupiter groaned in pain from the hard impact. "And I've been worrying for a fucking long time, Grace, unlike you."

"Just because I didn't exactly love her didn't mean I wasn't worried about her!"

"Yeah, you showed that real well, bastard." Percy slammed the praetor's back against the wall again. "Just don't even look at her, got it?"

"What are you? Her fucking parent?"

"I'm a real friend," he snapped, the seam ripping some more and without warning, Jason fell to the ground with a loud thud and a groan of pain. "What happened to hero, asshole?" Percy sneered as he pushed the younger boy over to his side on the ground before walking back to Piper, his whole mood softening as Romans rushed in from every side. "You okay?" he asked again, tilting her chin to look at him from where she had been staring at the Grace family trying to help their dad up.

She nodded without words and Bailey hurtled around the corner with Naden and the rest of Piper's crew coming from their side. "What happened?" they demanded, looking around and getting soaked by the rain.

Percy jerked his thumb towards Jason and wrapped his arm over Piper's shoulders, already pulling her out of there so they could find out where to go. "Ask him."

"Again?" Bailey asked with anger and stormed over towards him, none of his family getting in the way. "What'd you do?" she poked his chest rather harshly as Piper let Percy lead her out of there, but she continued looking with a blurred vision from her tears.

"Nothing," Jason replied darkly as he used his son for support.

"You better tell me..." Bailey's voice trailed off as they turned the other corner of the building and the two Greeks headed out of the area. Piper's head was spinning, her nose hurt, her eyes hurt, her throat hurt, and most important, her heart hurt. Her stomach was tired of being knotted in pain and her heart was crushed from the vice grip the imaginary hand had on it. Her head couldn't absorb everything that was happening and her loving ex-boyfriend (who had cheated on her, mind you) had just punched her while trying to beat up her new- old- friend. She was soaked to the bone from the angry rain and lightning was still flashing; her ears hurt from all the thunder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Piper?" Percy asked softly, anger in his stomach and his thoughts were muddled with ways of killing Jason, but his eyes were gentle and none of his anger showed around the Peacemaker.

She shook her head and still didn't speak a word, though he could tell tears were streaming down her cheeks. Without questioning anymore- _girls like to not talk about what's bothering them, right? -_he took off the ring and with his arm still around her, led her to the new Chaos cabin.

Piper zoned everything out and tried to figure out her thoughts. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? When she first arrived at this horrid place, she had a mental breakdown and refused to come out. Percy had come back a day after they had reinstated their friendship and held her while she cried, trying to assure her everything was okay. Somehow, he managed to get her out of the ship and to the borderline of New Rome where they met Jason and Reyna Grace's twins- one of them was Nick. She had _another _mental breakdown- she seems to have those a lot since Percy came- and almost fainted. Jason admitted to not knowing who Piper was even though she really hasn't changed, and of course, remembered Percy Jackson. Percy, again, somehow got her to calm down- er, he held her while cried and apparently they both fell asleep in the same room, the same bed and everything. They had woken up almost spooning and they had a very awkward morning. When they came back into Rome, they crashed a Senate meeting and Piper had to send out Jason because when she introduced herself, he freaked out and demanded answers. Then she explained the problem that Camp Rome was facing and Reyna was being very moody and unbelieving as usual, forcing her to go more into detail then she would have liked. Once that was over, they went outside and Piper brought Percy with to go talk to Jason. Jason, an idiot, had raged on about them holding hands- in comfort, of course- and then he tried explaining his actions and made Piper cry when he said he loved her like a sister. Percy and him then got into a fist fight which she tried stopping, but in the end, got punched. Percy had freaked out and beat Jason up even more while they made it rain and thunder and all. Jason made up some stupid lie of never meaning to hurt her and then the Romans and everyone came and Percy told him that he was worrying for Piper for a long time and being a real friend. Then they left and are now heading to the Chaos cabin.

Eventful day, no?

What Piper wanted to know was, why couldn't anyone just give her the flat out truth anymore? Of course Jason knew what was he was doing even before they started dating- he didn't tell her the truth when she asked what he felt for Reyna. Now he tells her that he never really loved her, but didn't want to hurt her- didn't he really realize that not telling her would hurt her more? He also says that he never meant to, or never wanted to, hurt her in anyway- obviously, that's a lie because then he would tell her the truth about everything else before then and _not _have punched her. She was pretty sure that Percy was lying to her, too, saying that he worried about her for a long while- she was gone for years, he had to forgotten about her sometime through there and lived on with Annabeth. He's probably married and has kids just like Jason. Wonderful, now her heart hurts even more.

The Chaos cabin came into view, and they had to stop short of it. It was so...plain. It didn't even look like it came from Chaos or a god for that matter. It was just a regular building with marble pillars, steps, and a little picture in the triangular roof. It was white, like so white that it hurt your eyes and it completely stood out against the yellow grass and some hills around it, the trees of the forest being the only kind of contrast. "Wow," Percy said as they stared at it with confused expressions. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Piper took off her ring and looked on the inside, _A hundred yards in front of you. _"Yep," she replied with a broken voice as she walked up, Percy's arm falling lamely to his side as he frowned at her back. He hadn't done anything wrong...right?

The Peacemaker looked at the big white door and tried to find where to put the ring. There was a small hole where there should've been a doorknob and she put her ring in sideways, watching as the doorknob appeared and looked back at Percy who was watching her from where they stopped. "You coming?" she asked as she gripped the gold part.

He nodded and took a couple steps at a time to reach her and walk in with her, both of them again stopping in shock at the inside. Chaos, it seemed, knew exactly what they would need in this kind of environment: a homey type of place. Well, that and a huge place to support all the people he sent to it. So, there in front of them was a huge living room with a fireplace on the left wall, glowing merrily and three couches in front and to the sides of it. There was even a TV hanging above it, turned off, but there. To the right of them was a bookshelf and a long dining table with the plates, silverware, and cups set up for breakfast tomorrow morning. The chairs were evenly placed and looked incredibly comfortable. In the far right hand corner was a kitchen with a silver fridge, complex stove- the one without the actual burners- and granite counter tops. The cabinets and drawers were a darker brown and the walls of the whole place were tan and even though they had no windows, it seemed as if there was sunlight coming in. In the far left corner, a door and a small staircase pressed up against the wall.

"Sweet," Percy whistled, grinning around at the place as Piper smiled a little at his reaction- she had seen this, too, but the outsides are usually much more distinct and the insides are different for the places they're at.

"I'm going to change," Piper announced quietly, heading to the staircase before even saying anything.

"Er, okay, I'll just..." Percy looked around and willed himself dry. "...stay here, I guess."

But she had already been half way up before he finished and he stared lamely at the place where she had just been. It was because of Jason, he decided. He hadn't done anything. He just stood up for her and tried to do what he could for her, so he didn't do anything wrong. Jason was just messing with her mind too much lately. It was _not _Percy's fault...right?

The upstairs was a long hallway, much like the one on Pluto only shorter. There were rooms for every separate person and then a bathroom at the edge. The walls were still tan up here and there was carpet, the doors brown and the handles gold. There were different colored plates on the doors with each person's name and Piper headed to the last door with her name written nicely on the lavender piece before closing the door and leaning her back on it. The room was enlarged something special, but it didn't really process with Piper right now. The walls held pictures of Pluto and the mountain were her dad was held after being kidnapped, her old house with her dad and the last place she saw her dad. Wow, she was missing her dad today, huh? Maybe it was because he always knew how to deal with these kind of problems- feeling out of place and not like yourself. He played different people and tried to not be him; maybe that was what she was feeling.

In all honesty, Piper was so fucking confused that nothing made sense; not even the color of the walls.

She headed over to the dresser that was against the wall directly across the door and shuffled through for some clothes as she watched a giraffe walk into the frame of the picture of Africa. Jason was married and had kids, Percy was back with her, she has had more mental breakdowns than she can count, Bailey was probably beating up Jason right now, Jason had punched her, Percy and Jason had gotten into a huge fight, and Piper wished that she hadn't gotten out of the bed from Percy's side this morning. When she was there...she forgot that the only thing people thought of her as was the "Peacemaker" not Piper, or Beauty Queen, like Leo used to call her or Pipes. She forgot about the thought of if nothing worked on Earth, there would war and the gods would take sides and Poseidon was dying and she was the only one who had to fix it. She didn't remember the mental breakdown she had when she met Jason's kids or what the day brought with meeting up with Jason and Reyna and maybe even their kids. She really, really just wanted to go back in time and just lay there with him.

But that was wrong. She shouldn't feel like that because he's probably married to Annabeth and they probably have this awesome life that Percy can't wait to get back to and he's her friend. There was no way that lying with him could ever be okay. That didn't mean she couldn't like it though- she shouldn't and really can't, but she does. It's been a while when anything was stress free for her or she could really relax and when's the last time a guy has held her? She needed it, and that's what she was going to do.

With a small amount of confidence and a large amount of nervousness, she made her way back down to the living room where Percy was sitting, staring at the flames with his knee bouncing with his own nerves and worries. "Can I sit here?" she asked softly, pointing next to him and then cursing herself. She was just supposed to sit, dammit.

He jumped, startled, but smiled reassuringly at her when he looked at her. "Go ahead, Pipes."

She sat next to him and there was a lengthy silence in which he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, noticing how her natural beauty stood out the most when she was wearing normal clothes like that slightly baggy t-shirt and jeans. Her socks were blue, he noticed, and her hair was in a ponytail, not a braid. "You okay?" he wondered, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. She was still wet and there wasn't really a lot of heat from the fire. At least, that's what he told himself.

She nodded, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I'm tired of this, Percy. I just want to go home."

He pulled her closer and kissed her hair in what he hoped to be comforting. "It'll be over before you know it."

"No, it's not just that," she sighed and played with her hands in her lap. "I'm tired of being lied to and having to solve everyone's problems."

"Well..." And this is why Percy Jackson is better with fighting than girls. "Well...you're pretty good at it," he said hesitantly.

She snorted and shook her head. "I like exploring, but I don't like having everyone depend on me or having people's lives in my hand."

"I know how you feel," he replied with a hint of darkness in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you're good at that."

He shook his head. "I'm really not."

"I just...I just want to be normal. I wish I didn't have to go through thinking Jason was my boyfriend before finding out that it wasn't true and then having him cheat on me and everyone else ignore me and everything."

He was quiet for a moment before whispering, "I didn't ignore you."

"No, you and Annabeth were too busy making up all those months you weren't together."

"Is that why you left?" A lump appeared in his throat and he had to force out the next words, "You thought I- er, everyone was ignoring you?"

"Well, they were. Jason with Reyna, Leo being cool, Drew doing something to my cabin, you and Annabeth..."

He was one of the reasons. Chaos, there was that wave of guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Piper. I-I...I didn't mean to, honestly."

"The things for love, huh?" she shrugged and folded her legs on the couch.

"It's not happening anymore," he announced with such confidence she opened her eyes to look at him. He was gazing determinedly at her and his eyes were shining with sincerity. "From now on, you're my top priority, Annabeth be damned."

She looked away from him, but he continued to look at her. "You're just saying that because it's your job now."

"No, it's because you're my friend and I'm going to be a real friend to you and everything."

She blinked at him. "Really?"

"Mhmm. First thing we're going to do, eat some ice cream and make fun of some stupid movie." He grinned at her and she felt that old heart flutter. "Besides, a lot of shit happened today and we just need to forget about it." _Forget about him._

She nodded slowly. "I'll try it, but it sounds cliché."

He laughed and ruffled her hair as he stood up and messed with the DVD player. "Go get the ice cream. We don't have a lot of time before dinner and we'll have to calm Bailey down somehow when she gets here."

_How bad can it be? _Piper thought as she smiled and stood up, getting some ice cream and settling down as he propped up next to her, a frozen block of ice he made acting like his foot rest. "Let's get this party started," he joked as they settled back and the movie turned on.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Percy Jackson always managed to make her forget about her problems.

**Cheesy, yes. Sad, yes. But all in all, I think it was pretty good. Piper really has had a tough weekend and Percy was there every step of the way. We'll probably get a look inside what happened with Jason and Bailey in the next chapter when they work on getting her to calm down before we head into the dinner where everyone will officially know Percy and Piper.**

**Well, new chapter sometime next week, maybe a little sooner, or later, not sure yet. Still have my goal of 13 before the end of the month. It'll be a little hard, but I've got a few days off and everything, so...**

**Let's say, 165 reviews maybe? You're all so wonderful, thank you for them- wow, that sounded a little formal. Thanks, guys, you're all fucking amazing. Better, better. Well...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The two Greeks were sleeping by time Bailey and the crew stepped in.

Percy, of course, had taken his anger and energy out on Jason and restraining himself from starting the fight earlier didn't really make him feel like he had just woke up with Piper- er, woke up from a nice nap. The whole water disturbance and the unexpected rain shower didn't really do much for him either. And as much as Percy hates to admit it, Jason can hit pretty hard, which made Percy naturally try and hit his hardest, too, so his arms were sore and his fists hurt something.

Piper, was just tired from all the crying she's done lately and all the stupid events in this stupid place. Besides, when's the last time she really slept without dreams? Last night does _not _count. She fell asleep because of crying and this time she fell asleep simply because she was tired of all the emotional stress and then you've got the fact that if she can't make peace with her cheating ex-boyfriend and his wife and kids, then war will probably break out and she'd disappoint Chaos who was the only father figure in her life now that her dad's dead. Not really a reassuring thought.

But these two were so _unfairly _awoken by Bailey charging in, seething and waving her hands as she hissed to herself, "I mean really, you _do not _call her a sister!"

Naden and the rest followed, the door slamming to the fridge as Bailey angrily grabbed a water bottle and tried not to crush it. The Greeks stirred awake and Percy stretched his arms above his head, Piper still half asleep on his shoulder. "What'sgoingon?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes as he looked back to see them staring at them.

"What's going on with you two?" Naden rephrased, grinning knowingly as Bailey's glare turned bright and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Did you bore each other to sleep?" she teased, opening her bottle without much anger.

He shot her a weak glare of his own and settled his arm back around Piper's shoulder, rubbing his face before wincing at the bruise on his lip. "What are you so pissed off about?" he asked, ignoring their questions.

Bailey frowned and Piper looked over the couch, crushed into Percy's side to look at her. "Oh, that son-of-a-bitch Jason," she grumbled, taking a seat in a chair on the other side of the room.

Naden sat down next to Piper as she yawned and wrinkled her nose at the name. "What happened?"

"Nice to see you, Sleeping Beauty," Bailey commented dryly before sighing and taking a drink of water. "Well, of course, I asked what he did to my best friend and her boyfriend-"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Pea Brain, here," she replied, waving towards the guy she was currently cuddling with. They both blushed bright red, but didn't move- it was only because they both were tired. Nothing more than that. "Anyway, I asked and obviously, being the bastard he is, he didn't tell me so then I had to threaten him-"

"Instead of asking us," Percy pointed out with a small grin.

He was ignored.

"And after I told him that I would have Chaos come down here and tell me himself because he's probably watching over Piper all the time, he gave me complete bullshit about what happened. I didn't believe that Piper was trying to get him back and he pushed her only because he had a wife and everything, and Percy punched him first- well, I believe _that, _but not that Piper would ask for him back." Bailey rolled her eyes as the 'couple' frowned and Naden snorted.

"He acts like we haven't known you for thousands of years and have saved your life that many times," she grumbled.

"He said I asked for him back?" Piper's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "What is up with him and lying?"

"It's like a second nature," Carl said, leaning on the wall and watching them.

Percy mumbled something under his breath as he pulled Piper closer, and it suspiciously sounded like a name that Sally would have his name for saying before he grinned. "He must've been really afraid of you then."

Bailey glowed while the crews laughed heartily. "You should've seen his face!" Faughn, one of Bailey's members, exclaimed, giggling.

"Oh, man, I wish I had taken a picture of it," Marcus mused, shaking his head with his laughter.

"Well, anyway," Bailey continued, even though she was beaming proudly, "I told him that that was all shit and he had better give me the truth or I would have a word with Reyna dear."

Percy whistled. "Threatening his wife, I didn't know you could get so violent."

She gave a cheeky grin. "Of course. I wanted to know what happened to my best friend and why you decided to soak us all with the rain. You almost drowned some poor Romans that were coming in their little road thingy."

"We had to make a quick save," Naden explained as Percy raised an eyebrow. "The kid lost his bag, though."

"Doesn't matter," Bailey said dismissively, waving her hand. "But so, then he told me what happened and I had to point my sword at Reyna when I thought he was lying- so, practically my sword was at her a lot. Eventually, I got the whole story and beat the shit out of him."

"We held back the kids and everything," Carl announced, waving his hands in a rainbow gesture for 'and the whole she-bang.' "Reyna almost got herself killed."

"Insulting us as cowards," Faughn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please."

"How much did he tell you?" Piper wondered, biting her lip nervously.

"How you explained you two weren't dating-"

"You've got a problem with lying, too," Naden teased.

"-how you asked him a bunch of questions about your relationship and he told you he loved you like a sister and he never meant to hurt you and Percy punching him, the whole fight and then how you pulled Percy off him, crying and the rain and how he said something to Percy about some Annabeth girl and him not being a saint like he thinks he is; oh, and how Percy almost broke his back when warning him to never go near you again." Bailey rolled her eyes. "I obviously believed that Percy won the fight, so I let him go."

"Oh," Piper replied quietly, ducking her face into Percy's shoulder so she wouldn't see the tell-tale signs of Jason punching her.

Percy turned back to the TV, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a couple deep breaths. _The bastard, forgetting to mention how he almost broke her nose or lied to her even more. _Another deep breath. _And why does he have to bring Annabeth into this. I mean, really, she has absolutely nothing to do with Piper or him. _

"What's wrong?" Naden asked, frowning and looking at the two.

"He's a dick," Percy deadpanned, glaring at the TV.

There was an uncomfortable, but agreeing silence for a few moments before Bailey, fiddling with the water bottle nervously, asked hesitantly, "That wasn't all of it was it?"

Piper grabbed onto Percy's shirt and closed her eyes tightly, knowing that once the crew found out everyone would go ballistic and her plans would ruin because Reyna would never go along with the plans or Jason would be constantly avoiding them and God, this just _wouldn't _ever end well. "No," Percy replied in a stern voice that suggested they weren't going to go into it until Piper wanted.

Faughn gasped quietly after a few minutes. "You don't mean-"

"Nothing happened," Piper said, her voice muffled by Percy's shoulder. "That was basically what happened."

"Piper..." Bailey warned slowly.

"Nothing happened," she repeated, a lump appearing in her throat. Percy, as if sensing it, wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest, planting a soothing kiss on the top of her head.

No one obviously bought it, and they all turned to Faughn who, seething and knowing what happened from her own past, stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut. Sighing, Naden opted to buy it for now and find out maybe when they leave this place so they could just work through it here and get away. There was another uncomfortable, tense silence before Bailey took a seat next to Percy and got the remote for the TV, asking to clear the whole room, "What are you watching?"

Percy shrugged, careful not to move Piper because her body was quite warm and he was getting used to the pattern at which her chest would leave his side and then hit it again. "I don't know, just stuck one in."

Bailey rolled her eyes and put another one. "Well, we have 'til dinner, who wants to watch a comedy?"

There were murmured agreements and Piper laid her cheek on his shoulder so she could watch the movie, his warmth making her feel all tingly and fuzzy- she didn't know what to make of the feeling right now, but that would confuse everything and she just wanted to enjoy sitting with him right now.

The thought of Jason was still hanging in the room, but they all tried their best to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Dinner rolled around and inside the Chaos cabin as they were all laughing at a joke from the second movie they had watched- Piper and Percy's third, if you count the one they fell asleep to- a voice that was much like a recording of Chaos, announced, <em>"Dinner for the Romans is happening, get up and go."<em>

After jumping from the scare, they all stood up and stretched their sore limbs, Faughn bouncing back down the stairs without any inclination of what she ran off for. The crews headed out once they paused their movie, vowing to continue watching it- they didn't have a lot of time to see the new kind of movies and after watching the old ones a billion times, you try to watch as many as you can- with Percy's and Piper's hands interlaced. Percy knew that when she would see Reyna, Jason and their kids all sitting together and acting like she wasn't there or he hadn't beat the Grace up, she would need a little moral support. Well...that and he just liked the feel of having her small, soft hand in his.

The walk wasn't long, and it was filled with laughs from the last movie and earlier parts in that one. They joked about the strictness of Romans and how none of them could take a good joke, or even make one for that matter. Most of them commented on the landscape and that if maybe they brightened it up with flowers or trees or something, it would be a much lovelier place to stay. Of course, they made sure no Romans or inhabitants were around when such things were said because really, they didn't want any more fighting for a couple days and they were supposed to _make _and _keep _**peace **around here, not try and cause fights. A picker of fights is a little closer to death than everyone else.

Once they arrived, everyone was "coming to attention" so their slow footsteps echoed in the silence. Each cohort was lined up with forty kids in front of their barracks with their armor glistening and shields lined up in front of them. The purple of their shirts stood out against the chain mail and their helmets were intricately designed down to the sword-and-skull. Of course, they looked intimidating and they were for no one was even close to out of shape, but Piper who had been around the many galaxies and saw plenty of freakier creatures with horns in their stomachs and backs and a sword for a hand, wasn't too badly affected. It was just that everyone was watching their every move as they all moved to stand aside so technically they were even more in front of the crowd.

Percy, squirming under the familiar gaze of more than two hundred Romans, felt Piper squeeze his hand that Jason, from the First Cohort with his medals on his chest and helmet all fancy on his head, was glaring at.

It turns out, they had gotten there after the Lares, and just in time for Jason to call out, "Colors!" while Reyna rode back and forth, down the line, on a white pegasus now with that stupid purple cape flowing behind her- Percy _hated _that thing. Not all that surprising, but still surprising, both of Jason and Reyna's kids stepped forward, wearing those weird lion skin capes with poles of different cohorts. Percy squeezed Piper's hand this time.

The last one to come forward was some kid, strong and tall, holding a long pole with a gleaming eagle on top. Percy grinned proudly at having achieved it with his friends way back when. Once everything was done and over with, Reyna stopped to look at the cohorts, everyone paying attention to her, though eyes kept straying over to the kids dressed normally in the back. If Chaos found out, however, that they were not in uniform in their meeting with the Romans and introduction and all, he would have a fit.

"Romans!" she called, looking over them. "Today, a great thing has been brought to our attention by these..." she took a deep breath and finished strained, "_recruits of Chaos."_

Almost immediately, everyone began muttering their disbelief.

"It seems," Reyna continued, the cohorts silencing reluctantly to listen, "that the gods are in a war amongst their selves and it may be brought down upon us."

"Insane!" the new Octavian shouted. The kid looked around seventeen, maybe eighteen, with brown hair that was hanging on his forehead and a skinny body without much muscle, pale skin, and stormy grey eyes that were hard and calculating. Percy sneered as Piper squeezed his hand; the guy was so different from Octavian, but it seemed like he was the same, and neither of them liked him. "The auguries have given no such warning."

"Silence," Jason snapped, giving him a sharp glare that had him glaring back, but shutting up.

"The gods, as I am told," Reyna said, though her voice was a bit harsh, "will be taking sides unless one person cannot..._keep the peace _between them. As their descendants and their heroes, they may ask us to take sides. I am..._informed _that if we do take sides of our patrons and ancestors, there will be war inside this camp."

"Why are we listening to _graecus_?" an old centurion asked, murmurs of agreement.

"Because-" Another deep breath from Reyna. "Percy Jackson is with her."

Bailey threw her hands in exasperation. "Not because she defeated giants or put Gaea back to sleep or anything," she grumbled as Percy squeezed Piper's hand.

"Percy Jackson was once a part of the legion and once a praetor before Jason took his place again."

"Chaos, they are just horrible," Faughn mumbled as her jaw locked in frustration.

"It's okay, guys," Piper soothed, smiling softly at them. "I don't care, besides Percy was a big hero back then."

Percy promptly blushed from the compliment.

"He has deemed trustworthy after saving our golden eagle and our camp. So, if he agrees to this then we shall follow with the..._instructions _we are given by the daughter of Aphrodite," Reyna announced, everyone turning to look at Percy, Jason's narrowed eyes landing on their intertwined hands.

"Her name's Piper, but yeah, I do agree with her and Chaos or whatever you want to call it in Latin," he replied confidently, looking Reyna boldly in the eye. Piper felt a rush of gratitude towards him; perhaps this is why Chaos has chosen to let him come back into her life, so people would believe and do what she said- er, well, that and she needed an old friend.

Reyna took another deep breath and turned back to the Romans. "Very well then. If the gods are fighting a war amongst themselves, we shall never pick sides. Picking sides will break us apart and in a time of war, Romans stick together and form a strong band rather than pick out certain people to try and save the day."

Was it just them, or was she trying to insult the Greeks?

"Romans are a team, we are a team, and even if the gods are in our ancestry, we cannot let a bickering break us apart. This will be a real test until..._peace _can be sorted out within them. We will have to stay strong and prove our relationship to our comrades. We will have to stay true Romans!"

"_Ave!" _the campers shouted, Percy's bad Latin transferring it into something,

"Either cheese or hail," he whispered to Piper who had to look away to hide her laughter. He felt his heart lift with a little pride. He hadn't meant that to be funny, but he got her to laugh.

There was a loud cheer that brought them back out of their little exchange and they watched as the Romans broke formation and they all walked to the mess hall. "Well, hey, that could've gone worse, right?" Bailey asked as they followed in the back, the two Greeks still holding hands- still for moral support. "I mean, they could've just not mentioned it at all."

Naden shrugged. "They don't trust us, that's their fault."

"And she obviously doesn't think Piper or Bailey are any good at their good," Carl said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Really, that's kind of ridiculous," Marcus sniggered. "If only they could know about the hundreds of times you've saved them from an alien invasion."

Percy raised an eyebrow down at the Peacemaker. "Alien invasion?"

She grinned at him. "I'll tell you later."

He gave a chuckle, and they walked to dinner, making fun of the speech and the auguries, not one ounce of anything bad hanging over any of them.

* * *

><p>True to her word, after the movie was finished and they all just sat around and talked, Piper told Percy stories of her adventures and how she's saved galaxies from one war started on one, maybe two planets. The two shared the couch again, but she sat crossed legged facing him and there was a little space in between the two as he watched her intently. It turns out, not one part of her stories were boring. Not when that one explosion knocked her off Saturn and onto the rings- he was terrified that she had gotten hurt- or when she first met that weird thing in Venus and it wrapped around her leg and she thought it was trying to suffocate her- he wouldn't be surprised if it did.<p>

For most of the night, they laughed about the adventures and she tried to describe it enough that he wouldn't have to put much thinking into what the planet was like Annabeth would do; Piper just flat out told him the planet because she didn't expect him to know everything. It was times like these he realized how much he missed someone who understood that he was really quite stupid and didn't know a lot. Of course, he knew more now because of Annabeth and school and Chiron, Chaos, and everyone, Piper included.

When everyone else was up in their rooms, they sat on the couch and she leaned her head on the back of it, looking at him while he looked at her. "What about you? Have you saved Camp any more than you did?"

He shrugged and grinned at her. "Yeah, a couple more times."

She raised her eyebrows. "How?"

"Well there was that time that the Minotaur came back and tried to kill me again..."

She rolled her eyes in good nature. "I'm sure it was for you, but really, have you?"

"I don't know," he replied with another shrug. "It depends on what you count as saving Camp."

"Barriers breaking down, someone coming back from the dead, you know, dangerous things."

"Well, Peleus, grew too big once and went bad. He tried to kill a lot of the campers that wanted to come in. Of course, it was up to me to save Camp becaus-"

"-Because you're the great Savior of Olympus."

He grinned at her. "Yep, that's me."

"Anything else?"

"The Greeks and Romans got in a war against the Egyptian magicians and the Norse kids, if that counts."

Piper thought for a second and then nodded thoughtfully. "That was World War III, right?"

Percy hummed his response, watching her. "Some kids were sent on a quest and they had to go through Brooklyn, but the magicians didn't like that, so they started fighting us and then apparently the Romans had to go into the Norse territory and this big whole thing started. I had to lead an army and you know, it was practically the Giant War all over again. The other mythology guys got into it and Russia was fighting China, Australia was fighting Greece and it was bad."

"And you guys won, and you were made a god?"

"Lots of us were," he sighed. "We didn't really have a chance this time, though. Zues wouldn't let me refuse immortality a third time."

"What about Nico and Annabeth and all them?"

Percy looked away and swallowed. "Nico's the Prince of the Underworld or something and Annabeth's the architect of Olympus permanently."

"What about Leo?" Piper sat up straighter and looked intently at him. "Is he, like, Hephateus's personal assistant or something?"

Percy was quiet for a while and then he took a deep breath and looked at her wide, curious eyes while his were filled with sorrow and guilt. "Piper," he said slowly and quietly and the beautiful smile on her face left instantly, "Leo's dead."

**I hate to end it here, I do. And I hate to kill Leo, but it's a war and people have got to die. I love him, but it'll all be explained next chapter, really. Sorry for those of you who probably hate me right now.**

**And the Australia and Russia mythology thing, I don't even know if they have a mythology, so that could be fiction or fac. Whatever, though. It works. Lots of explanations in this chapter, though, or well, quite a bit, anyway.**

**So...Three more down! But, what about this?**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Piper blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Percy watched.

Nervous.

Anxious.

Worried.

After a lot more blinks, it finally sank into the Peacemaker of this, and so many other, galaxies. Leo Valdez, her best friend, the creator of the Argo II, the jokester of the group, one of the seven of the Great Prophecy, was dead. _Dead. _As in, in the Underworld, never to be seen again. _Dead. _As in, not breathing, not warm, not flirting with girls that didn't deserve him, didn't care for him. _Dead. _As in, not in Piper's life, but in her dreams and memories- the good, the bad, the funny, the sad. _Dead. _As in..._dead._

"How?" Piper croaked, tears falling without her consent and Percy was wiping them away with a shaking hand.

Percy looked away from her, from her sadness, from _everything _that he caused. "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly, though that only encouraged the last sight of his friend, of everyone's friend. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and he moved away from touching her. The only thing he caused was death and sadness. To Annabeth, to Piper, to Leo's girlfriend, to _everyone._

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Piper rasped out, wiping her own face and feeling her heart get tangled in the labyrinth that was her stomach.

Percy coughed in an attempt to stop _his _crying because he shouldn't be crying. He wasn't being told after going to hell, getting punched by an ex, and finding out that ex lied about what happened, that his best friend of so many years died. It was all his fault. All of it. The moment that one dark spell by that one _damned _magician where it was heading towards him and he didn't notice and Leo- God, _Leo- _jumped in front of him to save him. _Tell Sarah I love her, please, _his last words. All _him. _"I'm so sorry," he repeated with a pained strain in his voice.

"What happened?" Piper asked, curling into a ball and watching him through a blurry vision, caused by her tears. Why was _he _apologizing? He couldn't have killed Leo; she knew he wouldn't have done something like that. He was there, she swore, he saw what happened and he was sorry that he couldn't save him. That was it. He would _never _cause Leo's death, anyone's death. It's not in Percy's nature. No matter how many wars this one kid has seen, he would _never ever _do something like that: cause a person to die, cause someone to lose a loved one, a friend.

"It's all my fault," he whispered hoarsely to the ground, his eyes closed, the raging battle field flashing through his eyes. The blood trickling from Leo's mouth. How he tried to make a joke about it, pretend he was okay. The magician falling down right after, too late, not caring. The harsh breaths. It all echoed, flashed. It wouldn't fucking _go away_. "I-I never meant to- I just- I didn't _see _it coming," he croaked, the tears falling fast even through his closed eyes. "I-I didn't want him to...I-I tried, Piper, I did- I- gods, I'm so fucking sorry."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered quietly, afraid of the answer. Not afraid of the outcome, since Chaos, that could never be changed. Her heart, still lost in her knot of a stomach, started pounding quickly, dangerously. What happened? What was he sorry? He wouldn't do anything like that! He wouldn't! No, no, he wouldn't...he wouldn't...

Percy put his elbows on his knees, clutching his head, trying to pull his hair out. He didn't deserve to be sitting here with her. He caused her so much grief. He made her leave, he didn't mean to, but he was just so hooked up in _Camp _and _memories, _and he didn't realize...he killed her friend- her best friend...he told her everything bad...why can't he tell her something _good? _Why can't he just not make her cry? Why can't they just go back when everyone was friends, everyone was together, safe- why is everything so _horrible _to him? He took a shuddery breath and with his voice cracking and quiet, he choked,

"I killed him."

"No you didn't!" Piper yelled instantly, jumping up and shaking from head to toe. "You didn't! You would never! You wouldn't!" she cried, tears pouring down her face and the remains of what once was her heart, piercing her stomach.

Percy gave a sob in response.

"You wouldn't," she repeated, though her voice was breaking and cracking every syllable. "You would _never _kill Leo! He was your friend; he never did anything to you! You- You- You would _never _kill him!"

"I'm sorry," he said, though it was barely audible. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no!" she fell in one of the other chairs and hugged herself, choking back a sob and shaking her head. "You wouldn't! You- You wouldn't!"

"He," -he swallowed heavily, and the tears hit the carpeted ground like a hurricane- "He saved me, but I tried, Piper, I _tried._"

"No," she whimpered, her mind spinning with the echoing thought:

_Leo was dead._

What ever happened to in one ear and out the other?

"No, no, no," she repeated, and Percy gave a choke.

"I'm so sorry..."

They both cried. Cried for a lost friend, a great hero, a jokester and "ladies' man", a fellow Greek and demigod, an action that was done in honor. They both cried for Leo Valdez, son of Hephateus, maker of the Argo II, fire user, hero, friend.

Piper cried into her knees, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears, her mouth moving with words _no, no, no. _Percy cried while clutching his head, the tears falling harshly on the carpet, seeming to slow down as they hit the ground, exploding with shards of both of their hearts. Piper saw memories of her friend, where she was worried and stressed and he made her laugh, of the boat ride, of the things he did to save the world, the girls who turned him down, but he never faltered. Percy saw the last few moments of the friend's life, the war raging on around them as Percy fell to his knees and desperately tried to stop the bleeding and tried to him alive. Piper heard the way he laughed, how funny he was, the nickname he gave her- Chaos, does she miss it now. Percy heard the hoarseness of his voice, the late warning of him before he jumped, the last words, the painful groan and laugh, the cries of Sarah, his love. But they were crying. For the same person. Not for the same reasons- Percy _killed _him, how else could he cry?- not for the same memories, but for the same _hero. _

And it killed them.

Killed them to a point where Percy wanted to go back, go back to when Leo was seen walking with Piper and her beautiful laugh echoed in the dining pavilion, having not found out about Jason or Reyna, and when they would hang out and she would tease him about Annabeth and he'd stutter. Killed them to a point where Piper wanted nothing more than to leave, leave again, leave her fears, her friends' deaths, her worries, her ex-boyfriend's wife, family, _kids. _She wanted _happiness _and no worries, no problems. She didn't want to dream about the death of her friend, the memories that were now hollow and could never happen again. She wanted to _leave _and _fuck everything, _because Chaos, why does everything bad have to happen to her?

It took them a while, both grieving, both crying and broken hearted. But when it was all over- or was it _really, _nothing seems to stop- Piper slowly stood up on shaking limbs with a shaking stroll, sat down next to Percy who wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't face this, her tears, her pain, the horrified look she _had to _have on her face when he told her. He couldn't face always seeing her crying and knowing that it was all his fault; he killed her best friend, he killed her life at Camp, and Chaos, he could've even killed her relationship- if he had done something...looked in on them...checked it out..._been there for her..._

"Did you try?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and lips tasting like salt.

He gave a single, sharp nod in response, his nails digging into his skull that he shouldn't be able to feel.

Slowly, hesitantly, Piper wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, his voice husky and his tears falling down to the ground. "It's all my fault."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Don't say that please," she pleaded, her voice breaking. "You tried, it's okay."

"It's not," he choked, sniffling. "I should've taken it, I should've-"

"What? Died?" she interrupted harshly, her voice now showing pain. "You want to die?"

"I should be," he snapped weakly. "He would still be alive-"

"And what? Annabeth would've lost you, the Camp, your mom..." she turned her head to hide her face in his side and whimpered, "Me. I would've lost you."

He wiped his face, not moving to put his arms around her. She could end up dead to, because of him, and Chaos, if that happened...

"You would've never known," he said quietly, the thought making him crumble all over again. No, it was his job to protect her, and he was _never _going to let her die. No, he found her and god dammit, people, he's keeping her for eternity.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she gave a hollow, harsh laugh he flinched to. "I would've known," she told him with her voice breaking. "And I know that you tried, and that's all that matters. He died a hero..." She nuzzled further into his side, needing comfort, needing that friend, needing _him. _"Just like he wanted to."

"I'm sorry," he repeated like a broken record. It was the only thing he could save. What else could he have said? _Oh, yeah, Leo's dead, but a hero, so everything's okay again, how about a movie?_

"Stop saying that," she pleaded, whimpering. "Just stop it."

He shook his head and wiped his face, his hands coming back wet. "I tried everything," he told her. "I-I just couldn't do it. He was so _stupid _for taking that spell..."

Piper hugged him tighter and he moved one of his arms around her, to pull her closer and let himself know that it was _Leo, _not _Piper _that's gone and she's safe. But he never lifted his head.

"I didn't see it until it hit him, I don't even know what it is," he choked back another sob, his voice breaking. Why did he always end up _not knowing? _"It just- just hit his stomach and he was down...I tried to save him, Piper, I really did."

"I believe you," she whispered, her voice muffled. "I do."

"And when it was over..." He breathed a shuddery breath, wiping his face with his free hand. "Sarah, she- she just hit me and hit me...I took it because it was my fault, it was all mine."

She decided to ignore the last one. "Who's Sarah?"

"His girlfriend." Another choked sob. "He was going to propose when the war was over. I screwed it all up for them. They could've been happy and _normal."_

"It wasn't your fault," she whimpered, her heart shattering again, the little pieces getting stuck in the flesh of her stomach. "Stop blaming yourself."

"It is," he snapped firmly. "If I had noticed earlier..."

"Or if he hadn't noticed?" she choked, finishing his trailed off thought. "Stop thinking like that, Percy...it scares me."

"I'm sorry," he said hollowly. "It's just...the Fates are so destined to _kill _me, but I always _live, _and someone else dies...someone I love..."

"Percy," she whimpered, clutching to him and crying in his side.

He leaned back into the couch and she moved to crying into his chest and he stared at the ceiling- stars, millions and millions of them- blankly and with a blurry vision. He wiped his tears for the hundredth time before pulling her closer and stroking her hair. How many times had he made her cry? How many times _will _he make her cry? And how many times have they sat here, crying and comforting, just in the past 48 hours? Can't he make her _happy _and cry tears of _joy _or something _good?_

Was it even a good thing he's here with her now?

They sat like that for a while, too, before just sitting there. The memories were gone, but they hung in the back of their minds, waiting to be remade, reshown in their dreams to haunt them and keep them awake. They wouldn't leave, would _never _leave, but pass. That evil word, pass, leaving for a time, but always coming back. Why can't any of the good, loving memories have that factor, that word? Why can't they leave, but come back, fight off the bad? Why is that the battles in the world happen all the time, but there's never that battle of good and bad memories in everyone?

Piper was half asleep when Percy picked her up off the couch, carrying her up to her room. She only wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and red, her cheeks and nose red and wet. He set her down in her bed, tucked her in and then kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her dry skin. After a moment, he whispered against it, "I'm sorry," before picking himself up and leaving, turning the light off and closing the door after him.

Piper wished he wouldn't have ruined that moment with those words.

* * *

><p>Percy shot awake, panting and sweating from his dream- er, nightmare. Of course, it was when Leo died. It wasn't like he had anything else to dream about. Not the fight with Jason, the way he punched Piper. No, it had to be someone dying. What was wrong with his head?<p>

He shot of _bed, _however, when he heard the scream from the next room over and his heart dropped down to his feet, still beating and thumping erratically to break out of his chest. With wide, panicked eyes, he was in Piper's room within two seconds. She was screaming and thrashing in her bed, obviously from a nightmare, probably one about Leo dying. "Piper!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her frantically to get her up. Her face, once pink during the night, was red with tears and contorted in pain. "Piper! It's a dream!"

She sat straight up in the bed and her eyes darted around the dark room, worriedly, fearfully, nervously, before landing on Percy who was standing at her with the panicked expression he had when he heard her scream. Once she saw him, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed quickly, wrapping her in his arms and sitting on the bed with her. "Just a dream, that's all it was."

Bailey and the rest of the crew sat at the door, watching. When they deemed their Peacemaker not being attacked or hurt, they headed back to their rooms, back to sleep. Nothing they could have said anyway would have helped. They didn't know who they were talking about, what the dream was about, and simply didn't have the connection that was obvious between the two Greeks. Percy could handle anything and everything to do with Piper, and they would only step in if they were asked or if they were truly needed. This was not when they were needed. Piper only needed Percy.

"There was a bomb, and- and it fell! On you, on Camp, on Leo, on my dad, on Bailey!" Piper choked out during her sobs, clutching to Percy like he was her lifeline. "I couldn't do anything! I-I just sat and watched!"

"Don't worry, it was all a dream," he promised in her ear, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "None of it was real. I'm alive, Bailey's alive, Camp's okay. It's alright."

She nodded, but her crying didn't stop and the images of everyone burning...dying...flashed in her head with the screams- Chaos, the screams for help, for relief, for _life- _echoed behind it all. She shook terribly with fear and horror at it all. Everyone she loved, she cared about, everyone was dying, right there, right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. She could just stand, cry, and plead for something amazing to happen. Was this what Percy felt like when he saw Leo die? Horrified, guilty, like it was all her fault? Why was everything in this world so coated with pain?

Eventually, she calmed down, due to Percy's constant reminders of it being a dream and him being here, alive and warm, strong and here. From the way his hands were shaking and his chest was heaving, she could tell he wasn't sleeping well either. At least, somethings are shared by other people, huh? She pulled away and sniffled, hiccupping from her nonstopping crying and laid down, Percy tucking her back in and soothing the hair away from her face. "It's okay," he whispered, watching her with red rimmed eyes from earlier and his hand still slightly shaking. "I'm okay, Bailey's okay, Camp's okay. It was just a dream, okay?" How ironic is it for him to be comforting both her and him from the same concept of a dream?

She nodded slowly and wiped at her face again. "Everyone's okay," she mumbled, though it was a hollow everyone. Leo wasn't okay, her dad wasn't okay, Lacy probably wasn't okay, all her siblings, all her family, they weren't okay- but neither was _she. _She was scared, nervous, tired, and just wanted to leave it all behind. She didn't want the pressure of the world, of the universe. She didn't want to hold on to it all alone, she wanted someone, a friend, that she was open to and not scared would leave her. She wanted Percy, god dammit.

He kissed her forehead again, but this time, got up with no words. He stroked her cheek, not wiping his wet knuckles on his pants and made way to go back to worry about his own dreams, his own sleep. But he was stopped when she grabbed onto his hand and he looked back at her. "Stay?" she whimpered, her eyes wide with fear and innocence.

Without hesitation, he nodded and slipped under the covers with her, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close and tight against him. She didn't hate him, blame him, it was all going to be okay. She would help him, help him get over the guilt stage. She wouldn't ever leave him. It was as simple as that. She wouldn't leave, he wouldn't leave; they'd stay together. Because really, they only needed each other.

And this time when Piper slept, the bomb was underwater.

**I literally cried during this. No joke. It was hard to write, but I think we needed to go into the emotional stages of them, learn a little more about Percy and what happened while Piper was gone. Percy, being the loyalty flawed guy he is, would obviously blame Leo, the hero, on himself and it would eat him alive. Piper, being as weak emotionally as she is, would have nightmares about people- Leo practically- dying, and they would comfort each other because they're both a little messed up.**

**Okay, I've got tomorrow and Wednesday to get to 13 chapters. Think I can do it? Think we can get up to over 200 reviews? Let's do it, people. **

**Now...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

When Percy woke up, he was alone.

Now, that wasn't anything new, but it was the fact that he was in a room with different walls than his, and he clearly remembered a young woman curled into his side when he faded ino a dreamless, deep sleep. He was missing that woman, and instead of being warm like he was last night, there was a tinge of ice spreading through him.

When he had processed tht his Piper left the bed before he woke up, he felt sorely disappointed, and okay, a little sad. Of course, he shouldn't feel that way because if he remembered yesterday morning- was it really that early ago?- waking up with each other was awkward, and really not something he wanted to repeat. And, don't forget, they shouldn't either be sleeping together- clothes on included- because they were just friends and he had just admitted to killing her best friend just before they fell asleep and they both had a nightmare. Oh, and she was his boss, too. Can't forget that little piece of information now can we? But, all that included, Percy still felt that way.

He liked the way she felt in his arms, the warmth that was covering his body that wasn't his, the weight of her head on his chest and looking down at her brown hair sprawling over him and her face, the way she'd clutch his shirt at the stomach in a soft, cute little fist, and most importantly, the feel of her chest rising and falling in steady, deep breaths against him. All of it made his heart a little heavier than it was with something he had no idea what it was, and his stomach always felt funny like that, too. Funny thing? It's only happened once and that was yesterday...right?

Despite the sadness and disappointment, he felt a little relieved. He did _not _want to go through another awkward morning when she jumped out his arms. _That _was a little degrading for him. And they were already on fragile terms of their friendship, so waking up to her again, wouldn't really help it any, would it? Besides, it's better this way. It won't hurt so much when she leaves, will it?

No matter what Percy was feeling as his mind slowly started waking up and taking everything around him, his eyes grudgingly staying open and his heart keeping up a faster pace to pump the blood through him. He stretched his arms above his head, gave a great yawn, and then ruffled his hair. After a few moments of debating on whether he should _really _get up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and headed downstairs. He could smell bacon, and damn, it smelled pretty good to him. His growling stomach agreed immensely.

Downstairs, on the couch, was Bailey and one of her crew members. In the kitchen was Naden and Carl, cooking waffles, something else that Percy didn't want to eat- it could be toxic, you know- and bacon. The rest of the members were spread out in the room, most with toast and fruits of all kinds (Percy _thought _they were fruits, at least) chatting and laughing. But, Piper was no where to be seen.

"Welcome Pea Brain!" Bailey greeted with a grin as he took a seat on the couch and looked up at the TV, playing some weird movie he had never heard about. "It's about time you woke up."

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"Like eight," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "The Romans have breakfast really early, so we skipped."

"Where's Piper, then?"

She studied him, her eyes bright and mischievous. "You noticed right away, huh?" He blushed and glared. "Well, she went down to Reyna, to, you know, do her job, but she should be back anytime."

Percy frowned deeply, worry sparking in his slightly blurry eyes. "You let her go alone, are you crazy?"

"Of course not," she snapped, looking a little offended. "No one was awake, but Faughn and Marcus; they went with her. Piper left a note."

He relaxed some, but still felt as though she should've woken him up so he could go with her. He didn't like the idea of Piper meeting up with Reyna, and most likely, Jason. Not alone. Not without him. Besides, it was his job to protect her. He should've gone with her. To do his job, and make sure she's okay. You know, what he's supposed to do...

* * *

><p>Piper, Faughn, and Marcus walked into New Rome, looking for everyone's favorite praetor. Faughn, being the shortest and looking like she couldn't do anything with her petite frame and rosy cheeks (the nature from the planet, Venus, actually), strolled along side Piper, chatting away cheerfully. Marcus, with the bigger build and the arms that seemed made of steel- they were somewhat, considering he came from Mercury- strolled a little to the side so he could watch all open threats. Piper, being the leader, just walked.<p>

Piper, upon waking up in Percy's arms, was in a very good mood. Her heart wasn't broken, she knew Leo died a hero and was in the best part of the Underworld, and she knew that none of it was Percy's fault. Plus, him being there to comfort her right before the nightmare ended was a great advantage, too. It was like he knew what was going on with her before she did. But then again, she could've screamed out loud. She liked the first theory better, though.

She was a mission, though, one where it was life or death if you didn't make the right decision and make it fast. And this mission was one for the lives of hundreds of hard-headed Romans who could go to war with each other. Granted, Romans fighting each other never seemed likely or anything of the sort had ever popped into her head, it was still a mission. She was given to it with the thought of her completing it and not relishing in one of her crew member's arms early in the morning. Which is exactly why Piper slipped out Percy's arms before he or anyone else could wake up and headed out. She was originally planning to go alone and be back before anyone would know she was gone, but she met Bailey's crew members and they threw a fit and fought about her going out alone and she was forced to fight with them for a little bit before just dragging them with her.

So, her mission today was to get Reyna to follow her plans, the ones she had made up as they walked, and then head back to headquarters before planning what to do next. This 'finding peace within herself' thing was hard to figure out exactly what that meant, but she guessed whenever her heart stopped breaking upon seeing Reyna and Jason together, Jason alone, or their kids, that would be it. The rest with the making peace within the Roman Camp, was relatively easy. Romans stick together, and she doesn't think that there has ever been a harmful war raging between them. They're soldiers and comrades, and they don't fight each other, but the enemy.

When they had found Reyna Grace, she was whacking a dummy dead with her sword, her hair tied up in a braid so it didn't get in her way. There was the tell tale signs of sweat starting on her forehead and her dark eyes were cold and sharp, ready for anything to happen. And with the way she was weilding that sword, it was really fucking obvious that she meant business. Somehow, when she spun on her heel mid-swing to point the sword at Piper's throat, she knew they did, too. "What do you want?" she snarled, panting, and ignoring the way both Faughn and Marcus took out their swords and pointed it at her.

"You to put that down," Piper replied calmly.

Reyna scoffed and stood her ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm trying to make peace-"

"Not that!" Reyna growled, her eyes flashing, and if her little doggies were there, they would attack. "Here, where I was supposed to be alone?"

"Looking for you," Piper answered with a tilt of her head.

"To do what?"

"Talk. Guys, swords, down," she ordered, looking over at them with the sword point at her throat.

"Peacemaker," Marcus tried only to grit his teeth at the look on her face.

The swords were lowered.

"Now, Reyna, sword please."

Reyna narrowed her eyes in response. "No," she spat.

Piper sighed and took a step back, Reyna following her. "Okay, we'll talk like this then," she said a little bitterly.

"What?" Reyna snapped. "What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know, magazines, fashions," Piper replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What do you think? I'm here for a reason, and I don't like it anymore than you do."

Cold, harsh eyes studied her. "Talk, then."

Piper let out a long breath and tried not to think about her death in waiting that was very sharp and cold. "You can't allow anymore people to come in or out of Camp Jupiter."

Reyna suddenly grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I don't want spies or fights with the Greeks." Piper grabbed the blade of the sword and pushed it a little away. "Because it's best for the Camp, because it's what I decided to tell you, and because it's my job to think about all the possibilities for someone."

"Just because you come in here, doesn't mean you can tell me how to run my Camp!" Reyna snarled, eyes dark and dangerous, sword at the ready and structure tense and ready for a fight.

"Do you not understand any of this?" Piper snapped, her calmness fading into frustration. "I'm trying to _help _you, keep you in power, and save your people's lives! Chaos sent me here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to make sure you Romans don't fight each other or pick sides of a war that could well end the world! Think about it, Reyna, I wouldn't tell you how to do your job if I wasn't being told to do mine!"

The gold of the sword glinted and blurred as Reyna spun it in her hands and put the tip on Piper's stomach. "I don't think you understand," she hissed lowly as the two crew members, one from Mercury, another from Venus repointed their swords at her, "this is _my _Camp, _I _give the orders, and I _do not _let someone who ran away from their problems try and take over!"

"I'm doing my job," Piper replied, anger and bitterness in her voice as she clenched her fists. "I'm trying to _help _you, not take over!"

"I _do not _take orders from someone who makes up jobs and wars in order to seem better than everyone else. You haven't changed at all, Piper McLean, you're still the second best and always will be."

In five seconds flat, Reyna was groaning on the ground and Piper had her foot in her stomach, her own sword pointed at her throat. "I'm second best to one person only," Piper snapped, her eyes a dangerous green and her voice hard and filled with anger. "And that's Chaos. You will tell everyone that no one leaves or comes in or I will. I'm more powerful than you now, Reyna. And I always will be." Piper turned Reyna's chin up using the sword and touched just the harder on her throat. "Are we clear?"

In response, Reyna spit at her.

Piper closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before wiping her face. "You're just lucky I'm not permitted to hurt someone while on the job," she said slowly, sticking the sword deep and harshly into the ground directly next to the praetor's throat. "I'll be making an announcement tonight and any attempt to stop me, I'm letting my crew, and Bailey, do whatever they want." She wiped her black uniform off before heading towards the exit, the grinning crew members following behind her.

Reyna, still on the ground, let out a roar of anger as their backs faded back towards that stupid building that _wasn't supposed to be in her Camp. _

* * *

><p>Percy and the rest of the two crews, looked up from breakfast and cards for some, as Piper, Faughn, and Marcus entered. Piper, despite what happened, looked relatively calm. And it stayed until she was up in her room and then she slammed her door with a force that made the nameplate on her door fall to the ground, tettering before falling with an echoing <em>clank. <em>The two crews looked at each other and then the stairs.

Percy cleared his throat, pushed his plate away and proceeded to go up after her. Faughn and Marcus retold the story as soon as they decided not to bother her. They wanted their lives, and obviously Percy didn't. "It was all Reyna, calling her second best and making stupid remarks," Percy heard Faughn saying with a little bit of hatred woven carefully into her words. "She thought she was all tough, but she was just talk..."

Carefully, nervously, Percy knocked twice on the now nameless door. "Go away," Piper shouted instantly through it, her anger showing in her voice.

"I can't," he replied slowly, wondering if he made one of the stupidest choices in his life.

"Why not?"

_Come on, Jackson, don't give up now! _he screamed at himself as he shuffled in the doorway and rubbed the back of his neck. "I...uh...forgot something?"

"Forgot what?" she snapped.

_Okay, she didn't believe it, but go along with it! _"Er...my...pillow?" _That was the best you could do? I've lost all respect for you._

But on the other side, Piper snorted loudly with laughter. "What pillow? You didn't even bring one."

"Yeah I did..." he said carefully, his heart pounding wildly. How in hell was he supposed to get out of this one? "You just...didn't notice...?"

"When?"

"Er...last night?"

"You didn't."

"Yes I did..."

"No, you didn't."

"But I did, and you just didn't notice because you were so tired and everything..."

"Uh-huh. And where is your pillow now?"

"Um...on your bed?"

"Right, and why didn't you take it when you woke up?"

"Because I was tired and forgot...?"

"Mhmm. So why did you remember now?"

He could practically hear the smile and her amusement through the fucking door.

"Er...I was sleeping on the couch...you know...and you came in...and, uh...slammed the door, so I guess I kind of...remembered..."

Why couldn't he be a more convincing liar?

"How did that have anything to do with you remembering your pillow in my room?"

"Well...you slammed the door to your room...and I remembered, I guess..."

The door opened to revealing a giggling Piper. "You're an idiot, Percy. You should've tried something better."

Before she could change her mind, he slipped in and smiled sheepishly at her. "It was all I could think of."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of her unmade bed and watched him. "What do you want, Percy?" she asked after a while, him starting to squirm under her gaze.

"Well, you seemed pretty pissed off," he replied as he sat down next to her. "And I wanted to know what happened." He then remembered his horrible lie and said quickly, "And get my pillow back."

She smiled, but then sighed and looked down at the ground, fiddling with her thumbs. "It's nothing important."

"You broke your door," he deadpanned, watching her with a frown. "Of course it is."

"I didn't _break _my door," she protested weakly.

He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. "What happened, Pipes? Was it Jason?"

She shook her head and sighed. "It wasn't Jason, it was Reyna."

"She didn't hurt you, right? You know, being her and everything..."

"No, she didn't. She wanted to, though." She shrugged. "She just pissed me off, that's all."

"Well, what'd you say?"

She wrinkled her nose. "That no one was allowed to come in or out in Camp."

"And she got all mad because you're trying to...'controll' Camp, right?" he finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Mhmm."

"Well, you're not, because Romans can't really be controlled. I mean, we've learned that the hard way."

Piper gave a small smile. "_We _know that, but I don't think Reyna does."

"You kicked her ass, though, right? Marcus looked pretty proud, you know."

She giggled and nodded, leaning into him. "I have to make the announcement now, though."

"You have us with you, so it's technically not alone."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Percy. I have to say it to everyone since she won't."

"You think they'll follow it?"

"Probably not, but I can try, right?"

He nodded and they sat in a brief silence before he asked, "When are we leaving? Going to Camp Half-Blood, that is."

She shrugged. "A couple days. We just have to make sure nothing happens here before we go, you know. Keep the peace."

"Why don't," he sighed and played with her hair, "you let Bailey, the Peace_keeper, _stay while you, the Peace_maker _head to Camp, where they probably need you more? Bailey will come, just not with us."

"Why are you so keen on going?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't want you beating Reyna up anymore, you'll scare everyone away."

She laughed and pushed him away weakly. "Whatever, Percy. I'll think about it."

"Sweet." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'm going to finish my breakfast, you should come down, so no one will freak out."

She nodded and watched as he headed out of her room before touching her cheek that was warm and tingling. His lips were _really _soft.

* * *

><p>At the flag ceremony thing before dinner with Reyna constantly glaring at Piper who was standing with the others on the side with Percy's hand in hers, things went smoothly. Reyna went about her normal announcements, people stared at the Chaos group, Jason glared at the hands of the Greeks, and the new Octavian muttered things about the stupid auguries. It wasn't until <em>after <em>the eagle of Rome came by that Piper took a deep breath and Percy squeezed her hand before dropping it, ignoring the cold of it now.

Reyna opened her mouth to give out the last words before they could all eat, and Piper took that as her chance. She stepped up beside Reyna and the pegasus before saying clearly and loudly, "One more thing, Romans."

Reyna's eyes widened and she was quick to jump off her pegasus, but Bailey was just as fast, grabbing onto the praetor's hands and tying them behind her back with a glare. "Since there's a potential war going on," Piper continued as if nothing had happened and Jason was being held back by Percy for going towards Bailey, "no one will be able to leave or enter the Camp. I don't want you and the Greeks to be fighting over something stupid if you meet, and I don't want anyone made a spy. None of you, as I know, are spies, and none of you would ever be a spy because this is your home and these are your people. In order to keep all that in order, no one can leave."

By this time, Jason was on the ground with Percy holding him down, a hand over his mouth to keep him from interrupting. Reyna, however, was pulled out of sight by Bailey and Naden. Nick and the twin daughter were held back by Carl and Marcus, the rest of the crew members standing by Piper.

The Romans? Well, they were a little open mouthed and wide eyed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow after I see to Bailey, the Peacekeeper, getting all the preparations set. So, any problems and they will be taken up with her. Any fights or siding, and they will be directed to me and I'll come right back to sort it out if she can't. Now, why don't we all eat dinner?"

Percy stood up with a jump and Jason was free as he headed toward Piper, grabbing her hand. "You're awesome at that," he told her with a grin as the others followed.

She beamed as Bailey and Naden joined them after untying the praetor. "I know."

* * *

><p>At about mid-day the next day, in the middle of the Field of Mars, Piper and her crew were beginning to get ready to go. Bailey and her crew had all been informed on the expectations and though, she didn't think it was a good idea for them to go to the Greek camp without them, she reluntactly agreed with the promise of all agruments with Reyna starting and ending with her. The rest of Piper's crew agreed because they were all tired of the harsh environment and none of them liked any of the Romans. That, and they were worried that Jason would come back and say something that could possibly break their commander again.<p>

It turns out, as they were beginning to board the ship, Jason did have something to say. He darted up to their ship with his purple t-shirt, jeans, gold armor on and his run urgent. "Piper!" he yelled making her turn around and Percy to wrap an arm around her stomach protectively, his eyes alert and angry. "I need to talk to you!"

"I have to go," she replied quietly, everyone watching with hands on their swords.

"Please, it'll be for a minute, that's it."

After hesitating for a few moments, she nodded. "It better be quick," she warned weakly as she took off Percy's arm and walked through the small crowd of Chaos recruits. "Stay!" she ordered, looking back on them. "Don't move, don't listen."

Percy watched with narrowed eyes, wondering what got into her. His hand was playing with Riptide, still in pen form, but hopefully not for long. His body was halfway in the ship and his eyes were following the two old, old friends' every move. His heart was pounding and his stomach was knotted in worry and hatred. Anything, he thought, he does anything and he's jumping in there and kicking his ass a third time.

"What, Jason?" Piper asked, crossing her shaking arms over her chest and looking at him once they were out of hearing distance from the ship.

"I wanted to say...stuff, you know," he replied quietly and nervously. "Before you left and I never saw you again."

"If it's an apology, I don't want to hear it," she snapped, going to turn on her heel.

"No, wait!" He grabbed her elbow and Percy tensed, his eyes alert and dark. "No, I just- I want to _explain."_

With furrowed eyebrows of confusion, she turned back around to him. "What?"

"Explain what happened," he told her, removing his hands instantly. He was very aware of the stares he was getting. "You know, everything."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

He ignored her and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Piper, you have to believe me when I said I never wanted to hurt you. You were my best friend when I didn't remember anything and I _did _love you, I did. I loved you when I remembered a lot, and when we were on the Argo II, but when we landed and I saw Reyna, it just sparked something that I never knew was there."

"Jason, if you're telling me to hurt me, you can stop," Piper said in a strained voice, her eyes down on the ground and filled with tears.

"No, I'm not, really, I'm not," he replied quickly, reaching out to touch her, but thinking better of it and dropping his hands awkwardly. "Really, it's just...I'm trying here, Piper. I-I'm trying to make you see that I never wanted any of this, I never wanted you to leave or anything. During the war, you kept me grounded. You weren't giving me orders or acting like everyone was going to die if we didn't push ourselves to the limit all the time. You were the light, you know, in a war. I did love you, I really did, but I think it was just...I was trying to make up for making you feel like I did with the fake memories. I was trying to make myself love you. We didn't even know that much about each other, and I think we were both trying too hard to find something good in our fucked up lives.

"But when the war was over, I didn't need someone to keep me grounded. I just needed someone that would never fade. And I thought you were going to fade. I thought you were going to change because of the war, because of everyone that died that was close to you and everything. So I talked with Reyna more and more, since she was there and I knew she would never change. We worked together, and you've got to believe me when I say that I didn't mean for anything to happen. I didn't want anything romantic with her, I just wanted someone there."

"Jason what's the point of this?" Piper sniffled, making sure Percy or anyone else couldn't see the tears falling.

"But then we did kiss, and it was completely an accident," he continued, ignoring her and pacing in front of her. "But it was something amazing and I fixed it and did it again. I was so fucking stupid. I knew I should've done something, I should've told you and I should've broken up with you or something, but I couldn't. I was young and stupid and gods, Piper, I felt so horrible."

"Not enough to do anything about it," she snapped weakly.

"Yeah, I know, right? What kind of best friend am I? I wasn't thinking, and that's why I went behind your back. Reyna, she brought something out in me and I just...I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong, and I was so fucked up, Piper. The war and memory loss, and you and Leo, and Reyna, and gods, I was so confused. So I thought by doing what I was doing, I was keeping you safe and unharmed. Then they told me you disappeared and I searched for you, I did, really. Leo told me it was my fault because he found some stupid video and so I lost him, too. I tried to find you and make us friends again, but I couldn't."

"So you gave up and moved on?"

"I never loved you in the way I thought I did," he pleaded, grabbing onto her hands and Riptide was a sword now. "I didn't know until I started dating Reyna, but you've got to see it, Piper. I thought I loved you, but how could I? I didn't know anything about you, we never had a friendship before we dated. It was just dating. And I didn't know it. I led you on like the idiot I am, and I'm sorry for that. But I had to move on, would you have wanted me to just lie to myself forever and not found the happiness you thought we had?"

Piper swallowed heavily before shaking her head.

"I went out with Reyna, and eventually, you know, got married. That horrible feeling of losing and Leo never left, though. I wanted you there at my wedding, but as my friend. So you could tease me about it and laugh at my nervousness. You were there for me the whole time, and you believed in me when no one else would. But when I remembered enough, we just dated. We didn't wait to see if we had something solid, something real. We based it on fake memories and my own that I didn't even have. We just did it because that's the only thing we could think of doing without losing each other. But it didn't help, nothing did."

"What are you trying to say?" she snapped, pulling her hands away and glaring at him.

"I'm happy, Piper," he whispered, taking her hand softly. "I was happy with you, but it's because I had a friend and someone who would never leave me. Now, I have a family and someone who never thought I was gone. You have to understand that. We didn't have anything real, but Reyna and I do. I never wanted us to stop being friends and I never wanted you to leave. I just wanted something that would be solid and ground me forever. Reyna and my kids do that. You only did it in a war where I needed someone who I knew."

"Whatever," she choked, grabbing her hand back and walking towards the ship. Was he trying to make her feel horrible? Was he rubbing it in that she never made him as happy as Reyna made him? What was the fucking point of his fucking speech?

"Do you know the name of my daughter?" Jason yelled from behind her, not moving.

Percy grabbed Piper's arm as she shook her head and wiped her face for incoming tears.

"Piper," he replied. "It's Piper Thalia Grace."

**I just felt like Jason and Piper needed some closure, so there it is. If the speech didn't make any sense it was because Jason didn't make any sense when he was doing it. Jason's not really good with words and explaining himself, so there you have it. As for the rest, they need to get going and really, the Romans wouldn't get in a war amongst themselves. This camp was more for Piper than anyone else.**

**Well, Happy Memorial's Day. Thanks to all those soliders over seas, all those who fought (or are fighting) for us and our freedom. You guys make everything we do possible(:**

**Okay, next one Wednesday. Who's excited? They get to Camp Half-Blood there! Welcome more fun...**

**Now...what'd you think?**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I named her after you because I knew she'd be like you when she grew up," Jason continued, still standing where Piper had left him, and Piper stood between Naden and Bailey, both of them at one point glaring and burning him with his eyes- now, their eyes were wide with shock and their jaws hanging open. "And she is, she's beautiful, doesn't care for all that makeup and gossip like your sisters did. She's strong and good with a dagger. She has a way with words, guys are falling at her feet, and she believes in everyone. She reminds me of you, just like I thought she would."

Percy, from his spot behind Piper, one hand softly on her arm and the other holding his sword, narrowed his eyes in suspicious. "You're just saying that!" Bailey spluttered, her eyes still wide. "You're lying!"

_Leave it up to her to think my thoughts, _the son of Poseidon thought dryly.

"I'm not," Jason replied calmly, though his eyes were stuck on Piper who was blinking in surprise with old tears drying on her skin or dripping down her cheeks. "That's her name. Piper for my best friend and a hero; Thalia for my sister who's a Hunter and the top one at that; Grace because it's my last name."

His eyes caught his hers and he said quite slowly, "And I don't regret it for a second."

Piper blinked again before turning her head, breaking the eye connect. She didn't know what to say, what to do. How do you react if your ex boyfriend- who cheated, lied, punched you, tried to beat up your old, new best friend- just told you that he named his daughter after you and he didn't regret it? Exactly, it's not the most responsive thing imaginable.

So, she just stayed quiet and Percy wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and the ship. "You want him to go?" he whispered in her hair, the world away from all this, a second away.

Slowly, and hesitantly, she shook her head and Percy's stomach knotted in worry. She couldn't, after all that's happened with him and her, forgive him just because he _might have _named a daughter after her and she _probably _was like Piper which made him think of her. She just couldn't. This was Piper, she didn't forgive and forget easily- she's made that quite clear. She was strong and just because of all these _maybes, _she wouldn't let her walls down and open her heart back to him. She couldn't. Just couldn't. No, it wasn't possible. It was _im_possible. It was...It was...It was...not possible...right? Oh, Chaos, please be right.

"Reyna wouldn't have let you do that," Piper said quietly, slowly as if testing the words as she said them. But the way her back straightened after them, it was clear she liked the result of said test. "She never liked me, she would have never allowed that."

Jason shrugged. "She didn't, but I persisted. I told her it was because you were a great warrior, a hero, and she...you know...reluntactly agreed, I guess. She doesn't like to call her that, really, so she calls her Thalia, but that's her name. On the birth certificate and on her necklace."

"Come on, Pipes, that's insane," Bailey muttered, swallowing thickly. "Do you really...?"

"I don't know," Piper replied with a deep frown, looking down at the Roman Camp, the little buildings not even that far away. "I didn't think Chaos was real, and well..."

If Percy wanted to do anything in that moment, it was to throw Riptide at Jason and end it all.

She's having second thoughts! What is this...this _bastard _trying to do to her? He broke her heart, stomped on it, and then tried to make it all better with a fight and a punch! So why- Chaos, why?- was Piper rethinking this! How could she possibly believe him? The only thing- _only thing- _that made sense about the name was Thalia and Grace. Piper would not be in there. Piper could believe that. She had to. The facts didn't point to anything else. Piper would come home to Camp Half-Blood and Percy would make her forget about Jason. Simple as that. So why couldn't they just get out there and gods- when was Jason so fucking good at twisting his words?

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Piper asked, eyeing him nervously, "and not just saying something to make it all better- which it won't."

"You want me to go get her?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow, pointing back to New Rome. "I'll go get her and you can ask her yourself. She wants to talk to you, you know, find out her namesake and all that."

After a moment of thick tension, thick worrying, and thick thinking, Piper gave a small nod. "Hurry."

Jason looked relieved before he darted down back to his city, his home. "Piper!" Bailey exclaimed in a voice that was a pitch higher than usual. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Piper admitted quietly, oblivious to the seething Percy Jackson that was still holding her waist and his sword that was now stuck deep in the ground from his frustration. "I want to see if he's telling the truth. If he is about this, he might be about everything else..."

"So, if this girl just tells you her name is Piper, you're going to forgive him after everything he's done?" Percy snapped, letting go of her and glaring at the ground as he paced angrily. "Just like that? Everything fresh and new?"

"Of course not," Piper replied in surprise, blinking at him. What the Hades was _he _so pissed about? "But Chaos sent here to at least try and make amends-"

"He hurt you!" Percy shouted in frustration, grabbing her shoulders. "He's made you cry, hell, Piper, he _punched _you! You can't make amends with him! You can't- amends, Piper, amends! It doesn't work that way! He hurt you, and you flinched everytime you saw him the last few days! How can you- how in _hell- _could forgive him or anything like that!"

"He punched you?" Bailey seethed, her eyes flashing.

But Piper, with a deep frown, ignored her. "I never said I was going to forgive him, Percy. I'm here for a reason, and I have to at least _understand _why he did what he did so I won't have it hanging over my head for the rest of my life. That doesn't mean I'm letting him off the hook for what he did."

"But how can you _possibly _believe anything he says?" he snapped, throwing his hands up from her shoulders. "He's lied to you this whole time, and how do you know whether he's lying or not now? He lied to _Bailey, _Piper. He lied about the fight and gods know what else! How are you going to believe _anything?_"

"That's why I want to talk to his daughter," she explained calmly. Like his shouting wasn't affecting her or his anger and frustration didn't make her worry. It was all an act. "Why would you lie about what you named your kid?"

"So he could try to make he was some kind of saint! So he could make you think that all he did wasn't because he was being stupid! So you would believe him!"

"I don't. I already said I don't know what to believe. But it's possible. I didn't think Chaos was possible, and he is, so anything could be possible. I've seen impossible, Percy, and I know how to deal with it."

"Yeah, well, if he makes you cry, I'm not comforting you," he said as he stormed into the ship and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Didn't she see? Didn't she see how big of a _bastard _he was? How he's been making up lies for all his life, most of them to her? Doesn't she see how whatever he says always ends up with her crying and him- _it's always him- _comforting her while the bastard is probably laughing about it with his fucking _wife? _Didn't she see anything he did? Any of the heart break and pain he's caused her? Any of the mental breakdowns, crying to sleep? _Doesn't she see any of it?_

And although, it didn't look it on the outside, Piper's heart broke into a couple more million pieces than what it had been. She had probably just lost another friend over something completely stupid. And she was hoping this friend, one of her best at one point, would be there forever for her. He had already proved that he would be there for whatever, but maybe whatever had a limit, too. Apparently, that whatever had reached its breaking point at Jason confronting her. But why didn't he _understand _why she had to do this? To maintain and get that inner peace? She didn't want to think she had been a horrible girlfriend or not good enough for Jason. She didn't want to think that her hell was all her fault and she pushed everyone away and no one wanted to deal with her anymore. She just wanted to know that it wasn't _all her fault. _Was that it too much to ask for? For a friend to stick with her without orders and a little closure? Because really, she was done with guilt and done with being alone. But here she was, guilt ridden on making Percy so frustrated and angry- probably _at _her, too- and alone for the first time since she and Percy rekindled their friendship.

Jason came back right when the slam echoed down the steps of the ship and Piper personally flinched at the sound. But she would try to talk to him later- she couldn't lose him, she just _couldn't. _Not after waking up with him twice, and having him hold her while she cried. So, she focused her attention on Jason and his daughter, looking at the resemblence. The blue eyes, that's all they had. The hair was Reyna's, the body was Reyna's, but it looked like the attitude was a mixture between seriousness and awkwardness. Both of them, put together. How fucking ironic.

"Piper, this is my daughter," Jason said, ignoring the glares from the two other crews. He gestured softly to the young girl next to him who was decked out in gold armor and her hair in a simple ponytail. A gold sword hung from her side.

His daughter's eyes lit up with recognination as she looked at her. "My name's Piper, too, but they told me you were...er, gone."

Piper bit her lip and shook her head. Chaos, she wished Percy was holding her hand for comfort. "It's nice to meet you," she said quietly. "But I'm here."

"So, you're the one I'm named after. Right, Dad?"

Jason nodded. "I'll let you two talk, I'll be right back." He strolled off a little aways and Piper sighed, waving her hand.

"You guys can go," she ordered softly and the crew dispersed into the ship reluntactly, but stayed close enough to hear every word of what was being said.

"My dad says you two were best friends," the little Piper said, tilting her head and frowning. "But it doesn't seem so."

"At one point," the big Piper replied quietly with hesitation afterwards. "Things happened."

"But were you like he said you were? One of the seven, a hero, and everything?"

"Yes, I was...I guess I still am. Probably not like your dad, or your..." her voice trailed off and she looked away. The word, _mom, _bothered her. She didn't need to be in any more competition with Reyna. She didn't need to repeat the way that Reyna was married to Jason and they had a kid. But she forced it out, trying to hide it as much as she could, "Mom."

"I don't know," little Piper mumbled, tilting her head even more. "My dad hasn't done anything lately, and Mom's just watching the Camp. Hasn't been anything since the last war they were in. You, Dad tells me, have been roaming the universe and everything, so yeah, I think you are."

Piper blinked. "He talks about me?"

"Well, yeah, I asked about you since I heard your name was Piper. He told me, you know, answered my questions. I asked about you, and he told me you two were best friends and everything."

She nodded thoughtfully, wondering what to say next and then do next. "You better get going," the little Piper told her. "My dad said he did some stupid things, and that's why you're leaving. You seem pretty cool, and I don't want him to mess anything else up, so you should go."

Piper smiled smally. "Thanks."

"You'll come back, though, so I can talk to you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You know, learn more about why my dad has been so weird since you came and my mom's more annoying lately?"

Looking uneasy and unsure, Piper nodded. "I don't know. Maybe. I've got...a lot on my plate right now."

Little Piper shrugged. "I get it. I was just wondering. Anyway, I'll see you later. I'll tell my dad you said goodbye."

And with that, big Piper watched the young girl of her cheating ex boyfriend who was named after her, walk away and down towards where her father was, watching them intently. The eyes of blue and multi colors met and Piper gave a shaky, small smile to show that she believed what he said, at least about the namesake business. It showed he might be telling the truth about the other stuff. But right now, she didn't want to believe it all that quickly.

Jason looked relieved, and that was when Piper turned around, headed into the ship and she was off to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the country, above Colorado and Kansas, Piper walked up to the room that Naden told her Percy was in. Slowly, she knocked on the door and awaited an answer. It came a few moments later like the person was thinking about answering it or not, and it came as a sigh, "What?"<p>

"Can I..." her voice trailed off before she took a deep breath. "Can I come in?"

Another sigh. "Why? I'm fine, Piper."

She shuffled nervously in front of the door. "I just want to talk to you."

There was a long few minutes of hesitation before the door opened and Percy leaned on the doorframe. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she blurted, looking down at her feet.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "_You've _got nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't forgive him, Percy, I really don't."

He slowly reached out and took her hand, leading her back into the room. "I just don't want you getting hurt again," he admitted quietly, interlacing their fingers rather than pulling her to him like he really wanted to.

"So you're not mad?" she asked, leaning into him.

He shook his head. "I would never be mad at you for that, Piper."

She relaxed and the rest of the ride was in silence, but in each other's hand.

* * *

><p>The ship landed in the forest of Camp Half-Blood, no monsters nearby thanks to the noise. Everyone suited up and climbed off, Naden making sure they knew where to find their back if need be. Piper and Percy led, their hands unconsiciously intertwined, and the others followed with knowing smirks and joked about it behind their backs. Percy and Piper, being as oblivious as they are, didn't notice one thing.<p>

That is, until they were close to the edge of the forest, near Camp and somewhere near the beach, and they heard a loud explosion. With shared looks of worry, they all darted out into the open, swords at the ready and expecting for a monster to be raging inside the Camp, somehow getting through the advanced boundary lines that prevented them from doing so. They expected Greek kids in orange t-shirts, or in armor, to be fighting it with blonde, brown, red, black hair to be flying, and Celestial Bronze swords, daggers, spears, shields to be glinting in the sun. They expected the Athena kids to be in the back, yelling orders, Hermes kids flying around with things meant for fun and pranks, that were now being thrown at the monster. They expected Apollo kids to be shooting arrows, Demeter and Dioynsus running around to make vines grab the monster while the Aphrodite kids tried to get the injuried to saftety and the Ares kids screwing strategy and going in for the win.

They did _not _expect to find the Hermes cabin in flames, kids running around it with engraged yells and disbelief. They didn't expect for other kids in orange t-shirts from the Apollo cabin to be just as mad, yelling at the kids in armor who were from the Hephateus cabin who were yelling back as if they had done nothing wrong. People, upon seeing smoke and the flames, came rushing towards and suddenly people were standing behind the two groups and the cabin was slowly being burned to the ground. Mr. D was no where to be seen, and neither was Chiron which made sense if you thought about it because the campers would've never burned another cabin to the ground if Chiron was here. Mr. D...well, he didn't really care, so you would never know.

And as swords were drawn and words were exchanged- harsh, ruthless, and vengeful- the crew of Chaos looked on with horror and understanding. They had been persuaded to take sides by their parents. They had already heard about the war, and obviously they were not happy about it. They were having a war against themselves. And no war amongst family ever ends well.

Percy, with a sudden quickness, ran forward and used his powers as the son of Poseidon to douse the burning cabin and the others, but that didn't stop the yelling or the anger. So, as Percy tried to fix the flames and the others tried to stop the fight, Piper looked on with worry. She'd have to fix this, and if she didn't all of those lives would count on her. Like they always managed to do. But this was more intense, more pressing. These people, as much as she had no idea who they were, and they had shunned her at one point, they were her family, distant and direct. These people were related someway to her, and some of them were friends- old friends. But these people meant something to her. And somehow, she still loved them.

"Stop!" she screamed, putting her Charmspeak into it and her authority and anything else that would've worked. "Stop it right now!"

Dazed, everyone stopped and looked to her to find out what happened. One by one, slowly, they all shook their heads and looked engraged at her. "Who the hell are you?" one of them yelled- from the Apollo cabin- with his anger in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Where's Chiron?" she asked, ignoring the questions and looking at them sternly. "Someone answer me."

As much as she hated to use the Charmspeak, it was necessary. "He's up at Olympus, something about godly stuff," one of them answered in a daze.

"Mr. D?"

"Hasn't been here since forever."

"And why are you fighting?"

One of them tilted their head- a girl from the Athena cabin, but not Annabeth. "Don't you know? We're at war with Zues's side."

With the word _war_, everyone erupted into yells and a single arrow flew straight into Percy's shoulder.

**Okay, I knew I said it would be Wednesday, but I got caught up in playing **_**Skyrim **_**and completely lost track of time, so when I was off, I remembered I had to write it and then I started it was too late because I had to walk to school this morning...**

**But I wrote it and I tried to make it as good as I could, but I'm not so sure about this. Annabeth, right now is overseeing the building of some monument- I haven't decided which, yet- so she's not here, or in the next chapter, but she'll be in the next next one, if that makes any sense. I promise she'll be in it though and I'll explain everything between Annabeth and Percy then, when Piper asks about what happened between them.**

**So, you can hate me all you want, but really if I update today, then you only have **_**two **_**days until the next chapter...that's a good thing. Less suspense and waiting. And now that I've got 13 chapters here, I'm going to be updating weekly with my other stories (that you guys should read) too. Maybe even a little more than that because****IT'S SUMMER!**

**Happy Summer everyone! C:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the pretty picture.**

"I knew Apollo campers had good aim, but Chaos," Piper mumbled as she worked on the wound in Percy's shoulder. "That was the only place you could've got hit."

"Pipes, I'm fine," he laughed, pushing her away, though his shoulder was throbbing. He may be powerful, immortal, a hero, and a bodyguard, but that arrow really hit the spot- and no, not like when you're eating.

"Stop moving," she snapped in response, swatting his hands away from her waist from where he tried to push her away and of him because really, did she have to be _that _close and somehow smell like flowers? Very, very _annoyingly _nice smelling flowers, he might add.

He sighed and leaned back in the wall of the infirmary with his armor off, his black uniform shirt laying next to him- it took all of Piper's power not to look at his chest and focus on his shoulder. "It's not even that bad," he continued to protest, watching her.

"Yes it is, now just shut up and wait until I'm done." She tilted her head so that her hair would fall over her shoulder and not get in her vision. "How'd they even know where to hit?"

"I don't know," he replied with a half shrug, thinking better of it than to annoy her further with a full shrug. "Maybe it was just a lucky hit."

"Whoever shot it must have not seen you."

"It doesn't matter, Pipes," he chuckled, "I'm fine."

"You just got shot, Percy, I don't think that means your fine."

"I'm immortal, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

She shot him a glare. "You haven't taken any ambrosia, Percy, it has to hurt."

"So, why don't you give me ambrosia?"

"Because you ate that jerky on the ship, and you'll blow up your stomach if you eat ambrosia."

He paled. "How do you know?"

"Because Chaos told me about it. That's why we don't have nectar or ambrosia on the ship."

"Then what do you use for, you know, pain?"

"Depends on the injury." She stepped back and beamed at him. "There."

He rolled his shoulder and grinned at her, feeling little to no pain. "What'd you do?"

She packed away their own little First Aid kit and Percy started to put back on the armor. "That's a secret," she answered with a smile.

"Well, thanks." He stretched his arms and stood up. "Now, what do we do?"

"Give a tour to the others, observe who's on whose side, and then wait for Chiron."

"Do you think they're making Chiron choose sides, too?" he asked as they left the infirmary and headed down to the porch of the Big House where the others were waiting, watching the campers with wary glances, just in case they did something again.

"I hope not," she replied, looking around her old home. "That'd make it a whole lot harder to keep peace around here."

"There's a reason you were sent, Piper," he said, "you have to _make _peace here."

She sighed and frowned at the ground. "I know."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed in reassurance, and for their own little personal pleasure. "Hey, cheer up. You did it at Camp Jupiter, you can do it here."

"I know, but here's going to take a while."

"Here is going to fine."

"Come on, guys," Piper said, ignoring him and looking to the others. "We'll show you around. Make sure to look out for fights and whispering."

"So, how do you know who's whose kid?" Carl paused. "Did that make any sense?"

"Just ask Percy whenever you need to know," Piper told them. "I'm sure he knows about everyone in Camp, so it won't be hard to get their names and everything. Right, Percy?"

He shrugged. "I guess. But I haven't been around for the past few days so there may be some people that I don't know. You know, new campers, and everything.

They walked around, Percy and Piper hand-in-hand (unconsciously, of course), and they were shown the sights, the places where they had to go. Piper learned about the new cabins that hadn't been there when she left, and they observed the campers, watching who was on whose team. So far they only figured out that Apollo and Hermes were on the same side, Ares and Aphrodite were fighting, but it was nothing compared to the fights with the Demeter kids and Athena, so they were on the same side- which is pretty obviously, since Piper knew her mom would think that Poseidon taking that bolt was an act of love, and there was no doubt in either of the Greeks' minds that Athena was on Poseidon's side. Hephaestus was against Apollo and Hermes, and they were on Athena's side. And Chaos, this was really diffcult to keep track of. Honestly, Piper thought they ought to make a list of who's on whose side.

It was when they were heading back to the Big House that another big fight broke out, and it was a lot more deadly than a fire. Piper was so fucking thankful that the Romans only stayed a few days after the Giant War. It was hard to tell who was who from which cabin since it was just a clash of bronze weapons, bronze armor, yells, cursing, and some even were just going into with their fists. Fire was on the tree that stood high next to the Big House and there were people injured on the ground, some being carried away by Apollo campers and others just left there. Vines were growing with painful looking thorns and they were encapturing a few campers who were screaming to be let out.

It was a full out war.

And people were just getting started.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Piper ordered with as much Charmspeak, authority, sterness, and any thing else that would be useful in a situation like this, into her voice. Her voice was loud, hard and her throat ached afterwards. "EVERYONE, WEAPONS DOWN!"

The clashes froze, sword on sword, shield blocking spear, arrow notched in bow, vines stopping mid air. "You will put your weapons down right now," Piper repeated in a quieter voice so she wouldn't lose her voice at the end of the day. "Everyone, vines down, shields, swords, bows on the ground. Now."

Percy, admiring her for staying calm in such a situation and feeling a little dazed himself, dropped the water snake trail thing he had made to get the water safely from the sea over to the burning and dying tree. Thankfully, it was over the tree, so it put out the fire with a big _splash._

The others, having been trained to stop from listening to Charmspeak, blinked and tried to keep their swords up and alert just in case one of the other campers tried something. Apparently, Piper had been praticing her Charmspeak because that was really, _really _powerful...and really, _really _annoying.

"Take twenty steps away from everyone," Piper commanded, her eyes flashing through the many different colors and her hands open palmed in a gesture of peace. "Twenty, big steps."

Leaving their weapons were they were on the ground and having the vines unthread from the bloody people who fell to the ground without much strength. Piper waited until everyone- including Percy- was twenty steps away from every person and the campers were spread out in front of the Big House and out of harm's way- for now. "Okay, now Apollo campers, I want you to slowly move towards the injured and move the ones from your side to the right and the others to the left. Every single injured person."

The Apollo campers blinked, but did as she said, slowly pulling the people to their respectful sides and then stood at the heads and feet of the groaning kids. "Go get some ambrosia, bandages, and nectar," Piper said, looking at them side to side. "The Apollo campers only, and hurry back."

Once they were off, Percy shook his head and rubbed at his forehead. He mentally cursed himself for being such a target to Charmspeak because who knew what enemies they would have to face that had that ability. He had to protect Piper, and doing whatever the enemy said was not a good way to go about it. He moved back to her side and shot a glare at her for being so damn powerful and controlling him when he was supposed to stay her side- you know, Chaos's rules, and all.

"Now, I want the people from Poseidon's side to go to the right, and the people from Zeus's side to go to the left. Slowly, and no picking up weapons."

The majority of the campers left over to the right and only some went over to Zeus's side. Which meant that the gods supporting Zeus didn't have a lot of cabins here, or he just didn't have anyone on his side. But it looked like there was definitely Ares kids on Poseidon's side, with Hermes, Apollo, and even some Iris kids over there. On Zeus's side, he had the Demeter kids, which would explain the vines- Piper thought only _Dioynsus _kids could do that, but apparently not- and the Hephaestus cabin, with a few Hecate, Nyx, and some other kids that Piper couldn't identify, but those numbers were short.

But what Piper didn't understand was why?

Not _why are they fighting like this and taking sides in a war that's not theirs? _but a _why are they helping parents who abandoned them, and they didn't knew existed until they were 11, when they never helped them? _That kind of why. Which, when you look at it, made quite a lot of sense. Their parents got their mother pregnant, then left her to be a single mother, raise a child that was dangerous to her and any others, and you never heard of them until you came to Camp. Or, they got pregnant, gave the kid to the dad, left him to be a single father and raise a child that was dangerous to him and any others, and you never heard of them until Camp. They never helped, never talked to you, you didn't even know they existed. Piper knew, even if she was gone a thousand years, that the gods didn't change their ways, didn't become more involved in their children's lives. It was against the rules, so they wouldn't do it. So, why on Earth would these kids- that's all they are so far, _kids- _want to choose sides and "help" out a parent never there for them?

Piper would have to look into that, but right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Okay, help all the injured people- do _not _leave a single person alone- as much as you can," Piper ordered, still using Charmspeak. "Apollo campers only. The rest of you, don't move."

Percy frowned and leaned over the slightest to ask Piper quietly as the Apollo campers went along helping people on each side, "How do they even know about the war?"

"Yeah, I suspected Olympus to be cut off," Naden whispered on her other side, but her eyes were on the campers.

"And Chiron obviously wouldn't say anything."

"I think," Piper replied, "that one of the dryads or a satyr over heard, and of course gossiped around here, so the campers heard."

Percy nodded in acceptance to that answer and began to watch the campers again, feeling a sense of admiration and a little pride go out to Piper. She was so calm, and she had a reason for everything, even if it was a little far fetched- how the dryads or satyrs ever got down from a closed off Olympus was a mystery, so it didn't make much sense- but you never know what could happen. She deserved this job, though; the one with making peace even when it seemed impossible because she could do anything she set her mind to. And if Percy would have to pick out of any of the people he knew- and he knew a _lot _of people- to fix the problem in his second home that was actually more of his first now, he'd pick Piper in an instant. And that was not just because of her Charmspeak or ability to make any guy fall head over heels when she wanted him to, or even when he didn't- but that last part was _definitely _not Percy.

"Poseidon's side," Piper addressed the small crowd on their sides, some cut up and bruised, but nothing like the injured, "who do you have on your side?'

In a daze, a boy from the Ares cabin replied, "Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Iris, Apollo, Hermes, Morpheus, Triton, Asclepius, Peitha, and Mania." Cheers erupted at the end of the sentence and the people on Zeus's side _boo-_ed and yelled things that were not so nice.

"Quiet," Piper demanded, swiping her hand and they all shut up instantly as she turned to the other side. "And you? Who do you have?"

"Hera, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Artemis, Dioynsus, Nyx, Aelous, Erebus, and Thanatos," a dazed Demeter kid answered before grinning and shouting with the rest of her side.

"Quiet," Piper repeated sternly, thinking hard on this. She was right about Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares. Of course, Athena was an easy one, and Triton, too, I guess if you looked into the minor gods enough. Luckily, there were quite a few gods who decided to go neutral which, honestly, was something that Piper really needed. But it looked like they were both tied with eleven people, maybe one or two more they don't know about- she's praying to Chaos that it's that low. But the tying, yeah, that some times isn't a good thing. Hera couldn't do much, and she knew nothing about that Peitha chick or the Mania one. Asclepius, she had heard that somewhere before, but she couldn't think place it. Thanatos, she knew him. Erebus, she had a clue that it had something to do with Nyx because she had heard them mentioned together before they left. The rest, everyone knew about, but it was so hard to tell who was at odds and who was in favor.

One thing's for sure, she's above the moon because Nike wasn't mentioned on anyone's team and they all knew what would happen _then._

"All the gods have cabins here?" Piper asked, tilting her head at everyone.

They all nodded. "Some are really new," an Apollo kid told her while he worked on a gash in a Hephaestus camper's leg. "We didn't know who they were until Chiron told us."

"So you know then?" Piper asked Percy, looking up at him briefly.

He nodded. "Asclepius, that's the god of medicine and healing- he has a staff with a single serpent, but they got him mixed up with Hermes's caduceus with hospitals. Peitha, that's the goddess of...persuasion- she taught your mom how to work with the Charmspeaking abilities. Mania, she's the goddess of insanity, which is where maniac comes from, I think. Aelous, well, he's the god of winds and air, I think. Erebus, he's the god...of darkness, or maybe shadows- same thing."

"Okay, Ares kids, you clean up all the weapons and put them behind us," Piper ordered as if the explanations hadn't just been caused a lot of problems. "Don't use any of them, don't hurt anyone else, and just drop them behind us."

As the Apollo kids healed and the Ares kids gathered up the weapons, Piper kept talking to ensure that the others wouldn't break out of their trance and attack either them or the other side. She didn't need any more problems as it was. What she really needed was to get some rest because this Charmspeaking was a whole lot more tiring than it seemed and Chiron to come back, and at least ensure that the fights wouldn't be so big and they could talk it over. Of course, there would need to be someone watching over the campers so that another cabin wouldn't be set on fire or someone wouldn't be killed- Piper didn't want to think about the latter already happening, or had happened before she came. She had to focus on the positive, even where there's little of it.

_Chaos, _it'll be completely Hades when she gets up to Olympus.

She really needs to hurry now that she knows all this.

It was right when the Apollo kids announced that they had everything under control when Chiron, and the other immortal campers came back. They all looked furious, some weren't talking to each other instead glaring harshly, and there was a sense of disgruntling in them and surprise hidden well by all. There were burn marks on some of their shirts, hair singed at the edges and tangled, Connor Stoll was limping and Clarisse la Rue was clutching her arm. Chiron was in horse form with a fast asleep- at least, that's what Piper told herself- Nico di Angelo on his back. Thalia Grace was sparkling with electricity and when the Chaos crew looked to the right of them to see who was arriving, they all stopped at the sight of Piper McLean standing there with Percy Jackson and people they didn't know while they held the weapons behind them.

No one spoke, the other campers moved out the way and watched the exchange nervously and in anticipation to see what would happen. The arriving group just stared, Annabeth Chase in the background and looking at Percy with a frown, the gears obviously turning in her head; her face was smudged with dirt. Drew, who had soot on her legs that were bare up until her shorts, was the first to move by walking calmly up to Piper and without a clue to what she was doing, stood in front of her for a second.

It all happened so fast.

Drew's fist was flying towards Piper's face, Chiron was yelling at her, Clarisse was cheering her on, the campers were gasping, and she stood shocked to the core, planted at the ground while the clouds above them turned grey and thunder boomed just as a lightning bolt hit a few feet away from them.

And then Percy's hand was in front of her fist and her crew's swords were at her sister.

"You do not touch her," Percy growled. "_Ever."_

**Cliffhanger.**

**You'll see why everyone was so pissed off, hurt, and why Drew decided to punch- excuse me, **_**try **_**to punch- Piper in the next chapter. Which reminds me, I'm sorry I'm so late on updating. I went on a camping trip, then to visit my grandparents, and then I got this major case of writer's block. You ever had writer's block where you just stare at the empty document page for an hour, trying to come up with **_**something **_**to post, but you just **_**can't. **_**Well, it's very frustrating to say the least.**

**But, I got it up and I'm going to try to do another chapter this weekend, along with one for each of my other two stories- which I think you **_**should **_read**, you know, because you guys are awesome- but I'm not making a promise I don't know if I'll keep. But I'm trying- or will try, I guess!**

**Well, I quite liked this chapter, and if you have any objections to the minor gods that I got off from **_**gods-and-monsters . com,**_** (****no spaces****) ****then please, when you tell me if you...**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**...tell me about it. C:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"This is all her fault!" Drew shouted, struggling to get her hand out of Percy's grip.

"You still don't get to hit her," Percy stated matter-of-factly and rather sternly. "You don't get to touch her. And none of this is her fault."

"But it is!" She pointed a finger at Piper, glaring harshly, and her manicured nail was broken and there was pink nailpolish covering only a third of the nail. "She started this whole war!"

"She doesn't start wars, she ends them," Naden snapped angrily. "Now, back up."

"And who the hell do you think you are? Little Miss Perfect must've learned to defend herself living on the streets for so long!"

"You don't talk to my crew that way!" Piper hissed, returning her glare.

"Your _crew?" _Drew gave a cold, hollow laugh. "Crew of what? Misfits? Wanna-be's? Losers?"

Piper's eyes settled on a cold, steel pale blue and she narrowed them dangerously. "Shut up," she ordered through hissed teeth.

"Why?" Drew put her hands on her hips and raised a perfect eyebrow. "What else can you do? You've already started a war, ruined friendships and relationships. What else could you possibly want?"

"She didn't do any of that!" Naden yelled, her sword straighter and closer to her commander's sister. "Stop talkling!"

"But she did!" Clarisse shouted from behind Drew. "She's the cause of this war!"

"The cause of this war was Zeus and only him!" Percy argued, glaring at her. Rain began to pelt down, and the lightning continued to crackle with each clap of thunder. The other campers had stood back so they could see how this would unfold, and see who was their enemy. They wanted to know why they were fighting- not just because their parents told them to, but why their parents are fighting. They wanted information since the gods didn't give it to them, just that the side they were against were bad. They wanted to know their cause, their fuel to win this war, to crush the opposite side. And damnit, if these guys had to fight before they'd talk about it, they'd watch the fight and wait. This wasn't between them, but if that brown haired chick with Percy Jackson was the cause against it, they weren't going to hesitate to fight her.

"No!" Thalia snapped angrily, a lightning bolt hitting a few feet next to Percy. "It's not my dad's fault!"

"Girls!" Chiron yelled, looking sternly at them. "Stop this!"

"It's true, Chiron! Piper needs to know the truth!" Connor shouted. "She's the reason behind all this!"

"How?" Piper demanded, feeling her stomach twist painfully. She didn't do anything to get on their wrong side. They were the ones to abandon her when she needed friends, to pretend she didn't even exist. She was the one who was the victim! They caused her to leave, and she did! She hasn't been back at Earth since that day, she didn't want to, and yet here she is. She's here to try and save the Olympians from destroying each other, and now Camp from going too far into a war that wasn't theirs. She's here to do her job: make peace. But somehow, everyone that had fought with her, friended her and then abandoned and forgot about her, was against her again. She had no part in this war, she had no part in the way they treated her. None of this was her fault. _None of it. _Why couldn't they see that? Why was the one to blame for everything?

"You _left," _Drew spat, glaring harshly at her and crossing her arms over her chest. "You _left _without a note or any word saying where you would go."

"Yeah? Well, that's not my fault," Piper replied, narrowing her eyes. "I left for a reason, and I honestly didn't think I needed to tell anyone."

"Yeah, well, Mom went into hysterics," Drew gritted her teeth. "She freaked out and looked everywhere for you."

"What does that have anything to do with this war?" Carl snapped, knowing that his commander didn't want to hear any of this.

"No one's talking to you, bitch," Clarisse exclaimed, holding her spear towards him.

"Shut up," Piper repeated, her jaw locked and her fists clenched at her side. "You don't call my crew anything."

"Your crew is fake!" Connor yelled, glaring at her. "If your crew knew what you did, you would be alone!"

"If you knew what she did, you'd be bowing at her feet!" Percy hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Whose side are you on, Percy?" Annabeth demanded, looking furious and a little hurt. "Are you on Camp's or are you on the traitor's?"

"She's not a traitor! She didn't cause this war!"

"She did!" Katie screamed, shaking with fury.

"While Mom was in hysterics, Ares couldn't help her, Hephaestus couldn't help her, we couldn't help her!" Drew said, her eyes slits and on Piper. "No one could help her. She was worried sick about Little Miss Perfect, the daughter who did nothing to deserve being hers!"

"Watch your mouth!" Naden warned, pushing her sword closer to her, and getting the immortals' swords pointed at her.

"It went on for years," Drew continued, her own fists made and Percy watched her closely, ready for another surprise attack, "with her searching for you and the gods trying to calm her down. They tried everything, and nothing worked! Little Miss Perfect became more important than any of her kids!"

Piper flinched in guilt. She, of course, hadn't known that would happen. She didn't think her mom would look at it twice, her missing. But if she did, Piper thought she would've went to her dad, ask him where she was, get the answers from him. Besides, if Aphrodite cared as much as they were saying, she wouldn't have let Jason cheat on her or she wouldn't have let her kids turn their back and whisper about their _sister. _If Aphrodite had cared, Piper wouldn't have had a reason to leave. She was over-reacting, if what Drew said was true. She was a goddess, and the gods know everything, especially when it considers a child they love- they probably don't love all their children equal, if you really think about it. She should've kept up if she was so worried. She should've known Piper's life was hell and she wanted to get away from it all. She should've just _known. _But she didn't take the time to notice, so it didn't matter much, now did it?

"The goddess tried to help her," Drew went on, her pretty face now mean and cold. "Hera, Amphitrite, Artemis, everyone. And you know what happens when gods don't have their wives with them? Go on, guess, since you supposedly know all."

"I never said that," Piper hissed through gritted teeth.

Drew tssked. "Wrong answer. They go out to the mortal world, if you didn't know. And we all know what happens when gods are in the mortal world because that's how we're here right now."

"What are you getting at?" Piper snapped, her nails digging painfully into her palms.

"Poseidon and Zeus broke the pact," Drew spat, taking a step closer to Piper. "They had kids they weren't supposed to have and the wives found out about it. They tried to get the kids killed, so they had to run and hide. And that required going into the other's realms in order to get away. That's how this war started. A Poseidon kid befriended a Zeus kid on the run, and the Zeus kid got captured by a group of monsters who were sent out to search for them. She went to save him in a chariot. In the sky."

"Why didn't they come to Camp?" Piper asked, a lump in her throat, but her voice steady. "Why didn't Poseidon or Zeus help them?"

"They tried, but it's hard to help when the goddesses are watching you closely, isn't it? And every time one of them came into Camp, they were sent back out into the mortal world. For their own good. So, you see, _you _started this whole thing. _You're _at fault, and _you're _the reason that friendships and relationships are being broke up here. But I doubt you care because your life seems all dandy being on the run, huh? Since that's what you're used to."

"Say another word," Percy hissed through gritted teeth as he put Riptide under her chin. "I dare you."

"So you are on the traitor's side!" Annabeth yelled, outraged.

Percy's jaw locked. "Piper didn't do anything wrong. We're the ones who made her run, so it's our fault. Zeus and my dad went out and had kids, and that's their fault. They started this war, we didn't."

"She let them have kids!" Connor shouted. "Her mom needed the goddesses to comfort her because _she _left!"

"For a good reason!"

"It couldn't have been a good enough reason for her to stop and think how this would effect everyone!"

"I thought no one would notice!"

"Oh, is that how you saw it? When you're so hard to _ignore, _you thought we wouldn't notice?"

"Well, you did a pretty job ignoring me before I left!"

"We all have our own lives, Piper, we're not going to just stop around for you!"

"Children, children, stop this!"

"_I _didn't expect anything but a little acknowledgement!"

"Well, _you _got what you wanted, huh? Just like you do every time."

"Watch your mouth!"

"What are you going to do to me? Fight me? Ha, I've seen scarier looking models than you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"In case you haven't noticed, _honey, _you're not the counselor of anyone anymore. I'm allowed to do whatever I want!"

"Drew, you stop this right now!"

"No, Piper deserves all of what she's getting!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You started a _war, _and you have the nerve to come back here and brainwash our hero!"

"I'm not brainwashed because I know she didn't do anything!"

"Have you not been here all this time? All of this is her fault!"

"None of it is her fault! It's Zeus's and my dad's!"

"They wouldn't have gone out if Hera and Amphirite weren't busy trying to help Aphrodite!"

"Yes they would've, and you know it, Annabeth!"

"Whose side on your on, Percy?"

"I'm on Piper's because I know this isn't her fault. I'm on the side of getting everything back to normal."

"And how are you going to do that? Be in her little, pitiful crew!"

"Don't speak like that about them!"

"I'm already apart of it, Clarisse!"

"So, that's where you've been then? You've been off with Piper, doing gods know what?"

"I've been with Piper, trying to stop this war!"

"HOW?"

"We have the power of Chaos on our side, and he knows Piper can do this!"

"Chaos is not _real! _She's ruining you, Percy!"

"Don't you _dare _speak like that!"

"I'm not doing anything, Annabeth! I didn't ask him to come and help me!"

"So he just stumbled upon you in a bar then?"

"Why you!"

"It's the most likely place someone can be in order to keep living on the streets and survive!"

"I have not been living on the streets!"

"Oh, so you have different places you spend the night at? Looks like Little Miss Perfect is Little Miss Whore."

Everyone gasped as Naden took Drew's arm, twisted it painfully behind her back, kicked out her knees and sat on her. "No one speaks about my commander like that," she hissed in Drew's ear after she groaned.

"How dare you?" Katie screamed, all of them shaking.

This time the lightning bolt didn't miss its target.

"Naden!" Piper yelled as her crew member and friend flew back from where she was starting to get up. She fell and hit the burnt tree that, thankfully, was only charred and stable. Naden's body hit the trunk painfully before falling to the base of it, unconsicious.

Piper knew she shouldn't fight. She knew that she was a _peace _maker, and she was rarely ever violent, but that was her friend, and they had been through hell and back together. Naden would willing give her life for Piper and it was time for Piper to do the same. "Carl, go!" she ordered and he shot her a look of incredulity before running over to her. Piper started to see red, and her nails cut through the skin on her palm.

"Can't take a little heat now that it's only you, can you?" Thalia teased, a trumpihant smirk on her dirt covered face.

"Try it again," Piper demanded, her eyes a harsh, cold blue grey. "Try and hit me."

"Piper, are you crazy?" Percy said, grabbing her hand.

"Stand away," she snapped, pushing him away and taking her hand back. "Do it, Thalia, I dare you."

Thalia grinned. "Gladly, princess," she replied and with the black hair of hers sticking to her face from the rain, held up her spear and everyone watched as a lightning bolt connected with it and a clap of thunder boomed overhead, making their ears ring. She pointed the spear at Piper and they all waited with beated breaths- some thinking it was what deserved and others thinking it wasn't enough- as the lightning bolt flew straight at Piper. Percy stared in horror from his position where he stumbled a few feet away from her as the white electricity hit her straight in the chest.

There was a cloud of smoke afterwards.

Everyone waited with wide eyes.

And then it happened:

Thalia Grace flew straight back the way she came.

Everyone screamed, and looked at the fallen girl who was on the ground, also unconsicious. Never had she been hit with lightning because she can control it, because it's her element, and it's in her genes. But as the smoke cleared and Piper stood totally unscathed, it was clear that somehow, the daughter of Aphrodite had redirected the lightning back to the one who directed it first.

Percy felt a surge of great relief through him. What would he had done if she had been hit with the lightning, if she was hurt and he could've stopped it and taken it himself? How would he live with himself knowing he had one job- keep Piper safe- and he hadn't done it? But none of that mattered because she was okay and she proved herself to be the powerful person she is. One thing did matter, though: Percy was going to yell at her for doing something so stupid, so _terrifying. _

And that's how Percy found out how much he cared for his boss- and it's not in the professional way, either.

Piper calmly walked over to where Carl was holding Naden in his arms and Percy numbly followed, engulfed with shock, relief, realizations with his care for her, and pride because that was _fucking awesome. _She had to teach him that. He'd tell her that after he yelled at her.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked, looking at the soot on Naden's face- whether from the tree or the lightning strike, she didn't know.

"Still breathing, Commander," Carl replied, in shock himself.

"Let's go back to the cabin. We need a new approach."

She then walked away, leaving the others to share a worried, incredious glance before following after her, forgetting about the stunned-to-silence campers and immortals staring after at her.

Piper McLean was not someone you wanted to mess with.

**It's not the much, and the unidentified talking is supposed to be like that so you can understand how everyone was talking and make a little game to guess who was saying what, even though some of it is pretty clear. **

**I hope I did Drew's character right. I'm not used to writing mean people, but I can always guess, and if I need to improve at it, please tell me. I love help.**

**As for Annabeth and Percy, they'll be explained the next chapter. I swear on my life. And as for not updating on the weekend, I overslept and had to do a bunch of stuff, so my time for writing was cut short, and then my computer crashed on me yesterday when I was writing. But I wanted all three my stories updated on the same day, which didn't happen sadly, but two of them were. Or at least, this is going to be very early.**

**So...this chapter, did you...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Take her up to her room, I'll be right there," Piper said as they entered the Chaos cabin and she slumped on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Now how was she going to do this? Wasn't it enough that the Camp was already at war and everyone was mad at her? Why did she have to force a fight and make everyone not trust a word she says? When can she just get a _simple _job and move on?

Well, there was a good thing in all this: Bailey wasn't here to kill any of the campers.

Then again...that might've made her job easier...no, it'd be way harder.

Carl nodded and carried the unconsicious Naden upstairs with Percy staying behind, carefully sitting next to her. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to think up something to say. He was never good with girls, or comforting, or saying the right thing...But for Piper, he'd try his hardest. Of course, that meant just sitting and being quiet because gods know he'll say something absolutely stupid to make her feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Piper blurted after a few minutes' silence, Percy's hand warm and comforting on her back. She had her fingers tangled in her hair and she was staring intensely at the ground, going over everything that happened just the first day she was here. She had remembered how Annabeth had looked hurt, partly because her stomach churned at the reminder that Percy and Annabeth were so in love. Chaos, how many times had she felt _that _emotion?

Percy blinked in surprise. "Er...what?"

She let out a long breath. "I'm sorry for making you go against your home, and for making you choose sides, and for fighting with Annabeth, and for ruining your relationship with her, and-" she took a sharp breath, the words coming out in a blur as if not getting them out would hurt her.

"Woah, woah, Pipes, calm down," he said quickly, his hand stopping mid-back.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled, closing her eyes tightly. "This war, the fight, you losing your relationship..."

"None of it is your fault," Percy snapped, his eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't have Poseidon or Zeus go out and break the law or for the gods to tell all the kids that it was your fault. And..." He heaved a sigh. "I don't even have a relationship with Annabeth anymore."

She picked herself up and looked at him. "Why not? It's because of, is it?"

He shook his head. "It was only a couple years ago when the war ended. She had to work on getting Olympus back up again, but she would never take a break. She buried herself in her work, and I never saw her. We just kind of...grew apart, I guess."

"Oh, Percy." She gave him a sympathetic glance as she grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It was bound to happen sometime. We never really talked before then, either."

"Are you still friends?"

He nodded. "When she's around, but she's either in the mortal world or on Olympus. She's done all the architecture here." He cast her a side long glance. "But that's not your fault, Piper, so don't go blaming that on yourself."

"But you two were perfect for each other!" As much as she hated to admit it for her own personal reasons, that is. "I thought you'd be married or have kids when I got back!"

He shook his head. "With the wars going on and everything, I was too busy. I was planning to once it was over, though, but then we...just went down different paths."

"You wanted to, though?" she guessed, frowning deeply.

He studied her for a second before nodding. "Yeah, of course. You didn't do anything to my relationship with her, Piper, so don't try to pin this on you. We grew up, things like that happen."

It was still her fault, and she knew it. It was in her gut. They could've gotten back together once she was done with Olympus and everything was calmed down. But she had prevented it from calming down. She had caused the gods to get into a war and for Percy to be sucked away from Annabeth- it was obvious they still had feelings for each other. Now she was making him pick sides. How could she ruin such a relationship?

"Piper," Percy said sternly, grabbing her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him. He looked serious and it was odd to see on such a carefree guy. "It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"None of it was your fault, okay? Annabeth had too much on her plate and I didn't want to add to it or take away her dream. Alright? None of it is your fault."

"You could've got back toget-"

"No, we couldn't have. We're too different. She works on Olympus, I work down here. She's willing to spend all her time at work, I sleep in so I don't have to work. She expects too much out of me- to be smart, brave, a hero- and sometimes I like to just do nothing. It had nothing to do with you, Piper."

"Are...Are you sure because-"

"I'm positive." He frowned at her. "No more blaming any of this on you. The war, the fight, _my _break-up, _your _break-up. Okay? None of it was your fault. The only thing you're responible for is being the one who settled the war."

She hesitated before nodding slowly. "Okay, none of it's my fault except for the fight."

His frown deepened. "That wasn't your fault. It was Drew's because she tried to punch you. Then it was Thalia's because she shot dow Naden. All you did was defend yourself and us. You didn't start it, you ended it."

"Then it's my fault for making you choose sides."

Percy's jaw locked. "Chaos told me I'd have to choose between you and Camp, and you've had my back before so it's time I have yours. And Camp's divided. I'm fighting for my dad because Zeus was the one to shoot the lightning bolt, and I know you're fighting for him because he did the right thing by saving Athena, so I'm fighting for you. And..." He blushed lightly. "It was the only way to see you."

Piper blushed and looked down at her lap. "I'm still sorry," she mumbled.

He tipped her chin and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to forgive you because you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Skin tingling from his lips, she nodded distractedly. "Right. I'm going to check on Naden." She stood up and was at the foot of the stairs when she turned around to Percy calling her name. "Yeah?"

He grinned broadly at her. "You've got to teach me that lightning thing you did."

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He watched until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door while Piper and the others were upstairs and Percy stood up with a sigh, rather comfortable and lost in thought about why Piper thought that his break-up was her fault and how everything else was, too. He'd have to make a note to kick Drew's ass for making her believe that it was her fault. Maybe if Aphrodite actually chose to help out her kid when she needed it...<p>

"Percy," Chiron said, nodding with a gentle smile once the door was open.

"Chiron," Percy smiled at the old time friend. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to speak to you and Miss McLean, actually."

Percy looked behind him and up the stairs. "Piper's busy with Naden- er, the girl that Thalia zapped."

Chiron nodded and raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I speak to you then?"

"Er...sure..." He looked back at the cabin. "I don't know if you're allowed in here, since you're not a, uh, Chaos member or whatever."

"I understand. Shall we go check the damage on the Hermes cabin?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, just, uh..." He looked up the stairs and yelled, "I'll be back!"

"Don't start any fights!" Carl shouted back. "Actually, don't start an argument!"

"That's fine!" Piper rephrased, and Percy could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Stay safe!"

Percy took that as his go, heading outside with Chiron, his heart lighter than usual. Piper wanted him to stay safe. And Carl...well, no one cared about Carl. Man, Percy was getting mean caring for Piper. As long as Carl stays away from her...

"So, what's up?" Percy asked stupidly as they walked away from the white building. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, one hand clutching Riptide in case someone started something and all of his armor and stuff on and ready to go.

He knew, of course, what Chiron wanted to talk to him about. He had said he'd gone for a while after Chaos had come to him and told him about how Piper was supposed to do a mission that might need some help on. After a bunch of questions, he agreed to go and went to tell Chiron about his absence in case anyone got worried- we wouldn't want a recap of the Giant War, do we? And then he comes back with a supposedly dead hero and he's standing by her during the whole fight, a few days later. Percy would have some questions, too, if the roles were reverse.

"Would you mind explaining things for me, Percy?" Chiron inquired, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Percy sighed. "You know that Chaos guy, the one who created the whole universe and everything?"

"That Chaos guy?" Chiron repeated slowly, testing the words.

"Er, the guy that's named Chaos."

Chiron, with a little twinkle in his eye, nodded. "Yes, I believe I've heard the tale, why?"

"Well, uh, before I told you I was leaving for a little while, he came to me and told me that he wanted my help with an upcoming war."

"This one?"

"Yeah, and when I asked why, he told me he had a crew for that kind of thing, but the commander and his second-in-command- that's Piper- would have trouble with it, so he wanted me to help."

"Piper..." Chiron frowned, his eyes full of concern. "Do you know the story behind her reason for...leaving?"

Percy looked away, guilt flooding him again. "It's our fault, Chiron," he replied, a lump in his throat. "Jason...their relationship wasn't working out, and Leo had been swimming in the accomplishment. Me...Annabeth and I we were too involved to notice she wasn't okay...If we had been better friends..."

"I'm sure Piper doesn't blame you," Chiron said gently, grabbing onto his arm. "We all make mistakes, Percy, and I'm sure she doesn't hold that over you."

"She doesn't, but it bugs me," Percy admitted, frowning at the ground. "I- we- had just left her behind and never looked back, but she forgives me and Annabeth and Leo. There were too many problems at Camp Jupiter for her to forgive Jason. But she just..._forgives _us when we treated her so horribly."

"Because she believes you didn't mean to," he replied. "Piper's always been one to forgive if she believed that you had good intentions. She knows you never meant to hurt her, and she forgives you."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Percy stressed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I'd be able to forgive us if I was Piper. I mean, we just _left _her. I didn't realize how much I didn't talk to her until now."

"You need to stop pushing this on you, Percy," Chiron ordered gently. "If Piper forgives you, maybe you should forgive yourself."

Percy sighed. "Yeah, I know."

They had reached the burnt Hermes cabin where Argus was guarding it. "Now, would you like to continue your story?"

"Oh, yeah, right...Wait, mine or Piper's?"

Chiron's eyes twinkled. "Yours."

"Oh, okay, well, um, so he told me about Piper and I asked some questions, since, you know, I haven't seen her in forever and I was worried, and he answered them before telling me to meet him at Half-Blood Hill the next day. When I did go, he took me to the planet Pluto where apparently they've got this airport and housing and a whole little mall and-"

"Percy, continue please," Chiron said with the twinkle growing brighter.

Blushing at his rambling, Percy cleared his throat as they started to go through the cabin's wreckage. "Er, right. Well, he took me there and sat me down at his house room thing where Piper came up and then we watched the whole scene unfold with Zeus and my dad. They were fighting about a Poseidon kid in a chariot, trying to save a Zeus kid, and Zeus threatened Poseidon, but Athena stepped in. He turned on her and my dad dove in the way. That was the last we saw before we talked a little about Piper coming back and me helping her. She left, Chaos took me and trained me with the basic powers. I got my uniform and then we went to dinner. You wouldn't _believe _how many people are just on Pluto, Chiron. The food there is...awkward."

Chiron raised a silent eyebrow.

"I ate a leaf, Chiron. A _leaf _and it stuck to my hand. There were insects inside some jello stuff- it was just weird, but there was some normal food, you know, and there were aliens. It was just weird."

"What happened next, Percy?" Chiron asked, amused.

"Oh." He blushed again, picking out someone's trunk that was somehow unscathed. "Well, the next day we headed to Camp Jupiter since it was going to be the easiest, and apparently, Jason's married and has two kids, one of them named after Piper. But we got there, and they didn't seem to know anything about the war. Uh, there's some other crew staying there for a couple days to just make sure nothing's wrong."

"And then you came here, correct?" Chiron guessed and Percy nodded.

"The cabin was burning when we got out the ship; I put it out while Piper stopped the fighting. We walked around and the tree by the Big House was on fire and everyone was fighting, so Piper stopped it and we figured out some answers, got everyone healed and then you guys came, and well, you know the rest."

Chiron nodded. "Well, it would seem as if this is going to be a longer stay for you."

Percy rubbed a hand down his face. "If this is Camp, I don't want to know what Olympus is like. What happened with you guys, anyway?"

"Athena tried to explain what happened to us, but as the demigods do, they took their parents' sides and arguments started." Chiron sighed. "I'm glad that I was able to get them back down here without any more arguments."

"Until they saw Piper and me," Percy said.

Chiron wiped his hands on his horse legs after he pulled out another belonging to someone. "Yes, but I believe that fight was unevitable. What they said about Aphrodite...worrying about Piper was quite true, however. I do not blame any of it on Piper, and i think the others are just tryig to pin it on someone- they're grasping at straws, those who are on Zeus's side, so to speak."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I probably would be too if someone told me my dad had tried to hit his daughter."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry that Piper's friend had gotten hurt."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Percy said. "Piper's got some genius way with medicine since we're not allowed to have ambrosia after we've eaten some kind of jerky."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, so Naden should be fine. But, we might miss lunch." _I won't let her go until she's got all her bodyguards again. _"And some other crew will come in a few days; I'm not sure since it was Piper who set everything up. She's the boss."

Chiron nodded. "They'll be staying with you, I pressume?"

"Yep. I know Chaos would want all of them together just in case something happens."

"Percy, how does Piper plan to stop this war?"

Percy sighed. "I have no idea. Neither of us thought it'd be this bad, but she's been around the universe- and some other ones, too- doing this kind of thing so I believe in her."

"Then, I will allow you to go back to your cabin, but I advise you to explain things to some of the other campers so they know you're not against them. They don't believe that they'll be able to defeat you."

He paused before nodding. "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks, Chiron."

"Thank you, Percy." He smiled at the young hero and the said hero smiled back before heading back to the Chaos cabin.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take a nap," Piper announced to Carl, rubbing her forehead. "That lightning trick really took a lot out of me."<p>

"That's because you didn't train enough to use it," Carl pointed out, frowning at her. "You should've trained more, Piper."

"I know, I just..." She let out a long, tired breath. "I didn't think that I would have to use it. None of the aliens could use it, and I never thought..."

"I get it, Peacemaker," Carl said, nodding his head. "You can head on to your room. I'll watch Naden and tell Percy when he gets back."

"Yeah." She smiled smally at hiim. "Thanks." She headed to her room and collasped on her bed, falling into a deep sleep minutes later.

_Piper was laying on the sand on the beach at Camp Half-Blood; she remembered it well from the times when Percy was missing and she'd find Annabeth sitting there. The moon was high in the sky, the gentle waves of the sea being the only sound besides crickets in the forest near by- the monsters seemed to want to give them some peace tonight, and the sky was clear, allowing all the twinkling stars you probably wouldn't be able to see anywhere else to be looked upon._

_It seemed like Piper had just come from a swim, laying on a towel and donned in a blue bikini under a small t-shirt and some jean shorts. Her skin felt cold with the breeze, but there was a small heat source next to her that kept her from freezing. The heat source was actually Percy who was shirtless- yeah, she just came from a swim, and_ damn, _he seemed to get more muscles while she was gone. He was laying with his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky, but he was completely dry- damn that Poseidon trait. _

_There was a comfortable silence between them, filled by the crickets and the sea. It was broken when Piper turned her head towards him and asked softly, "Percy?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, not moving away from the sky. "Hmm?"_

_"Do you ever think about having kids?" She blushed, and added quickly so he wouldn't think she was implying anything, "I mean, just in general."_

_He shrugged. "I don't know, why?" He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrow still raised in question._

_She turned back to the sky. "I want to have kids," she mumbled. "It'd be nice to have a family- a husband, kids, that kind of thing."_

_"Why the sudden thought, Pipes?" he wondered, moving to his side to look at her better._

_She wrinkled her nose, blushing. "I don't know. Everyone else seems to have kids, and I don't want to be the last one. Chaos lets you move to another planet, another galaxy even, if he approves and you're married. That's where all the other Peacemakers are, and Pluto gets kind of boring after a while."_

_"So...You just want to move?"_

_She shook her head. "I want to have a family, you know, someone I can wake up to and bring with me everywhere I go."_

_"Isn't that unsafe, for your, uh...kids?"_

_"Well, obviously, I'd be careful which ones I bring them on. I could just bring them to the planet and let them wait in the ship while I do my job. It'd be nice to have some family aboard rather than just people who are assigned to me."_

_"You've got me, you know."_

_She smiled over at him. "And I'm thankful for that: an old friend who knew me before they were assigned. But you've still got a life here, Percy. You only have to stay with me until the end of this mission before you can get back to your job and life."_

_"Unless I choose not to leave," he whispered, his eyes sparkling with something hidden in the dark._

_She shrugged and tried to find that Hunter's constellation Annabeth had told her about a while ago. "Yeah, but why would you want to do that? You've got a life here. Friends, family..."_

_"My friends will understand." He propped up on an arm and watched her with a frown. "Besides, it's fun with you and travelling the galaxy, and others."_

_She shook her head. "You've got to stay, Percy, you have a life here and I don't want to take that away."_

_"It's my choice, Piper," he murmured quietly. "And I have plenty of good reasons to leave this life."_

_She frowned over at him. "What?"_

_"My family's gone," he replied with a simple shrug. "My friends, we've all got our all problems and I can always contact them if I really wanted to. And..." he hesitated._

_"What?" she asked, looking at him curiously._

_"Well...I could..." He blushed, but pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I can always start a life with you..." _

_Before she could say anything, he had dipped his head down and his lips skimmed hers...but right as they went to connect, everything went black._

Piper woke up in a sweat, panting and hearing her heart as much as she felt it pounding in her chest. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she was dazed. She quickly snapped out of it, though, and shook her head at herself. How in hell could she dream up something like that? She was supposed to be worrying about the war at hand, her friend waking up from her unconsicious state, everything but kissing Percy Jackson! There's so many things wrong about that! They've just become friends a few days back, she's cried more than she's laughed with him-_ techinally that was because of Jason, _she pointed out- he works for her, and just because he's not in a relationship with Annabeth, doesn't mean he's not in a relationship with someone else! How could she dream of something like that?

Oh, Chaos, she had just dreamt of kissing Percy Jackson. What was she supposed to do now? It's not like she can totally forget about it happening- _obviously_. And there's no way he would actually leave this life here to come with her. She- he- no, no, no! She just needs to calm down and work this through. There's no way that dream's coming true, no way. No way he's leaving Camp for her, no way he'd kiss her, no way they'd even get peace for something like to happen. They'd never talk about something like that in a war, especially not when they don't know the health of his dad for Chaos's sake!

Dreams come true, but there's an exceptions of which ones won't. This, was one of those exceptions.

**I drifted off from the spoiler a little, but I included all the elements, and it still held the same way. I bet you're disappointed that it was a dream, and Piper's in total denial, but hey, denial always comes first when you like someone, huh? And the reason she's having this dream now is because Percy admitted that he wasn't with Annabeth (I gave the most reasonable reason for them to break up unlike her cheating on him; Annabeth is a very ambitious girl, so she'd work her hardest to make sure everything was perfect) and so he could be free which lets Piper think about the possibilites between them.**

**Yeah, well. Percy already realized that he cares a whole lot for her, and there was that time in Camp Jupiter when he thought about kissing her...He's well along the path that we're going towards...**

**Next chapter we'll focus on a plan to get Camp to stop fighting and then in a few more chapters (not sure how many) we'll head up to Olympus where most of the action is. But what about this chapter? Did you...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

To say Percy was confused when Piper would blush at the sight of him and avoided him, was an understatement.

When he came back from his talk with Chiron, the crew members were sitting on the couch- Naden not included- watching a movie and laughing about the joke. They told him Piper had gone to sleep because she didn't have enough practice with the lightning thing so it wore her out and so he just joined them and waited until dinner.

Piper came out later and when Percy and the others greeted her, she blushed and waved her hand before going to sit on the other side of the room with her back to them. He shared a confused glance with the others before they looked expectantly at him and it was his turn to blush, but he went over there. "You okay?" he asked softly, taking a seat next to her and watching her put her head in her hands.

She nodded wordlessly and Percy frowned, thinking back to what happened. She could still be upset with the fight with the immortal campers and how she thought it was all her fault, but she wouldn't exactly blush over that would she? So that was out. They had gotten here with a fight breaking out against the campers, he was shot with an arrow, she fixed it, there was another fight before the immortals came...Still nothing to blush about- he even wore a shirt when she fixed his shoulder. And then Naden was hurt and that's something no person would blush about, she helped heal her, and then he left and she told him to be careful. Well, she could blush about that, but not avoid him like that.

"Er, are you sure?" he clarified, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She gave another wordless nod.

"Oh." He coughed to fill the awkward silence- was this the first or second one? They had been doing so well. They had hugged, he had an arm around her most of the time, he had comforted her, she cried in his arms, they even slept together- in a bed with clothes on! And only one of those had involved awkward silences and a blush. But Percy couldn't really pin that on her because that had been the most refreshed, awkward morning of his life. So, they had been doing good with opening up to each other and..._holding _each other. What was making her act this way now?

"We're watching a movie if you want to join..." he said, watching her with a frown and eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

She shook her head, but squeaked, "That's okay."

He blinked. He'd never thought he would see the day Piper McLean would squeak. Of course, before now he never really thought he'd ever see her again... "Er, alright," he replied, standing up. "Uh, yeah." He went back over to the group and they looked at him expectantly like they couldn't hear the conversation themselves. "I don't know," he told them, shrugging and looking back at Piper who still had her head in her hands. "She didn't even speak to me."

"Man, what'd you do?" Carl asked and he shot a glare at him.

"I just got back. What'd _you _do?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Uh-huh, you were with her."

"You spend the most time with her!"

"I was gone!"

"So?"

"Guys, you're really fighting about this?" Renna, another crew member- the last one-, asked, rolling her eyes. "Maybe it was something with her, so just let it go, okay?"

Before they could answer, the recording of Chaos echoed through the whole house type cabin thing, "_Dinner for the Greeks is about to start, head on to."_

Percy watched, searching for any sign of Piper's dilemna, while she stood up and headed upstairs to get Naden. "I don't understand," he admitted as the rest of the crew waited by the door. "I mean, we were all fine before, right? What happened when I left?"

Carl shrugged. "Nothing. We just healed up Naden, you know, and I teased her about you- but not even that bad! It was harmless."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You do know that we're not together, right."

"Yet," Renna pointed out. "You're not together _yet."_

Percy's cheeks tinted pink. "It's not happening anytime."

Carl snorted. "Yeah, okay, and I'm the pink eight headed thing."

The other two crew members looked over at him in confusion and concern. "Did you get hit, Carl?" Renna asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. "No. You guys don't know the eight headed people eater from way back when?"

"No," Percy replied slowly. "But I'm pretty sure that could be identified as the hydra and he isn't pink. Trust me."

"No it's not the hydra! Or, maybe it is...It's a kid thing, like a make-fun-of-story."

"I've never heard of it."

"The eight headed thing that eats people?" No one said anything, but their concern was growning. Carl groaned. "I can't remember the whole thing, but it's got a song and everything."

"He's gone crazy," Renna whispered to Percy who snorted with laughter and nodded.

"Completely."

"I am not- hey Naden, you ever heard of that pink eight headed thing that eats people? It's like a children song, but I don't remember."

"I'm pretty sure it's purple," Naden replied, smirking at him. "But I don't know what you're talking."

Carl waved his hands. "Then how do you know it's purple?"

"Because pink just doesn't sound right." She shrugged. "Purple eight headed people eater sounds...more realistic I guess."

"How is that realistic?" Percy asked as they headed out with Piper trailign behind. "I mean, the only thing that eats people and has eight heads would be the hydra, but that is not pink."

"What if a mortal saw it, but the Mist didn't exactly cover it up too much?" Renna suggested, giggling. "So they thought it was pink."

"What do mortals see when they see a hyrda?" Carl mused, his sky blue eyes far away.

Naden rolled her eyes. "He's got the attention span of a Fingernibbler."

Percy blinked. "Isn't that thing that you guys ate when we were on Pluto?"

Naden laughed and nudged Renna. "You should've seen his first day. He was scared of Nighthand."

"I was not scared!" Percy protested quickly with a blush. "It just...freaked me out is all."

Carl opened his mouth before looking around. "Hey, where's the person we're supposed to be protecting?"

They all stopped and looked in front, to the sides, and behind them, but Piper was no where in sight. "Oh, shit," Percy said bluntly as they all exchanged fearful glances. Chaos was going to kill them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Piper had been walking behind her crew, watching them laugh and talk while her mind was her dream last night. She had come to deals with things. She thought Percy was cute and sweet and she certainly wouldn't mind having a relationship with him...or kissing him...but she did not- in anyway except friendship- like him. She just didn't. Nothing would go on between them except him comforting her because of all the shit she's been through and that was his job and everything. They were good friends and nothing except the fact they were both immortal, powerful, and on a mission for peace, changed between them. And maybe feelings...feelings Piper hadn't recognized yet and probably wouldn't for a little while.<p>

She was broken out of her thoughts of denying that she liked Percy when she passed a bush and someone reached out and grabbed her. She yelped, but they had covered her mouth so it didn't alert her crew which were only a little in front of her. She tried to go for her weapons when someone took her hands and pinned them behind her back. If this was how she was going to die, she'd come back and haunt her crew for letting it happen.

She looked up at her attacker to find some blonde kid with grey eyes- Athena's boy. When she looked in front of her, she found Annabeth with her eyes blazing and her knife out. "What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth snapped angrily, putting the blade on Piper's throat.

Piper's question was muffled by the guy's hand and she screamed it out in her head instead, _What in Hades are you talking about?_

"Move your hand, John, but if she screams..."

Piper spit on the ground as John moved his hand away. "What are you doing, Annabeth?" she asked, glaring at her old friend. "What are you planning?"

"To get rid of you," Annabeth replied, narrowing her eyes, "so I can have Percy back."

"There's nothing going on between us!" Piper exclaimed in frustration and exasperation- why didn't people believe that?

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth obviously didn't believe it. "Then where has he been for the past week and a half?"

"With Chaos and helping me!" Piper answered through gritted teeth.

"Chaos doesn't exist! You just swooped in here and kidnapped him! You probably brainwashed him, too!"

Piper struggled against the hold John had on her. "I didn't do anything like that! I didn't even know he was still alive!"

"Yeah, so then how did _Chaos _know he was alive then?"

"Chaos knows everything!"

Annabeth dug the knife further into Piper's throat, her eyes stormy and dangerous. "He's not real. Where have you been, Piper? And don't say with Chaos."

Piper locked her jaw and spat, "Saving planets."

Annabeth took a deep breath, obviously trying to restrain herself. "And how'd you get Percy to come with you? Is he under a potion?"

"No!"

"PIPER!" Percy yelled pretty close followed by choruses from the rest of her crew.

"PER-" Piper replied with all she could to get him to help, but she was cut off by John's hand on her mouth and Annabeth's knife further in her throat, a small trickle of blood flowing down.

"You stay away from him," Annabeth hissed with a deadly edge to her voice. "He's mine."

"He's not anyone's," Piper snapped, though her words were muffled.

"This is your second warning," Annabeth continued like she didn't hear her. "And everyone knows on the third, you're out."

There was a rustle in the bush and Annabeth just had time to pull away when Naden broke through the brush. "You!" she exclaimed, pulling out her sword and pointing it at Annabeth who got into a stance. "GUYS!"

Piper struggled because she knew that if Percy saw her like this, Annabeth and especially John would regret it for the rest of their lives. But the rest of the crew broke through seconds later and Percy's eyes flashed over the situation before he gritted his teeth and looked over Piper, his eyes lingering on the blood from the cut on her throat. "What are you doing, Annabeth?" he asked, obviously trying to stay calm as Piper continued to struggle and he pointed Riptide at John.

"Having a friendly chat," Annabeth replied bitterly, watching all her sides with her knife at the ready.

_Friendly chat? _Piper screamed in her head as she shook her head, or tried to since John had a good grip to keep her head pointed. _She just threatened me because you're with me!_

Naden snorted. "Yeah, alright. I'm just surprised you haven't tied her up."

"What was the chat about, Annabeth?" Percy asked, his voice demanding.

"You and her lies," Annabeth answered honestly, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to defend her, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, I think I'll do that," someone said, joining them behind Annabeth and she whipped around, going to strike, but looking stunned when she found her knife implanted in a tree a ways' away. Piper's eyes widened, as did her crew, and they dropped to kneel and bow their heads.

"Lord Chaos," they said in unison and quietly and Annabeth went sheet white.

Today, Chaos had chosen to go on the professional side with a suit that was odd. His jacket was Pluto's grey with the craters and same surface area so that the texture looked hard and heavy. His shirt was sky blue with little clouds moving in and out of sight while his tie was black and had little stars and comets flying across. His pants were a plain black. Piper wondered if he had planned to come here all along.

Chaos looked over to Piper and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to set her down now? I must talk to my second in command."

John quickly set her down and Piper bowed to her father like boss. "None of that," he said, waving his hand and Piper went to go stand next to Percy, watching what Chaos would do. "Why don't you five go wait for me?" he suggested, and when Piper went to object, Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "I just want a _friendly chat _with these two."

"Are you okay?" Percy whispered to her as she walked and she nodded, wiping the blood away from her throat.

"Is it bad?" she asked, and he looked at it before shaking his head.

"It's not too deep. "

She nodded and Carl dug out a blue butterfly wing before handing it over to her. She ate it and in a few seconds, the cut was all about healed. They walked a little over before waiting in silence before Percy blurted, "Sorry."

She looked up to him in confusion. "For what?"

He frowned at her. "For not doing my job."

"Yeah," Carl said, coughing. "I'm sorry, too."

The girls echoed and her crew looked down in embarrassment. "It's okay," Piper replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face with her free hand. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen. It was my fault, really, for not keeping up with you."

Naden raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Piper smiled shyly. "I was lost in thought."

"About...?"

Piper blushed and nonchalantly pulled her hand out of Percy's. "Nothing."

Naden rolled her eyes. "Really nothing."

"I told you it was something you did!" Carl said, pointing at Percy who shot him a glare and tried to figure out why holding hands now bugged Piper.

"It was nothing any of you did," Piper corrected.

Chaos walked in a few seconds later, wiping his hands on his pants. "Well, they're taking care of," he told them before smiling warmly. "Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to us," Piper said, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, I do, but I haven't had decent Earth food in _years. _Besides, you're all hungry, aren't you?"

Piper nodded hesitantly and he beamed, grabbing her hand and Renna's. "Grab ahold everyone," he ordered and Piper grabbed Percy's hand again, something in her stomach acting weird when he interlaced their fingers.

Before Piper could ask what Chaos was planning, the little area of Camp they were just in turned black for a couple of blinks before the dining pavilion appeared and they hit the newly added black table away from everyone else's. People sitting at their tables screamed and some little campers passed out from shock and fear.

"Hello, everyone," Chaos said brightly as he let go of Piper's hand to jump down and walk towards the rest of Camp. "Is Chiron here yet?"

Percy jumped down and helped Piper down, her cheeks tinting red. He gave her a smile before helping Naden and Renna, Carl able to get himself down easily. They all watched as Chiron came forward with a warm smile before he bowed. "Chaos, what is the pleasure?" he asked as Chaos's eye twitched.

"None of that, old friend," he said, waving his hand for him to pick himself up. "I'm just here to pass a message along before talking to my second in command and her crew."

Chiron nodded before addressing the little heroes. "Everyone, please, welcome Lord Chaos, creator of the universe and all things."

Gasps ran through the crowd, but Chaos ignored them. "As you know, there is a war with your parents," he mentioned, "and you're picking sides because that's what makes sense to you. Well, my second in command and one of the best of mine, Piper McLean" -he gestured back to her and she smiled uneasily- "is here to set everything out. Now, you had your suspicions about if I was real or not, and I'm here to tell you that I am as real as you can get. And" -he raised an eyebrow and picked out a select few in the crowd- "I'm watching to observe Piper's success and progress, so you may want to think about your choices. Her crew, here, is here for her safety, if it is needed. Piper will be here for a few days to sort everything out, and I expect you all take the time to listen to her and not judge so harshly. That is all." He gave them one last smile before turning back to Piper and gesturing towards the table. "Let us eat."

They took their seats and waited quietly as Chiron gave announcements and warnings about fights and everyone else in the room was silent as well. Piper could feel all their eyes on her back. They started talking after getting their food and then sitting back down, Naden looking wary of some of the things on her plate.

"What's your plan, Piper?" Chaos asked as he looked over at her from the head of the table.

"Er, well, I haven't really thought one up yet," she replied honestly. "It's been a little busy since we got here."

Chaos nodded in understanding. "Yes, well, I quite get that. Bailey arrives tomorrow, doesn't she?"

"Either that or another day if things aren't going too well in Camp Jupiter."

He hummed and cut up his steak before raising an eyebrow at Piper. "How do you expect to get everyone to listen to you, Piper? Greeks are much different than Romans."

Percy didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

Piper looked nervously down at her plate. "I'm not sure. I haven't really given much thought since they didn't believe me about you."

"Yes, shame isn't it? The Olympians have a war and immediately bring it down on their kids to assume more power." He shook his head sadly. "You'll have to work extra hard to get these kids to listen to you."

"We could play Capture the Flag," Percy suggested, shrugging. "I mean, the whole Camp against us and Bailey."

Piper brightened up. "They'd have to listen then!"

Chaos nodded in approval, and his eyes twinkled towards Percy. "Very good idea, then. Use respect to your advantage."

He grinned sheepishly. "That's how I got respect."

Chaos turned back to Piper. "How do you plan to start making peace here?"

She bit her lip. "I guess I could just talk to them and then get them into, you know, more activities with each other."

Chaos nodded. "That might work, yes. But you have to remember, Piper, that if the Olympians' children are like this, what will the Olympians be like themselves?"

The whole crew winced. "How do you suggest I go with Camp, then?" Piper asked, hoping for an idea better than hers.

Chaos's eyes twinkled mischievously. "That, my dear, I can not help you with. You're the Peacemaker and this is your assignment."

She frowned. "So if it was mine, then why are you here now?"

"To assure that you don't have any mishaps like earlier. Of course, they'll believe you more since I'm here and I'm sure the daughter of Athena will spread the word."

Her frown deepened. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Oh, no," he replied brightly with a smile. "I just threatened her a bit to stay away from _you _like she did with you to stay away from _Percy."_

Piper blushed and Percy blinked in surprise. He didn't understand why Annabeth was so eager to be with him once they broke up when she wasn't exactly eager to be with him while they were together. Chaos, girls are confusing.

"And _you _do know that you're not supposed to hurt anyone either, Piper, correct?" Chaos asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Piper's blush deepened. "I only redirected the lightning that was sent towards me."

"Yes, I must praise you on that. Not many people get it after so little practice."

"Thank you, Lor- er, Chaos."

He turned look over at Naden. "And how are you feeling? Better, I pressume?"

Naden nodded. "Yes, sir."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Piper. "You kids sure know how to make a man feel old with your formalities. Well, let's finish our meal and then I should be on my way again."

Piper blinked. "That's all you came for?"

"Why of course. You didn't expect me to lecture you on thinking or give you a whole plan, did you?"

"Er...No, si- uh, no."

He smiled brightly at her. "Exactly. Let's dig in!"

The table talked as they ate and Chaos observed the girl who was like his daughter and the great hero, Percy Jackson, while they did. Piper was obviously confused by the way she was feeling shown by the way that she would blush whenever their hands brushed or he'd whisper something over to her. And Percy was half confused by his feelings and even more so confused by the way Piper was acting shown by his proud grin whenever he got her to laugh or the sparkle in his eyes.

Chaos was not stupid when he chose Percy to help out Piper during this mission. He knew it would be especially dangerous and he needed someone skilled to finish off her crew in order to keep her safe. He knew it would be emotionally draining and he needed someone who had been just as emotionally challenged throughout his life to just understand the need of having someone there. And he knew that Percy fit both of those, but also how he cared on his own for Piper and how he missed her during the times he was gone.

What he was not seeing when he picked him was the way they'd grow feelings for each other. Feelings that had been hidden when they were together in the past, and feelings that Piper had not felt in thousands of years. And he did not know if this was a good thing or not. It could be with that of Percy making sure she was safe and okay at all times, but what about when he had to leave? It was not exactly the most happy thing to break the two of them up. But he'd have to see how'd it go before he considered taking Percy into the crew full time.

When dinner was finished, Chaos walked the crew back to their cabin before calling to Percy, "May I speak to you, Percy?"

Blinking and looking absolutely surprised, Percy nodded and squeezed Piper's hand before falling back with Chaos. "Yes, sir?"

Chaos thought for a second. Should he be blunt about it or beat around the bush? Eh, what had the latter ever done for him.

"Do you have feelings for Piper, son?"

**Next chapter will be Percy's answer and their game of Capture the Flag. This chapter may not be the best one, but I had to update since I just got my computer fixed today after it broke down and my friend left town so I couldn't go over to upload this. But if I had, it would've been shorter, so I hope this makes up for all the lost time.**

**Sorry for not updating, but I'm going to try and update this weekend, too. I want to at least make it to 20 chapters before the end of this month, hopefully a little over. I've got the storyline in my head and I hope it turns out as good as I think.**

**Well...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy blinked a couple times. "Er, what, sir?" he asked, more confused and surprised than when Chaos had first asked for him. Who could blame him?

Chaos crossed his arms over his chest and looked straight at Percy, being as they were almost the same height with Chaos's choice. "Do you have any romantic feelings for my commander?" he repeated, almost amused but at the same time completely serious.

Percy blushed deeply and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, why?"

"Don't avoid the question. Answer it."

Looking awkward and immensely worried, Percy looked over to the side, thinking. Does he have romantic feelings for Piper? He sure liked the way her hand felt in his. He liked her smile and her laugh, and there was no use in denying that Piper was beautiful; you'd have to be blind not to see it. When he hugged her- and he had plenty of experience doing that- it felt...right, and his mind did stop to point out how she fit perfectly against him. Her blush was cute, he hated to see her cry- but he hated when all his friends cried, so that didn't count- he beat Jason to a pulp, and he'd do it ten times over again, not because of the words he said after they saw him, but the way he treated someone so amazing. He had those thoughts about kissing her, and he had been worried sick when she was gone- he didn't know if that level of worry could be distributed to just anyone.

The signs added up, but the real question was did _she _like _him? _He wouldn't act on feelings that wouldn't be returned. It'd be pointless and maybe the only time he'd do that is before she left just so she knew that not all love was bad, but then he'd have to deal with her leaving and _that _couldn't turn out well. But he may never see her again and it _would _be nice to just feel those pink, full lips just once. He could very well imagine kissing her. _That _wasn't a surprise, half the guys thought about it when they saw her (unless she was in battle, but it's pretty hard not to think about that then either). He was jealous whenever he thought about someone else kissing those lips and holding her, or anyone just thinking about her that way made him want to kick their ass right then and there.

And it was rather nice to wake up to her, even if it was one of the most awkward mornings of his life. She's still beautiful when she just woke up. He could get used that- not that he was thinking that _far _ahead. He's still confused. Really. It's on the borderline. Should he risk it and like her, only to lose her later when his feelings are more identifyed and bigger? Or should he try everything and _not _like her- though that idea sounds a bit sketchy. He didn't want to lose her again, whether he liked her or not. She was still his good friend- new and old- and they had good times together. She was still Piper and he really missed her when she was gone. He didn't want to miss her again.

But what if she was happier doing what she does now? He couldn't ask her to stay and take away that happiness. He understood what that happiness brought, traveling around and seeing things. However, she said that she was tried of fighting everyone's battles. Maybe she isn't happy, and _if _he did like her- he's not saying he does- he could ask her to stay and maybe bring more happiness to her. He wanted her happy. She was his friend first and foremost and he always wanted what was best for his friends. If she had to leave to be happy, so be it. He didn't want to strip that from her just because he was being selfish.

When was he ever selfish? For as long as he could remember, he did things for other people, to make _them _happy. It was rare for him to do something for himself. He wanted other people happy, yeah, but what about him? Didn't he deserve to be happy too? He was just like everyone else: he had a need for friends, he wanted love, he wanted a family, a good, _safe _place, and he wanted to be happy. But when was the last time he was happy? When did he do something so that _he _would be happy? Asking Piper to stay- if he did like her, he's not saying so yet- would make him happy. Having her here made him happy. Feeling her hand in his made him happy. Sleeping with her and feeling her head on his chest made him happy. _She _made him happy, and it would all go away once she left herself.

But he wanted her happy more than him. Even if it meant taking his happiness with him. Sure, the past...what? eleven, twelve days with her had been hard, involved a lot of crying, and he had mostly been comforting her when they hugged, but they were still a nice week. She had made him laugh, and she helped him through blaming himself for Leo's death, and she made him feel all funny inside. He had gotten to know the new Piper a little bit and see the old Piper in her in a whole lot more ways than she probably thought. It was half like she never left, but that thought never really did leave his mind because it was his fault.

Why would she like him if he made her leave? She probably didn't blame him, like Chiron said, and she forgave him, but _how _could she forgive him? He had known she was there and that she was having problems after the war- he had been involved in one before that then so he had a little experience with that- but he hadn't tried to comfort her. He wasn't _there _for her like she was for him when they were in the war. He had been with Annabeth, trying to make up for lost time, and that probably killed Piper too because she didn't have that privegle to be with her boyfriend and he was shoving it in her face. He had completely- and unintentionally- ignored her and he wasn't _aware _she had left until _Lacy _asked him about seeing her. He hadn't done anything to make her like him. He killed her best friend, ignored her when she needed him, and now what, thousands of years later, he was here trying to help. He could never make up for what he had done to her, taking away what she most cared about and needed.

She would never like him. Besides, he didn't have much to offer. A guy on Pluto, however, he could offer her a great house in a great galaxy and they would work side to side with peace. Percy didn't normally use peace. He had been in multiple wars, he had killed monsters, injured demigods, and he hadn't done anything with peace. But a guy on Pluto...he could defend himself, Piper, any kids they would have, and still try to use peace to work everything out. But Percy...Percy didn't have any of that. The only thing he had to offer her was being her friend way back then, beating up Jason, and taking her side. That was it, really. He had comforted her and tried to make her feel better and forget about Jason, but he was the reason she left. So, why on Earth would she love him?

Sure she trusted him. She trusted him with her life. She trusted him in keeping secrets and staying by her side. But did she trust-him-trust-him? Like no questions asked. If they were stuck in a battle and they were almost losing and they weren't getting any better, would she trust him to come up with a plan or would she try and come up with her own plan? Did that even make any sense? No, but really, did she trust him with everything she had? How could she? She trusted him to have her back when they were first friends, after the war and everything, but he had let her down. Why would she trust him again? What if she didn't want to take that chance and have someone betray her again?

Chaos, he didn't _mean _to, but it was unintentional. Annabeth, he hadn't seen her in forever and once he did see her, there was a war and that's not exactly the best place to have time to get back together, so they used after the war, but he had never meant to leave Piper alone. If only he had paid more attention...Piper wouldn't have left, he probably could've realized his feelings sooner- yes, he admitted it. _He liked Piper McLean- _and maybe even got a chance with her. But now? Now he had no chance. There was nothing he could give her, or anything he could do to make up for what he had done to her. He probably couldn't gain her full trust back and she would never think of him as anything more than a friend.

So now he was stuck, realizing that he had romantic feelings for his old-new friend, boss, and a very beautiful woman while she was probably thinking about leaving already.

"Yeah," Percy answered Chaos who watched him for the long time he had spaced out. Percy looked over at him and with a slightly pale face, he nodded. "I do."

Chaos nodded and clapped the young man's shoulder. "I thought so. What do you plan to do?"

Looking hopeless, Percy ran a hand through his hair. "What _can _I do? I'm the reason she left, and there's not much to do, really. She'll leave once this is done..."

"Never lose hope, Percy," Chaos said, squeezing his shoulder. "If you haven't released it after everything you've been through, why lose it now?"

"Because I don't have a chance," he deadpanned, frowning deeply.

"You have seen the impossible, Percy. Anything, even love when you don't think it can happen, is possible. _Anything."_

"But-"

"There is only the question of if you want to _make _it impossible. Is that what you want, son?"

Percy shook his head. "Of course not-"

"Then keep hope and prove that impossible is only a choice."

"So..." His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He always was oblivious and dense. "If I just think that it's possible for a chance, there will be a chance?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Chaos's lips. "In a way, that was what I was saying."

"Okay..."

"Anything is possible, Percy." He squeezed his shoulder. "Remember that. And don't lose hope."

Percy watched helplessly as Chaos dissolved with a blast of wind. So...there was a chance of Piper liking him, he thought as he headed towards the Chaos cabin unconsiciously. The chance could be small, but it was there, and if she blushed around him, that had to be some sort of sign, right? And how they always held hands...Okay, so maybe he had a chance, and he knew that anything was possible because well...he was on _Pluto _for gods' sake. There was a chance of Piper liking him because anything was possible, and as long as he kept hope that she would realize it before she left, something might actually happen? Gods, why are all powerful immortal beings confusing? Why can't they just flat out tell you what they mean? They're as bad as girls.

* * *

><p>Piper watched from the couch as Percy came in with his eyebrows furrowed together in thought and his eyes were clouded over as he looked at the ground. He didn't even acknowledge the group as he headed for the stairs, his hands in his pockets and his eyes still on the ground. Oh, Chaos, if Chaos messed with him to put him off track, Piper would yell at him. She didn't need someone else zoning out on her, especially when she already was with the dream and confusion.<p>

"Percy?" she called when he reached the stairs and he looked up in shock, blinking around at everything as if he didn't even know where he was.

"Oh, hi, Piper," he said dismissively, frowning in thought as he looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, watching him.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I've got to...think some things through..." he trailed off and looked deep in space again and Piper stood up and walked over to him.

"What did Chaos say?" she asked him, touching his arm and he looked at her hand.

"Nothing really," he replied distractedly. "He just asked me something."

"Like what?"

He looked up at her and then nodded out of no where. "Yeah, uh, I'm going to bed."

"Percy?" she said softly, looking confused. Her hand was on fire from his arm, but she tried to ignore it. She was worried about the way he was acting and wondered if it had anything to do with the way she was acting. She hoped not because they would be in a whole lot bigger mess than they already are. Or maybe it was something Chaos said. Maybe he had given him a chance to stay in the crew. The thought made her heart jump, though she tried her best to ignore it. She didn't want to get her hopes up; she had done that before and it hadn't ended very well.

"I'm okay, Piper," he assured, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I've just to think about something. Really."

She nodded and looked up at him, trying to read his face to see what he was thinking about. "Is it anything about the war?"

He thought for a second before shaking his head. "No. I don't think so. Not directly anyway. But it's fine."

"What did Chaos talk to you about?"

"Nothing important," he replied before biting his lip. "Nevermind, it's kind of important. But not to the war or anything. I- It's hard to explain, Piper, but I'm fine."

She studied him a second time. "Are you sure? You're acting weirdly."

"Yeah." He squeezed her hand and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine. I'm going to bed, okay? See you tomorrow."

She blinked with a hint of a blush as he kissed her forehead before heading up the rest of the stairs. She doesn't think she could remember a time when he looked that thoughtful, even in a war and he had to think up ways to defeat the giants or Gaia. He never thought about anything, actually, not that she could remember. He was always more on his feet kind of guy who thought of things last minute and those things were usually stupid and life threatening. But this...he seemed to really put his time into thinking about whatever he was thinking about. It wasn't about her, she decided, but about what Chaos talked to him about, and who knows what that could be? So what on Earth had he said to make Percy go all weird and zone out and everything. He even acted oddly about her touching him, and she _knew _that he had never acted like that before.

Chaos, this was going to bug the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>The whole day had people asking Percy what he was doing with Piper- they had avoided the word traitor- and people asking Piper how she could start a war. Piper had tried to explain multiple times that she hadn't actually started anything, though her words were half hearted and Percy would step in each time to tell the kid to back off. People whispered as they passed when they patrolled and gave the rest of the crew members a better look around Camp. There weren't any fights, though Drew and the rest of the immortal campers were glaring at her. All except...Nico. Nico had actually come up to her and asked to talk to her in private. Her crew, being as paranoid as they should be, were reluntact to back off. Even Percy who was still acting weird ever since he saw Piper. He would sneak glances at her and he would interlace their fingers making Piper blush, but not let go. She decided to just act normal because if she didn't, he would notice something and become more suspicious.<p>

"Tell me what happened," Nico demanded once her crew was out of ear shot.

Piper blinked a couple times. "What?"

"Why you left. I'm not jumping to conclusions before I heard your part," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. He had grown up a lot since she last saw him. He was still goth-like, he still had that aviator jacket and his hair was long and covered his eyes the slightest. He had his lip pierced and his sword hung at his side. Even if he had been in an immortal fight the other day, he still looked pretty good, even if Piper was reluntact to admit it.

"Er, well, it's kind of a...long story, I guess," she replied awkwardly, shifting her feet. Percy, who was watching with the rest of the crew, furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to have to beat up Nico, but if he was trying to make her uncomfortable and if he was trying to harrass her, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. He was still confused about the whole 'anything is possible and don't lose hope and blah blah blah' but he knew enough to know that he had feelings for Piper even if it might not get him anywhere. And he was going to protect her and see to it that she left happy, satisfied, and safe, as much as that hurt him to think about already.

"Well, I've got time, don't you?" Nico frowned at her, the lip ring shining in the sun. "Come on, why?"

She sighed and went on explaining as plainly as she could without getting emotional, and it didn't even hurt too bad to tell him that Jason cheated on her with Reyna. It stung a bit, but it was nothing like before. Maybe she was getting better. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about never speaking Jason's name and maybe having his daughter named after her had been a good thing. The closure part of him explaining sucked because...well, he sucked _at _it, but his daughter was nice and it showed that some part of him still cared enough- even as a friend- to name his daughter after her. So maybe, even with all the tears and the hard work that was still ahead, this trip was worth it.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be forgotten," Nico said, nodding after she was done and she looked hopefully at him. "I know what you went through. I would've left too, except I'd've gone to the Underworld, but you probably couldn't...so it made sense."

"So, you don't think I'm the reason for the war?" she asked, excited that someone despite Percy believed in her.

He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nope. If Aphrodite cared that much, she'd've noticed you needed some help. And she _is _the love goddess, she could've warned you or something."

Piper let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Okay. Great. So you're on my side."

"Yep. If you need my help, just give me a call." He paused for a second before smirking at her, Piper getting a chill down her back even if she tried not to. She couldn't tell whether it was a good one or a bad one. "Actually, just give me a call anyway."

Piper blushed and Percy felt his stomach clench in jealousy, but he reminded himself there's nothing to be jealous of because Piper would never go for a guy like Nico because well, she's just- she knows nothing about him and Piper wouldn't base a relationship on looks and she would have to know him in order to date him, and why in hell is she kissing his cheek? Percy gritted his teeth together as she fell back on her heels after kissing his cheek. The jealousy burned brighter when she didn't decline his kiss to her cheek and what did Nico have that Percy didn't? She walked over with a red face and Nico gave a smirk to her back before leaving into the shadows. Gods, Percy was going to kill him.

"What'd he want?" Naden asked as Percy tried his best to ignore the fact that Piper never kissed _his _cheek and not be jealous. Never lose hope, right?

"He believes me," Piper replied happily and Percy's stomach clenched at how Nico made her happy- he had made her cry more times then he could count. "He wanted to know my side of the story and he said he didn't think it was my fault."

"That's great," Carl said, grinning at her. "Another for the team, huh?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, it's great, right? He said he would help us anytime."

"Sweet," Naden smiled. "Let's get over to where Bailey's coming. She should be here any minute."

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets and followed them, trying to contain his jealousy even though he shouldn't even _be _jealous. Just because she kissed his cheek and blushed didn't mean anything. Percy made her blush. She just kissed Nico's cheek because she was glad for someone on her side. That's it. It was always nice to get someone on your side. Maybe that was her thanks to him. Even though just a _thanks_ would've been perfectly fine too. Nico could tell it meant a lot just from a thanks. It wasn't that hard. She didn't have to _kiss _him for him to know.

"Percy?" Piper said gently, grabbing onto his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he grunted, still working on figuring out why she had to kiss his cheek, and then Nico had the _nerve _to kiss her cheek and Chaos, why did Chaos have to bring up the fact that Percy liked Piper? He wouldn't have been _this _jealous if he hadn't admitted it to himself. Damn you, Chaos.

* * *

><p>Bailey and her crew had come a little before dinner and her ship, like theirs was stuck deep in the forest and even though they had never been to Camp before it was easy for them to navigate and get to the end, or beginning of the forest, where Piper and her crew were waiting for them. After hugs and welcome backs, Piper brought them around Camp to Chiron who was teaching archery class. They introduced them and then walked around before dinner, talking about the plan to try and win a game of Capture the Flag against the whole Camp to earn their respect and get them to listen to them. The whispers were more frequent and louder now, but they all tried their best to ignore it, and when it got especially annoying, Percy or Bailey would just glare at them and they'd shut up or talk quieter.<p>

During dinner was the worst. Piper could clearly tell they were talking about her and now that the news had time to travel, everyone knew about yesterday, Chaos, Bailey coming, Nico believing her, and the whole ordeal with Annabeth. Most of the Camp blamed her for the war and it was awkward to listen to everyone whisper about her in a bad way. Percy seemed used to it, but she only had people talk about her in a good way, what with the whole claiming scene, being one of the seven, and a hero. But now they were saying things about her being a coward and weak for not fighting fairly with Thalia. Others were saying that she was selfish and only wanted attention which is why she left and had Aphrodite freaked out. Most believed that Chaos was only an act and that he was secretly trying to get an army against the gods so that he could rule. A lot believed that Piper had brainwashed, drugged, and kidnapped Percy in order to get him on her side, and the same with Nico, too, even though he had denied any of that and told them that it was because he knew how she felt. No one cared to ask her why everything happened, but rather just listened to the rumors that weren't true.

She had been shifting awkwardly and nervously in her seat next to Percy and Bailey when Percy put a hand on her thigh and looked down at her sternly. "Stop moving," he ordered. "It's annoying and you're letting them know they're getting to you."

"They are," she replied, trying to ignore the heat of his hand. "I mean, I'm used to being talked about, back in school because of my dad and everything, but..."

"Just ignore them," Bailey said, looking over at her. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.'"

"That's a lie," Piper mumbled. "Words hurt."

Percy sighed and grabbed her hand. "Don't let them get to you."

"How? It's really hard, Percy."

"I know. It's even worse when you're alone at a table. Just relax and talk to us, okay?"

She nodded and tried to calm down, but it didn't work and she flinched when Drew and Annabeth walked by, a rare sight for her, and coughed out, "Bitch."

Percy tried reassuring her it wasn't her, but she was focusing on the whispers and how everybody all the sudden hated her even though they all were the reason that she left. She couldn't handle being blamed for something that a _goddess who saw she needed help _did and it wasn't like she purposefully asked Aphrodite to go on a rampage and search for her. All she had to do was ask Tristan and she would've known, but no, she had to freak out and start all this! If she had cared an ounce she wouldn't have left and none of this would've happened!

She was knocked out of her thinking and brooding when Bailey slammed her palms onto the table, the sound sending all the plates on the table clattering and bouncing. She stood up as the dining pavilion shut up immediately and looked towards her. "That is _it!" _Bailey snapped angrily, glaring at them. "We're having an emergency Capture the Flag after dinner. The Chaos crews against the whole Camp, Nike included! We win, you listen to every word my commander has to say and I hear one of you talking bad about her, I'm going after her because she may not be permitted to hurt on the job, but I am. We lose, we'll leave. Forever. Got it?"

There was not a moment's silence before Camp Half-Blood burst into cheers.

**I know I'm late and I know I said I would have 20 chapters by the end of this month, but I went on a two week long camping trip for some girl thing my mom signed me up for and obviously, I couldn't bring a computer, but I wrote this out and then my sister spilled water all over it because she's...she's my sister. So I lost have of it, but I managed to get enough to make it and here it is.**

**Hate me it's okay, but I'm going to try and get this done soon. School starts in four weeks, a little less. I've got summer homework- because apparently homework **_**during **_**school isn't enough, and it's a lot to work through, so I'm not sure when I'll update, but I'm going to try.**

**But I tried to make this long, so here it is. How'd you like it?**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it(:**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Wait!" a voice cried out over all the noise, and Piper had thought that it was Percy's, so she looked over at him, but he had his jaw locked and his eyes were fierce and steel doors to his emotions. She wondered what had him like that- maybe it was the fact that they have something nearly impossible to do, and if they don't do it, there'll be a war and kids will die and it'll all be her fault, and Chaos would hate her and...it just wasn't good.

_I'm going to kill him, _Percy swore mentally, his eyes locking on the lone standing figure on the other side of the dining pavilion, donned in black, and with a glint off his metal piercing. _The son of a bitch. _"I want to go on Piper's side," Nico announced and Piper snapped her head back to him, her eyes wide and with shock and happiness.

Hint, why Percy was going to kill him.

Bailey blinked as the whole pavilion fell silent and the tension was so thick that it'd take all the gods' powers just to make a dent. Obviously, the camp didn't agree with that, but Piper sure did. This was great! Nico was an amazing fighter, and they would stand a better chance this way! They might actually win some respect around here! Then she could hurry up, finish this, and then head off to Olympus, fix that, and then go home. _Home. _She had been away from home multiple times for long periods of time, but this...this was different. This was her old home, and her new home was nicer and she felt so normal and welcome there. She had friends and no one wanted to kill her, and everything was _happy._

"Er..." Bailey said slowly, standing up straight again and looking over at him; he was raising an eyebrow and watching her. "Commander...?"

"Yes!" Piper cried and Percy clenched his fist, glaring down at his half empty plate. He tried to ignore the sudden rush of cold as Piper stood up and beamed at him. Normally, Percy wouldn't have any problem with Nico joining their team- in fact, a while ago, he'd been glad and welcoming- but that was before Chaos had brought up the fact that he likes Piper and the meeting between Nico and Piper earlier. When did she kiss his cheek? When did she throw her arms around him like that?

Chaos, this girl was going to be the only thing that could kill him.

It annoyed the hell out of him.

"What?" Annabeth demanded angrily, standing up as Nico grinned and headed over to their table. "That's not fair!"

"Why not?" Nico asked, shrugging as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm on her side because I believe her, so I should fight with her. Think about it, Annie?"

"So, what?" Thalia snapped, glaring her famous death glare at him, and he ignored it, taking a seat across from Piper who was beaming and happy to have another supporter and more help. "You're going to betray all your friends and family for _her?"_

"She was- is- my friend, Thals," Nico answered, rolling his eyes and Piper could've sworn she heard girls swoon as he flipped his hair back. She sighed mentally. Nothing changed. "Besides, Percy trusts her."

"Probably because Piper _persuaded _him to," Drew mumbled and Piper immediately clenched her fists and whipped her head around to snap at her while Bailey glared harshly at her. But Percy's hand was on her thigh, her skin, even though the layers of clothing, was on fire and she was gaining more heat than from sitting next to him.

"Drew," Percy spoke completely calm as he looked back at her. "Shut up."

Piper's jaw fell open at him. He wasn't looking at her, but his eyes were still fierce and not exactly cold, but not his warm kind either. His teeth were gritted, but his hand on her thigh was gentle and she knew that she could move it at any time she wanted. She didn't want to right now.

Drew looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up," he repeated, and everyone stared in shock. It wasn't unusual that he took charge or gave orders, but it was unusual that he was telling her to shut up. "All of you shut up. I don't want to hear another word about Piper, got it?"

"Why should we listen to you, punk?" Clarisse shouted, standing up with her electric spear in her hand as she glared over at the Chaos table. Bailey had sat down, but her hand, and everyone else's, were on their swords. "You _betrayed_ us!"

"I didn't betray anybody," he sighed, annoyed that they still brought that up, and they didn't believe him or Piper. Didn't they understand that Piper would never ever do something like start a war just for attention? She didn't even like attention, anyway. And they all knew that. So why were they assuming that she was the one who caused this?

"Except Piper before she left," Nico said nonchalantly and Percy's eyes flashed, his grip tightening on Sam's leg. Gods, he was going to hit him. "But Percy's right. Piper's our friend, and you haven't even heard her side of the story yet. Isn't that cheap?"

"Cheap is starting a war!" Katie cried.

"I didn't start anything!" Piper said, exasperated, and annoyed as she tossed up her hands. Does no one believe her?

"Enough!" Percy shouted, standing up, and his voice was stern and it dared anyone to make a move against him. The tension was thicker than before. People listened to him, always, because they considered him their leader, and as much as that job sucked, it also got people to calm down when he needed them to- more or less, anyway. "No more talk until we find out who wins Capture the Flag. Got it?"

"Camp Half-Blood!" one Ares kid yelled, and Clarisse slammed her spear down on the ground to cause a nice, loud thud that echoed in the place. "Camp Half-Blood!" Another thud. "Camp Half-Blood!"

The campers slowly joined in and there were more stomps and fists falling on tables with the sounds of Clarisse and her spear, and they slowly grew louder. With each shout, thud, stomp, and slam, the fire changed colors and grew in size and Percy sat down, transfixed because the only time the whole Camp banded together like this was a war or when they needed real motivation. He guessed they had both on their side.

"We are so screwed," Naden pointed out to the others and Piper sighed, letting her forehead hit the edge of the table.

It was true. You can never beat a family bond that strong.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper asked Nico after they finished dinner and the Chaos cabin, and Nico, headed off to their cabins while the campers went to the sing-a-long to get their strategy and game plan straight. It was only Wednesday, so they had a while to plan. Meanwhile, Piper figured they should be doing the same thing, but this was more important.<p>

Percy, who was walking behind a Piper who had just ran straight for Nico, clenched his fists in his pockets and took a deep breath. He hated Nico now. The little bastard was just...just...Chaos, he didn't even have a _word _for him! Bringing up the fact that he had ignored Piper before she left was just cold and it left a sinking feeling in Percy's stomach. Maybe Piper would finally remember how big a jerk he was, think he'd do it again, and then never talk to him again, or think that Nico was a better friend, boyfriend, whatever, and she'd start to hang out with him more and then forget about Percy-

_No, _he told himself, attempting to keep calm as he watched the two, Nico nodding, and tried to listen on their conversation. _Keep yourself together, man. _He knew he shouldn't care that Piper was takin' an interest in Nico because he couldn't control her life and there was nothing wrong with her getting old friends back, even if this guy was making her blush and laugh and hug him and Chaos, this was driving him crazy already.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nico replied, looking down at her, and with the moonlight on the back of his head, illuminating a little part of his face where his bangs were low on his forehead and almost covering his deep eyes, Piper could see what had the girls swooning.

She cleared her throat just in case of a squeak at the sight and said, "Thanks...for back there...you know, joining us and everything."

He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Don't worry about it. I fight for what I believe in."

Piper shook her head and looked in front of her, holding one of her arms with the other. He was making her feel weird. "No, it's a big deal. I mean, you were a good fighter before I left so now you have to be _awesome _and we really need all the help we can with this, because the faster we do this, we could talk to them, and even if I don't have everything I'm going to say planned out, it's still a step- oh, Chaos, that's only _if _we win. We might not even make it for a second, and then we'll be screwed-"

"Piper," he laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulders, and she was glad that the night hid her blush. Then again...he was the prince of the darkness, so maybe he could tell, and why does she feel so nervous and weird around him? "You're rambling."

"I am?" she squeaked, her face turning a deep pink. Kill her now please. "Um, right, er, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and I don't really have got anyone besides the ones who have to work for me, to listen."

He squeezed her shoulder, and her stomach suddenly turned into butterflies. What the hell was this? "Well, now you've got me, so you're free at my doorstep anytime, alright?"

She nodded breathlessly, her heart pounding. "Right. Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow then- you know to plan and everything?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Sure, Piper, see you tomorrow."

He walked off, and Piper lifted a hand to her cheek, watching him go.

She completely missed the figure who was standing a couple yards behind her, his jaw locked and fists clenched, but his heart in pieces.

* * *

><p>No one to talk to.<p>

She had no one to talk to.

She liked the kiss on the cheek.

She was nervous and flustered around him.

She wanted to see him tomorrow, and it obviously wasn't for her reason.

No one to talk to.

Why couldn't she talk to him? He was her friend right? He'd been there with her through everything and he felt like he could talk to her, so why couldn't she talk to him? Did she think that he didn't care, and he was only with her to save the world? Did she not notice that he liked her before he even realized it? Shouldn't that be a sign that she could talk to?

Taking a shaky breath, Percy turned on his heel and headed towards the beach. He needed to think. He needed to calm down. She was killing him already. It was like when Nico came into the table group, she had completely forgotten that he was there, and then she was all nervous and flustered around him and she was so _cute _like that, but it wasn't for him, and Percy never got one of those hopeful _we'll hang out tomorrow, right?_s from her.

Was he doing something wrong?

He didn't think so. He had held her when she cried, helped her with Jason, beat the shit out of him for her, and worked with her here. He hadn't left her side, and he was always a call away. But was that it? Holding hands obviously didn't do anything to her, or mean anything, and all those hugs and blushes. She acted like waking up to him in the same bed as her was the worst thing ever.

Percy collasped on the sand, and the moon was bright in the sky in front of him, the waves gentle tonight, while his thoughts were on the loose. He didn't understand. One moment, he thought they had something, and the next she was kissing Nico's cheek, and gods, they spent a whole five minutes outside her story talking, and he had been with her for weeks, and nothing like that from her. She reacted when Nico kissed her cheek, but never when he did, and why was he so unlikeable?

He wished Chaos had never brought this up. Maybe if Chaos hadn't pointed that out, it wouldn't affect him so much- of course, it'd still affect him, but maybe not this much. So this was all Chaos's fault. For bringing it up, for forcing him to think it through and realize it. It was all his fault that he was heartbroken, or at least close because Piper hadn't actually kissed Nico, and damnit, now he's got that image in his head, and fuck. Kill him now to get him out of this mess.

"Hey," someone said softly behind him and he looked back at the girl, finding Bailey walking towards him. He didn't reply, and turned back to the ocean. It was supposed to be calmning him, but that really wasn't working and all he can think about is how Piper hadn't even remembered that she could talk to him at any time because he cares, and not just because she's his boss or anything, but because she used to be his best friend, aside from Annabeth and Grover, and he didn't understand why she wouldn't think that she could talk to him.

"She trusts you out of all of us," Bailey told him, but he tried ignoring her.

It didn't work.

"She doesn't like people in her room, for any reason, and then you come along and suddenly you're allowed everywhere and anywhere- even her bed!" She sighed and drew random letters in the sand while Percy turned his head to look at her. If she trusts him so much, why won't she talk to him? Why does she think that she has to go to _Nico _to talk? "My room was being remodeled once, and she let me stay in hers," Bailey continued and Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm a light sleeper, so I woke up when I heard Piper moving around a lot in her sleep. She kept muttering names, and most of them were Jason and Reyna, but there was a Percy, Leo, and Drew somewhere in there. When I asked her about them, she told me what happened."

"Are you trying to make me feel like shit?" he snapped half-heartedly because he deserved to feel like shit because of the way he treated her all the years ago. And this new soft, weird Bailey was...weird and honestly freaking him out.

"No, but unless you let me finish the fucking story, you'll continue to feel like shit," she shot back, adding a glare for extra effect and he snapped his jaw shut, looking back out at the ocean. There she was. Stubborn, stupid girl. "_Anyway, _when she talked about you, her voice softened and she was different from when she talked about the others. It was obvious to tell that she hated Drew, and missed Leo and Jason, but when she talked about you...it was like she really missed you. She told me how you guys were best friends during the war, and then how you immediately connected when you saved her from that fall off the Argo after Annabeth lost her footing on the ladder."

"This really isn't helping," he said weakly, his heart constricted.

"You are so _dense!" _Bailey cried, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You idiot, she cares about you! A lot! She missed you! And after you met with her again, she came to me and she looked different. She didn't look sad or lost like she usually did. You've got an affect on her, Jackson, even if she doesn't know about it yet."

"All I've done so far is held her while she cried," he pointed out with a scowl.

"Chaos help me," she mumbled, rubbing her face before sighing. "Look, Jackson, it's the fact that you were there for her and that you didn't judge her because she still cared about a guy who was stupid enough to cheat on her and all that bullshit! You were _there, _and that's what she wanted!"

"I don't get the point of this conversation," he admitted, glaring at the ocean. He wasn't there for her before, and if he had been, maybe they would be together, and none of this would be happening.

"I hate you," Bailey hissed through gritted teeth before standing up and yanking him up his ear causing him to cry out in pain. "She _likes _you, dumb ass," she told him slowly and clearly. "She may not know it yet, but she trusts you more than anyone, cares about you more than anyone, and she's been acting weirdly since you showed up."

He swatted her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to get his hopes up. "That doesn't mean she likes me."

"Fine, she doesn't," she said, and Percy frowned deeply. "Don't look at me like that! You didn't let me finish! And geez, wasn't that what you wanted me to say?"

"No," he snapped like it was obvious and Bailey clenched her fists.

"Gods, I really hate you."

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual."

She gritted her teeth. "Are you going to let me finish now?" He stayed quiet because this was her best friend, and he wanted to hear what she had to say even if it was completely ridicilous because how could Piper like him? Still, he wanted to know. "Okay," she said with relief in her voice. "Now, as I was _saying, _she doesn't like you _yet. _You didn't realize you had feelings right at the beginning, did you? No. So it'll take some time for her, and you just got to wait."

"How am I supposed to wait and act like I don't care that she's so..._girly _around Nico?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, copying him. "Nico has that affect, and it's just a stage because a cute guy is actually listening to her."

"I listen to her!" he cried, waving his hands through the air, and his throat was dry and clogged. "Or at least I try! She doesn't talk to me and I don't know what the _hell _I'm supposed to do and it's killing me!" He took a shaky breath and started pacing in front of her, letting everything out for the past few days- stuff he didn't even know he was holding in. He pulled at his hair in frustration. "We haven't actually done anything but comforted and cried, and I sick of it, not just because it hurts to see her crying, but because that's the only way I can hold her, and that's fucked up! Adding the fact that she's been acting weird today, pulling away from me, it just doesn't make any sense! I know I treated her bad in the past, and believe me, I can't stop beating myself up for it because I lost her and now I might be losing her again, and then Nico's in the play, or whatever the fucked up thing we have is. I've got it bad, Bailey, and I can't help thinking that maybe...maybe we're just..." He rubbed his face, his voice cracking as he finished, "Maybe we're just not meant for each other."

He looked down at Bailey who was wide eyed and blinking rapidly. "Wow," she breathed after a moment and he pathetically dropped his arms because he felt like he was going to break down into tears or something. "You really love her don't you?"

"I don't know," he replied, but his voice was scratchy and he was confused, hurt, and desperate. "I just...I really, _really_ like her, and I don't know what to do."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to get rid of the tears and they opened when he felt arms around his waist. He looked down at the head on his chest and wrapped his arms slowly around her, nuzzling her neck and breathing in deeply. She smelt like apples. Piper smelt like flowers. This felt weird: hugging someone who wasn't Piper, and it felt like he was cheating her even though he didn't have her and she was ignoring him.

This was okay; he was allowed to hug other girls, and all Bailey was doing was comforting him. Even if she had a weird way of doing it.

He had gotten back under control when there was a cleared throat at the top of the beach. Percy was reluntact to let go of the only person who actually got what he was feeling, but Bailey just patted his chest in reassurance that she was there. They looked over at the person who interrupted, and found Piper with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her arms crossed over her chest. "Thought I'd find you here, Percy," she said cooly, and Percy's heart stopped. Why, of all the billions of people on Earth, did it have to be Piper who walked up to see him hugging someone else? You know, actually, he should've seen this coming. It was only something that would happen to Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, god of heroes and a bunch of other shit, and the guy with the messed up love life. Typical. "But I didn't expect Bailey."

"I found him here," Bailey replied. "We were talking."

Piper snorted softly. "Talking, uh-huh."

"Why does it matter so much?" Percy asked as he brushed past her, adding under his breath, "You've got Nico to 'talk' to anyway."

Unfortunlately, she heard, and looked over at Bailey with confusion and hurt. "What's wrong with him?"

She shrugged. "We talked about the Capture the Flag game."

Piper studied her, hurt that Percy was acting this way and that her best friend was lying to her. And there was some deep pain in her chest when she saw Percy and Bailey hugging, but she couldn't place that, but she put that under hurt that her best friends were hiding something like their relationship, or something other than that word because it brought back the pain, from her.

Bailey smiled at her. "Then let's go to bed."

She walked back without looking back, and Piper was left alone, confused out of her mind and hurt.

That night, Percy dreamt of brown-green-blue-hazel eyes, uneven brown hair, flushed cheeks, and soft pink lips, and Piper dreamt of whispers, stolen kisses, and sly touches that weren't hers.

Neither slept well.

**Okay, I know you all hate me for not updating, but I have a good reason, and it's the most hated reason in the world: school, homework, and classes all in one stupid big package. There's reasons for those things, but I hate them because they take up so much time. But I managed to get this chapter out with the Labor day weekend.**

**I'll try to get with fixing it on the weekends, but it'll take some work, and I don't blame you guys for PMing me with hate because I didn't update. I'm working, I promise, and the next one might be up sometime soon, but don't get your hopes up so far, please.**

**Um, well, we're at 380 reviews, which I think is absolutely awesome, and I love all of you who have reviewed, and I think that you should tell me what you think because, yeah, more talk gives me more motivation.**

**Next chapter: Capture the Flag and a little surprise after it. Next next chapter: a whole lot of drama. Next next next chapter: they head for Olympus. I'm excited for it, and I've already got everything planned out in my head, so let's hope I can work with it.**

**Now tell me what you thought. :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

When Percy awoke the next morning, he couldn't help but feel bad for the way he had treated Piper last night. He had headed to his room immediately after his run-in with Bailey and Piper at the beach, and Piper came to talk to him because she cared for him like a friend and wanted to make sure everything was alright, but he wouldn't let her in and didn't even answer any call she had. He didn't want to look at her, because her words kept ringing in his head about how she had no one to talk to and how nervous she was when she was talking to Nico. He didn't want to face her, not yet.

But it was mean, and he felt bad about it now.

So when he headed downstairs, he was determined to apologize and tell her a bunch of lies because he still couldn't tell her the truth; no, not yet, and he wasn't sure if he'd do it ever. It was right before breakfast that he went to where everyone was, and sure enough, there was the Chaos crews spread around, some at the kitchen, others in chairs and on the couches, chatting up a storm.

All except Piper.

His heart dropped in a moment of panic. "Where's Piper?" he asked, and everyone looked up at him, falling silent.

It was Bailey who answered, and her voice was soft and careful, "She went to go plan with Nico, but they'll meet us at breakfast."

Bile rose in his choked throat. With Nico. She was with Nico. 'Planning' for something they should all plan for. Together. But she's doing it with Nico. Alone. Probably away from everyone else. They were alone. And together. "Oh," he mumbled, his face falling as he looked down at the ground. The words ran in his head, and he couldn't get them out. She was probably ranting about him to Nico, probably blushing and stuttering whenever he sent a smirk her way. He wondered if Nico made her heart pound like she did to him.

"Percy-" Bailey said quickly, getting up, but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he choked, his voice strained and hollow. _With Nico. _She was with _Nico._ "What are we watching?" He headed for the couch and sat down with what he hoped was an emotionless face so they didn't see how much this affected him. Gods, being in lo-like with Piper was really killing him.

"Percy..." Faughn muttered next to him, and he could feel their sympathetic glances- was he really that transparent that they all knew before he did?

"Someone change the channel," he replied, ignoring her with his teeth gritted. His voice was broken, but it was closing the subject completely so that no one would try to make him feel better that his crush was out with another guy who she felt she could talk to even though he was here, has been here, and would do anything for her.

But that was okay. She was a grown woman. She was definitely allowed to go hang out with people she wanted to. She was stronger and more powerful than him so he had no worry that she couldn't protect herself, even though she wasn't supposed to go out there with someone to protect her- fucking _Nico _did not count at all- because it was dangerous and the people still disliked her. And then you add the fact that she's his boss and he can't really tell her to do anything of the sort because that's not how it works.

It shouldn't bug him immensely that they were outside, alone, together, probably not around any people because everyone's mad at them and Piper hates attention, but Nico probably doesn't know that, but he will because gods, he's the _only _one she can talk to. Which he doesn't understand at all. He didn't feel like throwing up whenever he thought about her blushing and stuttering around Nico. It didn't bother him at all that she was probably saying everything and anything about the way he acted in the past to Nico. And it absolutely didn't make him want to rip Nico's head off because she was talking to _Nico._

He already fucking hates the kid; what's more to add?

No. Nope. Nada. Nothing's wrong. He was fine. Really. Just fine. He wanted to cry, throw up, and kill Nico, but he was fine. Absolutely fine. Why would there be a problem?

He should get used to this, really, because she was going to leave one way or another and he wouldn't ever see her again, and maybe she'd bring Nico with her, so he should get used to this feeling. He really should. Besides nothing would amount from this, so it was best that he just kind of get used to it. Yep. He's learning. And he'll be fine by time he sees her and Nico at breakfast.

* * *

><p>He wasn't fine by time breakfast came.<p>

He was fine when they got to the table with only half the camp there, and he was fine a few minutes later with the dining pavilion filling up more by the minute. But he was not fine when breakfast started, there was no sign of Piper or Nico, and he felt sick again, and this time, he really wanted to cry.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was _not fine at all _when Piper or Nico didn't show up half way through breakfast, and he hadn't touched any food on the plate he had before him. There was an empty seat to the right of him where Piper usually sat, and it felt cold and it was taunting him and he couldn't breathe.

Bailey was to the other side of him, which was new, but no one commented. She had his hand in hers and she kept squeezing every time he looked hopefully up at the doors only to have tears blur his vision when he looked back down again. Her hand had strong fingers, ones that were built for tasks that required precision, and her hand was always cold. Piper's fingers were small and fit in the spaces of his hand perfectly, and her hand was warm and made his skin tingle. Bailey's didn't do that.

His lungs were constricted by time they got there and Bailey had her head leaning on his arm so that he would know that she was there and she was trying all she could to comfort him. He appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't the same as with Piper. He didn't think he could remember when Piper did something like this: hold his hand, and lean on him. It made him sicker.

Throughout all the commotion of the dining pavilion, he heard her laugh, and at first it brightened him, and his head shot up to look at her, but then he realized that Nico was laughing too and standing right next to her. His throat closed and this time, he could taste the bile. She looked so happy, happier than he had ever seen her. Her hair was up in a ponytail today, so he could clearly see her face, and she was lighting up the day like she was the sun. Her eyes, even across the large pavilion, he could see were shining with laughter, happiness, and hope. Her pink lips were pulled up in the brightest smile possible, and her clothes were the regular black uniform of Chaos, but there was a sky blue band on her bicep, an orange on her opposite wrist. She looked breathtaking, and her eyes sparked even more beautiful towards Nico.

He couldn't take her eyes off of them as they headed towards the Chaos table. Nico's eyes were uncharacteristically happy, and he had his hands in stuffed in the pockets of his black skinny jeans instead of his usual aviator jacket which Percy was pleased to find out wasn't draped across Piper's shoulders because it was a little cold. But it was the way that when Nico said something, Piper blush immensely, that made him really want to...to...

"Hey guys!" Piper cried as they came up, and her cheeks were still flushed with the blush Nico had created. "What's up?"

Percy couldn't reply, but Bailey, still leaning on his shoulder said softly, "Where have you been?"

"Nico took me to the Underworld," she replied, and she completely ignored the spot next to Percy, and took one across from them, Nico following after her. She also didn't notice the way that Bailey and Percy were acting unusual. "I saw my dad."

Percy willed her to look at him, acknowledge him separately from the group, but she was busy stealing food off of Naden's plate whom she was sitting by. "I thought it'd be a nice way to show her that I was on her side," Nico said as if he didn't just upstage Percy by tenfold, and he didn't care about it too much.

"Have you ever been shadow traveling?" Piper asked excitedly, and Percy couldn't swallow. "It's such a cool way to go!"

Nico chuckled. "Until you get lost."

Piper blinked, looking surprised. "You can get lost?"

He rolled his eyes. "'Course."

"How?"

Unable to stand seeing them interact like no one else was at the table, Percy pushed himself abruptly from the table, and he turned on his heel to get the fuck out of there because gods, how could she not see that he wanted to talk to her, to get to act like that- the way Nico was making her act. He wanted her to smile and to beam, at him. Only him. Or at least say something to him, say hello, asked if he was okay from last night. _Something._

But she did nothing.

"Percy!" she called after him, but he kept walking, trying to get away from all this freaking madness, all this pain and all these feelings he had only had a few times in his life, but a more intense set.

"Percy!"

He broke through the pavilion and continued to ignore her, even though he still felt like throwing up, crying, and killing all at once. Chaos, he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't because then he'd end up spilling everything and that could never turn out good.

"Why won't you stop?" Piper snapped, grabbing his wrist and yanking him hard enough that he turned around and faced her with that emotionless mask on.

"Didn't hear you," he replied simply, but his voice cracked.

Her eyes were soft, and there wasn't a single flush on her cheeks from running to catch up with him even though his strides were long. She looked concerned, confused, and thoroughly lost, but Percy didn't really blame her. "That's a lie," she said, and Percy was very aware of her hand on his wrist. "What has been up with you lately?"

He feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been avoiding me and then you're getting all close with Bailey."

"And you're getting close with Nico," he shot back, and there was a certain tang to his voice that made her drop her arms and look more in confusion.

"So what? I'm glad that I have another person on my side."

He sighed and shook his head, trying to gather himself. "It doesn't matter," he said, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, nothing's wrong, alright? I've been thinking."

"And getting close with Bailey," she muttered, and now her voice held that vemon.

"She's been helping me," he defended, gritting his teeth. "Like Nico's helping you."

She frowned and reached out for his hand. "What's wrong, Percy? You know you can talk to me."

"Apparently not!" he exploded, and his voice was raw. "I don't want to waste your time talking to you if you don't think you can talk to me!"

She blinked a few times before understanding and horror crossed her face. "You heard that?" she choked, and he snatched his hand away from her.

"Was I not supposed to?" he snapped angrily, frustrated with everything. "Were you just supposed to ignore me whenever you had a problem and maybe later on I'd find out that you didn't think you could talk to me?"

"Percy..." she sighed. "It's not like that..."

"Then what's it like?" His voice cracked again. "Gods, Piper, I'm trying so hard to be here for you and I'm doing everything I can to make sure you're safe and that you know that I'm your friend! I'm trying to make up for being a dumb ass when you left, and then apparently, it's not good enough and you still don't trust me, and Chaos, Piper..." He pulled desperately at his hair, trying to keep his jaw locked so she won't notice the quiver in it, but the one in his voice was hard to miss. "I just don't understand what to do anymore."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his neck, tears brimming in her eyes. Amazing. What is this? the fourteenth, sixteenth time he's made her cry? Why can't he be more like Nico, making her laugh and blush and look so _happy _that she could fill the earth with it? Just one time, just _one, _he'd like to light her up and be the one to make her act like the Aphrodite girl she was supposed to be.

But he hugged her tight because a little part in his head told him that this may be one of the last few times he'll get to hold her close before someone else gets her (Nico) or she leaves. He breathed in the calming, intoxicating scent of her hair, memorized the feel of her body pressed against his, and the way her hands were grabbing at his shirt, and through the layers of clothing, he could feel her hot breath. He liked these times; ones where he could pretend everything was okay.

"I didn't mean it," she whimpered in his chest, and he almost scoffed. "I trust you; I trust you more than anyone else. I _can _talk to you, and you're still my closest friend, and I told you that I forgive you for the past because it's the past."

"Then why'd you tell him that?" he demanded in her hair because he needed to know. He didn't believe that she trusted him because if she did, she wouldn't've said that.

"It was a moment of weakness," she admitted, and he tightened his grip on her, wanting to keep her here instead of with Nico. "I didn't mean it; I wasn't thinking, and it just kind of came out because he was talking about talking, and I couldn't talk to Bailey and them so much, but I didn't mean it was you."

"I want you to trust me, Pipes," he mumbled. "You need to know that I'm always going to be here for you, okay?"

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for saying that."

He kissed her head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you last night; I had a lot on my mind."

She pulled away, and immediately an ice fell over Percy. "It's okay, I understand," she said, smiling up at him, and she looked beautiful. "But you know you can talk to me, right?"

Without hesitation, he gave a nod. "Yeah. I know."

She leaned on her toes, kissed his cheek, and he blinked, bewildered. "Thanks, Percy."

He kissed her forehead, giving a small smile, even though his heart was inflated with pride and joy. "Thanks, Pipes."

She blushed and looked away, and he wondered what was going on through her head.

Little did he know, she was replaying that one dream with the real kiss.

* * *

><p>Piper was putting on her armor late in the evening after dinner, but before the start of the Capture the Flag game. The Chaos crews, and Nico, were putting on their own armor, getting their weapons and there was little talk between them. Though Piper felt better about the fact that she had made up with Percy and him and Bailey weren't touching so much, and they had Nico on their team, she didn't have a lot of hope for this game of Capture the Flag.<p>

Most of her team didn't understand it because they weren't from this planet or the time era, and the rest were outdated or new to the game. Piper herself was having trouble getting used to all the new rules. Percy and Nico, however, were the only ones that were accustomed to this, and Piper was so grateful that they were able to help out.

But that didn't mean they exactly have much of a chance. Camp is comprized of over three hundred demigods because the gods don't learn and just keep going out and having kids, and they had roughly ten. They may be commanders of Chaos and a whole lot more powerful than the gods, but they were peacemakers and peacekeepers. They only fight when they have to because Chaos doesn't like unnecessary battles, and this was a fighting place. They didn't have knowledge of the game on their side, this was a new opponent, and they were vastly outnumbered.

The good things? They had two campers with amazing powers, Piper who could charmspeak a whole lot of people at a time, and a group of indiviuals who knew how to fight well, and were experts at strategy which they used for cutting off a war in progess and settling things.

Piper didn't think that made up for a great number of obstacles they had to overcome: the Athena kids, the Nike kids, the Hecate kids, and the Hephaetus kids. They could handle Ares because they dealt with war-ridden people all the time, and the Hermes kids because they've learned how to detect people who are trying to be stealthy- otherwise, in their work, they could be killed by a spy or someone else who doesn't like them- they have plenty of enemies, honestly.

No matter what, though, they would try because everything depended on this. Everything. There could be a war after this, one among innocent kids and a larger one between powerful figures.

"Okay, so I think it's best if we do it like this," Piper announced after they were suited up and ready to go. "If we have Nico, Bailey, and Carl guarding the flag, which will be..."

"Hanging off a high branch," Faughn answered automatically, crossing her arms. She had gotten the game fairly easily and was already pretty good at it.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, smiling at her. "Good job. That's perfect, and it'll be right above Zeus's Fist. " She turned to Bailey who was near Percy, Nico was near Bailey, and Carl who was on the other side of Percy, and finished, "You guys guard the flag and I think you guys can handle that."

Nico scoffed, flipped his hair, and Piper felt butterflies grow in her stomach. "'Course, Sunshine, don't worry about it."

"Sunshine?" Percy stammered, and Bailey put a hand on his arm.

"He gave me a nickname," Piper explained with a small smile, tilting her head at Percy who was suddenly all tense. "Why?"

He gritted his teeth, and his eyes turned to steel. "Nothing," he said coldly, and Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but they had bigger things to worry about. _Besides, it's not like he wants _my _help, _she thought bitterly as she noticed Bailey grab his hand and squeeze. _Whatever his problem is._

"Then we'll have Faughn, Marcus, Jee, and Dolly in the middle of the field so they can stop most of the forces from coming all the way to the flag," Piper continued, pretending that didn't happen; she'd think more on it later. "Can you guys handle that?"

They all nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem," Faughn said.

"Just don't blame us if campers get hurt," Jee, one of Piper's members, grunted, crossing his long, beefy arms over his chest- he was from Jupiter.

"You can't hurt them too bad," Piper said, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "They're still people, guys, and we're only trying to get them on our side. Hurting a lot of them will not get us on their good side.

"Naden, Percy, and I will storm through and hit the flag camp hard." She grinned. "Since they picked the river side, we have an advantage with Percy, and he'll be our winning factor if our defense can hold up like I know it will."

Percy looked surprised, then he grinned, and Piper's heart gave a couple jumps before she focused on the topic at hand. Being a love daughter was more diffcult when she was having conflicted feelings about a couple guys. At least they're new, rather than just Jason who she's been doing fairly well not being mad at to an extent.

"Percy, you'll encase the area with water so that they can't get reinforcements or get out," she continued. "Naden and I, we'll head in and take over the flag. Then we'll run back towards our place, and we'll be good."

_If it works, _she wanted to add, but she figured that everyone already had that on their minds.

"Does everyone know what they're doing?"

Everyone gave a shout, but they were drowned out by the screaming and cheering from the campers in the distance who were also going over their plan. Piper paled. They'd have to work really hard to beat some group that was that joined together and that focused on main thing.

Oh, holy mother of all Chaos.

"Guys!" she cried, wide eyed and looked excitedly back at her group who were looking at her in confusion. She had it figured out! "We don't have to win! Actually, it might be better to lose!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Bailey asked, frowning deeply, and Percy, who Piper noticed wasn't holding her hand (that made her more excited). "What has hanging out with di Angelo done to you?"

"No, listen!" She ignored the last statement, but noticed a small smirk on Percy's face. Focus. She'd have to work on that along with a bunch of other stuff later. "If we lose, then I could show them how well they worked together, like a family! If we win, I can still say that, and they'll get it that they're family and that they can do anything when together, so it's no use fighting!"

"Pipes," Percy breathed, "that's brilliant!"

Piper felt heat flood her cheeks and her heart flutter. "Thanks."

"What if they don't listen if they win?" Nico grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why we're doing this, anyway: to get them to listen."

"Well...yeah...but I'm a charmspeaker; I can get them to calm down for a moment or two so I can say it."

"And winning will make them put their differences aside," Faughn mused, smiling brightly. "I think it'd be perfect, Peacemaker!"

Piper smiled again, happy that it got good reviews and they were as excited about this as her. "Thanks."

"So...do we want to lose or win?" Jee asked, and everyone murmured in agreement.

"I don't want to lose," Bailey said, brushing the brown hair out of her face. "But I don't want to stay here that long to stop this."

"Yeah, we've still got one more stop," Marcus agreed, and everyone, except Nico, was downed by the fact.

"Well, I think winning would be able to make them connect more," Piper said, fiddling with her hands. "But if we let them win, we'll look weak and they won't respect us."

They stood in silent thought for a while, the sounds only coming from the monsters in the woods, and the campers talking excitedly and waiting for the game to start. Minutes passed until Percy blurted, "Make it a tie."

Everyone frowned. "How do you make it a tie?" Carl asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Percy's face looked concrentrated, determined, and Piper remembered that look from the old days in the war. "Defense at the flag will let one person grab the flag and run out," he explained. "We'll get in, get the flag and get out, but not too fast or else we won't make it."

"But how do we know when someone has the flag?" Piper wondered. "We won't be able to just scream because there would be too many yells and screams to start with."

"Chaos," he replied. "If you ask him to just say a word in your mind, we'll be able to know."

"But what if he doesn't help us?" Dolly asked, sounding nervous- she was from Uranus, and they're very nervous people.

"And how do we know he will help us?" Bailey added, and Piper thought for a moment or two.

It was a great idea, it would just require help from the busiest person ever and one of the biggest, most influencial person alive. How do they get help from him? Piper didn't think that he'd respond to a question or favor from her just on command, and not even face to face. It wouldn't work out well, and she wouldn't know if he even got the message, so she wouldn't know if he would help or not and they might miss that opporunity.

"We can only ask and hope," she said finally. "It's the only thing we have. We lose, we lose respect, we win, we may lose them from our side. A tie is the best way possible."

"Then go ask him," Percy nodded. "He'll most likely respond to you."

Piper frowned. "How?"

"Like you're praying to the gods," Nico said, crossing his arms over his chest, and he flipped his hair again, and Chaos, she needed to cut his hair so she wouldn't get all wobbly-knees when he did that.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and closed her eyes so she wouldn't look at him. It took her a few moments to get any thoughts of Percy or Nico out of her head before she actually started the prayer. _Er...Lord Chaos? Can you hear me?_

There was silence for another moment, and she was afraid that it wouldn't work, when there was a bright light in her mind and she was suddenly standing in space, stars billions of miles away twinkling around her. She was just outside Earth's atmosphere, so she was able to see the planet, and when she looked over at it, she was startled to realize that there was no longer a California- or not much of it, anyway. Chaos stood in front of her, in a ocean blue shirt that had waves forming from his tie which looked like sand, and pants that were green like a forest, and if you looked close enough, you could see leaves.

He laughed. "Formalities, my dear, I thought we passed that point," he said, and though he was standing in front of her, his voice sounded far away.

As did hers when she smiled and spoke, "Sorry, but I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow. "My help, eh? For what?"

She guessed he knew what. "We want to make a tie during our game of Capture of Flag so if we win, we won't, um, lose anyone, and if we lose, we won't lose respect."

"Ah, a wonderful plan it seems." He grinned and his eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. "How does this involve me, my Peacemaker?"

She rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "Well, we were wondering if you could send us a sign when the campers got our flag."

He sighed, his smile falling. "Piper...you know that I'm a very busy man."

"All we need is a word!" she said, worried now that it wasn't going to work as planned. "It's the only way to truly win over the campers!"

He stroked his chin. "It's much more complicated than that, I'm afraid to say. Some will still not follow you, you must know."

"I've got an idea," she breathed, her heart pounding. If this didn't work... "I think I know how to get the campers to realize what they're doing." She bit her lip. "I need you to trust me, Chaos, and I need your help."

His face softened. "Piper..."

"Trust me," she pleaded, and he thought for a long moment before he nodded.

"I will do everything I can to let you know, but you should still try your hardest in case it doesn't work out."

She breathed a little easier. "Of course," she said. "Thank you, Chaos."

Still not smiling, he came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she felt the actual pressure of his hand, though it was cold. "Be careful what you do once you win, my dear," he warned. "You may have won over the campers, but there's still tension in your crew members."

"What do you mean?" she cried, her eyes growing wide. Was this about Percy and Bailey? Were they going to do something that might ruin the crew?

But he was fading. "Think wisely, Peacemaker," he told her, and his voice was fainter than ever. "Do not forget who I sent to you first."

Before she could question further, there was that bright light, and she had a pounding headache. "She's waking up!" someone called, but their voice was fuzzy and loud.

"Piper!" another cried, but this voice was very familiar, and it made her groan. "Pipes, come on, wake up."

She blinked her eyes open and she could barely make out two heads looking down at her. It took her a while before her vision cleared and she was able to see Percy cradling her head and Bailey with a cup of water in her hands. They both looked frantic. "You just passed out," Bailey choked, giving her some water to drink. "di Angelo said your life force just dropped almost to death."

"What happened?" Percy asked, brushing some of her hair away from her face, and her skin tingled. Relief covered anything in his eyes.

"I saw Chaos," she replied, and her voice was hoarse. "He's going to help us."

The conch horn sounded, signalling the five minute warning before the game started. They needed to get to their places. "Are you okay to play?" Faughn asked, coming up and kneeling down beside her.

She nodded because she couldn't back out now or they would never win over the campers. "Let's do this," she groaned.

**I know I said that I was going to have the surprise and the Capture the Flag game in this chapter, but I just felt that it wouldn't work well with this one, and had to be its own. But I'm going to get that chapter up this weekend because I promised it to you, and I don't think I did it last weekend, so I'm going to give you two this weekend. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**How 'bout this chapter though? Lots of Jealous Percy, and there'll be more to come. And Chaos's warning is very, **_**very **_**important too, so you guys should think that over. What do you think that means? If someone gets it right, I'll give them a private spoiler of what's to come. If five people get it right, I'll upload the spoiler as a chapter. Sound good?**

**So, what did Chaos mean for a spoiler? And...how did you feel about the chatper:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Going into a Capture the Flag game with a massive headache is easily the hardest thing Piper has done as a Peacemaker. Yeah, the second in command to the creator of the universe is complaining about a _headache. _Was that sad? Piper didn't want to think too much about it- it hurt her head. More. A lot more. Like anything else she thought about. Or when she talked. Or when she moved. Yeah, she was in pain, and she was going to whine a lot about it.

So what if she could hardly walk and think at the same time? She had to compete in the game because no offense to the others, she was one of the biggest advantages and she had never been one to sit down and let everyone do everything. She was a do-er, and Chaos, was she so out of it that she was making up words?

Percy was at her side, and she didn't miss the furrowed eyebrows, spark in his eyes, and a frown on his lips. He kept glancing at her, and if it hadn't been worriedly, Piper might have been a little giddy, but she half wished he'd stop. It pleased her to know that he was worried about her, but she could take care of herself. She has been taking care of herself. She didn't need any help now. But then again...lately, she's needed help and it was always Percy who had helped her, and she had to admit shamelessly that if she wanted anyone to help her, it'd be Percy. But he had that job down. She didn't mind the slightest when she pointed that out.

"Piper," Percy said as they watched the black flag with stars twinkling as if it was actually space, sway above Zeus's fist. He held her arm and electricity sparked making her head pound more and less...unless that was her heart; she couldnt tell. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to-"

"Yes I do," she replied, and she looked up at him, trying to make it seem like she was looking in his eye, but completely avoiding it so she didn't lose her composure, freak out like she was inside that this wouldn't work and they might lose, yell at him for confusing her feelings and being all "friends" with her best girl friend, and then collapse against him because of the pain she was enduring with this _fucking headache, _and Chaos, she wished she was light headed. "The Camp has to see me fighting."

"But you're not fit to fight," he told her, his frown not falling. "You should rest-"

"No," she said sternly. "I'm _fine, _Percy. I'm playing."

He still looked worried. "Piper..."

"End of discussion." She turned on her heel and called out, "Naden! Let's get ready!" Oh, Chaos, she should _not _yell with a headache. Damn Percy for making her yell.

Piper rubbed her temples to try and make the pounding stop, and Bailey walked up to her. Somehow, she was the last person Piper wanted to talk to. "Piper," she mumbled softly as Piper glanced at her shortly before back over at the flag where Naden was giving out last minute encouragements and stuff to the others since she couldn't do it. Piper didn't know what to feel with Bailey. There was no doubt in her mind that she should be upset with her because just last night, she had caught her and Percy "talking" on the beach and they were oddly friendly with each other and Piper did not like it one bit. But at the same time, she couldn't find it in her to be mad because that was her best friend and they had literally been through everything together. She didn't want their relationship to be ruined because Piper kind of, sort of, maybe had a crush on Percy and Bailey probably did as well.

Chaos help her. She needs some pain relief and an easier love life.

"Are you sure you want to play?" Bailey asked, and Piper shot her a glare, vemon seeping into her words,

"You and Percy must be spending a whole lot of time together for you two to be saying the same things."

Bailey looked shocked for a second before she crossed her arms over her chest and snapped, "Well, if you'd care to notice, I was just asking like a friend should." She stomped her foot like a little kid in frustration. "And Percy and I are just friends!"

Piper scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, just like how you two were talking on the beach!"

"We were!" Bailey threw her hands up. "So I have him a hug, I'm _sorry!"_

"What about this morning?" Piper demanded as she recalled how abruptly Percy left, the empty space next to Bailey, and how she almost rushed after him.

Bailey blinked. "Are you serious?"

Piper's face was red with anger and a little jealously, and you never want a daughter of Aphrodite jealous. _Never. _"Of course I am!" She was in pain, she was slightly hurt by her friend going after her crush, and she just wanted to lay down and forget all about this. "Why would I be joking?"

"Because, for a love daughter, you're so stupid!" Bailey replied, and she gritted her teeth. "Besides, why do you care? You left this morning with only a note to hang out with fucking di Angelo and you didn't show up until breakfast ended! You've been with him all day, and you still haven't noticed anything!"

"I was talking to an old friend!" Piper argued, though a part of her was drowning in guilt. "And there was nothing to notice but how you and Percy kept whispering to each other and how you two were always close and holding hands!"

"Just Percy!" Bailey shouted, absolutely frustrated. "I was being a decent friend unlike you!"

That hit her hard. Bailey turned on her heel and marched off. She was right. Piper hadn't been a very good friend to Percy. She had pushed all her burdens on his shoulders the first day he came, and he didn't complain. When she did it again, he was still fine and he helped her through the whole thing. He had comforted, held, and stayed with her. He blamed the death of her old best friend on himself and he kept apologizing. What'd she do while he was crying? Watched. Put a hand on his back. That was nothing compared to what he did while she was crying.

He fought Jason for her just because he had made her cry. He was mad at her for considering to forgive him. But when Annabeth was yelling at him and hurting him, she did nothing but watch. When he shrugged about it later but was clearly affected by it, she did nothing but nod her head.

And then to top it all off, they fought last night and she left in the morning not even caring to make things up with him. She said plenty of harsh, hurtful things that made him almost cry and thought that she didn't want him as her friend. She didn't say she was sorry, hasn't expressed how much she really needs him and what an amazing friend he is.

What kind of friend is she? How does he still want to be her friend after all she's done to him? She doesn't deserve him, especially when she's accusing him of fooling around with her best girl friend, not apologizing, and then pretending everything's okay. But he's still there, and he's nice and perfect, and she still ignores him! And he hasn't complained to _her, _but apparently he had to _Bailey _and why didn't she notice this before?

Someone grabbed her arm and she knocked herself out of berating herself for being such a horrible person and looked over at them. Naden was looking sympathetic but determined. "We've got to get going," she told her and Piper blinked; Chaos, she felt like shit and her head so bad she thought she was going to cry, or maybe that was her thoughts... "The game starts in 30 seconds, Piper."

"Okay," she said softly, and with one last look at the Chaos flag and the shooting star going across it, she wished she could somehow make up for this.

* * *

><p>Percy didn't know what Bailey and Piper were fighting about, and a part of him didn't really want to know, but he guessed it was about him. He knew Bailey was looking out for both of them and he was positive that she would never tell Piper that he was close to loving her- it's harder to deny it now and he doesn't think there's another reliable explanation for his hurt, anger, jealously, and funny feelings. But he was worried that Piper and Bailey's friendship would be screwed because Bailey was helping him with the whole ordeal of Piper being all good to Nico- Percy had decided that on a scale of Gabe (1) to Gaia (10) Nico was a 422 (all the gods, titans, and giants combined). They had been friends probably longer than Percy and her had, and he couldn't break up a friendship like that. Even if it meant losing Piper.<p>

Maybe he had already lost her.

He touched her arm as she passed them and they got ready to head in the forest- they were waiting for the scatter of Campers feet before they started for that tie. She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and he forgot what he was going to say when she suddenly engulfed him in a hug. He blinked a few times before slowly wrapping his arms back around her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest and it took him a moment to understand.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for."

She sniffled and pulled away. "We should go to the beach tomorrow," she said looking up at him with those eyes and there was no way he could say no.

"Sure, but, uh, why? I mean, it's fine with me and everything, but what about the rest of the group? And why are we talking about this now? Not that I have a problem with that _either, _but I'm just wondering." Chaos, even if it was a group, he was nervous as hell. Going to the beach- that's what people did on dates. And maybe he could get her to light up and laugh and look oh-so-beautiful like she did this morning. He could be the cause of that, and oh, man, just thinking about it made him all giddy and nervous.

But the group...They had to come...Piper wouldn't let them not come. It wasn't how she worked. She liked to include everyone because she was that thoughtful and caring. So...it wasn't a date. It couldn't be a date. Maybe it was a celebration thing.

_A celebration thing._

Oh. Oh. _Oh. _It was a celebration thing. Which meant the whole Chaos team was coming. Which involved Nico. Which meant she wasn't going to be hanging out with Percy, but rather with stupid _Nico. _

Piper grabbed his wrist because they could hear the conch horn signalling the start of the game and the campers gave a scream far across the forest. She pulled him along to the left like they planned, and Naden followed after them, a fact that Percy didn't notice because of the horrifying realization he had come to. "I figured we still have a lot to talk about," she replied quietly, ignoring most of his questions as they snuck in through bushes. "And we haven't hung out much besides that."

He choked and suddenly, it was hard to breathe. "We? You mean us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Percy. You and me."

He stumbled over a _branch _(it was the branch, he swears; a fallen one that he has no idea how it got on the ground, but it definitely was not the fact that she had just said it was them, he swears.) "A-A-Alone?" he stammered, and Piper's cheeks painted pink.

She gave a little nod, and Naden, secretly listening in, rolled her eyes at the two. "Yeah, and it'll be a relaxation day or something," she said after a long pause when they hid behind a rather large tree because of the group of kids running towards their flag. They were like ninjas, even though Percy was usually caught everytime he tried to do something stealthy- he hoped today wasn't the case.

"What about the others?" Percy asked as they continued on, not going too terribly fast because they had to make it a tie.

Piper shrugged, and honestly, she was surprised the walk to the other team's flag was going this well. She figured with all the kids they had that they would spread out to every corner and still have an army to guard. "They can hang out with the campers..." she paused. "If this works."

"Hey, it will, alright?" Percy assured because that day at the beach really, _really _sounded like a date- especially with the two of them- and if this didn't work, he knew that they wouldn't going on it. And he was already beginning to muster courage to tell her how he felt. "It's an awesome plan and-"

He stopped abruptly because of the sword heading for his face and he fell to the ground, pulling Piper with him on instinct. "Traitor!" the person who tried to cut off his _face _yelled and he instantly recognized the voice.

"Clarisse!" he shouted in outrage and they stumbled up with their swords at the ready. Naden, when Percy looked back, was locked in battle with Chris who seemed lke he didn't really want to fight her, but had no choice. Percy guessed Clarisse was in on it. "No killing!"

"You betrayed us, Prissy!" she screamed back as her electric spear clashed with Riptide which has always stayed in his pocket. "You deserve a good ass kicking!"

"I never betrayed you!" he growled, and he gritted his teeth in effort; she was still a daughter of Ares even if he's fought in too many wars and get trained for a day with Chaos himself. "I'm still on your side!"

She gave a harsh laugh, sidestepping and attempting to smash Percy's head in with the hilt of her sword. Percy blocked just in time- he didn't think she got the idea of no killing in this game. "Then why are you with the enemy?"

Sweat formed on his forehead from the effort, but something snapped inside him. He was sick of this- everyone thinking Piper was the enemy when all she did was try to get away from being abandoned and it wasn't her fault that her mother finally decided to care once she left. It wasn't her fault he was a stupid dumb ass and he ignored his friend when she needed him the most.

It just was _not her fault!_

He shoved his sword with all his strength and Clarisse flew back in surprise and hit a tree with a painful thud and grunt. "Shut it, Clarry," he snarled and he turned, grabbed Piper's wrist since she stopped fighting with an Ares kid in shock, and ran.

Piper stumbled after him, but caught footing and kept going, trying to keep up with him. Naden was coming after them and there were shouts and roars of anger surrounding them from what seemed every side. The whole forest was a loud yelling mess and Percy wondered how many people they'd have to face before they even came up to a close turn of the camp's flag. Luckily, Percy knew the way (if it was just Piper...oh, they would've been so screwed.) and oh holy mother of the universe, Piper should definitely not be be in battle or darting away from one and into another bigger one, with a massive headache as big as hers. She half hates Chaos for answering her prayers.

"Duck!" Naden screamed behind them and Piper luckly got her foot caught in an oddly placed root...that moved. _Thank you Dionysus or Demeter _she thought as she hit the ground hard and heard the wind slide into halves from the sheer force of the blade above her. But the person was fast to recover and she heard the person's foot placing change and she quickly flipped to her back, wide eyed as she watched the bronze blade buried itself in the dirt next to her. Was everyone so damned to kill the Chaos crew?

She looked up at the owner and only part of her was surprised to find a very pissed off Annabeth glaring down at her. Of course it would be her. And of course she had to be really fast and she aimed the knife for her heart. But, luckily, because of so many years under Chaos, Piper was able to send out her leg to make Annabeth lose her balance and she was able to use her wonderful knife to push Annabeth's wrist away from her as she squeaked and stumbled to keep her balance.

"You never should have come back here, McLean," Annabeth snapped as they stood, staring at each other, and Percy glanced over from where he was fighting with some large Ares kid; Clarisse and her crew were hurrying as well to come up behind them. They'd be surrounded and overwhelmed in minutes.

"I can go wherever I like, Annabeth," Piper replied calmly, though her head was pounding and pounding, and she looked a little pale. Percy half wished Chaos didn't send any help at all because now she might be out of play for good.

"No! You betrayed everyone here by leaving!" Annabeth's face grew red with anger and even if she was a daughter of Athena, she looked ready to through any caution she had left to the wind and spring at her to gut her. Piper's eyes blinked a few times. "And then you just show up, steal my boyfriend, and act like nothing ever happened here!"

"I didn't steal anyone!" Piper protested, though her stomach dropped in guilt. She was right: She didn't steal anyone, since she hadn't been a very good friend to Percy, but that didn't mean she didn't keep the two apart by making Percy choose sides and making them fight. "If it matters to you, I didn't even want to be here anyway! I was _sent _here!"

"By who?" Annabeth sneered, and Percy ducked as the sword went over his head. No one else was fighting, so why did this guy keep trying to cut off his head? "Your boss?"

"Yes!" Piper sucked in a breath. Her head hurt. "Can you just attack me so we can go get the stupid flag and I can lay down?"

"What? Did we already tire you out, traitor?" Clarisse cackled in the crowd behind her, Naden locked in battle with Chris, but trying to keep everyone away from her boss at the same time. Damn the gods for needing so much sexual activity.

"Just someone, attack!" one of the other campers yelled out. "We need to get moving to overwhelm the rest of them and get the flag!"

Piper sucked in a breath. Right the others. If they were overwhelmed a couple yards in front of the place they were at, how bad did they have it? They needed to get to the flag, though. She knew Chaos would tell her when they were close, but she knew that that was the only thing that he could do; they had to do the rest. And the rest was getting to their flag, going through gods-know how many people just through the next six feet. Then the defense they probably had intricately set up. Then the people there. Before going through it all again to make it back. This was going to be so much fun.

If she didn't pass out in a few minutes, after this battle.

"Bring it, McLean," Annabeth ordered with a red face and lightning sparking in those clouds that make up her eyes. "Show us what you've learned from the time you've spent hiding and betraying us."

Something in Piper snapped. She had saved all their lives how many times? Aliens from every freaking galaxy wanted to come to Earth to destroy them, but she was there and she kept them from it, telling them that humans were important in the universe and they were smart beings that shouldn't be messed with. What has Annabeth done? Save the _camp _a couple times. Piper was the second in command to the creator of the universe- she had powers even _she _didn't know about! She was not just going to sit here and let her crush's ex-girlfriend, and her ex-friend come up and tell her that she has done nothing and that she caused this war. She didn't do anything, and she didn't see why they don't understand that. They did it. They caused her to leave, provoked her into doing it, so she left, and how was she supposed to know that her mom actually cared when she sat for days, bawling her eyes out after a breakup that her own mother could've prevented?

No. It was not her fault. No, she didn't cause this war, she wasn't useless or a traitor. She _cared _for them; if she didn't, she would've let the first alien race come and destroy the planet just because they hadn't helped her in the time of need. She was helping them now, had helped them in the past. And she knew way more and was more powerful than this daughter of Athena.

And damnit, they needed to know that.

Piper let out a long breath, and the wind around them picked up. It was a circle in between the crowd and them so no one knew what was happening- save the surprise for later. She slid her foot and the ground hardened to a pavement like texture, not allowing any of the Dioynsus or Demeter kids interfere. And she didn't want either of them to slip and give the other an advantage.

Leaves and twigs flew around them with the speckled grass and dirt from her cleaning. It turned into a mini tornado that acted a curtain, and while Annabeth was looking around in shock, Piper launched at her, aiming for her arm- she was going to play fair even though no one else was. Annabeth barely had time to block the knife before the tip hit her skin, getting her to gasp. Her shock was quickly replaced by anger and determination and the epic battle between the two started.

Percy watched with a growing worry- any time he could with this stupid son-of-a-bitch trying to hack off his head- as they fought, the images displaced by the fragments of the earth winding around them. Annabeth parried and struck; Piper ducked and tried to send Annabeth to the ground with a kick, but it didn't work well due to her jump. Annabeth aimed for the throat; Piper aimed for the leg and arm. Should he try to get in the cloud and join her? And who should he attack? He couldn't attack Piper, that much he knew, swore it on his grave he'd never be able to do that, but even though him and Annabeth had their altercations, they were still best friends, and she was his second love- if you count Rachel- but he could never hurt her. Those spars they did- do- are harmless and they don't even try to hurt one another; they laugh and poke fun at each other. This was real. She could really hurt him if she wanted; he could hurt her, even if that went against everything he was for.

"Go!" Piper screamed from inside the growing tornado that was getting higher and filled with more twigs and leaves and dirt. "Go towards the flag! I'll meet you there!"

"What?" Percy shouted, shocked, as he ducked another swing from this damned sword that was _still _trying to cut off his head. "Would. You. Stop. It?" he growled towards the Ares guy, and he turned on his heel, avoiding an attack, and getting inside the guy's arms to slam the hilt of his sword into his chest so that the bronze chestplate he was wearing was idented with the mark of it and the guy flew down to the ground with a pain filled grunt.

"_Go!" _she repeated loudly and she sounded strained. Her head was pounding. She would've been cut by Annabeth multiple times if it had not been for the armor she had one. "I'll hold them off! You need to get going!"

"But Piper-"

"No, just go! I can handle it!"

"Not all of them!"

"Yeah, McLean, you have no chance with all of us," Clarisse taunted and Percy swirled to face her with a very mean glare.

"Shut up, Clarisse."

She sneered at him. "You sticking up for your traitor girlfriend, huh?"

"She's not his girlfriend!" Annabeth snapped, and Percy turned red.

"Maybe I am!" Piper yelled back, and the whole place just stopped, Percy's eyes going wide and Naden's as well. Piper had just risked everything she had by announcing a relationship that Percy didn't even know about. And she had no idea how it would blow up in her face later.

**Okay, so I'm so fucking sorry that I didn't update for so long. Teachers hate us so they give us pounds of pounds of homework along with even more projects. I've had half of this written for the longest time, but I couldn't end it like I had it, but I had no way of getting it done because of homework. So I finally got time to work on it this weekend, and I'm hoping that I can get this done over Thanksgiving break which is coming up soon. Hopefully. Then I want to do to another PercyxPiper. Maybe. I already have it planned out, but I have two other stories, one of which is pretty close to ending.**

**I'm excited, and thank you all for your continued support and reviews. You're all awesome and cool and hopefully, this will kind of, sort of, make up for the month or two I haven't updated.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** **I** **own** **nothing. Any mistakes are apologized for ahead of time: I did this on my iPod very early in the morning.**

Percy was confused. And thrilled. He didn't know when Piper became his girlfriend, but she didn't know how much pressure she just took off his shoulders. He wouldn't have to worry about all this feelings stuff and then asking her out; they were already going out. But...That didn't make any sense. Why would she be his girlfriend when she's done nothing by cry in his arms and he hadn't asked her out. He knew they haven't kissed or anything that would really define it, but did holding hands count? They did a lot of that, maybe she thought that was was what defined them. He wasn't complaining either way. Why would he? He was just in the progress of getting enough courage to tell her how he feels; he can defeat a Titan head on, kill giants and go into Tartarus, and yet he can't ask a pretty girl out.

But Piper was different. She wasn't just a pretty girl. She was powerful even she didn't speak, she was beyond beautiful when she didn't even try, and she was an amazing person. She cared for her friends and people she didn't even know; why else would she be doing this, this peacekeeping and peacemaking? She's nice, she's caring, she's loving, she's everything that he had ever wanted in a girl and everything people should be. She may not think it, but he kind of, sort of, maybe thought she was perfect in every way possible.

Before he could process any more of what was going on since the stupid kid stopped trying to cut off his head, Piper had taken advantage of Annabeth's shock and grabbed his arm, darting away with Naden shooting after them. The mini tornado she had set up spread to a very large, very deadly tornado that might actually start pulling the nearby trees up from the ground. The people were trying and failing to hold onto the trees, and they were being thrown like ragdolls around. It was hard to see through it, but Percy could hear the screams and shouts for help coming from inside which worried him enough to the point  
>where he almost called out for Piper to stop so that no one got hurt too much. But she knew what she was doing...She knew when to stop...Right?<p>

"Hurry!" Piper called in front of him as they weaved speedily through the trees and the tornado behind them slowly fell out of sight, but Percy could swear he heard the roots of a tree come out of the ground. Piper was going to get it from the dryads. "They're almost at our flag!"

Percy cast a look behind them. "Uh, Piper..." he said nervously. "We have a problem."

It was a big problem, too. Not only did they have a wave of very angry demigods after them, but there was the biggest hellhound Percy has ever seen rampaging towards them. He had no idea how they'd make it to the flag and get it back with only three of them. They still had a lot of ground to cover.

"I see the creek!" Naden cried. "Percy, start working your magic!"

"We'll get the flag!" Piper yelled. "Just keep them back long enough to break through the defenses!"

"What if I can't?" he shouted, though he was pretty confident.

"We'll cross that when we get there!" Piper replied. "Just do it! We'll try to be as quick as we can!"

Percy nodded and turned around, being in front of it and in enemy territory. He took a deep breath and waited for the splashes of his comrades running over it to the flag. The angry demigods looked even more mad to see him there while the others got the flag. Annabeth looked the most pissed and there were twigs, leaves in their hair that was puffy and knotted; their clothes were wrinkled and some people were missing shoes. People in the back were calling for others because they picked up the wrong weapon.

Percy gulped. Wrong choice of power to use against these guys. Still, he stood strong and closed his eyes to further control the water the way he wanted to; he had trained with his father on his powers a couple years back for a while so he was somewhat of a pro. The enhancements Chaos had added on helped as well with making him more powerful. He needed to be powerful to keep these guys away from Piper and Naden long enough for them to get the flag- gods know how, the Camp never leaves their flag unattended and with the Hephateus cabin with them, there was bound to be traps among traps everywhere in them. He just hoped they kept it somewhat safe so that Piper and Naden wouldn't get too hurt.

The tug was harsh but not painful in his gut. Water rose as walls on either side of him, as far left and right as the eye could see. His head pounded as he focused on shaking the earth under the feet of the campers but not in the area of the flag. A vine crept up his ankle and up his calf. The wall molded so that he was on the flag side and it roared over the camper like a terrifying tsunamis. A hundred icicles came down and hit the hell hound that had barked like a puppy and fell to the ground with the earthquake. They all hit vital spots, and in seconds, the hell hound was just monster dust that got stepped on by campers moving around and more of them coming in.

The campers shook and tried to keep their balance with the earthquake. They stood in awe of their not-exactly-identified-by-him-but-everyone-else leader and the powers he had; the sun shined perfectly down on the water wall making it somewhat transparent but enough opaque that it created a large shadow on the ground and over their head; the fish and seaweed and other various things carried on as if nothing had happened, but the naiads were standing in front of the wall with rocks in their hand and they looked ready to fight the campers for Percy.

Percy stopped the earthquake a minute later to stop the pounding in his head and to give the campers a break from falling off their feet today. He would be back with it in order to give Piper and Naden more time. But right now, he was going to have to deal with these guys with only the water.

The campers gained their balance, gathered themselves, gave a battle cry and charged at the water wall. After all, that's all it was, right? A water wall made of water that can easily be penetrated and then they would be able to go after the traitor and her friend, win their flag back, and win this Capture the Flag in order to get rid of _her_.

They were wrong.

As soon as they got close enough, they were bombarded with rocks that surprising hit the only places that were covered with armor and hurt enough to leave bruises and bumps; luckily enough, the naiads were nice enough to not aim for the head and rather only their feet and legs- sometime their arms if you cursed and threatened them (no surprise that that happened quite a bit since these campers were in a bad enough mood with that stupid tornado and finding out their leader is dating the enemy).

When they tried to hit the wall, if they were lucky enough to get passed the naiads and their rocks, whip-like strands darted out and smacked their arms and wrists har enough to leave a mark and sometimes making them bleed. If the camper was lucky enough to dodge it and slice it in half, a more solid version came out and battled with their swords with the skill of Percy who was nearly impossible to beat. They all ended up on their backs, groaning in pain and cursing in frustration and anger.

Percy was concentrating, somehow, on every battle the campers were putting them into and not hurting any of them and keeping the naiads in line and safe. It was draining him for this was a lot of power in each strike and there were a lot of campers he was striking. Not to mention holding back the power the water wanted to show in order to keep them safe. It was insanely complex to keep track of and he didn't know how exactly he was doing it, but he gave most of the credit to his father and Chaos.

The campers got back up everytime they fell and fought their hardest in order to win and get through, but this was Percy Jackson and he won all of their wars for them and made living possible as well as getting more attention from their parents.

Only one camper was brave enough to head directly towards the place where his body was and that was only because she trained with him since the very beginning. "Perseus Adam Jackson!" she yelled in fury as he shoved her back with a huge column of three quarters ice and the rest water that still didn't hurt her. "Get out here and fight me yourself! Don't you dare back down after you betray me in every way possible!"

His eyebrows furrowing as he tried to stay up with everything at once, sweat poured down his body from the effort. "Perseus!" Annabeth screamed as she stomped and threw her dagger at him and it was only tossed carelessly back at her. "Fight me! Now!"

Breathing in the smell of the water, he suddenly flew to one knee and planted his hand with such a hard thud in front of him that the grass shuddered in fear. The earth shook horribly before the wall of water collapsed an the campers were raised 30 feet in the air with blocks of earth under them. They gasped and stopped fighting in order to look down and around to try and find a way down that wouldn't break their legs and kill them. Some just stopped to watchthe fight below since Annabeth was the only one who was still there.

Feeling good about himself that he was able to do that the first time he tried with only Chaos's directions to feel the earth around you and use the fact that you know all the parts of the surroundings, he stood up straight and panted heavily. His vision swam because that took a whole lot more out of him then he imagined. He clutched his forehead to try and keep the pounding from being there even though he wasn't doing any earthquakes.

He just got his bearings at the right moment because Annabeth charged him. Just barely, he caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back making her hiss in pain. "You don't charge a man before he's ready to begin," he snapped tiredly in her ear. "That's the move of a coward."

"Look who's talking," she shot back. "You leave without warning for weeks and then come back with the traitor who caused all this grief and war, and you take her side in everything she says!"

He pushed her away from him. Taking out Riptide, his ever trusty sword, he glared at her. "How does that make me a coward? Piper was not a traitor, she didn't cause any of this war. You know Piper, why would she want that?"

"For attention," she replied bitterly and she lunged at him with her dagger.

"She hates attention!" he told her as their swords clashed and sparks erupted from their force; they didn't have to go easy on each other because they were that well trained all together and with each other. "You know that! I wouldn't be taking her side if I know it wasn't for the right reasons; you know me, Annabeth, why would I do that if I knew it wasn't the right choice? She's trying to stop this war! She wants to make things better between the Olympians! She didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"I'm sure she only said that because she didn't want to see the outcomes of what she caused! And I don't even believe she led in the first place!"

He went for the disabling move Luke taught him, but Annabeth anticipated this and slid to the right, jamming the hilt of her dagger into his shoulder- with just his luck, it was the shoulder that was shot the day before. It had healed pretty well, but there was still a bruise that hurt like hell. He groaned and kicked her legs out so she was on her back and he was looking down at her with the tip of his sword at her neck. "So you don't believe in Chaos, is that it? You think Piper and everyone with her, including me, is lying about him?  
>You saw him with your own eyes!"<p>

"I didn't know who it was! It could've been anyone that she Charmspoke!"

"Enough!" he said angrily and he spun around to miss her slash and grabbed the wrist that was still going after him before flipping her over his shoulder so that she was laying on her back. "Piper did not cause this war, it was Aphrodite's fault for not realizing her daughter needed her before she left, it was our fault for not being good friends to notice something was wrong, and it was that bastard Jason's fault for cheating on her and leading her on! Chaos rules the galaxies and makes peace wherever need be, and Piper is his second in command, which is why she's even here in the first place. We're going to fix things and I'm going to stick by her side because when has she ever done anything to show us that we're wrong in assuming she's on the good side of this war?"

"Is that why you're dating her?" Annabeth spat from the ground, sounding angry, but in her stormy grey eyes, there was pain and hurt. "You think she's some kind of saint sent from the heavens?"

His face softened from the anger that was just there, that had just been incredibly fierce and made him look ready to kill his ex-girlfriend and major best friend. "No," he replied quietly. "I'm dating her because she's kind and she doesn't hold a grudge and forgives people even when they treated her aboslutely horribly. She wants peace in the world and she loves her friends and family and will do anything for them. I'm dating her because she's amazing in every way possible and she hasn't changed a bit since we had been best friends in the Giant War."

"What about us?" Annabeth whimpered and she sat up on her elbows to look at him better. "We were good together, we had something special and important."

He held out his hand to help her up with a sigh. "That was all past tense. Things change; people change. War does that. I don't want to be a demigod anymore and fight to survive, I just want to sit back and settle down and have a family. You want to make the gods proud and work to achieve your dreams that are so much bigger and better than mine. You deserve someone better, Annabeth; someone smart and can keep up with all you say. I'm not that guy."

"But I want you to be!" she cried as she took his hand and pulled herself up and stood close to him. "I love Percy and I can give you what you want."

He shook his head. "You can't, Annabeth. You want big things that are actually important to the world and life. I want to be in the shadows and not worry about anything but bills. We're too different now, Annabeth."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "So that's it? You're not going to give us another try? You're just going to walk away?"

He sighed. "I think I am, Wise Girl. No need to build something that won't please anyone or keep stable, yeah?"

"Percy, we've got it!" Piper yelled as she darted past him with Naden following, and the combination of all the signs of the cabins seemed to glow in the sunlight as they flew back. "Hurry! They're almost at our boundary!" she called and Percy gave Annabeth a sad smile and a kiss on the cheek before he darted after them to help out wherever he was needed. He kicked up some dirt as he left and the walls of dirt collapsed gently once it reached 10 feet.

There were no campers but the ones following and screaming after Travis Stoll who had the Chaos flag raised high in the air. It didn't even seen to faze them when they saw Piper coming with their flag. It was a race against two fast runners who could both make it, but Piper made the wind push her the slightest with a whistle and they both crossed into each other's territory at the halfway mark at the same time. Chiron, who was waiting for the winner and monitoring the game like usual, stood stunned for a second as everyone quieted down and looked at each other. Everyone seemed to be breathing hard and Percy  
>was dizzy and tired and his shoulder burned something fierce.<p>

Finally, Chiron spoke up with awe in his voice. "I had never seen anything like this in my entire lifetime; i had thought it was  
>impossible, but it was never right to assume anything. It's a tie. The winner is Camp Half-Blood and the commanders of Chaos."<p>

**Okay, I know I'm an ass for not updating this long and I truely feel ****bad about it. I really like this story and all the people who have ****reviewed and followed and favorited and you guys are amazing and a ****whole lot better than me. But I gave you a confrontation of Annabeth ****and Percy and some powers from Percy, and I'm hoping that while my ****friend plays Carbon:Most Wanted and cleans tomorrow that I'll type ****another chapter on my iPod like I did today.**

**The reason for me not updating, if you want to know, is that before, I ****lost inspiration and ideas for this, and then I just got piled on with ****homework from IB classes and everything with school so I had literally **  
><strong>no time left to write anything. Finals came up, and surprisingly I did <strong>**really well on all of them and I finished the semester with a 4.8 GPA. ****Christmas came and passed and I was with family and everything, but I **  
><strong>have finally got it done and here it is at 3 in the morning at my best <strong>**friend's place while we take turns playing video games.**

**Merry late Christmas, Happy late Holidays, and Happy early New Year's!**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it(:**


	23. A Second Spoiler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry for the format, it's from my iPod,  
>please excuse any errors.<strong>

**I owed you guys a spoiler so here it is; I was going to do something **  
><strong>before this part but that would give everything away and make you all <strong>  
><strong>hate<strong> **me** **and** **you** **will** **like** **this** **more** **anyway**.

Piper stared at the wall that showed the beach where Percy  
>confrontated her about their status as a couple. The waves were slow<br>and barely touched the shore and the sky was that gloomy grey it gets  
>when it rains; there was no sunshine, no sparkle of the sea, no color<br>added to the world because there was nothing to be happy about. Piper  
>knew this and she didn't deny it; her bloodshot eyes, puffy tear-<br>stained pink cheeks showed this. She had refused food and water for a  
>few days because what was the point in living? She had already gone<br>through the pain and heartbreak of this and it was too much to go  
>through it again, especially when this was more painful because he was<br>so much closer and nicer and more perfect than anyone. She swallowed  
>back the sob that threatened to rip her throat until the pieces of her<br>broken heart could easily slip through.

The scene changed to inside the throne room where Percy had told her  
>he loved her, and where she finally broke her code never to fall in<br>love again and admitted it; the place they had come to save and did,  
>but losing something much more important than a fucking family feud.<p>

Piper had never really hated someone before; she never hated Jason for  
>what he did, she was just hurt and angry because he led her on. She<br>didn't hate Drew, part of her felt bad for her becuase she would never  
>know what it was like to have true friends and what being nice means.<br>But then they were in the Throne Room, and suddenly, she hated the  
>gods for taking her chance of love and happiness away from her and not<br>caring too much afterwards even though he had saved them how-many-  
>times. She hated her mother for putting her through this when he just<br>ended up leaving. She hated Zeus and Poseidon for causing this whole  
>war and bringing her back to hell, only to find a bit of heaven, only<br>for it to turn bad.

Her throat was raw and it hurt to swallow, but when she screamed as  
>the wall changed to her guest room on Pluto where the walls were all<br>New York and was obviously still following Percy's last request, it  
>was raspy and it was filled with pain, causing some for her as well.<p>

She turned away and buried her face in her pillow. Why had it been him  
>and not her? Why couldn't he leave that alone and continue with his<br>fight? Tears formed a pool in her pillow that Percy had once slept on.  
>Why did he have to be so damn heroic? It wasn't supposed to end like<br>this! They had plans for the future and he didn't hold up his end!

There was a knock at her door, but she ignored it; her commanders knew  
>not to bother her while she was grieving for they had found that out a<br>day in. She ignored them and yelled at them to go away. Besides, she  
>didn't want to see anyone unless it was Percy and that wasn't going to<br>happen.

The door opened, but she paid no mind and continued clutching the  
>sheets in her hands and sobbing into her pillow that smelled like<br>Percy. Gods, she missed him. She wished he was here with her; she  
>wishe they could leave this place together and never look back while<br>they started their new life on a differnt planet in a different galaxy  
>like she had always wanted.<p>

Oh, Chaos, how she wished.

A hand touched her back softly and rubbed soothing circles. The bed  
>shifted with the weight of the person as they sat on the side of the<br>bed. "Pipes," they said softly and Piper was too sleep-deprived,  
>hungry, and dehydrated that she didn't recognize it. "Pipes, come on,<br>stop crying. I don't like it when you cry."

"No!" she cried. "He's gone!" Another sob ripped open her throat. It  
>hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she<br>felt. "Gone!"

"He's not gone," the person told her and their hand stopped at her  
>shoulder to lift her up the slightest. "I'm right here, Piper."<p>

She sniffled and looked up at his face. Sea green eyes that sparkled.  
>Strong jaw, high cheekbones. Messy and shaggy black hair that fell<br>down to his eyebrows. A soft smile on soft lips. He looked exactly  
>like... "Percy?" she asked, moving to her side to look at him better.<p>

His smile faltered and he reached out to brush away her tears. "No  
>more crying since I'm here, yeah? I'm not going anywhere anymore<br>unless it's with you."

She sat up and looked up at him in awe. "But...How? I saw  
>you...You...Hades said..."<p>

"It was Chaos," he replied as he wiped away all the tears on her face.  
>"He brought me back because you need me."<p>

She studied all the aspects of his face, he was warm and she could  
>feel it from his hand and his body. "Are you really here?" she<br>whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Am I just going crazy?  
>Are you just a dream?" She shook her head. "I couldn't handle that,<br>Percy, if you just left me again."

He grabbed her face in his strong hands and touched their foreheads.  
>"I'm never leaving you again, okay? I'm staying, and this time forever."<p>

She grabbed desperately at the middle of his chest where there should  
>be the result of his heroicness only to find padded armor and cloth.<br>"You swear?" she asked and it hurt to talk.

"As long as you want me around, I will always be there." He tilted his  
>head to give her a lingering kiss and electricity sparked off of both<br>pairs of lips. Piper's eyes closed and she felt at peace and calm and  
>happy. He was here he was never going to leave her and everything was<br>alright. "I swear it on the Styx," he finished against her lips and  
>she laughed joyously, tackling him to the floor and his arms wrapped<br>around her waist.

He chuckled and kissed her again and again and again. "I love you," he  
>told her as she ran her fingers in his hair and felt her heart pick up<br>the pieces and put it back together precisely the way it was before;  
>her throat slowly grew back to normal and he was taking all the breath<br>out of her lungs, but that was okay because she was enveloped in his  
>warmth and tingly all over; her lips were on fire and she would<br>forever be happy if they stayed like that forever.

She laughed again, full of joy and relief. "I love you too," she told  
>him and she felt his grip tighten around her as they kissed another<br>time.

Maybe falling in love again wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Here we have it, a spoiler of when they get together. If you figure **  
><strong>out what happened before this and hate me...I hope this makes up for <strong>  
><strong>it. This will be near the end, and of course, there will be more added <strong>  
><strong>on because I couldn't just leave you hanging like that. So? What'da <strong>  
><strong>think?<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What?" Travis yelled, outraged, and he was not the only one: The entire group of campers that was gathered around screamed and banged their swords in fury and argued with Chiron, though a part of them knew that it wasn't worth it. Chiron's ruling stayed no matter what. He was the leader of the camp and everyone thought of him as a parent, and no one usually wins arguments with parents. Still, they tried, to prove they were better than the traitors on the other side. They didn't want them here and so they were going to try everything that got them to leave. They didn't like them and even with Percy Jackson on their side, they were no going to win.

Piper wasn't stupid. She knew that if she didn't fight back it would look suspicious. She had told Naden that when they were getting up from the traps and battles for getting the flag. She only hoped Percy wasn't choicing to be stupid today and he would play along. Throwing down the flag in rage, she and Naden yelled their own protests that they were the winners and this was completely not fair.

Percy, however, didn't say a word. He leaned against a tree that was near-by Piper and felt the world spin around him. His shoulder was in molten lava and he was so exhausted from using all those powers without training the Earth one too much- the water one was simply too tedious and there was so many campers to fight against. Add that to the fight with Annabeth and it was Percy had in him not to fall flat on the ground and be knocked out.

Chiron slammed the bottom of his spear down on the ground to get attention. It didn't exactly work all that well. The campers were yelling and then Piper and Travis got in an argument and Naden was trying to get them to not fight. The other campers were coming back from both sides and the rest of the Chaos crew came running in as well. It was absolute chaos, and the source of that word was not exactly pleased with it at all.

Percy tried to help, he really did, but everytime he moved, his vision blurred and everyone had three heads, except they weren't coming into focus. It's not his fault that he was extremely tired. And all of his limbs were too sore to actually move.

Piper looked up to see Chiron trying and failing miserably to get everyone's attention. She stomped her foot and made her thoughts go towards the Earth, feeling it underneath, wishing it to move and wanting to see the leaves quiver and the branches shake. An earthquake shook the land, throwing everyone to the ground and making them all shut up so that Chiron could demand attention long enough to say what he wanted to.

"Children! Children, please!" Chiron called as everyone started screaming at Piper (and Percy) for the earthquake. They quieted down quickly to hear if they had managed to change his mind and get him to say that the camp had won- which is respectfully did. And well too, since all the Chaos people looked beat up and worn out. "My decision is final! Both teams have crossed the border at the same time! It was a photo finishm and it pains me to say that I did not think this would happen so I did not come prepared. I may be old, but my eyes have not yet- nor have they ever- failed me."

"But Chiron, we were clearly here first!" Travis complained loudly. "We had the flag first so we got here first."

"How would you know? You weren't even with us! We probably got the flag first and we are here first!" She looked back for her teammate. "Percy will know. Where is he? Percy?"

He grunted and her eyes went wide. "Percy!" she cried, reaching out instantly to help him stand. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Fine," he replied. "I'm fine." He blinked at her. "Tired is all."

She grabbed his wrist gently. "You're not fine," she scolded. "Your arm is bleeding."

He looked down and sure enough, there was a gash on the inside of his arm that had somehow made it past the armor and make the cut deep enough that he guessed that was probably the cause of all his light-headedness. "Huh," he said, and his blinks were long and frequent. "I didn't notice that."

"Didn't notice it?" She shook her head at him and grabbed his good arm to put it over her shoulder. "We need to get you the infirmary."

He sucked in a harsh breath as he felt his lungs push painfully against his rips in some unknown way. She looked at him with concern written all over her features...Her beautiful, beautiful features..."Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"Peacemaker, what about the game?" Naden asked as Percy leaned heavily on Piper.

"It doesn't matter. Percy's hurt." Piper looked over at the campers. "You guys win. I don't care."

Percy shook his head. "No, Pipes...We have to...win...it's important."

"There's no point if I lost a guy on my team." She grunted under his weight and Bailey rushed to help.

"Well, congrats," Nico said dryly as the Chaos teams headed after them. "You guys won."

The camp was silent as they walked away, and then they all looked up to Chiron for what to do and what to say. He sighed and looked back towards the group who was helping get their hero back to safety and fix him up. "It has been said," he told the group down below, "by Chaos' second in command that the campers have won. And so it shall be."

"But-But-But-I wanted to win, but now..." Travis shook his head as he gently stuck the flag pole in the ground. The starry sky on the fabric continued to sway in the breeze. "It feels wrong," he told the camp. "The only reason we won was because Piper was taking care of her people."

"She...She just gave up the win for them," Katie said in awe as they stared after them. "I thought that if she didn't do make peace here, she'd lose her job and fail the mission?"

"She will, child," Chiron explained as he came down to face his camp, a camp working so well without him, he wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't needed in the near future. The thought didn't sadden him as much as it made him proud. He had worked with these kids and trained them to be the great warriors they are today. He had trained those who were training the new ones. "The only reason Piper is here is to make peace between all of us. That's the only way the Olympians will ever see it like how it's supposed to be and how it needs to be: Their kids living in peace and like family rather than letting some petty argument ruin their relationships. If she does not accomplish that...well, I'm afraid the Olympians won't listen to her and there will be a major civil war among us all."

The children let this sink in as they frowned deeply. Maybe winning this game wasn't such a good idea after all and they were starting to see that maybe Piper wasn't terrible after all- she had given up everything and a war that might end the world just because Percy was a little injured when he's probably handled way more and way worse. It was a bad thing and a good thing at the same time, but they were starting to see why Percy had sided with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Percy was slowly fading as everyone worked on getting him to the infirmary. It didn't take them extremely long, but Bailey and Piper didn't speak unless it was to keep Percy awake and to check up on him. Percy wished they would just hug it out and get it over with so he didn't have the guilt riding on him while he has all this pain. Don't get him wrong, he's had a lot of pain, and he's almost died more times than any person can count, even Athena, and he bets the Fates will be very glad when they cut his string, but he doesn't know what is so bad about it this time. Maybe it was because he was using new powers that he hadn't tried until now, or he was overusing his water powers. Maybe it was because he had finally given up on any relationship involving Annabeth. Whatever it was, he was tired, and his arm and shoulder hurt. It was getting harder to breathe with his ribs hitting his lungs for some weird reason. He didn't remember getting hit at all, but maybe someone had snuck past his water barrier and accidently hit his armor against his chest or maybe Annabeth had snuck a hit in and he didn't know because he was too upset about how she talked about Piper.<p>

Either way, as nice as it was being this close to Piper, he didn't really enjoy the occasion.

When they got to the infirmary,Percy was assigned a bed and Piper immediately started working on getting his black uniform hoodie up over his head. "I got this," she told the crews. "You guys go ahead and go rest. Great work today guys." She beamed at them, but it wasn't as bright as normal because she was just as exhausted as they were. "I'm impressed with all of you. That went way better than I had thought." She paused. "And thanks for helping me."

Nico touched her arm as she put Percy's shirt on the bed. "Hey, can I talk to you before breakfast tomorrow?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Sure." Percy looked away, this pain spiking at him.

His lips quirked up and he grabbed an Ambrosia square and headed out of the room. Bailey, who was waiting by the door to make sure Piper didn't hurt Percy anymore with his feelings (people always start talking when they fix each other up, it was only common sense), huffed and glared darkly at the son of the Underworld god. He paused and raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?" he asked, and she pursed her lips, turned her head towards the sunset over the beach that they could see and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

He snorted and leaned on the wall. "There's obviously something wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing. I told you. I'm fine." Her voice was monotone and she didn't even glance his way, but she was glaring at the beautiful sunset taking place.

"Did I do something?" he asked, flipping his hair and he moved next to her, watching her carefully. He could read people like a book by looking at their face, telling what they wanted, who they wanted, and how they planned on getting it. He could tell how they felt about the situation and if they were actually within the conversation or if they were thinking about something else. But when he looked at Bailey, he couldn't see anything. She was so closed up, guarded, that he couldn't even take a guess at what her thoughts were. It frustrated him to no end. That's how he talked to people: he knew what they were thinking before they said anything. He didn't know how to talk to Bailey and it bugged him.

She remained silent, her eyes on fire and staring straight at the sunset.

He sighed. "Why do you hate me so much? Ever since I've said I was on Piper's side..."

She didn't reply. He groaned in frustration. "Whatever. I don't want to deal with you right now anyway," he snapped angrily and turned on his heel and stormed off.

Bailey gave a little smirk, and headed off on her own. If Piper hurt Percy, he'd tell her about it. Besides, sitting down on the couch sounding like a much better idea than standing here and listening into a conversation she'd probably hear about later.

Meanwhile, Piper was peeling off Percy's chestplate while he tried his hardest to stay awake. It was hard, but with Piper and her enchanting self, he managed to do it for a while longer. "Here, chew on this for a while," she said, digging something out of one of the many pockets hidden on the hoodie. It was a pink square the size of the fingerprint of your index fingers, and when Percy put it in his mouth and chewed, it tasted something like bubblegum and strawberries. His vision cleared somewhat and he wasn't extremely, extremely tired, but it was still hard to stay awake. "It's an energy reliever," she explained to him as she peeled off the undershirt he had under the chestplate so that the metal didn't hurt his skin too much. "As long as you chew it, you don't have to worry too much about getting sleep quite yet. I use it a lot on missions where Chaos sends me to more than one that are pretty close. Once you stop chewing, you're out like a lightbulb."

He grunted to show he was listening and watched her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Piper applied the same green glop she used for his shoulder to the cut on his arm and wrapped it before working on his shoulder where there was a decent sized bruise with a brown substance. "What happened?" she asked quietly as she brushed her fingers like a breath over the hurt area on his ribs. The side of Percy's chestplate had somehow managed to dig into his side and something had hit it so it bruised a couple of ribs.

"I held the campers off," he coughed. "Then Annabeth was mad. I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought."

"You could've called for us to help," she said.

He shrugged with his good shoulder. "I handled it. It didn't really affect me until aferwards when we won." His eyebrows furrowed. "Why did you give up the win for me?"

She blushed, thankful for the excuse that it wasn't because she was secretly checking out how buff he was- enough to be overly strong and amazingly able to do mostly everything, but not enough that it was disgusting. It was hard keeping her face so that he couldn't tell she really appreciated his body; all these years of training really had done him good. "You were hurt. It was more important than some stupid Capture the Flag game."

"But it wasn't some stupid Capture the Flag game. We needed to win in order to complete the mission."

She bit her bottom lip and took out a white susbtance much like the one for his shoulder and arm, except this was liquid and it felt burning hot on his ribcage which made him hiss, and she put her palm on his abs to keep him sitting there. Their skins were engulfed in molten lava- the good kind. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have mattered. They would've thought I was horrible if I thought tha game was more important than you. And anyway, I need your help here and on Olympus and you can't help if you're hurt."

"Pipes...you should've stayed and fought over that win."

She shook her head. "No it's okay, Percy. We don't have to worry about that right now. Are you okay?"

He chuckled and suprssed the wince of pain. "I'm fine, Piper, really. The game was more important."

"Hey, don't say that," she snapped softly, grabbing his chin and pointing his eyes towards hers. "If we didn't have you, we couldn't have done anything to even get remotely fair into the game. Or even into the camp."

He smiled and she returned it, causing his eyes to dart down to those lips of hers. They were really close and she looked so inviting. It's not like kissing her would be a bad thing anyway: They were dating and couples usually kissed their partner. So it's not like it would be out of the ordinary or something, but this was their first kiss and he wanted it to be special. Was sitting in the infirmary after only finding out they were a couple special? Maybe he should kiss her at the date tonight, at sunset, you know to be romantic.

"Can I ask you something?" he breathed as he tucked a strand of her pretty, messy hair behind her ear.

"Anything," she replied, just as breathless.

"Can I...Are we still going for that picnic tomorrow?" Leave it to Percy to wimp out at the last second. That's how he rolls, don't you know?

Piper swallowed and nodded. "Of course. Yeah. We'll leave at the dinner bell?"

"Yeah." He watched her lick her lips. Chaos, she drove him crazy. "Can I ask you something else?"

"No, it's my turn." She ran her hand along his cheek and his heart fluttered incredibly long. "Will you...?"

There was a knock at the door and Piper jumped back as if on fire. Her face was beet red and it made Percy's heart swell in pride. Will Solace stood at the doorway and he was blushing a little as well. "Sorry," he coughed. "I didn't mean to interrupt something, but, uh, we have, uh, wounded campers..."

"Of course," Piper said while she got up and helped Percy. "Sorry."

Percy wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders even though he could walk just fine and he felt much better with that stuff. She grabbed his clothes and helped him out. "What was your question?" he asked as he kissed her head and they started off towards the Chaos cabin.

She blushed deeply and shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "What was your question?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Forget it."

"Are _you _sure?"

He bit his lip. "Maybe tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "If I tell you my question tomorrow, will you tell me yours?"

He grinned. "Yeah." He pushed the door open, and there was no one in the living room; everyone had used lots of powers and were pretty exhausted because of it. They headed up the stairs to their rooms and headed to Piper's first. He put his hands on her hips and wrapped her in his arms. "Thanks for healing me, Pipes," he muttered into her hair.

"Thanks for today," she replied into his chest. "That was really impressive work. It took me a long time before I could do something like that."

He chuckled. "You controlled lightning. I doubt what I did was very awesome." He squeezed her. "Fight over the win tomorrow, okay?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay with them winning. I have to go make my speech for them working like a team though."

He smiled and pulled away, wanting to touch their foreheads but not knowing if it was too soon or wouldn't be right. "Things like that come naturally for you," he said instead watching her. "You don't have to worry about that."

She blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, watching with awe as her cheeks flared red and her smile was pleasant. "Goodnight, Pipes," he whispered.

She looked hesitant for a moment, then she gave him a quick hug and squeaked out, "Night, Percy," before disappearing into her room and closing her door to lean against it and let out a long breath because of how close her and Percy were to kissing and how he didn't ask about them dating and how she was pretty sure they had a date tomorrow night.

Percy touched the door before turning and heading into his, very pleased with how this day turned out. Maybe he could rub the fact that Piper was his into Nico's face tomorrow. He should've asked her about it, but they had a moment and he didn't want to ruin it so he was fine with not asking today. And he had almost kissed her. Gods, he can face every monster and titan, giant, magician in this millenia, but the one time he tries to gain the courage to kiss a pretty girl and he wimps out.

He sighed as he walked in his door and on his bed, sitting crisscrossed and observing the walls was Bailey. "What if I hadn't come in until way later?" he asked happily as he tossed his armor, undershirt, and the hoodie over onto the desk as he headed to go sit with her.

She beamed at him. "You seem happy. How'd it go?"

"We're dating," he said, but then his eyebrows furrowed. "I think. I don't know. She told Annabeth and most of the campers."

She tilted her head. "When'd you start dating?"

He shrugged. "No idea. I was going to ask her about it...but I almost kind of kissed her instead."

In a way very unlike her, Bailey squealed. "Really? What happened?"

Chuckling, he told her the story and in the end, her face was red and she slapped him. "You idiot!" she cried as he groaned. "Why did you wimp out?"

"I don't know," he replied pathetically. "I just...I was worried I was moving too fast or something."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "If you're dating, you're obviously not moving that fast if you kiss her. Honestly!"

He hesitated and her face softened. She touched his arm. "What? You know I didn't mean that right? You're not an idiot, Piper wimped on kissing you too, so you don't have to feel too terrible-"

"No, it's not," he said, and he sighed heavily. "I...What if we're not actually dating, B?" His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground. "What if she just said it? We were all in the middle of the fight and Annabeth looked like she was winning against her. What if she was just...?"

Bailey shook her head and grabbed his hand. "No, don't think like that, Percy," she scolded, but her voice was gentle. "Piper wouldn't do something like that, especially when it would hurt people. She knew it would hurt Annabeth so she wouldn't do it on purpose. No matter what she says, she cares incredibly deeply for everyone who was in her past."

Percy nodded slowly. "Right. That makes sense. So, she didn't just say it to get out of the fight?"

She gave a negative and squeezed his hand. "Piper wouldn't do that. You know that."

He smiled. "Thanks, B. You know what? You're a great friend."

Bailey laughed. "I know." She squeezed his hand and got up. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and headed over to the door before looking back at him. "Hey, Naden said you have a date tomorrow with Piper, is that right?"

He beamed. "Yeah, it is. A picnic tomorrow night."

"Tell her then, Percy, before something happens."

"Yeah. I will."

She smiled. "Good. See you tomorrow, Percy."

"Night, B."

She headed out to her own room and Percy fell back on his back and stared at the ceiling, happier than he had been in years because Piper McLean was finally his.

Piper, despite knowing it was a lie, gave a squeal into her pillow once she jumped on her bed. She wished that Bailey wasn't mad at her because she wanted some girl talk about this, even though she wasn't supposed to act like an Aphrodite child. Maybe it was time she showed a little heritage in her ways...She'd start at her and Percy's date tomorrow.

**Okay, I know this isn't the best chapter, but I've been working on this since 5 AM last night and I've been so freaking distracted today that it's taking me a lot longer than I wished. But I wanted to get something done by time the break ends. I have the end written and I know exactly where I'm going with this, but I have school on Wednesday and it's a new semester, new classes, and I don't like my schedule at all, so it'll take some getting used to.**

**Next chapter will be the date, hopefully, and maybe the confrontation on if Piper was lying or not. Send me reviews on how this should go because I might just change the end a little bit, but still fit it to the spoiler. Thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone! It's nice to know that not everyone hates me for being an asshole!**

**Well...Here it is. Do you:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hot breaths, fluttering eyes, hands in hair, smiles, kisses: these things are what Piper was experiencing in her sleep. She didn't have to see who it was in front of her to know what the dream was about. Long, long ago, she had these dreams about Jason and each time, she was in stuck in the girl-head-over-heels-typical-Aphrodite-girl mood when she woke up. She'd swoon over him every time he passed by and she'd stare at him to memorize the lines and curves of his face and admire him secretly (or at least she thought so; it was actually quite obvious) while he was sparring or playing basketball or any other activity that involved his muscles.

This time, it wasn't blonde hair or blue eyes and a cute little scar on his lip. It was that messy black hair, sparkling sea green eyes, and sheepish smile of one of her crew. This time, there was more kissing and in between, he'd whisper sweet things against her lips and she'd giggle into his mouth. This time, his hands would pull her closer by her hips or her neck and hers would be lost in the fabric of his shirt or in that bedhead of his. This time, the kisses meant more than attraction and something way more special than the word _girlfriend_ or _boyfriend_. This time, Piper believed, was everything from a fairytale and it definitely meant a happy ending for her and her prince charming. Percy was surely good looking enough to be a prince and he had saved her multiple times, why shouldn't she just accept it?

However, unlike the dreams with Jason, Piper didn't get to finish it, stuck between Percy's lips kissing up from the bottom of her ear, up her jaw to her chin and her curling toes and the feeling of nostalga that was overwhelming her. The knock persisted as she desperately reached out and tried to grasp it all back with need and desire gripping her  
>heart. That, she screamed, she needed that, and it wasn't fair to take it away from her.<p>

On the fourth knock, Piper gave up all hope of recieving those kisses from Percy this morning, but promised herself she would try again tonight, and there was a slight chance (a much bigger chance than she wanted to admit to herself) that she couldn't resist him today when she saw him and she would kiss him in reality and make all her dreams come true- literally.

Throwing off the comforters she was just wrapped tightly within as if they were Percy's arms themselves, she heaved a great depressing sigh because of the situation she was being so unfairly thrown in, and she stood.

Another knock blew her good feeling off the edge of her head. "I'm coming!" she snapped angrily, stomping over to the door. "By Chaos, can't you just knock once and wait a minute?"

She threw the door open, and with her enhanced strength, it hit her wall and where the doorhandle was, a new large dent that showed the insulation of the cabin and shook the whole scene of Percy's bedroom that she didn't know was up there and it almost made her blush- if she wasn't so pissed off at the damn person who woke her up from that dream given to her from Chaos (it probably wasn't, but she was going to go with it anyway).

"I did knock once," Bailey said calmly from the other side of the door, but her eyebrows were raised and she looked a little nervous. "You didn't answer, so naturally, as any person would, I knocked again."

"Don't get snappy with me," Piper warned with a scowl before she leaned on the doorframe and stared hard at Bailey for a few, uncomfortable, tense moments. Piper sighed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to be that harsh."

"Don't apologize to me," Bailey blinked. "I would've killed the person who woke me up. Especially if I was as tired as you were last night."

Piper pushed her hair back, glad that it wasn't Percy at the door- she probably looked _awful_. "Yeah, that's the reason I'm so angry at you," Piper said absently. Good thing she was too distracted by her dream to blush or else she could've been in some real trouble.

Of course, she didn't take the fact that Bailey was her best friend and knew more about her than Jason did back then when they were dating: Bailey slowly grinned. "Oh did I get it wrong? Are you mad at me because I woke you up from a...hmmm, I don't know, maybe a...good dream?" She leaned back on the wall opposite of Piper's door. "I bet you a hundred bucks, I know who it was about." Her grin was wide and amused immensely, face flushed with the effort of not laughing yet.

"What?" Piper coughed nervously, heat coming up her neck. She tried desperately to stop it from reaching her cheeks. "What are you talking about? I told you, I'm mad at you for waking me up because I wore myself out last night."

"Sureeee," Bailey replied with a roll of her eyes and an uncharacterist giggle. "Whatever you say, Commander." She pushed herself off the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't worry, McLean, I won't tell Percy that his room is on one of your walls. Which we _all_ knows means you're thinking of that place, and Percy still hasn't woken up, so I just _figure_..."

"Bailey!" Piper squeaked, and she quickly came out of the room and shut her door (whose hinges creaked and groaned from the pain that was just forced on them), blushing brightly. "Not so loud, will you?"

Bailey simply threw her head back and laughed. "Of course, Peacekeeper, we wouldn't want to wake Percy from the same dream, would we?"

"Bailey!" Piper hissed, eyes wide. Percy was surely going to hear them and then what would he say? Especially if he saw her room...Oh, she couldn't even imagine the embarrassment. Yet some part of her thought that in order for Percy to see her room, he'd have to go in it, and in her right mind, she wouldn't allow that right now, which would mean that he would have to distract her in order to get in, and there were hundreds of ways to do _that_, many she thought of that started with the content of the dream and led to more intense...

Oh, Chaos, she bet her whole body down to her toes was blushing brick red.

Bailey laughed again. "Don't worry, it's totally okay to dream of the person you're dating. But there are some borders to these dreams." She tried to keep her face straight, her cheeks red with the effort. "Piper...maybe we should have the Talk if you're thinking this hard about Percy."

"Bailey!" Piper squealed in horror and embarrassment, her eyes widening to a comic state.

"You see, Piper," Bailey started, her lip quivering with her words. This was priceless; how she managed to not laugh after that face was a true accomplishment she should put on her resume, above the fact she worked with Chaos. "When two people love each other, or just find another person attractive, they gain these feelings...Feelings that are okay and healthy to have, no matter who they're directed to..."

"Oh, Bailey, please stop!" Piper cried, hiding her red face in her equally red hands. She would go back into her room, but knowing Bailey, she would just scream it through the door, and then Percy would come out and think there's something seriously wrong with both of them, which would not get her points for him liking her, and she was very much looking forward to making that dream come true.

Bailey bursted into uncontrollable laughter, clutching her stomach as she bent at the waist. She couldn't form words and her breaths were short and looked as if they hurt her throat because her whole body moved with them. Her face grew redder from the lack of exhaustion as Piper shook her head over and over, ready to die from the embarrassment in front of her best friend. Why, oh why, did she have to have this dream today when Bailey felt the need to wake her up and notice exactly what she was dreaming about?

How'd she even know what she dreamt about? It's not like she had this dazed look on her face or she even mentioned Percy whatsoever! She doesn't understand how her friend could've figured something so secretive out! And now she's paying the price for it, for being so careless with anger and not disguising it well enough that she hid the real reason for her anger from Bailey. Why couldn't she be a good liar? Everyone saw through her lies and this was the one time she needed a break from it. When the rest of the team found out her and Percy were "dating", they were going to get teased mercilessly for it. Percy may be able to handle it, but he didn't know the content of her dreams and her thoughts...this teasing meant these people saw into these things, and there were n_ot_ kid friendly items in there.

An idea popped up in the place that held such dirty things, and Piper straightened immediately. "Bailey," she said, lacing her Charmspeak cleverly through her voice so that no one would notice, "shut up."

Not on her own accord, Bailey's mouth closed and her laughter was muffled and starting to stop. Gasping for breath, Bailey stood up again and pressed a hand to her mouth, her eyes shining with amusement, mirth, and laughter and unshed tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. It made the green in her grey green eyes pop out a little more.

Piper shook her head at the last thought- she was already turning into a fangirl with Percy, she didn't need to turn all the way into an Aphrodite girl. "Now," she said slowly, her Charmspeak still in her voice, "tell me why you woke me up."

Bailey nodded, and with a few giggles spilling from her lips, she explained, "di Angelo's waiting in the living room." Even the mention of the person she disliked in this place didn't make her giant smile waver, and she even giggled at the end of the sentence.

Piper's eyes widened. She had forgotten about meeting with Nico! She didn't think she would have the best sleep of her life (alone, of course) and that the dream that acccompanied it would be so breathtaking and revealed how much she really liked Percy. She also didn't realize that with both those things, Bailey would end up torturing her with her knowledge and making fun of her. And tha_t_, she knew would not only take a bunch of time now standing in the hallway, but it would last for-fucking-ever.

Making her mind up in a split second decision, she headed back into her bedroom, making sure that Bailey couldn't see any of her walls, just in case, and quickly, threw on some clothes and ran a brush through her stupid hair at the same time. She was quite proud of that skill, since all her missions were so short notice, she had to learn to be quick with getting ready. It was lucky she didn't join Chaos as an ordinary Aphrodite girl because that would've taken _forever_ each and every time and so many lives would be lost by time she was actually ready to get on the ship. Plus, most of the planets she had visited are not very pleasant and any Aphrodite girl would freak out about their hair and clothes, and it would just be horrible. And she lost a lot of clothes and she couldn't remember all the times her hair had been burnt or fizzed up and there was soot and dirt on her face.

She sighed. If Percy was to ever come with her to these missions, he would find her so ugly by the end and not even consider liking her. Maybe it would be better if he stayed here, even if that would break her heart into a million pieces once again. But if she got too attatched here and he actually did come and saw her when these things happened to her, while she had the illusion that he liked her enough to look past these things, the pain then would be unbearable.

She paused as she headed out her door, Bailey no longer present. What was she thinking? Percy would never do that to anyone. He wasn't Jason, or any other man on Earth, and he was nice and candid. He would tell her if he didn't like her if she ever made a move or Bailey or someone told him of her feelings. He would let her down easily, and stay her friend, help her with her broken heart that he didn't mean to cause. Percy was a good guy, and he would never treat a girl like that. Percy had class and he was old style. She supposed that's one of the many reasons she likes him so much.

"Next time you dream about Percy, could you please not tell Bailey," Faughn muttered, her door a crack open as Piper paused. The Peacemaker stopped an blinked in confusion at her crew member. Her brown hair was like an afro, it was so messy, and her brown eyes were half hidden by her drooping eye lids. Her cheeks were flushed. "Some of us are still  
>sleeping and I'd rather not hear about your latest fantasy with the Savior of Olympus," she further explained with a yawn before she closed the door and Piper was left alone in the hallway with a deep blush on her face.<p>

Deciding to pretend that did not happen, Piper continued on her way to get to Nico to get this over with. Half of her still wanted to analyze that dream thoroughly- for science, of course. It was not because she wante to relive the fire that burned through her skin and to her nerves wherever Percy came into contact with her. Why would she want that? Right, she didn't. She just wanted to go over the dream in order to form a prediction on what she would actually feel if Percy was ever actually to kiss or touch her. Then maybe a little experiment? Just to test how well her imagination works, of course. There's no pleasure in this field of work. This was serious, actual business. She was not dying to find out. Scientists are patient, and right now, she was a scientist trying to form a conclusion.

At least, that's what she told herself. She didn't even believe it, but she had to tell herself some lie.

"Piper," Nico greeted with a smile as he pushed himself up off the couch and turned to face her. Everyone was still asleep, unless her and Bailey woke them up...Oh, she was going to get an earful later today when everyone was awake. She was praying to Chaos that Percy had somehow mircalously stayed asleep through all that so he didn't hear what Bailey was talking about very loudly. Or that her crew members wouldn't speak of it in front of him so if he didn't know, he wouldn't find out. She really didn't want him to find out. That would be the end of her life as she knew it.

"Nico," she replied, returning his smile. "Sorry, Bailey and I had something to talk about." _Please don't let him know what we were talking about, please don't let him know what we were talking about, please don't let him know-_

He gazed worriedly at her. "Did I wake you up?"

Piper bit her lip, hiding a smile. Thank Chaos. "No," she answered. Hopefully he didn't see through her lie like everyone else. "I just woke up, but Bailey wanted to tell me something and I still wasn't dressed."

He nodded. "You up for a walk?"

"Sure. We've just got to be back before breakfast. My team was freaking out that you killed me when we missed most of breakfast last time."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Do they not trust me that much?"

She shook her head and walked up to the front door, grabbing her jacket. Nico followed. "It's not that, it's just they aren't used to me being gone for a while, and they were worried that one of the campers could've got me becuase they hated me."

Nico chuckled. "Do they not think that I could protect you?" He glanced at her in the corner of his eyes. "Because I could, and I will."

Despite what she would tell you, Piper swooned just a little bit. "T-Thanks," she blushed. "But I can protect myself, and that's what my crew's for."

He shrugged. "They won't always be there." He paused, this time turning his head directly to look down at her through his dark eyelashes. The sun hit his hair just perfectly that she could that it was actually a brown and the tips looked as if they were dipped in black paint. It hung in his eyes that were intense and had a fierce heat coming from them that made her knees weak. No wonder he was the talk of the Aphrodite cabin; she completely understood why, even if her crush on Percy was rather large. "I will, though," he said, and her heart thumped a little harder.

She swallowed once. "Thanks?"

He smirked and continued walking. "All you got to do is call my name."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "How will you know?"

He gave her a single, fleeting glance. "I told you, I'll always be there, so I'll probably be watching if you were in trouble."

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "What if I'm not in trouble and I call you?"

He stopped a little in the forest. The birds tweeted and sang their songs of greetings to the world and each other, oblivious of the two standing under their home. The monsters gave morning roars and purrs as if they just woke up, even though Piper remembered hearing them all the time when she went on nightly strolls. There was a gentle breeze and it lifted the hair that was in Piper's ponytail gently, throwing it away. In this shadow/light, there was something more about Nico that made him appealing.

"Well," he said with a grin and twinkling eyes, that in this light, looked black but welcoming...drawing you closer... "You'll just have to trust me then, won't you?"

She let out a breath and pressed her back against the trunk of a tree, and she really hoped it wasn't a dryad because she leaned heavily on it. Her nails dug in the bark, burning the senstive skin of her fingertips. "Yeah," she breathed. "I guess I will."

He studied her for a long moment. "Word around Camp is that you and Jackson are dating," he said finally, and Piper's hand almost tore off a piece of bark as she waited.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Piper asked, avoiding that question.

He shrugged, but his eyes didn't leave hers. "Everyone was talking about it on the way back to their cabins. That, and the fact that the game was a tie and you singlehandedly handed over the win to make sure Jackson was okay."

She blushed. "Well, yes...I care about the welfare of my crew members."

"Mhmm." He played with his lip ring in thought. "When'd you two...?"

"Um..." In turn, she bit her own lip. "Well, you see..." She paused. What does she tell him? The whole dating thing was actually a lie, but she couldn't go back on it now. How would Percy and her teammates feel once they learn that their leader is nothing but a liar just to get out of a tough situation? It's not like she doesn't trust Nico not to  
>tell the whole camp or something, she does, that's the only reason why she let him on the team because she trusts him. It's just...telling one person her lie might let it get out to others becuase they act different around each other, or something, she doesn't know. Still, might as well as play it safe. "Um...well, I don't know, really. It just kind of...happened, I guess."<p>

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? You didn't seem too hooked up on Percy when you were with me yesterday."

She frowned. "Nico, you let me see my dad. I can't thank you enough. And you were an old friend. Of course I'm going to be friendly with you. The fact is, however, that I'm dating Percy."

"Piper..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. His lip ring glinted in the light, and for a second, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him and feel that metal against her lips. She bet it would be cold and his lips would be warm so there would be a nice little contrast there...His hands are cold on her hips, she knows from shadowtraveling, just like how she knows he smells like the earth and musk...

"I like you, Piper," he said bluntly, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her mother was messing with her, as revenge for blaming the war on her, or maybe leaving her, or maybe causing love problems between her stupid favorite couple. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about another guy when she was already having them about her "boyfriend", and she shouldn't be having these thoughts about her only ally in the camp other than her "boyfriend" and this ally was crucially important. She couldn't be messing these things up.

"I thought you liked me too," Nico continued, pacing in front of her. His words were rushed as if he was afraid he would stop and not get out what he wanted to say. "You acted like you did. I thought I had some inkling of a chance with you, and then I find out that you're already in a relationship, one you didn't even bother to mention to me  
>when we were talking about ourselves on the way to meet with your dad. Didn't you think this was an important thing to tell me? I think it's extremely important, Piper! I would've told you if I had a secret girlfriend, even of we had only been good friends for a couple hours."<p>

"Nico..."

"I just don't understand it."

"Things are different than you would think." Piper tore off a piece of bark. "I didn't tell you because we didn't tell anyone."

"So?"

"So I couldn't tell you. You should know that in a relationship, it takes two to make a decision."

He sighed. "I know. I know." He played with his lip ring. "It's just...I thought we had something, Piper."

Piper shook her head. "Maybe in another life, but it's just not...this one, I guess."

Nico tipped his head back. "If we're immortals, Piper, how is it that we're ever going to get a chance in another life?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know." She heaved a great breath that she didn't know was in her lungs; maybe it was because she didn't know if she would be able to deny this gorgeous man what he was asking. She didn't know how she was doing it, maybe it was because she liked Percy a whole more than she guessed. Or maybe it was because she knew that they had no future together because they both wanted different things. She would never come back to Earth as long as she lived after she finished this job, and he was still hooked up on his sister. She wanted to settle down with someone she would always love and make a family, he probably just wanted to try things out with her. Percy could give her what she wanted, Nico...well, she wasn't sure Nico could.

"All I know is that this- us- it can't happen," Piper told him, shaking her head. She couldn't look at him. She was afraid her resolve might break down and she might give him what he wanted, but she couldn't because things mattered more, Percy mattered more and she couldn't give him up.

"Yeah," Nico sighed. "I figured that after I learned about you and Percy. I wanted to give it a try anyway."

"Nico, I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what to say."

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She took a cautious step forward. "Can we still be friends?"

He smiled at her. "Of course."

She heaved a sigh, relieved that she didn't lose a friend or an ally in this war that she desperately needed them in. She was worried that because she said no to him that he wouldn't want to work on her side anymore. She was worried that, even though she knew better and believed that Nico would never do such a thing, that he would turn the camp against her and make her job so much harder than it should be. She was worried he wouldn't speak to her again, and she would lose another part of her past that she wanted to keep because it was a good part and she needed those parts more than anything in order to make it seem as if she was here for a reason and it was not a complete waste. Having that good part of her past made her seem happier in those times, and if she focused solely on the good that happened, it could out-way the bad and make it seem her childhood was nice and friendly. It made her a better person, for thinking of these happinesses, and in order to be a good leader and Peacemaker, she needed to have compassion, friendship, and all the other things a good person has in order to make peace between people who don't have those traits, or it is being blinded by something else.

Being with Nico made her remember these times when everything was alright. Being with Percy reminded her of the times ahead and things that could happen, the good times ahead. She liked to look at the future, not delve into the past. She liked possiblities and _what if_, she wasn't too fond of _could I make it better._

Percy, she decided, was better for her. Nico, was good for laughter and friendship. These things are facts.

These things are what drove Piper to give Nico a large hug and kiss on the cheek before darting back to Percy and the Chaos cabin.

**Okay, I have no blame on anyone who doesn't review or favorite or even read this chapter. I understand. I probably would act the same way. I mean, I haven't updated in a long time, haven't given any indication on what I was doing with the story and when my next update was. Of course, I have reasons for this, if you want to hear them. If you get this far. I'm not surprised if you don't make it past the first sentence because you're upset with me.**

**For those who want to know, and who want to yell at me and are reading this, thank you for reading this chapter. My excuses run all over, and I have no idea where to start. First, it was a new semester and I was completely screwed with my schedule and my classes, so it took me a while to get all of that in order. Then came the government projects that took up most of my time and ruined me. My great grandmother died next, and my whole family was distraught, and I couldn't touch my computer to make anything happy at that time happened. Of course, once I took a break from writing, I got a huge writer's block that lasted forever and prevented me from writing anything and everything. I tried to work through it, and I have gone through eight different versions of this one chapter before I was sort of okay with it. I still don't like this one. My birthday was last month, and I considered posting, but I had to paint my car that I'm building with my grandpa, dad, and cousin, and that was time consuming, but fun. Testing followed, and I needed to get my grade up in biology and government, so I needed to focus solely on that. Major testing has been happening this month, and I really need good grades and scores in order to get the money for a scholarship that (hopefully) I'll get later on in life when I need it. Today, a sudden inspiration hit me and once I got out of school, I was on my iPod typing this up. I've been working on it all day and really trying to get it right. **

**So, yeah. That's been the past few months for me. And each time I get a review, I try to promise myself that I'll get started on the chapter to make it better and more appealing, but each time, something comes up. Education is important, guys, and that comes first, but since I wait afterschool for a little bit, I figure I'll try to put a little writing time in each day, if I can.**

**Sorry about this chapter. I don't think it's my best, and to me, it's extremely boring, but I felt that I needed to end the Nico/Piper thing and start more on the Piper/Percy romance. The interaction with Bailey and Piper is something I would do with my friend if I was in a situation like that, and it's not perfect, but it made me smile when I wrote it. The Nico/Piper scene kind of sucked, but next chapter is Percy/Piper date so it'll be a lot more interesting, and I have a lot planned for that. Hopefully, I'll get it started tomorrow, if I'm not brainfried with the stupid state testing that's going on. Reading and Writing is my speciality though, so I don't think I'll have too much trouble.**

**I don't remember if I put Bailey's eye color in, but there you have it. Plus, ignore the mistakes. I reread this a couple times, and it was on my iPod, so there's probably an apostrophe missing somewhere and I didn't catch it. As for you people who have stuck with me this whole time, I promise I'll try to be better, and ****THANK YOU SO MUCH ****for your support with the reviews and favorites and follows. ****ALL OF YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING!**

**Well, hopefully, I'll see you soon. There's no hate if you don't review C:**

**Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear about it(:**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The door to the Chaos cabin opened to full couches of crew members, the TV blaring a Spongebob Squarepants episode that Piper hadn't seen yet, and chatter of the people watching it. Faughn was making breakfast, even though they would be heading towards the dining pavilion soon to eat, and Carl was standing especially close to her. Bailey and Percy were missing from the group, but Piper didn't notice that at first.

She knew her crew, Piper did, and if they felt like they didn't get enough sleep or didn't want to wake up, they could sleep like rocks (whom, Piper pointed out mentally, don't really sleep). She also knew, that even if _Bailey_ woke them up, they were not done sleeping. Because, combined with the fact they went to sleep late last night, and not everyone on the crew likes to wake up early- most of the crew actually loves their sleep; probably because they don't get a lot of it so it's kind of precious- and with the fact that they all worked extremely hard last night against too many people at once with an  
>overwhelming amount of powers needed for them, they were definitely not ready to wake up when Bailey laughed loudly.<p>

So...why were they sitting here instead of sleeping in their beds and getting cranky because of the disturbance of their nice fine sleep?

And Bailey...Bailey does not get up before anytime she has to. She normally misses breakfast in order to get her sleep because she loves it move than anything. Which reminds Piper...if no one else was awake, not even Faughn who was up so early in the morning it was crazy, what the Hades was Bailey doing up? If Bailey wakes up before she's ready, she's extremely cranky and rude, and there was no sign of that in this morning's conversation. This confused Piper greatly. Bailey couldn't have been up that early willingly. Maybe something happened...?

"Why're you guys up so early?" Piper wondered, slowly closing the door behind her. She had a mission to complete, but she knew that if she just ignored everyone than that would raise suspicions and that would mean having another visit back to the teasing Bailey had, and if she could barely handle anything like it, she doubts she could handle all of her crew administering it at the same time.

Naden looked at her weird. "It's almost breakfast, Peacemaker," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Nico," Piper replied confusedly. She could've sworn Nico took her out around seven, and breakfast wasn't until eight-thirty. There was no way she was gone that long. They only went to the forest and barely talked. Not for a whole hour. "Bailey knew."

Faughn immediately turned to her with a batter covered spoon facing her direction. "What you doing with Nico?"

"Just talking. We weren't gone long." Piper frowned. "Where is Bailey?"

"That's what you left over an hour ago for?" Faughn asked, frowning.

"An hour?" Piper shook her head. "It couldn't have been that long."

Before Faughn could say more, Naden softly suggested, "Piper, maybe you should go make sure Percy is okay."

Piper wrinkled her nose. She couldn't have been gone that long, it didn't make sense. It's not like they went far or talked long. Why did they keep thinking she gone for an hour? But...Faughn would know because she talked to her before she left, yet it made no sense. "Where's Bailey?" she asked instead because she would ask her about this and hopefully, Bailey could enlighten her on this and other things she had questions about.

Carl shrugged, leaning on the counter and obviously waiting for Faughn to begin cooking again. "She wasn't here when we woke up."

"She's fine," Marcus said, rolling his eyes. "She said she was going to talk to someone on Earth. You know Bailey can handle things just fine in her own. She said she'll be back before breakfast."

"Is that why she was up so early?" Piper asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Who could she be visiting? As far as she knew, all of Bailey's family that was once on Earth were dead, and she was not a big fan of the place otherwise because of all that had happened to her.

They all shrugged. "Peacemaker," Naden mumbled sternly, "you should probably go check on Percy."

Piper nodded. She never questioned Naden because she always seemed to know what she was thinking, and everyone was still staring at her because she was out with Nico the day after she announced Percy was her boyfriend. Naden always got her out of trouble, and Piper appreciated her greatly for that.

Besides, she was on a mission, one of dire importance, and without her consent, her mind wondered back to the dream and the experiment she planned. It was purely for science, she reminded herself as she headed back up to the hallway. There was no pleasure in the field of science, and this time was no different. She just wanted to test her imagination. No worries, no pain, no pleasure. That's it.

She knocked on the door that held his name on a gold plate. It took him a second, but he opened the door clutching his side. His hair was definitely not deliciously ruffled, and his eyes were still bright and twinkling even if it looked like he just woke up. And after realizing that his attire for nightwear was simply just pajama pants, she was definitely not stating at his defined muscles. Or his amazingly hot abs. Or the band of his boxers. Or wondering what the taunt muscle of his waist would feel like under her fingers. Or how those strong arms would feel around her waist in an intimate setting. Or how that chest would feel against hers, pressed as close as they can be. Or how the ridges of his abs would feel as she ran her hand down them. She definitely, no matter what anyone tells you, completely *not* swooning like an absolute Aphrodite child. She was not checking him out either.

All she has to say to this experience is thank Poseidon for giving his sons the need to swim. Those _abs_...

There was something different about seeing him when he woke up without a shirt than to see him when she pulled off his shirt to look at his wounds. It was much more real and exhilarating.

"Pipes...?" Percy asked, lowering his hand from where he was rubbing his face. He pulled his door closed and stepped outside of it. Piper, of course, didn't notice. She was a little..._distracted_. "What are you doing...?"

She blushed deeply and put her hands behind her back to keep from pouncing on him and beginning her experiment way earlier than she wanted. "Uh..." she stammered, quickly averting her eyes from his chest and him himself in general because it was pretty tempting. "I just came to see if you were okay..." she answered slowly, biting her lip. "I mean...I was worried because everyone else is awake and you're not, but that's okay! That's totally okay! You can wake up on your own time, but it's just...breakfast is soon and I kind of need you there for support because I have to make that speech. And I wanted to know if you were okay because you took a lot out of yourself yesterday, and-"

"Pipes," he chuckled huskily, and she felt herself shiver, "you're rambling."

Her blush grew deeper and it was all over her body. She was glad she decided not to put her hair in a ponytail this morning so it covered a lot of her face. Chaos, this was a disaster so far; she was making a fool out of herself. She came to terms that she wanted to be with Percy and then she comes and makes it so that he sees how stupid she is, so in turn, he won't want to be with her. Oh, she wanted to hide her face so he didn't see her embarrassment or shame. Why, oh why, couldn't she be cool and confident around him, like all the other Aphrodite kids were around their crushes?

Heaving a sigh, she composed herself. She was going to do this experiment, and things were going to be good between them so that maybe they would be extremely happy together? "We should change your bandage," she said, looking up into his eyes. "And I want to look at your bruise to make sure the cream worked."

He hesitated. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Uh...where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to your room? It's the closest."

Pink painted his cheeks. "Uh...um...sure, I guess. I mean, that's fine. Yeah. Just give me a second to clean it up, yeah?"

Piper nodded, and stupidly pointed back in the direction of her room. "I need to get the stuff anyway."

"Okay, yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes, yeah?"

Piper nodded, blushing. Of course, as she headed to her room, she realized that she would be alone in a room, with a shirtless Percy who was her boyfriend, object of her affection, and the point of her experiment that might get out of hand. This made her nervous. What if she pushed him too far? What if he didn't think into this like she was? What if he just wanted her to fix him up and then get out of his room? What if she screwed something up, and ruined her chances of getting with him? She didn't want him to see her stupidity or something bad, but instead, the good things that can come from her so that he wants to be with her.

Piper wants Percy to come with her after this. Wants him to live on Pluto across from her. Wants to see him everyday. Wants to be with him in every mission. Wants to patch him up if he gets hurt. Wants him to do the same.

Not only that but she wants to fall in love again, with him especially. He's the only one, she believes, she can fall in love with after Jason. He's the only one she wants to fall in love with. He's amazing and everything in a guy that every girl looks for: he's loyal, smart, strong, good looking, caring, loving...

She wants to wake up to him every morning because she knows it's the best way to get sleep and keep the nightmares away. She wants to be in his strong arms because they make all her worries and fear disappear. She wants to kiss him all the time because, based on her imagination, it gives her the feeling of serenity and peace and makes her feel young and gives her the best feeling anyone can imagine.

Piper knows she's selfish because of this. Percy has friends here, his family, Annabeth. He doesn't want to leave. This is his home, his whole life is here. Why would he want to leave that for a life full of danger and traveling, just to be with her? He's got everything he needs and wants here, and there's nothing extremely fascinating about life of being Peacemaker.

Yet, that doesn't stop her from wanting and wishing for it. She has always helped others, still helps others, and she's helping others right now even though they don't appreciate it or want it. It's completely okay for her to be selfish for once. The problem is that she doesn't want to ruin Percy's whole life. That's the only thing holding her back. She cares for him too much to do that to him.

Sighing at this thought, she grabbed the stuff she needed and headed back to Percy's room. She knocked softly, once, her heart beating out of control.

* * *

><p>Percy was mentally freaking out. Not only did he just wake up from an amazing dream with everything that he wished for in one, but he opened the door to the subject of his dream. If that's not worse enough, all of his walls were portraying his thoughts of her and she wanted to come into his room. Just because they were dating did not mean that he was allowed to have all his walls reflecting her. Or at least he thinks. He's not sure. All he knows is that he doesn't want to scare Piper away so there was no way that she wouldn't want to be with him. And having her know that he was thinking of the infirmary because of the almost-kiss last night, the bed of the room on the ship where they woke up together, her room, and the last place he saw her before she<br>left, on the beach, was on the disaster side of his thoughts.

So he rushes to get his mind on something else. He tries to think of his long-gone parents who would've loved to know he was in love with Piper because they loved her so much before, but then he thinks about having dinner with them in order to tell them this, and that made him think of Piper being with him, next to him, holding his hand, and beaming with happiness at the situation. In short, it did help. Then he tried to think about his father, who was becoming more and more involved in his life since he's become a god. It kind of worked, and the scene changed to his underwater palace, but the room on the ship stayed. He bets that that's going to be the first wall she notices because of his luck. There's nothing he can do though, because she knocks at the door at the exact moment.

He sighs through his nose, rubs his face, hurriedly throws a couple things off to the side as he goes towards the door. His heart is pounding, palms sweating. He use to never get this feeling around Annabeth, he was always semi-confident in how he was reacting towards her and how he was handling the situations. Maybe it was because he had a lot of advice and read a lot of books on how to be a good boyfriend so he wouldn't mess anything up, but with Piper it was different. He was worried about screwing things up with her so early in the relationship. He knew this was because she was so important to him, and he would never be able to handle it if she left him. This was why he was nervous. And they'd be alone in his room. With her running her hands over his chest. His bare chest.

He threw the door open, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "Hey," he mumbled, moving aside to let her in.

"Hi," she said, biting her lip and placing her things in front of his Underwater palace wall on his dresser. "You don't have to sit down, it won't take long."

He nodded and watched as she grabbed new bandages. Knowing she was heading for his arm, he held it out, watching with pride as her tan, lithe fingers barely wrapped around his bicep. Her cheeks were a little red, and the pride grew in his chest.

There was silence between them as she checked the wound, ran her fingers over it with incredible gentleness, and then put some more stuff on it making him sigh and unconsciously put his hand on her waist. There was silence between them as she ran her fingers over where his bruise was, but there was not silence when she asked if the pressure she put on it hurt, and he replied with a no or a hiss. There was silence with her new coating of stuff on those places that need be.

"Okay," Piper mumbled as she put the top back on and looked up at him. "I think we're good."

He couldn't reply. Her eyes had caught his attention and he could never figure out what color they were. Right now he wanted to stay and find it out. Look into her eyes until he finally decided. Hold her still and kiss her and see if different emotions bring different colors.

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. The definition of those words. And more. There was no questioning it. Everyone would notice it. Does notice it. She was the rival of Aphrodite. Maybe even more beautiful because it's natural and she doesn't exploit it or try to. She's amazing. In every possible way, he realizes, and there's no way that she will ever change because she hasn't even after all she's been through. And she's been through a lot that would turn many people bitter and hateful people. But not Piper. Never Piper.

If you ask Percy today what compelled him to grab Piper's hips and yank her to him, almost allowing their foreheads to touch, their lips a breath away, he'll tell you he has no idea. That's because when he did it, he was not thinking (not like he does much of that anyways). It was just this overwhelming feeling of desire and want and _need_ that just took over him. He was tired of waiting for the okay. Tired of seeing and having but not being able to _experience_. Tired of only kissing her in his dreams. Tired of only holding her when something was wrong.

To Chaos, Percy Jackson was so. Fucking. _Tired._

He does not regret it. He does not regret touching their foreheads. Coasting his hands over the material of her uniform to her back. Pulling her closer so they were chest to chest. Moving a hand to brush her hair out of her beautiful face so he could see her breath-taking eyes. Tucking it behind her ear. Running his eyes over every feature of her face. Smiling at the realization of the freckles over her nose. Noticing the slight gap of her mouth, as if she was _begging_ to be kissed. Seeing the closing of her eyes...Leaning closer...closer...

Their lips had barely touched, both pair of eyes closed, when the breakfast horn sounded. The sound scared them so much they jumped apart and panted from the excitement and that scare combined. Stared at each other. Damned the whole Camp to hell because of the interruption.

They sat like that for minutes. They didn't know what to do. Well, that was a lie- they did. Oh, they wanted that kiss and that kiss to last forever. They wanted to be so drowned in each other that they could not acknowledge anything else in the world, and nothing could touch them. They wanted to fall into the love they shared, delve in it. Thrive in it. _Live_ in it.

Percy became the center of the universe with a force of gravity so strong that it seemed to pull the whole room in. Into a black hole so they were the only two left. At first, it seemed like it didn't affect Piper, and she was able to keep the five feet between then. That only lasted a few seconds, however, and neither of them were complaining about it. It hit suddenly. Not the need to be near him and in his arms and with him, all over him. No, that feeling happened to already be there. The force of the gravity- the sheer, desperate _need_ of all of those things hit her. It did not slap her. It woke her up, from her stupid pretending that she could deny what she wanted with him. From her stupid pretending there was nothing between them, no attraction, no  
>love. From her stupid distancing herself from him to make her believe otherwise.<p>

It woke her up to realize the football field between them.

They are still not sure what happened today, but they threw themselves at each other, arms around each other in the perfect position. They collided hard, any breath within in them disappearing, any panting they were doing was stopped by each other's lips. Their hearts fell in sync, minds blanking out on anything and everything but each other, but the other's features. It seemed like they could only focus on each other, as if they were in an empty room with black walls, black floors, and black ceilings. They could not get out. No one could get in. There was no windows. No outside influence. Just them. Only them. And they figured that it would that way for the entire time of their relationship because no one could break them apart. Not at this moment, especially. No way at this moment.

After many, many times they had dreamt of this moment, dreamt of kissing each other and finally being together, their expectations were high. So high there was several people who would immediately discard ever actually accomplishing the dream because they did not want to be disappointed. That was not the chance with these two demigods. Although the expectations were incredibly high and the chances of the actual moment meeting up with it was slim, they were completely ready and definitely willing no matter the result. And they were not disappointed by the results. Oh, they were fantastically impressed and pleased and intensely focused on each other to focus too much on it. The kiss was a hundred times above their expectations.

The kiss- oh the _kiss_- was amazing. More than amazing. Was there even a word for this? It was more than fantastic. More than beautiful. More than electrifying. More than wonderful. It was all those and more combined. There was no word for such a thing. No word. They can't think of one. Wouldn't want to. Not right now. Just delve and thrive in it and never worry about it. Why would they question it? What was the point when they could just feel it? Reminisce about it later. Experience it again. And again. And again.

It was passionate, hard, fierce, and Piper was against the wall. Their nerves were more active now then ever, and they were sparking everywhere that the other's skin touched, like an electric shock. It made the hair on their skin rise, and it intensified the feeling of being together. Intensified everything. Their lips were in molten hot lava- the good kind- which made their body temperature rise. Made the overall temperature in the room rise it seemed. They could hear nothing but the other's breathing, and their own heartbeats in their ears. They could feel heartbeats of the other against their chest, feel their pulse pound exotically under their fingertips. They could feel everything of the other person. And there were no fireworks like they tell you with a first kiss or with someone you love; it was purely just emotions and emotions themselves could not decipher poured into each other's mouth and hope the other understood.

Their hands could not sit still. They were constantly on the move: towards the other's hair, over their sides, around their necks, up their arms, finding their hands. Their lips did not separate even with the small breaths they took. Or well, it didn't seem like they separated because they could still feel the lingering pressure of lips and figured it was because they didn't leave. They did not allow room between them. Percy had a hand on the wall to prop himself up the slightest, and Piper was fully pinned against the wall with Percy's chest flush against hers to keep her there. Her foot somehow made it around his calf, one of his legs in between hers. Her hands kept tugging him closer, by his hair, by his neck, by the hem of his pants.

They could not get enough of each other. The want to drown in each other was consuming, and the desperate need to be as close as possible was thrilling and evident in the pit of their stomach. It signaled something, and they allowed it to lead them through the kisses and whatever it wanted to do because it gave them the absolute best feeling, and they did not want to get rid of it so soon. It was something amazing. Something they would never forget. Something that could only be given when they kissing or together.

Piper's hand came up, grabbed Percy's hair tightly to get him to lean further down on her so she didn't have to stand on her toes too much to reach him. To keep him close. Percy moved his hand from the wall next to him and tugged at the jacket she was wearing. Too much clothing. Too many barriers. He wanted to feel her skin, feel how soft it was, feel her curves and _her_ simply because he had the chance now. The right. And he wanted her to understand that he liked her. Liked her body. Her personality. He wanted to make sure she knew that, and this was the only way he could think of because he was the worst with words

Piper easily complied, lifting her back from the wall and putting her arms into awkward positions to get the jacket off as fast as possible, Percy urging her on by pushing it and tugging at her hips to keep her close. The jacket fell to the ground, and Piper threw an arm around Percy, easily, and put her other hand to his heart, to feel it pounding under her palm and feel the extreme heat coming from his bare skin.

Some people would think for a first kiss, this was too fast, too hard. But neither demigods did. For so long...tension was between them, and feelings were there lingering, hidden before she ever left. And there was no use in denying they wanted each other. No use in pretending those feelings were stronger, and no use in putting it off any longer. They had thought for so long of this moment, long and hard about it. It seems only fair that they take advantage of the time they were given in order to show how much they wanted the other. It would be sweeter on their date. Right now...they couldn't stand it any  
>longer...couldn't handle being so close but not being able to touch, to feel, to love.<p>

Percy pulled the thin black material Piper used to cover her armor from where she has it tucked in her pants and his fingers were touching her skin, right above her belt and she gave a soft moan into his mouth. She pulled away, tilting her head back on the wall. Not wanting to stop touching or stop kissing her because it was easily the best feeling he had ever imagined or felt, Percy touched his lips to her neck- her long, slender, beautiful neck...- and moved his hand better under her shirt, fanning his fingers out on the smooth expense of her flat stomach. She gave a breathless moan, and then the door burst open.

It was no surprise since Percy had the worst luck with these kinds of things and Piper could never _ever_ get some privacy with her damned crew around, so they didn't jump when it happened, just broke apart and looked towards the culprit, blushing furiously and panting as if they had just run a marathon. Neither moved from their position. On the other hand...it was a very big surprise for Bailey who just wanted to tell Percy to get up and look for Piper since she couldn't find her anywhere and no one would her anything.

"Jackson!" she called before she opened the door, and continued as she walked two steps in the room before noticing, "We need to find Piper- Oh my- CHAOS!" Bailey immediately turned on her heel and covered her eyes quickly. "What are you- Never mind! I don't want to know! Oh my- I am so sorry! Um, well, I'll just be leaving now. I guess you could continue what you were doing- yeah, um, okay...Well, this is- that's awkward. Oh my...Chaos..." Bailey stammered as she started walking out the door, her hands still over eyes. She promptly ran into the doorframe because of it, and Percy, still up against Piper winced at the sound; Piper bit her swollen, red lip.

"I'm okay!" Bailey squeaked, and she didn't remove her hands to see where she was going. "I'm fine. Just forget I was here, alright? All right. We're good. It's not like you're needed at breakfast anyway...Nope. Nada. Well, see you...whenever I guess." She didn't even turn back to close the door.

There was a long awkward silence following her departure. Neither demigod moved, but after a few moments, Percy removed his hand from under her shirt, stepped back a foot, and cleared his throat. "Um, well, I think we need to go to breakfast for that..." he said, and his voice was deeper than usual. He tried clearing his throat to get rid of it.

"For my speech," she answered, and her voice was coarse. "Yeah."

"Listen, Piper," he said softly, and he reached out to brush her hair away from her face, "I didn't-"

Instantly the red that had been coating her face in many layers, disappeared and she was pale. "You're not...Are you..." she wrung her hands and bit her lip, not able to look him in the eyes. Her heart was beginning to break. "Please don't tell me-"

"Piper!" Percy exclaimed, shocked at her. Somehow, he knew what she was saying, and he was not oblivious. To this conversation, at least. "No! Of course not! It's just..." He sighed. "I was wondering if you thought it was too fast or..."

Her shoulder sunk with relief, and she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the ground. Her heart was still pounding way too for a normal being or an immortal. "No," she said, and the blush was back with vengeance: It covered her face, traveled down her neck, and was the brightest and most evident on her stomach. In the outline of a hand. Percy's hand, nonetheless. "No, that's not what I thought."

Percy sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. That's good. Me neither." He chuckled nervously, and he wanted to turn his head to look at something other than her but his body wouldn't allow it. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I..."

"We should go to breakfast," Piper replied awkwardly. She wondered if it would be like this between them now: dancing on ice and trying to survive. She wondered if that one kiss made up of tons of others just ruined their relationship not only as girlfriend and boyfriend but as best friends, because no matter what happened, he was her best friend first and foremost.

She was afraid of losing him. Losing him like she lost Jason. Losing him to this life when she desperately wanted him around in galaxies. Losing him to awkwardness and not knowing what to say because of the big elephant in the room.

"I'll let you get dressed," Piper said softly, biting her lip and she turned to leave. He let her walk to the door, her heart slowly breaking before he called her name. She turned to face him, and gave a loud squeal of surprise when she find him right before it.

It only reached their ears, and the sound wasn't even clear, because Percy captured her lips right as she turned. His hand closed around her wrist and her toes curled. This kiss was better than the first. Softer. Sweeter. Loving. Short but thorough. And by Chaos, it was Piper's new drug that she knew she would crazy from if she had too long of a withdrawl.

"See you down there, Pipes," Percy murmured as he pulled away and kissed her forehead. She was too stunned and dazed to speak. She nodded slowly, turned, and left the room. The door closed behind her, and she pressed her back against it, sighing. Oh Chaos, she's got it bad for Percy, and she knows that this trip is the absolute best thing to ever happen to her.

She thanked Chaos as she headed downstairs, and was met with stares, muffled laughter, and failing stern faces. "You...You should know better, Peacemaker," Naden struggled, and Faughn giggled. "You are just dating, and you're not a skeez who lets guys run all over you the first date."

This set Marcus and the guys into a laughing fit. Naden managed to compose herself after a short laugh. Piper's face was flaming more than ever as if she dyed her skin the PowerAde red.

Bailey was no where to be seen.

"You've managed to not scar Bailey, but the rest of us as well when we heard about it," Naden continued, though it was obvious she was struggling. Her words were broken and her voice cracked. "You're our leader, Piper, and we expected more from you."

"Not from Percy," Marcus roared with laughter. The others joined in.

"Oh, cut her some slack," Faughn said, rolling her eyes, and she tossed Carl's arm off her. "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do," Percy mumbled, coming down to stand next to Piper. He had on the black uniform as well, but his hair was an absolute rat's nest. It made the crews laugh even harder. But they all stopped as Percy huffed, ran a hand through his hair once and continued talking, "You and Carl do it all the time."

Faughn's face grew as red as a tomato, the fact that her skin was already a brighter pink did nothing to help hide it. Carl's brown cheeks turned a little pink, and he coughed awkwardly. Everyone was looking at the pair. Piper was amazed that no matter how long her crew had known the two, they had not found out, but Percy had figured it out in a matter of days.

"Hey, guys, remember when Bailey walked in on Percy and Piper?" Marcus asked nervously, avoiding eyes with everyone. Piper was glad the attention was away from her and Percy, and the two demigods shared a grin.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Carl," Sasa, a member of Bailey's crew who everyone knew had the biggest crush on Carl, snapped angrily, though her eyes were shining. It looked like water droplets on an ocean because she came from Neptune. "Care to explain?"

"Aw, Sasa," Carl muttered, and he reached out for her, but she quickly jumped back. Carl flinched. She walked out, and Piper frowned.

"Come on, guys, we've got to get going anyway." She watched as they flooded out, and Faughn's hand was on Carl's arm while he clenched his fists and looked distressed.

Percy groaned. "Oh, come on- what did I ruin this time? I was only joking?"

They followed the others out. "It's okay, Percy. You didn't know and it's better Sasa finds out now rather than when she's really in deep."

"Deep in what? I don't even understand what happened! I just made a joke!"

She calmly grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. "I know that. Carl and Faughn know that too. It's just...Sasa has liked Carl the day they met" -her eyes were wistful, lost in the past when they first got assigned to her best friend- "and she thought she had a chance if she just waited for him to realize."

"Oh, Pipes," Percy breathed and he ran his free hand down his face, stunned at his stupity and heart-broken just hearing the story and connecting it with what just happened. "I didn't- if I had- I should've- oh, Chaos, I screwed it up so much."

She squeezed his hand. "Don't beat yourself up so hard about it, Percy. It's better she knows. She can get over him mow and find someone better."

"Yeah, but Pipes...I totally ruined her day. Her whole life!" He groaned, and clenched his free hand. "Sometimes, I just need to learn when to shut up and just things happen."

Piper stopped and turned towards him. "Hey, Percy," she soothed softly, grabbing his chin. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong you. You were just planning on having a good time. You don't need to beat yourself up for not seeing something that she has kept hidden for hundreds of years."

"I just...I feel like such a bastard, though," he murmured, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just...I don't like it. I'm extremely pissed at myself."

"Percy. Come on." She tugged his shirt so he came towards her, and she fell into his chest. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you helped Sasa out. Carl is in love with Faughn, I can tell. He's not going to give her up. It's better she finds out now rather than when she's too in love with him."

His shoulders relaxed and he buried his nose in her hair. "Yeah. I guess. I don't know. I don't want to think on it anymore."

"Okay," she said simply, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, then, Percy. Let's go eat some breakfast and get ridiculed by our friends."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again. "It's never going to stop is it?"

They walked through the doors of the pavilion, and all chatter ceased. No knives or forks bashed against the plates to make that _clank_ sound. No nymphs swished by them. No sound of drinks appearing, or laughter, or fights, or anything. It was completely silent. Not even the monsters in the forest made a sound.

Everyone was staring at them. At Piper or Percy individually or staring at them together. There were all different kinds of stares- nice ones, mean ones, surprised ones, confused ones, neutral ones. Every face had at least one emotion on, but when Piper ran her eyes over the crowd and caught others', they instantly looked away. Except Annabeth. She was glaring harshly at her, and her eyes flickered to the tight grasp Piper had on Percy's hand. Piper looked away after that.

Clarisse met her gaze, and she was obviously pissed. She grabbed a fork, her eyes still locked with Piper's and snapped it in half as if it was a pencil. She didn't make a sound, but Piper could imagine a growl lime a tiger's, and it gave her shivers and she instantly turned to someone else.

Her crew was standing at the table. Put aside the disputes and laughter and broken hearts and secrets that were just shown five seconds ago. They were standing as still as statues, with hard faces that were turned towards her. Pride, admiration, and respect were shown in their posture and their faces. Piper wondered what happened from the two minutes it took Percy and her to get there in order to get them that way. She wondered if she missed something in those two moments that was extremely important.

Before she could have time to dwell on it, Travis Stoll stood up. The winning flag was in his hands, and Piper, again, wondered how she missed that in the crowd. The eyes of the campers did not leave Percy or Piper, even as Travis walked up to them.

Piper's shoulders were tense when he stopped five feet in front of them. She was cutting off the circulation in Percy's hand, but he seemed to be gripping just as tight. They didn't know what was happening, and they didn't know what to do.

"All hail the Chaos cabin," Travis said, and his voice echoed in the pavilion. No one looked at him but the two demigods standing in front of him. "The Saviors of Camp and Olympus, and the winners of last night's Capture the Flag." He held out the flag to them and it turned into a view of a galaxy.  
>The first person to clap was surprisingly Thalia. Then Nico. Connor. Travis. Pollux. And then everyone joined in. It was deafening. The sound echoed in the place, monsters roared from forest, as if, they too, were celebrating. Whistles joined in. Screams. Laughter. Names that were nice and friendly. Calla to get them to sit with them today. It was beautiful. It was nice. And it was exactly what Piper needed in order to get them to realize something.<p>

Apart from a few setbacks., this was the best day Piper had in her whole lifetime.

Piper put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, having the wind amplify overcome the applauding and voices. They quieted down, amazed by what she did just then, what's she planning on doing, and what she did last night. They respected her and were willing to listen to what she had to say.

Not letting go of Percy's hand, and yet being almost side to side with him, she asked loudly and nicely, "Who decided this?" Percy held the flag in his free hand, and he was looking down her with those eyes- beautiful eyes- so filled of-

"The whole Camp," Travis replied, and she wondered if people thought of him as their representative, and then she wondered when that had happened. She was doing a lot of wondering this morning. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Or well, majority, at least."

"How'd you decide?" Piper asked, her heart pounding and her mind trying to think of what to say quickly but cleverly.

"Oh, shut up and just take the stupid win!" Clarisse growled, and the Ares cabin gave a slam on their table of agreement.

Percy shot a glare at them and they shut up. "We sat down last night," Travis informed, still looking at them. It was weird not to seem him grin. "We talked about how you gave up the win for Percy and your crew because they were injured and tired, even though you needed the win to complete your job."

"The whole camp?"

"Everyone who was in the game, and some more."

"How long did it take to finalize? Don't lie to me, Stoll, I know a lot of people don't like us here."

"A couple hours. There was a lot of debates and screaming, but eventually Chiron came in to ask us. We voted. More than 2/3 were in favor of you."

Piper's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? I did nothing significant. My friends and family were hurt. Don't you call off pranks and fights when such a thing happens?"

Travis shifted. "That's different. You needed the win. We didn't. And we don't. Besides, most of us wouldn't do what you did in order to keep their pride and honor."

Piper stared at him for a long moment. "What would you have done, Travis, if your team only consisted of the Hermes cabin and Katie against the whole camp and Katie came up incredibly injured at the end while you fought for the win? The win that could possibly destroy your future and everyone you cared about. The win that would out brothers against sisters, against brothers, against girlfriends, against boyfriends, against best friends. The win that would destroy the only true home any demigod has ever known. The win that could be everything and anything." There was a long pause, but Travis didn't speak. No one spoke.

Piper felt Percy squeeze her hand and she looked up at him. He gave a nod and smile of encouragement. Of belief. Of understanding. Of trust. She took a deep breath, turned to Travis and continued, "Would you give that win away in order to ensure Katie, the person you love and who's always been there to help you out of a bad situation and give you support and a hug when you need it, stayed alive? To ensure that your cabin, your family whom makes you laugh when you're down; who does things with you to make sure you don't have all the fun or glory and to make sure you don't get yourself killed; who knows more about you than anyone else because you not only tell them, they just _know_; who you can share problems with because you can relate to them; who protects you even when you don't want it; who you spend most time with...to ensure that those people were safe and not dead? That you didn't push them too hard to selfishly achieve something that could've destroy the people you most selfishly want to keep around?"

Piper looked around the room. "Close your eyes. Imagine the person you love most as Percy. Imagine your cabin or group of friends as my crew. Then imagine yourself in my shoes. What would you have done? Would you take the win or save those people?"

She gave them time to think of it, and she looked up at Percy. He gave a small smile, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she sighed unconsciously. She moved her fingers to fit in the spaces of his. A second later, she turned back to Travis who was staring at her like he never saw her clearly before. "So? What would you do?"

"What you did," he breathed.

"And how you would like to fight your brothers and sisters because they believed the side your father on is the right side or they believed your father was wrong? How would you like to fight against Katie? Against all your friends? Against Percy? Annabeth? Nico? People you have known all your life just because of some stupid argument that does not involve you, but your parents? To be a true broken family that will probably never be fixed?"

He shook his head immediately. "No. No. I don't want that."

"That's the reason I'm here, Travis," Piper told him. "I don't want that either. That's why my crew and I tried so damn hard last night to win. We work to prevent these things. You may not like me, or Percy being with me, but I don't care. I don't want that happening."

She paused and reached across Percy to get the flag. She showed it to him. "To me, to my crew, this is not a victory to us. This is a victory towards our cause. This is a victory towards you- the whole Camp!" The Chaos crew gave a loud whoop at that, and Piper smiled at the Camp, landing on Travis who was just as confused as ever. "We cannot accept a win that is not ours, Stoll. This belongs to Camp."

"But you said- the win, it's important- I-"

"It is important," Percy interrupted. "Just not in the way you'd think."

"It's important that you worked together like a family in order to win. That you realized you could overcome anything that is thrown your way, even Chaos's group of highly skilled and trained second-in-command, if you work together and not pick sides. It's important you realize how much Nico means to you when he picked my side. It's important to realize that sometimes winning is not all that great, but deciding something together and being confident in that because you talked it over and it was everyone involved. It's important to realize the true power of family and friends." Piper beamed. "And I believe you have all won." She thrusted the flag out towards Travis. "My crew and I can't accept this because it is rightfully Camp's!"

The Chaos table erupted in roars and Travis tentatively accepted the flag. It showed all the cabins under the Greek alpha symbol. The Camp did not look happy. Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she frowned. Percy squeezed her hand.

"You're the one who made that possible!" someone shouted. "You deserve it!"

"Yeah! We don't want it!"

"Don't take it, Travis!"

"Keep it!"

Piper glanced with surprise over to Percy. He looked as surprised as her. Her wide eyes focused on Travis; he shrugged with his usual grin taking over his lips. "Majority spoke, my friend. We decline the win."

Piper was at a lost of what to do. She expected them to take it and not pull this. She didn't understand this. Why weren't they taking it? What was she supposed to do now? Oh, Chaos, if she failed at this point when she finally got her point across and people finally started to believe she was for the good side and not against them...Chaos would kill her. She would kill herself. She's so close, but she doesn't know what to do now. It's not like the Camp was helping with their semi-loud chants of "Take it! Take it! Take it!"

She was mentally panicking when Bailey yelled, "Make it a tie! Both accept the win!"

Piper gasped, excited, and beamed at Travis. "She's right! We couldn't have done it without each other! And we both won, and we both are going to keep winning this whole time!"

Travis's grin grew and his eyes twinkled. "What do you say Camp Half-Blood? Make it a tie?"

This time everyone agreed because it was true they had both won and some (Ares cabin) knew it was the best they would get in the terms of the win against these guys.

"All hail the Chaos cabin and Camp Half-Blood, the Saviors of Olympus and Camp and the winners of last night's Capture the Flag!" Percy yelled, and the Camp roared with approval and whistled and yelled.

Travis's hand attached to the flag of the pole above Piper's, and the flag gave way to the symbols of all cabins under the Greek alpha sign floating on a galaxy background. The two appointed leaders grinned at each other.

All tables were pushed together for breakfast that day, and it became a tradition even to today.

**Okay. I know I'm late, but this chapter was a hassle. I knew I wanted Piper and Percy to kiss, I just didn't know how I wanted to do it and how I wanted it to end so I rewrote that part like fifty times and I'm still not exactly thrilled with it. I don't feel like it's rushed because they've been through so much and have a lot of love problems and that kiss was what truly brings them together, you'll see. **

**Um, excuses. Spring Break was busy. Teachers hate me. Trouble writing. Yeah. And I know I said that the date would be in this chapter, but I gave you a heated kiss instead and I felt like that needed to be its own chapter because I have a lot planned for the day to come and the date. Surprises, surprises. Probably a cliffhanger. Just a warning.**

**So...I don't know when I'll write again. Usually I do it on my iPod after school when I'm waiting for my ride and any time that I don't have internet to do other things, but I have a lot of school work coming up. Midterms. Finals. Not excited. Nope.**

**Mistakes are all on Apple because I was on my iPod and I truly tried to go through the whole thing to fix all the problems but I'm freaking exhausted because this text is tiny and I had to backspace, delete, enter for every line which was horrible. So yeah. **

**Happy Late St. Patrick's Day. Happy late Spring Break. Happy late April's Fools. Happy Weekend. And Thank-God-There's-Only-Five-Weeks-Left-Of-School Day. And there was probably a birthday over that time...so Happy Late Birthday. And Happy Early Birthday.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my mistakes which are probably **  
><strong>plenty since I wrote this on my iPod and I read through it a couple <strong>  
><strong>times, but...<strong>

***aaa*- the word is italicized.**

Activities were canceled, and the whole day was full of festivities  
>and fun. Breakfast lasted until mid day, although most of the time was<br>not spent eating but rather talking and getting to know more people  
>because of the joined table. Chiron passed through the line of seats<br>haphazardly thrown on the outside of the tables and talked to many  
>people at once with a gleam in his eyes and smile on his face. Even<br>Dionysus seemed in a better mood when he sat with Pollux, his only  
>child at the time, and he even had some grape soda to make Chiron<br>freak out at him. Piper had never seen Dionysus laugh that hard.  
>Actually, she can't even remember seeing Dionysus laugh...*ever*.<p>

Percy sat next to her the whole time, and although sometimes he seemed  
>hesitant and nervous, he was holding her hand or it'd be on her leg<br>with a loose grip like he was waiting for her to push it off. Yet,  
>Piper did not, and she leaned against him and talked with everyone<br>around them. She couldn't stop smiling, and every time Naden would  
>throw a smirk her way, she couldn't stop blushing.<p>

Bailey did not look at them from her spot next to Naden, and Percy and  
>Piper did not look at her. Sasa sat next to Piper, and she did not<br>look at Marcus who was next to Percy, but Marcus kept looking at her  
>and Faughn was constantly talking to him. Percy had apologized the<br>first thing when him and Piper fought the crowd to reach them, but  
>Marcus said that he was just worried that Sasa would never talk to him<br>again. "It was about time the crew found out," he told Percy, glancing  
>over his shoulder to Sasa. Piper was talking to her at that time.<p>

"Piper will help her," Percy assured, touching his shoulder. "She's  
>strong, Sasa is, and she'll manage."<p>

"Yeah," Marcus has sighed, and he looked over at Faughn. "I know."

The conversation stopped after that.

But the day was good and they had no complaints. The sun was shining  
>brightly, not a cloud in the sky as if the Olympians took a break from<br>their fighting to share in their children's joy and happiness. It  
>would explain why Dionysus was here, and Piper half wanted to talk to<br>him about the war so she got a better feel on what was happening up  
>there and what to expect, but there was no way she was going to ruin<br>the crew's good mood or Dionysus's. Or hers for that matter.

Piper had never remembered being this happy and at peace. With Percy  
>by her side, old friends and family laughing and smiling around her,<br>her crew- her family- busting jokes and messing with each other, and  
>the perfect weather and win for their cause, there was nothing going<br>wrong. The day had good promises, too. It seemed like everyone wanted  
>to talk to the two crews, and they passed through frequently to thank<br>them or ask them about universes and Chaos. She had already made good  
>friends with a few people, and she had a feeling they were only going<br>to get better during her stay here. It seemed like there'd be no  
>fighting today, and that the weather would stay as it was, so her and<br>Percy's date would go well.

Oh, the date. She could only imagine what was going to happen. A  
>picnic with just the two of them, at dinner so they would see the<br>sunset, and the beach where they were most pleased and at peace. And  
>the kissing that was going to be included because Piper wanted to<br>continue the soft kiss Percy gave her earlier that made her swoon, and  
>maybe the other kiss too because that was exhilarating, and she could<br>definitely go on more with that.

She sighed and put her head on Percy's bicep, smiling as he felt her  
>kiss her head and squeeze her thigh. Whatever he would like to do, she<br>decided. By Chaos, he has her so whipped that she would gladly do what  
>he wished. She hoped he wouldn't find out because of what he might do<br>because of it. And he would get a big head, and she definitely wanted  
>to keep him the way he was now. She liked him this way. Tons more than<br>she ever liked Jason. When that happened, Piper had no idea, but it's  
>not she's complaining any. She likes it like this, with Percy next to<br>her and always around rather than moping over something that could  
>never be with Jason and wishing it was him.<p>

No, Percy was definitely better in all ways.

Urging his arm around her waist, and feeling him tug her closer, she  
>looked over the room still full of Campers. Annabeth was still glaring<br>harshly at her because she was with Percy, but Piper wasn't going to  
>let that ruin her mood. Travis was with Katie and Connor, being<br>swarmed by little campers asking questions and older campers since he  
>was their something of representative now. Piper still wondered what<br>happened to cause that. As far as she knew, Travis hated responsibility,  
>and there were many campers that would have been more...fitted for<br>the job.

Whatever happened, she's glad that it did because Travis was a good  
>guy an known all around the Camp and he had been here for a long time,<br>so he knew how things worked and how to keep everyone together that  
>way. Not to mention, he was something of a born leader with the way he<br>rallies his cabin to pull pranks. Piper doesn't know if that's such a  
>good thing when he's representative for Camp, but she's counting it<br>anyway.

* * *

><p>Because of the long breakfast, there was no lunch, and lunch would be<br>well over by time Percy managed to convince Piper to get up and get  
>out of the crowded dining pavilion. He had been trying all day to grab<br>some fresh air and relief from all the attention that he didn't want  
>and from Annabeth's glaring looks. He wanted to get out of there<br>before she came over and ruined his and Piper's good moods.

When she giggled at his whispered request to sneak out and finally  
>gave in, he kissed her cheek and squeezed her waist, standing up.<br>"Come on," he urged, and she slipped through the small space between  
>their chairs and he grabbed her hand. "Got to be sneaky," he joked,<br>and she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. He grinned  
>and tugged her through the massive crowd to the door. He held it open<br>for her while she slipped through. Percy followed.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Piper asked as he grabbed her hand  
>again, sighing at the peace and quiet and having Piper alone.<p>

"No, I thin-"

The doors behind them opened and Piper and Percy snuck behind one of  
>them, Percy's mouth clamping shut in case they were here to ruin their<br>alone time or their peace. Laughter filled the area in front of the  
>doors, and there was a lot of noise coming from the departing group<br>and the dining pavilion. There was a giggle, a shout of victory, a  
>groan of defeat, and chorus laughter following. Instantly, Percy and<br>Piper were aware that it was their crew, and there was no way they  
>were getting away from them that fast or easy. Percy tossed his head<br>back, giving the impression of a groan that never made it past his  
>throat since he didn't want to give away their spot. Piper muffled her<br>giggle into his chest.

"Where are they?" Faughn asked as the laughter died down and the doors  
>closed.<p>

Bailey tssked. "They think they can hide from us."

"Well they were doing a good job this morning until you found them!"  
>Carl joked.<p>

The rest of the group roared with laughter, and Percy's face grew hot  
>with the force of his blush. "Are we even sure we *want* to find<br>them?" Sasa giggled.

"Of course we do!" Marcus said. "We haven't gotten the proper chance  
>to tease them yet!"<p>

"Aw, man, you're totally right!" Carl exclaimed, and the rest of the  
>group laughed.<p>

Percy made a mental note to tease Marcus about Faughn when Sasa wasn't  
>around.<p>

"That's definitely not what were going to do when we find them,"  
>Bailey mumbled. "We're going to figure out what we're doing today. We<br>may be leaving."

"Please," Naden chuckled. "The love-bird leaders probably haven't  
>thought about doing anything besides finishing what they started."<p>

This induced more loud laughter, and they walked a little ahead,  
>looking around. In front of them; thankfully, not behind. Marcus's arm<br>was over Faughn's shoulder and Bailey was beet red. Her hands quickly  
>covered her face as everyone laughed more. Percy felt a smile tug at<br>his lips even when he shouldn't be smiling. He was red too because not  
>only has that crossed his mind, it's mainly what he tugged Piper out<br>for- no, no, no! Not that thought! Just so he could kiss her some  
>more! Oh, it wasn't the thought. Nope. Definitely not. Why would<br>anyone think that? He was a guy: it was okay for him to think that  
>stuff, but that didn't mean he was going to act on it...today.<br>Scratch that- he wasn't going to act on it! He didn't mean it like  
>that! Oh, Chaos help him!<p>

Laughter echoed in his head, and he groaned, blushing brick red to his  
>toes as he buried his face in Piper's hair while her shoulders shook<br>with her giggles. He let out a small groan, which made Piper laugh  
>harder. It was amazing they hadn't been found yet.<p>

"Ah, ah, man..." Nathan gasped for breath, as did the others,  
>clutching their stomachs and sides. Tears fell down most of their<br>faces, and Piper's head was turned so that only her cheek rested on  
>his chest, but he dared not look. They were going to be found out any<br>minute now, and he wasn't ready for all the teasing that was bound to  
>come his way. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet and some nice<br>alone time with Piper before their date. Just to enjoy the peace and  
>quiet! Nothing else! Well...maybe a few kisses here and there, but<br>nothing like- oh, Chaos, he needs to learn to shut his mouth.

*And stop praying to me when you think such thoughts,* Chaos warned in  
>his head with an amused chuckle, though Percy knew he was being<br>completely serious since Piper was like his daughter, and oh gods, he  
>just allowed his girlfriend's father to hear what he had planned! How<br>embarrassing!

Percy groaned loudly, burying his face in Piper's neck this time,  
>unable to comprehend his stupidity. Chaos laughed loudly in his head<br>as the crews turned to him and Piper giggled madly, hugging his waist  
>tighter. Her neck was hot with her blush. His blush was all over his<br>body, and not even the water he controlled could calm it.

"A-ha!" Carl shouted, and Piper's head turned to bury in Percy's  
>collarbone. "Lookie here, folks! It's the famous love birds!"<p>

"I believe we have interrupted something intimate," Marcus joked.

"I believe Bailey's the one who interrupted it this time as well!"  
>Naden laughed, and the rest of the group roared with laughter. Percy<br>felt his shoulders shake and he tried to laugh off his embarrassment  
>and the teasing. He could tell it wasn't working but no one else<br>needed to know that.

"Guys," Bailey groaned over the laughter. "I do *not* need to be  
>reminded of something I'll never forget!"<p>

This caused them to laugh harder. "Why?" Nathan croaked out. "Did it  
>get you hot and bothered like it had Percy?"<p>

Bailey cried out in anguish. "Nathan!"

The group couldn't breathe, leaning on one another and just about  
>falling over when that person didn't have anything to lean on. Percy<br>laughed purely out of embarrassment, since that definitely wasn't  
>funny. Nope. Not at all. That was horrible. The joke was horrible. The<br>reaction was horrible. Everything about it was horrible.

Yet, Piper thought it was funny. She was laughing and laughing,  
>shaking against him and clutching him tighter. He didn't see what was<br>so funny about it, but Piper's laugh was cute and exhilarating so he  
>guessed he could let it go. He pulled back, looking down at her and<br>feeling himself smile and chuckle just at the sight of her.

She was beautiful in every way and she had an amazing personality to  
>match it. She was the perfect woman in general and to have as a<br>girlfriend. Percy didn't know when he got so lucky to be able to call  
>her his. He never had this kind of luck, unless it was one of his<br>stupid ideas, but there was no way anywhere that Piper being his  
>girlfriend was a stupid idea...er, well, to him anyway. Not everyone<br>may think it was a great idea for Piper, which he half agreed since  
>she deserved so much better and-<p>

Piper looked up at him, blushing brightly and giggling nervously. He  
>gave her a sheepish grin unconsciously, and suddenly, without any<br>warning, she launched up on her toes and kissed him. It wasn't  
>unwelcome, it was merely surprising, and Percy groaned at the feel of<br>her lips. It didn't take long for him to respond, and Piper threw her  
>arm around his neck, pulling him down. He buried his fingers in the<br>brown, silky hair on her head, keeping her close. This was certainly  
>what he wanted to be doing. Only with her.<p>

Being so hooked up in the lovely girl in his arms and attached to his  
>lips, and grinning when she giggled against him, he completely forgot<br>about the crews that were making fun at his expense a few moments  
>before. That was a complete mistake.<p>

"Oh-ho-ho!" Marcus wolf-whistled, and Piper pulled away, making him  
>groan in disappointment. "Lookie there! They aren't even fazed!"<p>

"Maybe we should kick our teasing up a notch," Naden chuckled.

Faughn elbowed Marcus. "Oh, shut! You should've left them alone!"

Marcus touched his stomach, but it was obvious he wasn't hurt by it.  
>"Geez, if I didn't say something, someone else would've."<p>

"*Whatever!*" Bailey groaned. "Peacemaker, what do you want us to do  
>today, so I can gladly get out of here!"<p>

The doors opened, and the noise from inside cut through the silence  
>out. Nico quickly stepped out, and Bailey tossed her hands up in<br>exasperation. Carl laughed. Nico took in the crews when the door  
>closed and all was silent again, and then in the direction they were<br>facing. The corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk. "If you wanted  
>privacy, you should've gone to Percy's cabin," he joked, and Percy<br>threw his head back and groaned.

"Honestly," he grumbled as Piper buried her face in his neck, "is it  
>that hard to just shut up for a minute about us?"<p>

"Oh, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be at least," Nathan  
>said with a grin.<p>

"Just be glad that Bailey isn't right in the head," Sasa giggled. "She  
>would dominate in this."<p>

"I don't think that I can ever make a remark," Bailey moaned, shaking  
>her head.<p>

Piper giggled. "You guys have the day off. Do with it as you wish,"  
>she told them, grabbing Percy's hand off her waist and tugging him<br>away from the pavilion.

"Just like you'll do Percy?" Nico called after them, and the laughter  
>was just as loud as the campers in the pavilion as it carried itself<br>to them. Percy chuckled, but Piper blushed and nuzzled into Percy's  
>side.<p>

"We are never going to get away from that," she murmured.

"I don't know," he said, and he grinned down at her. "I say we have a  
>good chance right now. Wanna make a run for it?"<p>

She nodded with a smile, but before they could, someone gripped  
>Piper's arm. "I call girls' day!" Faughn squealed, pulling Piper away<br>from Percy.

"Faughn! No!"

Before Percy could get his girlfriend back, her free side was occupied  
>by Naden. "Naden!" Piper exclaimed, surprised.<p>

Naden rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl, Peacemaker, and for once, a girls'  
>day sounds kinda okay."<p>

Piper groaned, but her attempts to escape were futile. "We're  
>kidnapping your girlfriend," Sasa said, patting Percy on his shoulder.<p>

"Yep," he deadpanned dejectedly. Piper shot him a look over her  
>shoulder full of apologies and promises to make it up, and he gave a<br>half-hearted smile before turning around to head towards the guys. At  
>least he had tonight with her. Hopefully no one would interrupt.<br>Though, with the record he was having, he wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

><p>The day was full of gossip, doing hair, teasing, and fantasizing about<br>guys for Piper. It was fun, sure, but Piper would have much fathered  
>sat with Percy all day and done nothing. She already knew most of the<br>things the girls talked about, and the rest she didn't care for.  
>Everything else reminded her of her sisters, which was weird since<br>these girls normally acted far from the average Aphrodite girls. She  
>didn't know how she felt about that since she had mixed feelings about<br>her old family, but she went through it with cooperation and smiles  
>because these were her family and friends, and she wouldn't abandon<br>them like her old one did to her.

Yet, when dinner time came, she could barely contain her excitement at  
>finally being able to see Percy and get away from all the girliness.<br>The only thing that stopped her from jumping up was the fact that  
>Bailey was no where to be seen. The other girls had thought that she<br>was going to join up with them later, but she never showed. They all  
>thought it was weird, but no one brought it up. Piper thought it had<br>something to do with the constant teasing of what happened in the  
>morning and of Percy and Piper being a couple. Whatever it was, Piper<br>was going to injure her dearly for making her go through this girls'  
>day alone.<p>

The conch shell sounded out, signaling dinner, and Piper was out of  
>that door and gone without a minute. The girls that stayed looked at<br>each other and grinned knowingly as if this was their plan all along.  
>Not exactly knowing where to meet Percy, but knowing she would run<br>into him eventually, she lingered by the dining pavilion and stayed  
>hidden as everyone filed in, laughing and chatting. Piper wouldn't be<br>surprised if there were still people inside from this morning and  
>afternoon.<p>

She waited and waited and waited, and after a long while, started to  
>get worried. Maybe he forgot about the date? Did something happen to<br>him? Did he just not want to go on a date with her? Were the boys  
>holding him up? Could he even find her? Oh, maybe that was it! She was<br>hiding and there was no way Percy, the dense one he is, could see her!  
>He was totally on time and wanted to be around her and- and-<p>

Strong arms wrapped around her stomach and she whirled around  
>instantly, ready to punch a guy in his face for touching her. "Woah<br>there, Pipes," Percy chuckled, holding his hands up in a motion of  
>peace.<p>

"Oh, it's just you," she breathed, putting down her fists and relaxing  
>her stature. Thank Chaos he was here! He didn't forget or get lost or<br>something!

"Just me?" he chuckled and he picked up a picnic basket that was  
>besides his feet. "I think I'll just have this picnic on my own then!"<p>

"A picnic?" Piper asked, and then, after a moment, realization dawned  
>on her face. "When did you get all that?"<p>

"Like two hours ago. I've been trying to find you since the conch  
>shell," he mumbled, mock-glaring at her. "Do you know how hard it is<br>for a guy to find you?"

She giggled. "Sorry, I just didn't any anyone to pull me into dinner."

"Ah, my smart Peacemaker," he laughed. "Well it's a good thing no one  
>noticed me because I didn't think of that."<p>

She hooked her arm in his as they started towards the beach. "I was  
>worried you were bound by the boys or something."<p>

"Well, they were difficult to get away from, but Nico and Bailey  
>distracted them while I ducked out to the kitchen."<p>

"Nico and Bailey?" Piper repeated, raising her eyebrow and looking up  
>at him.<p>

He nodded. "I thought it was weird too. They came in together,  
>something about taking care of some business or something."<p>

"Really? Weird..." She paused. "She didn't show up to girls' day."

"That's not surprising: She's Bailey, and she's not really all girlie."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. It's just she would've at least  
>come if they were forcing me." She quieted down. What was Bailey doing<br>with Nico? They don't even remotely like each other. And to ditch  
>Piper and leave with Nico was something of an insult. Why would Bailey<br>want to hang out with someone that she didn't like rather than her  
>friends and family? And what did the business part mean? What business<br>could she have that she couldn't just take a day off and relax? Was  
>she with Nico in the morning when she wasn't at breakfast? Why-<p>

"Pipes," Percy called softly, touching her cheek and stopping them.  
>They were right in front the beach. He was looking concernedly at her.<br>"What's wrong? You have said anything for the whole walk."

She shook her head, clearing her throats and storing them for another  
>time when she wasn't busy. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine."<p>

"Are you sure? We can go back and just do this another time if you're  
>not feeling well." He looked totally against the idea, and Piper felt<br>her heart skip a beat.

"No! Definitely not!" she said hurriedly, and then she blushed at the  
>urgency and panic in her voice. "I mean- I'm fine. Really. I'm just<br>thinking, is all."

His shoulders sagged in relief. "Okay. Good."

She tugged him onto the sand and kicked off her shoes. "I've been  
>looking forward to this all day," she told him, blushing.<p>

He smiled and blushed too as he set down the basket and kneeled next  
>to it. "I have been too. Especially since the girls dragged you<br>away." He pulled out a blanket that was black and tossed it over the  
>ground. She watched and dug her toes in the sand. "How did that go?"<br>he asked as he pulled out some plates, a candlestick, plates full of  
>food and some smuggled soda.<p>

"It was okay," she replied, hugging herself from the cold. She ran out  
>too quick to grab a sweater. "You know I'm not really into girlie<br>things like that."

"Well yeah, that's one of the reasons I like you," he joked as he put  
>some stuff down on the blanket. The sun was beginning to set. "But I<br>figured that neither were the other girls so it'd be different."

"They can act like my sisters when they want to," she sighed. "And  
>they did today. They gossiped and did each other's hair..."<p>

He chuckled, amused. "Did you take part in it?" he asked, patting the  
>spot next to him on the other side of the food.<p>

She sat and leaned on her hand behind her. "Kind of. I mostly just  
>wanted to get out of there since they pulled me away from you."<p>

He laughed, leaned over the food to kiss her on the cheek. "I know. Me  
>too."<p>

"Looks good," she said, looking down at the food.

He pulled off the plastic wrap covering both plates. Steam rose from  
>them and they grinned at each other. "Dig in!" he joked and she<br>giggled as she took a plate and set it on her lap.

They chatted lightly as they ate about what they did that day, how  
>well the speech went, the breakfast after, and how good their dinner<br>was. They watched the sun set and they held hands once they were  
>finished with dinner. The date went really well, and they were<br>satisfied with the turnout even if they weren't happy with the wait  
>completely.<p>

After dinner, when the moon was full and the sky was full of stars,  
>they put everything away and cuddled on the blanket for a while. They<br>tried to find constellations in the large sky and laughed freely when  
>they made up their own. Sometimes they would find the major ones, and<br>other times they would try to point it out to the other and they  
>couldn't find it, making both of them break into more laughter.<p>

Long after dinner, with only the moonlight and candle fire to light up  
>their way, soft music started playing. They turned their heads to find<br>out where it came from, and when they couldn't find the source, Percy  
>pulled Piper tighter to his chest, his hand inching towards Riptide.<br>"Hello?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, shut up, Jackson!" Bailey shouted from some far off place. "Ask  
>her to dance, you idiot!"<p>

"Dance?" Percy repeated, confused. "Why would we dance?"

"Oh for the love of-" Bailey ruffled a tree nearby. "Perseus Jackson,  
>use the few brain cells you have right now!"<p>

"Geez, that was mean," Percy grumbled and he pouted, making Piper  
>giggle. She stood up and held out a hand, bowing to him.<p>

"May I have this dance?" she asked in a deep voice.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, allowing her to help him up. He  
>curtsied in front of her. "Oh, you're such a gentleman!" he gushed in<br>a way- too-high-pitched voice.

They burst into laughter, and the music grew louder. After a while of  
>laughing, Percy grabbed her hip and pulled her to him. "Okay," he<br>chuckled. "I think we should actually start dancing since it's  
>getting late."<p>

Piper giggled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay," she agreed  
>breathlessly.<p>

He put his other hand on her hip, grinning as she touched his other  
>shoulder. "I should warn you," he told her as they moved closer<br>together and she rested her hand on his chest, their hands wrapping  
>more around each other, "I'm not a very good dancer."<p>

"Well I don't mind as long as you don't mind me accidently stepping on  
>your toes every once in a while."<p>

He chuckled, his chest rumbling. "How about we just sway?"

She giggled and pulled him closer. "Swaying sounds nice."

"Good." He rested his chin on her head and they swayed softly to the  
>music. This was perfect. A dance under the moonlight with the calming<br>motions of an ocean near by. It was a picture perfect moment, and all  
>Percy wanted to do was to stop it forever just so he could make life<br>this wonderful all the time and always have this girl in his arms no  
>matter what.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy had figured Piper had just about fallen asleep after a long<br>while because her heart beat was so slow, her breathing deep, and her  
>sways sluggish. He picked his head off hers, fighting off a yawn and<br>squeezed her body. She let out a tired hum, and he barely chuckled  
>before pulling her back. "Is it time to go back?" she mumbled, rubbing<br>her eye with her fist like a child does. Percy marveled at how cute it  
>was before nodding.<p>

"I think so," he whispered. He kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful."

She giggled. "What brought that up?"

He shrugged. "Can't I just tell my gorgeous girlfriend how beautiful  
>she is under the moonlight?"<p>

"Mmm...well, I guess you can," she teased, grabbing his cheeks and  
>pulling him down. "Just so long as I get a kiss afterwards."<p>

"That can easily be arranged." They kissed softly and sweetly for a  
>couple moments before there was a loud pop, and they pulled away,<br>instantly ready of an attack by a monster or the Harpies which were  
>oddly quiet tonight. What they got, however, was much, much worse than<br>all of that. It would put them through many, many trials of their  
>fatal flaws, their relationship, and the war in the next few days.<p>

What showed was a very powerful being, older than the Olympians. What  
>showed was none other than the goddess of love and beauty.<p>

**End it there, yes? Don't worry, next chapter up in a day or two, or **  
><strong>until you guys give me 15 reviews on this one. Is that too much? Well, <strong>  
><strong>it's finished so one day or 15 reviews.<strong>

**Okay, excuses time, like always when I update. I've been having some **  
><strong>hard times with family lately, and I haven't had the inspiration nor <strong>  
><strong>time to write. Of course, finals were hell and there was no time <strong>  
><strong>there, but hey! I finished the year finally! Summer homework is next, <strong>  
><strong>and currently, I'm in South Dakota on a long vacation with my cousin <strong>  
><strong>and grandparents. Where we've been at, I don't have any wifi <strong>  
><strong>whatsoever, so I've been bare. Um...it's been a long ride, and so I've <strong>  
><strong>been writing this!<strong>

**Well to all, I believe you're all out of school, if you are in it, and **  
><strong>so happy summer! Feels good, doesn't it? Unless you're in Colorado <strong>  
><strong>with all those fires and heat. Congrats on graduating if you did, and <strong>  
><strong>yeah!<strong>

**Hate me, it's okay. I probably would hate someone like me too!**

**Well...Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my mistakes which are probably **  
><strong>plenty since I wrote this on my iPod and I read through it a couple <strong>  
><strong>times, but...<strong>

***aaa*- the word is italicized.**

"A-A-Aphrodite!" Percy gasped, and Piper shot back a couple of feet.

The beautiful woman smiled cruelly. She looked exactly like Piper but  
>taller and her assets were more filled out. "Hello, Perseus."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes at the  
>goddess who was her mother.<p>

Her smile got crueler. "I merely come to say hello to my lovely  
>daughter."<p>

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you really want?"

The goddess's laughter echoed over the beach, and it made Percy shiver  
>and Piper bristle. "My, my, not even a hug from my favorite daughter<br>who left me years and years ago without warning."

"As if you cared," Piper snapped angrily. "If you did, you would've  
>done something about your other children's behavior towards me or Jason!"<p>

Aphrodite sighed and held out her hand so that she could look at her  
>nails. "Piper, dear, you know that I'm not supposed to interfere."<p>

"Oh, yeah, as if all the other gods followed that rule! And you never  
>followed it; you were always interfering in love lives!"<p>

"Love is my domain- you know this. If it has to do with love, I am  
>able to look into it."<p>

"You could've interfered in my love life with Jason if you were so  
>happy with me."<p>

Aphrodite shrugged, pulling out a mirror and shoving it in Percy's  
>hands. "Hold that, would you?" She materialized a hand bag and pulled<br>out some blush. She started applying it and Percy shot a look to his  
>girlfriend. She did not look happy in any way. "Piper, dear, you are<br>well aware that I can't prevent love or start it. Jason had feelings  
>for Reyna long before you came along."<p>

"Why didn't you warn me then?"

"Didn't I? I could've sworn I did." She shook her head at herself and  
>took out some eye shadow from her bag. "It's so unlike me to forget<br>such things."

Piper groaned in frustration. "Stop that! Would you take one  
>conversation seriously? I mean, you ruined my life!"<p>

"Did I?" Aphrodite asked, obviously amused. She mumbled something as  
>she pursed her lips and dabbed at it to make sure her lipstick was<br>perfect. She cleared her throat and held her chest, making Percy blush  
>and look away. "Excuse me. What I was saying, my daughter, was that if<br>I ruined your life, why are you now one of the most important people  
>known to this galaxy and all the others, with decent friends and such,<br>and" -she made air quotes around the next word, making Piper flinch-  
>"'dating' Perseus Jackson" -smiling, she pointed between the two-"whom<br>you've had a crush on since you met him?"

"Wait- why- why did you say dating like that? What's with the, um, uh,  
>um, air quotes?" Percy stammered, looking quickly between them.<p>

"Oh, nothing, it's just that your little girlfriend-" Aphrodite  
>started merrily, taking her mirror back and putting it in the bag.<p>

"It's nothing!" Piper exclaimed, grabbing Percy's arm. "Come on, let's  
>get out of here. I have nothing left to say to her."<p>

"But Percy wants to stay around, doesn't he?" Aphrodite purred,  
>fluttering her eyelashes, and Percy blinked, momentarily dazed.<p>

"Maybe just a few more minutes, Pipes," he begged, stopping in his  
>tracks. "She's your mom!"<p>

"Don't listen to her," Piper snapped angrily, glaring at her mother.  
>"And stop using you damned magic on him!"<p>

"Piper...?" Percy asked as she yanked him away and they started up the  
>beach.<p>

"We're getting out here. I'm not dealing with her anymore."

"Perseus!" Aphrodite called with a tone to her voice that made Percy  
>stop immediately and turn towards her, listening intently. "Don't you<br>want to know about the way I said dating? Come closer, my hero..."

He started to walk to her as if by some gravitational force and he  
>couldn't resist it no matter how much he tried. It was like he was<br>observing his body from outside, and he had no power to do anything  
>about it. Piper cried out, launching to grab his hand, and she used<br>all the Charmspeak she could as she said, "Come to our cabin, Percy.  
>Come on and let's go to sleep."<p>

Percy blinked, paused, and looked down at Piper. His mind flowed back  
>to him and he regain control. "Yeah, yeah," he breathed shakily,<br>freaked out by how easily Aphrodite controlled him when she looked  
>like Piper. "Let's get out."<p>

"How easily you have him whipped, Piper," Aphrodite mused behind them.  
>"It's a shame he won't be around much longer when you tell him the<br>truth."

Percy stopped dead and looked at Piper hard. "What does she mean?" he  
>demanded, taking his hand away from her.<p>

"N-N-Nothing," Piper replied nervously, biting her lip. Percy's  
>eyebrows furrowed, and he took a step back. "Percy, really!" she said<br>desperately, reaching out for him. She didn't want to lose him after  
>all they've been through, especially when he was the only thing making<br>this trip worth it and not so terrible. He had become her rock, her  
>solace, and her everything in a matter of days. If Aphrodite broke<br>them up because of something that was only true until she stood  
>outside her door last night with Percy, she was going to...going<br>to...to...cry, and she might even kill the goddess. She was not  
>going to let her ruin her life again. Definitely not.<p>

"Tell me before she does," Percy ordered, crossing his arms over her  
>chest. "Tell me what she's talking about right now."<p>

"Too late!" Aphrodite squealed as Piper opened her mouth. "She'll make  
>up some lie because she doesn't want you to know-"<p>

"Shut *up*, Aphrodite," Percy growled, and Aphrodite's eyes opened  
>wide, her mouth forming a perfect o. She looked frightened and<br>shocked. "Piper, we an fix this," he said, dropping his arms and  
>turning back to his girlfriend. He was pleading with his eyes. "I need<br>to hear what's going on from you, though, and I need to hear it right  
>now."<p>

"You need to understand that I had thought about it long before it  
>happened- I mean the you being my boyfriend part!" Piper exclaimed<br>nervously, her voice quavering and cracking like a building during a  
>powerful earthquake. Tears were in her eyes and the supports of her<br>building were not going to last much longer: she was going to break.  
>"I wanted this so bad, but I couldn't, not after Jason- I just<br>couldn't."

"You better hurry, Piper!" Aphrodite sang, bouncing on her heels. She  
>looked excited, like a child waiting to open up the biggest present on<br>Christmas; her hands were clasped together and her eyes were wide and  
>shining, her face glowing, and a breath-taking smile on her face. "I<br>wanna tell him now!"

Piper took a step towards Percy, almost crying out of relief when he  
>didn't move back from her. He stared at her, pleading her to tell him<br>what was going on so they could stay together and work past it. "I  
>really, really like you, Percy," Piper breathed, trying her hardest<br>not to shatter. She grabbed his hands and squeezed hard. "Those  
>feelings are true and pure and I want to keep them because they make<br>me feel so wonderful..."

"You're stall-ling!" Aphrodite chirped, her perfect red lips pulled up  
>into a cruel, cruel smile.<p>

Piper took a deep breath and then another one. She felt light-headed.  
>Percy squeezed her hands and looked down at her. He nodded<br>encouragingly. "I like you too," he said quietly, "which is why we're  
>going to make it past whatever you have to tell me."<p>

Another deep breath. A pounding heart. Nerves on end. Deep breath, let  
>it go. "Okay, okay," she breathed. She was so nervous. Chaos help<br>her..."My feelings may be real, but-"

"But when she told everyone you were a couple yesterday, it was only  
>to distract everyone! She didn't mean it!" Aphrodite squealed,<br>interrupting Piper who gaped at her for a second in complete betrayal.  
>Aphrodite giggled. "Sorry, but I just hate dramatic build ups!"<p>

Piper looked back over to Percy. He was emotionless. His hands had  
>gone limp in hers. The beautiful sea green of his eyes were cold and<br>turned a kind of grey as they looked on her without signs of what he  
>was thinking. "Is it true?" he asked after a tense moment. Even his<br>voice was emotionless.

"No! I mean- at first it was, but then we- and I- then-" She couldn't  
>find words to ensure that he would stay with her even after what she<br>did. Finally, she let out a long, defeated breath and hung her head.  
>"Yes," she said quietly, "and I know it was stupid, but that's not how<br>I feel anymore."

She shuffled her feet nervously as she waited for his answer. She  
>hated her mother, she knew for sure. Her mother caused all of this<br>trouble on top of everything else bad in her life. She had tried so  
>hard to fix it, and things were finally looking up for her with Percy<br>and the good of this war, and then her mom comes along and just about  
>ruins everything in a matter of moments. What the Hades was her<br>problem anyway? It wasn't Piper's fault her mom is a horrible parent  
>or that the least she could've done was warn her about Jason since she<br>knew this was going to happen! Yet she didn't, and so Piper should be  
>more angry at Aphrodite than Aphrodite should be at her. Which made no<br>sense to Piper, and oh Chaos, she was so scared and nervous.  
>Chaos...Chaos please make this go better for her. Make her life turn<br>the right way this time.

Percy dropped her hands. Piper snapped her head up to him. His  
>eyebrows were furrowed with confusion, hurt, and a little anger.<br>"Bailey said you wouldn't do that," he mumbled. He wouldn't look at  
>her. Her heart rate sped up with her nerves. "I thought that's what<br>happened, and I told her. She said you wouldn't do that. You're not  
>that kind of person."<p>

"Percy, I-"

"I believed her." He shook his head. "I believed in you." Finally, he  
>turned his eyes on her and they were a raging storm of water, tears<br>prepared to shed but not having the clearance to do so. "Why? Why  
>would you mess with my feelings like that?"<p>

"I didn't mean it!" she said hurriedly, hugging herself for some kind  
>of comfort. "I mean- I did but I wanted it for real! I wanted to have<br>you as my boyfriend, and it was instinct to say that around Annabeth  
>so she wouldn't take you again and I would be heart broken again!"<br>Percy didn't move from his stance and when she reached for him, he  
>moved away the slightest. She felt a crack appear in her heart.<br>"Percy..."

"I..." He shook his head. "Piper...were you...were you ever going to  
>tell me? Would you just continue a relationship based on that huge lie?"<p>

"It's not a lie," she mumbled half-heartedly, looking at the ground.  
>"I want you as my boyfriend now and for a long time."<p>

"Were you going to hide it from me?" he repeated, and Piper stayed  
>silent. "Were you?" he demanded.<p>

"Oh! Oh! I can answer that!" Aphrodite squealed, jumping up and down  
>like a child wanting to get pocked for a question they knew the answer<br>to and would get rewarded for. "She was hoping you would never find  
>out and continue on with your life." Aphrodite's smile was like a<br>rose: beautiful but harmful. "With her."

"You weren't going to tell me?" Percy repeated, his eyes looking more  
>and more confused. "Isn't it kind of important?"<p>

"Of course it is," Piper whispered. "But I was- am- afraid-"

"Of losing you," Aphrodite chimed in, sighing. "Ah, young love...So  
>innocent against the harsh world."<p>

"Shut up!" Piper shrieked, looking at her with tears of anger and fear  
>in her eyes. Her cheeks were splotchy with red blushes of anger and<br>tears. "Would you do something helpful at least once and shut your  
>stupid mouth?"<p>

Aphrodite gaped at her, in shock at her nerve, and then straightened  
>her back, looking insulted and indignant. "Well!" she scoffed. "You<br>try to help someone and this is what you get!"

"Help me? You were trying to *help* me?" Piper screamed, wiping  
>furiously at her face. "If you wanted to help me, you would've warned<br>me about Jason or stopped your stupid daughters from ruining my life!  
>If you wanted to *help*," she spat, "you would've let me tell Percy!"<p>

"Oh, but we already established that you wouldn't have told him,"  
>Aphrodite said smugly, smirking beautifully. "So I did help you! No<br>relationship should be based on lies."

"Oh, because all of your relationships start on truth," Piper griped.  
>"Like the one with my dad when you didn't tell him who you were or<br>anything true!"

Aphrodite's ever-changing eyed flashed an angry grey. "That's  
>different!"<p>

"No it isn't! You're a downright who-"

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Percy demanded, and he had his "leader"  
>voice that he used in times of controlling the camp and asserting his<br>position as alpha, almost. The girls stopped immediately because his  
>voice was as powerful as Charmspeak. "Chaos, you two are related!"<p>

Piper stubbornly crossed her arms over chest. "I haven't been related  
>to her since she abandoned me the only time I really needed her."<p>

"Well if you were my daughter, you would've kept Jason!" Aphrodite  
>seethed, and then after a moment, her eyes widened and she clamped a<br>hand over her mouth. "Oh, Piper..." she mumbled softly.

Piper looked shocked for a few moments and then horror crossed her  
>face. Betrayal, hurt, anger. Her fists, clenched at her side, shook,<br>and her vision became blurry. She couldn't *believe* her mom just said  
>that! Jason being with Reyna was her fault, Piper knew, but hearing<br>her mom who was always behind her and supported her say that...she  
>could hardly breathe. Her chest was constricted and her heart hurt<br>badly. Oh, Chaos give her strength right now. She desperately needs it  
>in order to not break down.<p>

Percy touched her shoulder. "No, you're not related," he said coldly.  
>"Piper is way too nice and sincere to be your daughter." He squeezed<br>her where his hand was placed, looking at Aphrodite with a harsh look  
>in his eyed. "Come on."<p>

Piper followed him numbly, leaving the goddess of beauty shocked  
>behind them. It didn't last long though, because as Percy rubbed<br>Piper's shoulder with an arm over them to lead her away, the goddess  
>stomped her foot. "I'll make both your love lives terrible!"<p>

"I'm pretty sure you already have," Percy replied calmly and coldly.

"Well I never-" Aphrodite seethed for a second, and the couple kept  
>walking. "Piper is still in love with Jason! I know! I can feel it!"<p>

Percy stopped them, mouth hanging slightly open as he looked down at  
>the goddess's daughter. "Shut up!" Piper screamed, putting her hands<br>over her ears. "Just shut up! Why would you do this to me? Why?"

Aphrodite smirked in that way of hers and walked forward. "Because,  
>*my dear*," she spat, putting her hands on her hips, "you ruined me! I<br>loved you and you just disappeared out of the blue! Because everyone  
>said that I was a horrible mother, and even Ares would not speak to<br>me! Ares! You ruined my reputation and now you're showing up as if  
>nothing happened, and you're going to ruin it again after all I've<br>worked for!"

The Peacemaker almost lunged at her to rip put that perfectly curled  
>chestnut brown hair of hers, in her anger. How dare she? That's all<br>she cared about? Her reputation? *Piper* ruined her reputation? What  
>about all the things she did on her own, like whoring around or<br>cheating on her husband or messing our with lives just for her own  
>entertainment? Piper had no part in any of those, had nothing to do<br>with her reputation! If anything, it was Aphrodite who ruined Piper's  
>reputation by not caring for her enough to warn her Jason's feelings<br>weren't true or that all of her sisters were out to get her! Not  
>Piper! Definitely not her! And yet this- this- this so-called<br>"helpful" goddess is blaming all her life's ruins on her! The nerve!

"Maybe I'll just leave then," Piper said through gritted teeth, fists  
>clenched at her side and her cheeks hurt with the force of her pushing<br>her teeth against each other to stop herself from openly attacking  
>an...Olympian and starting another that *she'd* have to fix since<br>these damn gods could do nothing peaceful on their own. "Forget about  
>your world and your problems and let you fix them on your own."<p>

Aphrodite didn't smirk, but she held out her hand to look at her nails  
>from afar. "Chaos would never allow you to do such a thing," she said<br>dismissively.

Chaos's second in command laughed heartlessly. "Really? I'm sure Chaos  
>would support my decision. I don't need to help ungrateful, self-<br>absorbed, arrogant, little-"

"Piper," Percy warned, sending her a look.

"-gods," Piper finished. "If you can take matters of ruining my life  
>because I supposedly ruined yours into your own hands, I'm sure all<br>the gods can manage this little fight on their own."

Aphrodite scoffed, bringing her nails up to her face and curling her  
>fingers. She observed them as she spoke, and her voice showed she<br>didn't care too much, "That's why we have demigod children, honey: so  
>we don't have to do much ourselves."<p>

"Oh, you absolute bit-" Piper started, lunging for her to rip her to  
>shreds because what kind of person would say that- god or not? Who<br>cares that little for the children they have? The goddess in front of  
>her didn't deserve to stay around to see the end of this war!<p>

Warm, large and strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her in  
>mid air. The sand around them was moving restlessly, shifting back and<br>forth and forming something of a whirl pool around them. "She's not  
>worth it, Piper," Percy told her as she struggled against his hold. He<br>sounded furious as well, and the waves were getting a little too close  
>to their picnic blanket. "We have a job to do, and that's it."<p>

Piper fell limp in his arms. She breathed heavily through her  
>flaring nostrils, and her eyes cut daggers into the goddess who<br>narrowed her beautiful-colored and perfectly-make-up-ed eyes at them,  
>crossing her arms over chest. "You're right. She's not worth it," she<br>replied calmly, though her stature and face defied her. "None of the  
>gods are. I'm only here for the job." She yanked Percy's arms off and<br>looked at him to follow. They headed up to the grass, and then to the  
>Chaos cabin.<p>

"Not worth it?" Aphrodite shrieked. "I am one of the most powerful  
>Olympians there are! I can make your lives worse than the Fields of<br>Punishment! I can ensure no one will ever look at you again!"

"Yet you won't," Piper called back, "because you need us to ensure the  
>safety of your precious boy toy and for your entertainment."<p>

"I am the most- ugh! I hate both of you! Curse you! When you need each  
>other the most, the other won't be there!"<p>

Piper turned around and was about to ensure the earth swallow her up  
>so she never ruined someone else's life, but Percy grabbed her wrist.<br>"You've done all you could; let's just get back to the cabin, alright?"

Piper gritted her teeth, but reluctantly agreed. Aphrodite continued  
>to shriek behind them, not brave enough to follow, and almost as they<br>were out of range, she repeated that Piper was still in love with  
>Jason, and that what she felt with Percy couldn't amount to those<br>feelings. Percy grew stiff, but did not stop this time, and instead,  
>urgently tugged Piper towards the cabin where all the crew members<br>were fast asleep.

Before they could enter, Percy grabbed Piper's face in his hands. "Is  
>it true?" he demanded, and it was too dark to determine anything other<br>than the shape of his head. His voice was void of any emotion, and it  
>scared Piper. "Is it true about Jason?"<p>

She paused, thinking about her words. "I don't love him like I used  
>to," she replied shakily, "but he was- is- my first love, so part of<br>my heart still belongs to him." Upon feeling his hands almost slide  
>down her face, she added quickly, "Just like how I know part of you is<br>still in love with Annabeth!"

"That's different," he griped quickly in defense. "She didn't cheat on  
>me, break my heart, not talk to me for months, not recognize me, call<br>me her brother, or hit me!"

"Jason wasn't always like that!" she defended. "Believe it or not, but  
>Jason and I were happy together during the war and before it ended!"<p>

"Why are you defending him?" he growled angrily, and his fists shook.  
>"After everything he did to you, you still act like he's the same guy!"<p>

"He may not act like it, but people don't completely get rid of their  
>old self when they change, Percy!"<p>

"Just enough so that he doesn't feel bad hitting you!"

"He felt bad!" Piper hugged herself, drawing in for her own comfort.  
>"He had to," she mumbled, more to herself than him.<p>

"Hate to break it to you, Pipes, but he didn't. If he did, he wouldn't  
>shove the fact that he had a child with another girl in your face by<br>sending her to you before we left!"

"That wasn't what it was!"

He turned around, exasperated. "Whatever," he sighed, running his  
>hands through his hair a couple times, tugging at the ends. "I don't<br>even know why I'm trying with you. You're obviously still in love with  
>the guy! I've got no chance!"<p>

"Yes, you do! Percy" -she reached for his hand and he flinched away  
>from her, getting her eyes to water- "Percy," she sighed shakily,<br>taking her hand back. "Firsts are always going to stay with you.  
>Annabeth will always own a part of your heart. Rachel, Calyspo. It's<br>natural. It's just how we are. But we can love someone after them. We  
>usually do. And I may not love you as much as I did Jason, but...I'm<br>certain we can get to that part."

He shook his head. "You're still heads over heels for this guy. How am  
>I supposed to compete with something like that?"<p>

She sighed, wiping away her gathered tears. "You need to remember, I'm  
>an Aphrodite child, as much as I hate saying that. When we love<br>someone, we love them a lot more than anyone else. When we break up  
>with that someone, it hurts us a lot." She paused, looking down and<br>remembering all the pain she went through the first couple of days  
>after she found out. "A lot," she repeated quietly, her heart<br>throbbing. "It may be a long time since Jason, but...I didn't have  
>anyone to confide in and comfort me as well as you did. I didn't have<br>someone who knew what heartbreak was like or who knew Jason and what  
>else I was going through. I kept holding all that pain in, and I'm<br>just getting over it."

Percy didn't budge, but he let out a heavy breath. "I get that, Piper.  
>Kind of. But you're still in love with Jason, and I'm not going to pin<br>over someone who I can't really have."

"You can!" she exclaimed, and her voice cracked. Tears were in her  
>eyes. "You just need to bare with me, and- and- and be yourself!"<p>

"Bare with you for how long?" He ran his fingers through his hair  
>again. "I don't want to wait forever."<p>

She hesitated. "I don't know," she admitted reluctantly.

"And what about me trusting you? How can I trust you knowing you  
>completely lied to me and everyone else when you said we were a couple?"<p>

She didn't reply, shuffling her feet. "Well?" he demanded, crossing  
>his arms over his chest.<p>

She sighed through her nose. "I don't expect you to," she said  
>finally, and he tilted his head back to look at the sky.<p>

"Yeah? Then how do you expect this relationship to work?"

She let her shoulders drop and be pushed down as if the weight of the  
>world was on her. Percy's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, not<br>understanding why she was making that "gesture" with this one question?  
>Was that a good or bad thing? "I wish I could tell you," she mumbled,<br>"but I have no idea. Relationships are supposed be based on true,  
>honest actions, and I ruined that for us."<p>

They were quiet for a long moment or two. "Why'd you do it?" he asked  
>softly, shaking his head and dropping his arms from his chest to hang<br>limply at his sides. "Why would you do something like that?"

She shrugged. "First thing to come to mind, I guess. Annabeth was  
>acting all protective over you, talking about how you were still<br>single, and we weren't winning the battle, so I panicked and said the  
>only thing that came to mind."<p>

Percy studied her in the dark. "Is that it?" he wondered.

"Besides the fact that I actually wanted you to be my boyfriend since  
>the day we left, and I didn't know how to approach you and say<br>that...?" She thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes that's about it."

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

She sighed again, and tightened her grip on herself. "I don't know. It  
>was a stupid thought ad decision, but I was just worried that maybe<br>I'd scare you off and lose you. Like I told you before."

"Aphrodite told me that. I wanted to hear it from you."

"Percy, I'm so sorry I'm a terrible girlfriend!" Piper exclaimed,  
>looking up at him and her eyes and cheeks were full of tears. "And<br>friend! I'm so sorry!"

He reached out and wiped away the tears from her right cheek. "You  
>know what you did was wrong, and that's all that matters," he mumbled<br>softly.

She grabbed his wrist, sniffled and hiccupped. "What now?" she croaked.  
>"Are we still together? I'll be honest from now on, I promise!"<p>

He was quiet for a long time, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb  
>acting as a windshield wiper every few seconds to make sure there<br>wasn't a flood. When he spoke, his voice was soft and it almost  
>sounded as if it quivered, but there was no way that Percy's voice<br>would shake no matter what he was telling her. He was the strong one,  
>and he didn't break as easily as she did. Like she was now. "I'd like<br>to give us a try, Piper," Percy told her, and instantly her heart  
>picked up the pieces and was pounding at a excellent pace and blood<br>was warm as it headed through her veins. Her muscles weren't stiff,  
>and everything felt good again. Oh thank- "But," Percy continued, and<br>this time his voice did crack, as did her world. She looked intently  
>at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking before he said it.<br>She couldn't do it. "Our relationship needs to be based on honesty and  
>trust, because we're demigods. We don't know what is going to hit us<br>next, and I need to know you trust me with your life and that I can  
>trust you with mine. "<p>

"You can! I do!" she pleaded, her voice desperate. "Percy..."

"In order to do that..." he cleared his throat on a particular bad  
>crack in his voice. "I think we need to...to..." He couldn't bring<br>himself to say it, and Piper was regaining hope that maybe he would  
>change his mind about what she thought he was about to say...<p>

Percy steeled himself and took a deep breath. His hand fell from her  
>face. Piper tried not to cry. "I think we need to wait until after<br>this war to try a relationship between us."

"There's still a chance for a relationship though, right?" Piper  
>breathed, trying not to show how much this was devastating and<br>heartbreaking it was for her.

He nodded and pulled her to his chest. "Of course," he said, soothing  
>down her hair as she shook with the force of her tears. She gripped<br>him desperately for this may be the last time. "I like you, Pipes. A  
>lot more than I should, and I don't want to lose you a second time."<p>

"Oh, Percy," she cried softly, burrowing further into his chest. "This  
>is all my fault."<p>

"Ssh," he soothed, kissing her head. "It's not. We just need to fully  
>break from Annabeth and Jason to start our own healthy relationship."<p>

She cried into him for a while, and they both relished in holding each  
>other for the last time until this was over- Chaos is the only one who<br>knows when. After a long while, she picked her head up, and he leant  
>down to kiss her. It was a soft and sweet kiss that didn't last as<br>long as either of them would have liked. "One last kiss," Percy  
>explained when he pulled away. He headed into the building without<br>another word, leaving Piper with only the sound of crickets, her  
>broken heart pounding, and the fire in the middle of the cabins<br>crackling.

She cried herself into her pillow that night. Not for the first time.  
>Not for the last either.<p>

**Okay, okay. Did I get them in the right character personality? **  
><strong>Aphrodite was meant to be hardened a little, and being mean was the <strong>  
><strong>whole point of this chapter. This chapter may seem like a useless <strong>  
><strong>filler, but it's very, very important to the ending up on Olympus. <strong>  
><strong>Very, very so.<strong>

**Yeah, well just got back from South Dakota on Saturday. This was **  
><strong>finished, wanted to get it posted after the first one though. And I was<br>informed that some people are still in school, so happy last few weeks,  
>or week for you guys. I'm terribly sorry you still have to put up with all<br>that still. **

**I don't like this chapter. I don't think I got Percy and Piper right, **  
><strong>and I don't know...I just think it sucked. Care to tell me what you <strong>  
><strong>think?<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my mistakes which are probably plenty since I wrote this on my iPod and I read through it a couple **  
><strong>times, but...<strong>

Piper did not get any sleep. She was tossing and turning and crying all night. Even after she cried herself to sleep, she woke up a couple hours later, and she would struggle to go back to sleep with the darkness of her room looming over her annoyingly, as if it was reminding her she was once again alone, for another few hours. The cycle would continue.

When she heard everyone else get out of bed and head downstairs, she gave up her fruitless attempt, grabbed a new uniform and took off the one she was wearing. Carefully, she folded each part of it and put it on the desk in a row. Her shirts smelled most like him, she realized as she stared at it with a blank face. Eyes stinging, she headed for a shower. Making it as hot as the shower would allow, she simply stood under it a while. Closing her eyes, she allowed the water to run down her muscles, ease them and her and make her give a sigh as her body slumped forward. Reluctantly, she headed out of the shower when all the hot water started to recede, leaving bitter cold- like what she was feeling inside.

Taking one last glance at yesterday's outfit, fit in a new one for that day, she headed downstairs to join the others. She hoped someone  
>already got the message not to bring up Percy because she really didn't need to be reminded of anything last night; it was all too painful now that she didn't have him. Besides, she couldn't handle all the joking today. It wasn't a good day. All she wanted to do was go up to Olympus and finish this war so that she could have Percy again.<p>

Everyone was quiet when Piper came down. Faughn shot her an apologetic look and let go of Marcus. Piper ignored them and headed to the refrigerator, but she wondered who knew already and told everyone. As she found some milk, the room got noisy again with everyone talking to each other again as if nothing happened, but you'd have to be dumb to miss the tension in the room and forced smiles and laughter.

Piper was pouring some milk into her cereal when Bailey touched her arm. She looked over, and Bailey gave her a sad smile. "I know we  
>haven't been real good the past few days, but...I'm still your best friend, or you're mine anyway. You can always talk to me about<br>something..." She paused, and gave a larger smile. "Or rant about something."

Piper studied her for a moment. She swallowed. "Percy told you?"

"Came in crying," she affirmed. "Probably won't come out until lunch. He feels terrible."

"Did he tell you it's all my fault?" Piper croaked, and she looked back down to her bowl of cereal.

"From what I got, it's Aphrodite's fault. Not yours."

"He obviously didn't tell you everything then."

Bailey's cheeks grew red. "Why are you trying to pin this on yourself? What good is that going to do, huh? What is that going to accomplish besides you feeling lesser to Percy and like you can't do shit right? Is it making you feel better? Is it?"

"I'm just stating facts," Piper mumbled, finding a spoon from one of the drawers. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Yes, there is," Bailey answered simply, standing in front of the bowl of cereal. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared slightly  
>down at Piper. "You're going to second guess yourself with every decision if you keep thinking like that."<p>

"Like what?" the Peacemaker asked, disinterested.

"Like that! Like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Bailey tossed her hands up in the air, exasperated. "It's really annoying."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, ducking around Bailey to try and grab her cereal, but the peacekeeper slapped her hand away. The demigoddess stepped back and glared at her friend harshly. "What do you want me to do? Lie to everyone and myself that it wasn't my fault? Have everyone view me as this amazing person when I can't even let the most important person in my life know what he means to me without screwing it up royally?"

Bailey's face softened. "No," she admitted, "that's not what I want you to do."

"Then what? What do you want me to do, Bailey?"

Bailey sighed. "I want to stay yourself. I know this is hard for you, and that a lot of pressure is on you, but we need your leadership, and  
>we need to know that you're making the right decisions. Do that and this war will be over in no time so you can get back with Percy."<p>

"It's not that easy," Piper whimpered, looking devastated.

"I know," Bailey admitted, grabbing her forearms and squeezing her tightly. "But, Piper, you can't be with Percy if you start making  
>wrong decisions. It's going to affect the end of the war, and you could make it worse. You want to be with Percy don't you?"<p>

Piper gave her an obvious look. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be making a big deal if I didn't."

"Right," Bailey nodded. "And the only way you can be with him is for this war to end- *peacefully*- and the only way you could do that is not doubting the decisions you make and be your amazing self when you're able to make all these decisions without thinking too hard." Bailey squeezed Piper's forearms hard again. "Chaos made you Peacemaker for a reason," she said softly, "because of your smart, quick thinking and being able to do your work when everything else has gone to hell. And you've told me enough about the life you had here that I know that Chaos is more of a father than yours ever was. I know what it's like to never want to disappoint your dad, and you don't want to do it to your dad, so show him that he was right to choose you to be level headed and selfless in the worst situations for you."

"I have been selfless since I joined, Bailey," Piper snapped angrily. "Can't I just be selfish this one time?"

"No, because you're a Peacemaker. Peacemakers are the least selfish people in any universe. That's why you're chosen." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Look, there's only so much I can do to try to convince you. I don't have Charmspeak, so I don't expect you to listen or understand what I'm trying to say, but..." The young-looking brunette sighed heavily. "I just want you to understand that the only way you can be with Percy is if this war ends nicely and you make the right decisions. If this turns into a huge war, you _know_ it will never end, and you and Percy will grow further apart. You _need_ to end this, and you need to have your head on straight. Only then, when these infuriating and stupid gods are settled down and are arguing about whatever they normally get upset about, and these camps are united and a whole community, can you fulfill all your dreams with Percy."

Leaning back on the counter, her body half sliding down it and her flawless face pulled together in wrinkles that revealed her real age  
>and showcased all the misery and distraught she had been through, Piper gave a choked sob, "What if he doesn't want to be with me after the war? Is it even worth it to try? No wonder I'm related to Aphrodite, I'm just like her-"<p>

Piper's head whip-lashed to the right as her words broke into a mangled gasp, her nerves lighting on fire with fire on the surface of her  
>cheek. Fluttering her eyes, slowly she moved her head back to normal and with caution, lifted a hand to her left cheek, as if she was<br>afraid of what she would discover. The area was sensitive and tingling with aftershock.

Bailey dropped her hand, eyes ablaze with something powerful. She had slapped her.

The sound of it had resounded throughout the room, and everyone sat silent with tensed bodies as they awaited the next move.

"Don't you fucking _dare_!" Bailey hissed with so much venom that Piper's nerves lit up again in reminder of the power she held. "You  
>are the farthest thing from that bitch of a goddess! Chaos wouldn't have stopped by to take care of you if you were; the pain would've<br>been caused by you anyway! He picked you because there is something so freaking incredible about you, that makes you stand out from all the other demigods, that gives people hope. Aphrodite would never, _ever _be able to do that. And for Christ's sake, woman, Percy wouldn't have so much as glanced at you if you were! He hasn't looked at any of the Aphrodite girls, but _you_ because you are so different from all them and you are so wonderful!

"In case you haven't noticed, Percy's insane about you. I agree with you, the lying thing that was a real bitch move, no matter where it  
>came from, but he's attempting to make it work. He believes that there still is some part of you that will be honest with him in every way and he knows you've had a hard time, so he's going slow and he's sticking with you. You don't deserve him if you're just going to give up right now." She shook her head and took a step back. "Goddamn, this place really freaking sucks if it turns the strongest person in absolutely any universe into this mess you are now."<p>

She started outside, fists still clenched with frustration and sadness, her knuckles to the point of showing the bone. The way she  
>carried herself made it evident not to go within a five foot radius of her or a fate worse than just a slap would fall upon you. "You<br>better man up, Peacemaker," Bailey spat angrily, "or you won't have any followers behind you."

The sound of the door slamming after her made all in the room flinch and it made everything much more serious. The ringing in her ears  
>bounced around her brain, hitting very precise spots, and Piper was oblivious to the room as it did. One spot that was hit must've been<br>revived or something another, because Piper snapped back to attention.

Yes, what was she thinking?Jason may have tore her to pieces like a vulture that had not had food for days and stumbled upon a corpse of a dear, but she was never this pathetic. She was still able to get up in the morning then, still able to conduct missions, solve relations, and make her adoptive father proud. She separated herself from this place, resolved to make herself a better person, a stronger person that would not let anyone take control of her like that again. What had changed here? Sure Percy wasn't with her anymore, but by Chaos, he was not gone yet. They still had hope for a future together. For love. For peace and happiness, and Chaos, what was she moping about? Something her idiotic, good-for-nothing whore of a mother said? What does her opinion matter anyway?

"Go pack," Piper ordered in her authoritative voice, spinning around and slamming her hands down on the counter. Her eyes were blue,  
>electricity that swore to do some damage sparking from her pupil. Her cheek was a fiery red, the hand print barely visible against her skin, but it was burning, and it was burning with power and determination and <em>holy-shit-Bailey-has-never-been-more-right<em>. "We leave at noon." Her eyes swept over the room, daring someone to object. "For Olympus," she said in satisfaction when no one spoke up, "to end this damned thing and get back home."

The room was dead silent for a moment, the atmosphere tense and heavy- then Faughn stood up and saluted. "Of course, Peacemaker."

The rest of the crews immediately stood up and repeated the sentiment. They walked past her to the stairs, and Marcus put a reassuring, heavy hand on her small shoulder. "It's nice to see you back, ma'am."

He was gone before she could respond, and Percy, who had been hiding around the corner, nodded with pride.

Now that was his Piper.

* * *

><p>Noon rolled around quickly. No one from the Chaos cabin bothered to leave as they readied themselves for what they knew was to turn into an excruciating battle. The place once filled with laughter and chatter was now somber and serious, metal clanging against each other as they checked their weapons. All of them had battled very dangerous and challenging adversaries, but they had battled in a room where 12, maybe more of some of the most powerful beings on Earth were all gathered together at once. And although they had outstanding powers, the right hit would throw them to the depths of the Underworld to be judged by Hades.<p>

Bailey had only come back ten minutes before the determined time, but she was equipped with a new blade, one that Piper thought familiar but could not place in anyway, and she didn't have much time to. Besides, having Bailey in a bad mood when they fought was almost a good thing, her attacks dealt more damage and the opponent barely had get in any offensive attacks with the way Bailey would wail on them.

Piper didn't know what to feel about the trip. She didn't know what Chaos was thinking when he sent her down her, as if she was able to  
>get the gods to see reason- if they were capable of setting aside pride then all the world wars and all the wars between would never<br>have happened. Honestly, all gods were stubborn and conceited, and their side was always right no matter what. How was she supposed to end this peacefully? How was she supposed to break those incredibly thick skulls of theirs to make them see rationally? She did not have that much power- not in anyway.

But she had to try.

For Percy.

No matter how determined she was with this aspect, she was scared. Oh, Piper McLean was so scared of it. Facing all those gods that had once helped her in the Giant War and had once made her feel as if she was not an absolute freak and cast out, and fighting them was something she was not positive she could do. To add to that, these people were very, very powerful with a whole lot more experience than she had ever wished of having. How, if it resulted in combat (which it would), was she supposed to fight them and win? If she lost, the gods would turn on one another and fight them, and Piper would be helpless as she watched, bleeding out on the ground and gasping for breath, as another world war occurred. She would've failed.

She was going to fail.

But she'd attempt not to. For Bailey. For Chaos. For Percy. For herself.

This was something she had to do for herself, to show that she had grown stronger and that Jason and Aphrodite were nothing but pebbles trying to hinder her climb up to the mountain of self confidence. This was something that would prove she was ready for a mature, steady relationship with Percy. This was something that she absolutely had to do in order so she could _live_ and breathe in all the blessings Chaos had placed around her.

The whole camp appeared to send them off. Argus was going to drive them up there, in the fist-sized hail that was inflicting pain on the  
>earth that would never be forgotten with the scars it was leaving. Before they had left the cabin, Piper grabbed Percy's arm and he looked down at er with that emotionless face again. She looked at him with her own. "You don't need to come with us to do this," she told him, her voice understanding and hard at the same time. "I couldn't ask you to do that."<p>

"You're not asking," he replied, "and I'm not leaving your side." His eyes scanned her face. "No matter what happens, I will _always_ be  
>with you." He walked out the door without looking back, but his words gave Piper such confidence that she was going to end this petty battle and she was going to <em>win<em>.

Travis came up to Piper and they shook hands. "Thank you," he said, and his voice was so earnest and serious that it genuinely surprised Piper.

"For what?"

"Uniting this camp more than ever before." His eyes locked with hers. "You're a miracle worker, Peacemaker, and if anyone can get out  
>parents to see reason, it's you. We all believe in you."<p>

Piper's heart constricted. "Thank you," she breathed out. "All of you. Thank all of you."

Travis gave Percy a man hug, and Nico came up to Piper. He grinned. "Am I still able to come along, boss?"

"I couldn't ask you-"

"Piper, shut up, it's my decision. I said I would stick with you for this thing," he rolled his eyes as he sighed, "and that means to the  
>very end."<p>

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very tight hug. Percy chose not to look and instead focus on Annabeth who was walking up to him so that he wouldn't get unnecessarily jealous. Nico grabbed her just as tight, kissing her head. "Thank you for everything you've done, Nico," she mumbled into his shirt; he smelled like dirt and death, but right now, he was the best comfort anyone could offer her (besides Percy, obviously).

"Don't mention it. I told you, I'm always here for you." He squeezed her one last time and pulled back, giving her a grin. "Now, let's go  
>kick some ass, yeah?"<p>

She smiled and nodded, and she looked over to Percy to find him talking with Annabeth. She tried not to eavesdrop, she really did, but  
>well...after their conversation last night she had to make sure Percy was going to make an effort to get over her too.<p>

Percy sighed as Annabeth stopped in front of him. She looked at him and they just stared at each other for a few moments until she  
>whispered, "You really love you, don't you?"<p>

Immediately, Percy's eyes fluttered over to Piper and the tightening of his face at the sight of the hug was visible. "How'd you know?" he asked, turning back to Annabeth.

"You got that look in your eyes when you look over at them. And it's written all over the way you've acted with her this week." She smiled weakly and nudged him playfully. "Besides, Seaweed Brain, we've been best friends since we were 12."

He smiled too. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with us, Wise Girl. I love you, I really do, it's just-"

"-you love Piper more, and she can give you what I can't..." Annabeth sighed heavily and looked down as she shuffled her feet. "Damn, maybe if I wasn't a daughter if Athena, we would've ended up together."

"It's not just the kid thing, Annabeth," he consoled. "We're just looking for different things. After this, you'll be buried in work again, and I just want to get away from hard and busy work and I want to live a nice and calm life. I couldn't ask you to give up your family and passion for me."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You've gotten really boring."

He laughed heartily. "Yeah, well we've been through a lot. I think we've earned something boring, and you want more excitement. I'm sure a guy in this very camp will give you exactly what you want and treat you like the princess you are."

She shoved him. "I am not a princess!"

He laughed, and pulled her into a hug. "I know. You're Wise Girl and that will never change."

She breathed him and tightened her hold on him. "Yeah, and you're my Seaweed Brain, and no one will change that."

He kissed her head, and squeezed her. She sighed and let go. "You need to get going," she announced. "Be careful up there, okay?"

"You know me, I always think out ideas before I do them," he joked, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Go kick Hera for me, would you?"

He nodded and watched as she slunk back into the crowd. He looked over Piper to see her staring at him. He winked, and she smiled shyly before turning to face the crowd. "Camp Half-Blood! You were once my home, my haven, and you've been thousands and thousands of kids' escapes and homes! You are their family! You are each other's families, and nothing will ever change that. Our bond is strong, our hearts large, and our lives connected in so many ways! Our parents may not have DNA, but our bond runs deeper than blood, and we are stronger than anyone else on this planet! We are demigods and I'm proud to be one and to know you all!"

The camp roared with applause and cheers, and Percy felt pride stir up inside him at this amazing woman in front of him.

"Don't ever let anyone bring you down, don't ever let anyone break this bond. Combined we are at our strongest! Combined we are amazing, and I wish for you all to remember that, and remember all you've done to get this family, and how important they are to you." Pausing until the cheers quieted down a little, she grinned wide and opened her arms. "Combined we are Camp Half-Blood!"

These cheers were the loudest, and it was deafening and surprising that absolutely everyone agreed with that statement. Piper had really created a difference here, Percy realized, and it was one of the best differences anyone could've made.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent.<p>

No one could find anything to say, nothing reassuring or determining because they had no idea how this would play out. No idea if the gods were already at war, no idea if there was even a chance of them winning this battle. Argus did not have a single eye looking at them as if he was afraid he would burst into a million tears at seeing these brave young kids go to try to fight the gods to ensure everyone's safety.

The elevator ride was grim.

There was no one in the building, lights flickering, papers and trash all over the ground, as if a tornado ran through here not long ago.  
>Who knows? One might have. The ceiling was beginning to sprinkle concrete crumbs down on them as if it was preparing them for the shower of debris they were sure to receive on the top.<p>

It probably wasn't smart to take the elevator in this crumbling building for they may not even make it to the fight to ease their worries on how it was going to go, but they saw no other way to get up there. The elevator music was static, and there was barely enough room  
>for all them, but they felt better all squeezed together, like a huge group hug- maybe their last group hug. Each one of them loved everyone there, and if anyone was defeated was in this battle, it was going to be hard on everyone.<p>

The elevator rocked and shuddered many times so that it seemed like it was trying to stall their deaths and keep them safe (or maybe kill them itself by plummeting), but then the light for the 600th floor lit up. The elevators doors opened with a groan, and Olympus was in front of them.

**So...um...hey...**

**I know, I know, I'm a righteous bitch for not updating for what? 129 days or something like that? It was probably longer. And believe me, I feel really, really bad, but I've just...life's been complicated. You know those years where everything happens all at once and just overwhelms you and then school is piled on top with so much freaking work that you're sure they want to kill you? Yeah, I've having one of those years. And I'm actually gaining a social life, so I don't really have much time for writing. Plus, I've been on like the worst Writer's Block for everything I've been writing EVER. Seriously, like I feel really bad even when I think about writing, and it freaking sucks, but I think I'm starting to get over it. **

**Anyways, you don't want to hear my excuses. The chapter, yeah, it sucked. A lot. It was really a filler chapter, just Bailey being Bailey and trying to get Piper to be herself again. It worked, obviously. Sorry for the lack of Piper/Percy here (has anyone come up with a cool ship name for them yet, I haven't seen any), but next chapter will be better. And did you notice how I tried to use big words this time? My ridiculously stupid English teacher would be so proud...Um, well, typos are normal for me, you all know, so please ignore or them or if it's really stupid, yell at me please. I'm a bad editor.**

**The action is taking off, are you guys excited for it? Next chapter will be the negotiation, next next chapter will be stuff (can't give it away), three chapters I think will be another filler, maybe? or it might be the end. My baby's coming to a close, and I'm going to finish it, I swear!**

**You know the drill, click that button down there and tell me if you...**

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it(:**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**:** I own nothing.**

**So...yeah...I'm back...and my very long apology is at the bottom...**

When the doors receded back into the left and right sides of the elevator with a painful creak, it became clear that the sight was not what the two Chaos crews had been expecting.

From their limited view, there was no destruction on Mount Olympus. The buildings were in tact and there was no screaming or nymphs or satyrs running around to avoid danger. There was an uneasy feeling, however, with the lack of absolute sounds that were being omitted. There was no music, no partying, no laughing, but there wasn't any fighting or yelling either. It was silent, except for the occasional crackle that the thunder would produce. The only sign of turmoil- the same turmoil that these Chaos members needed to face head-to-head- was the lightning above the Throne Room, shreds of sunlight and other colors going along with it. That was their destination, and the fact that the fight had not spread to the streets was encouraging, but worrying as well. How long would it take? How many gods were injured? Would nymphs and satyrs and minor gods get injured if the fight spread?

Something else became clear to the men and women that stood there, prepared to face danger: there was no pathway to reach the Throne Room.

"Well shit, that's a problem," Bailey said, wrinkling her nose.

"No," Naden replied, rolling her eyes. "We simply need to make one of our own."

"I'll make an ice one, and everyone will cross, and we'll go from there," Percy announced, and Piper reached over to grab his fingers and give them a squeeze of appreciation.

Percy took a deep breath and focused on the water molecules in the air- the molecules that were hanging in the darkened clouds and were swirling around the members. The deep tug appeared in his stomach, strong and obvious, and there was a slight pinch that appeared but disappeared easily within a few seconds. As he gathered all the water vapor, he slowly started to close his fist, condensing the molecules to go closer to each other so they would change states of matter. Once a long trail of water had appeared in midway, he swiped his hand over so that it would create a path from the mouth of the elevator to the crumbling remains of the stone pathway leading up through the city on top of Mount Olympus. Tightening his fist and locking his jaw, he urged the molecules even closer together, and this action emitted a crack or so as ice appeared and thickened the pathway. The tug in his stomach was barely noticeable, and he looked over at Piper. "Go on," he said through gritted teeth to keep up his concentration.

She nodded, and got ready to get on the ice pathway. She was not worried that the path would not hold up- she had complete faith in Percy and his abilities, especially after all these years that he spent on advancing them, and she had all her faith and trust within Percy because of their relationship from the past, in the present, and for the future. She was worried of slipping and falling off, however, because her flying skills were only at a beginners' level. Flying was something she had connected with Jason, and those flying memories had not been good to her in any way. She was broken then, unable to handle the memories of what was but never could be after they occurred; she was crumbled and weak, but no longer. Now, she was strong- Percy had repaired her, picked up the pieces and put them back together with evidence of glue that would hold her together forever. She was a better woman for that now, more confident and she was prepared to show that.

Piper McLean was no longer weak or broken. She was strong, beautiful and powerful. She was the fucking Peacemaker for the creator of all universes with powers that people only dream of possessing and she was well aware of how to utilize them. Piper McLean was brand new, and she was going to teach those disrespectful gods a lesson on how to be nicer to each other and to their kids. She was going to make them realize that they should never act like this again because they did not want to mess with her. She was a force to be reckoned with, and it was all because of Percy.

The first step on that ice bridge was for Percy, so that she could get this stupid battle over with and repair their relationship that she damaged and show him how thankful she was for having him repair her and make her herself again- something that no one had accomplished in any time of those years she spent apart. She wanted to be with Percy, to find happiness for both him and her, so they could relax. And she was going to get that, and get it soon.

The next steps she dedicated to each of her crew, and Bailey's crew, because they had been there for her the entire time she was broken, and they helped her become stronger as well. She wanted them to be happy and proud to be under her command. The only way to give them that was to prove she was able to lead, but not only that, but lead them to victory.

After she crossed over, she turned out to the others left at the elevator and ordered, "Come on." Her eyes were a dark green, hard and determined. "We're going to settle this."

Bailey was the next to cross over, and she grinned at Piper. "I'll follow you, Peacemaker."

Others crossed next, each repeating the phrase as they met up with Piper, and she nodded at them all, a slight smile on her face. Percy was breaking a sweat as more wait was pushed down on the ice, and the tug was getting slightly more noticeable, but then there was something that made it come full force. It was so sudden that Percy instantly wanted to double over in pain, but instead, he only let a strangled groan. The force was strong and demanding, and it wanted the water molecules to be back in the air, dispersed. It began melting the bridge from the bottom, and Percy tried to get all of his concentration into the bridge, spreading his surface area beyond where the Chaos crew stood on the remaining stone path to draw in more water to strengthen the bridge. It was not working very well.

Faughn was crossing when the melting had begun, and Marcus yelled for her to _go, go, go! _in order for her to make it. "What's going on?" Piper yelled as a frantic Faughn made it over safely.

"Fire!" someone yelled, and Percy fell to his knees to conserve energy and closed his eyes (his vision was going anyway). The pain was becoming prominent now; the tug in his gut was demanding he stop and give into the force- whatever it was- because it was too much. All of it was too much. He even used the sweat that was falling down his face. "There's a fire under the bridge!"

"Go, go, go!" Percy gritted his teeth and he could not breathe, but he needed to get these people across the bridge. He needed them to be successful. It would save everyone, especially his dad. His dad would be _saved. _He would be better and no longer be hurt. Of course there'd be harsh feelings, but that's something he didn't need to worry about because the future, and he's living in the present. He needs to save his dad, his camp, his friends and family, and Piper. She needed him to be successful so he was going to be.

Marcus and Carl ran over, and they were able to douse the fire, all of the Chaos crews combined, but Naden was not able to make it because Percy was weak and collapsed. The water fell down to the Earth below them, and then the fire was back up. It was Greek fire, blazing green flames that reached high above the elevator before it fell slightly, at an average campfire level. Everyone backed as far as they could, and then with all the power put together, they worked for it to go away- it was successful for only a few moments before it came back again with a venegance. After a few tries, they gave up, and headed slowly towards the center.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asked, and the people that crossed lingered worriedly, watching the others.

"We're all fine," Naden said, helping Percy up. He leaned heavily on her with exhaustion. "Go on. We'll meet you there."

"We can't go on without you!" Piper exclaimed, and she lingered on Percy's condition.

"I'm going to shadow-travel us," Nico said from inside the elevator, and Percy was mildly surprised that he was not one of the first people to cross the bridge. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, worry and uneasiness still deep-rooted in her nerves.

"Yes," Percy gasped, and he opened his eyes to lock with Piper's. "Go."

Piper went.

* * *

><p>The members that crossed the bridge did not have time to go sight-seeing, but they noticed the essentials as they headed up towards the Throne Room. No nymphs or satyrs roamed the streets like usual, nor were there any lights on in any of the temples or shops that lined the sides. There was no noise as they ascended (their footfalls were cautious and stealthy and so they were not heard). Buildings were not on fire, nor was there any damage done to the sides or on the inside. No debris was scattering across the street, no papers or leaves or anything. It was bizarre to see such a normal and happy place so full of nothing, so in tact but broken too.<p>

Piper was in the lead of the group, and she was trying her damn hardest not to focus on Percy and how he was doing, or the rest of the crew that was left behind and across that gaping hole in the ground. Where had the fire come from? Why had it come at that time? Who was trying to stop them from settling peace? It didn't make any sense. The only god that was on Zeus's side that she guessed would do such a thing was Hephaestus, but that couldn't be right. Why would he want to prolong the war? There was nothing that would benefit him. Ares was on the opposite side, but so was Aphrodite, and no matter how much Hephaestus wanted to hurt Ares, he wouldn't want to hurt Aphrodite. _Piper _did, obviously, but not Hephaestus. Maybe there was someone who wanted him to do it? Hades was on Zeus's side, but...could he do something like that?

It didn't make any sense. None of it did. Piper didn't understand, but there was no time to focus on that. They needed to get this done and over with. Maybe whoever was responsible would tell why they did it when Piper asked. Probably not, but that wasn't something to worry about just yet.

"Peacemaker," Carl whispered, and he grabbed her wrist so that she would stop walking. "Do you see that person against the building there on the right?"

Piper immediately had everyone else stopped and she looked over towards the dark figure that was, indeed, leaning against the wall of an abandoned temple. She immediately got her dagger out of her boot, and she was alert and ready for a fight. It was automatically suspicious when you see someone on a deserted street after you have not seen someone for so long. Not to mention that it was in a dark and shady place that would suggest they wished harm for you. "Linger behind," she commanded. "Do not reveal yourselves. Use your shadow skills. I'm going to see who it is."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Bailey asked, and she stepped up. "Let me come with you, just in case."

"If anyone should go with her, it's Marcus because he's the most intimidating," Faughn mumbled. "And you should know by now that we're not gonna let you go into a dangerous situation by yourself at any point."

Piper sighed through her nose, prepared to fight back, but Marcus was already walking up the hill towards the person. She cursed and looked briefly at the rest of the crew. "No moving! Hide unless we need help, understand?" She ran off to join Marcus before they met up with the person. As they approached, they realized it was a woman, and she had a ball of light that was floating over her head. She was a rather short woman who looked insignificant and shy. Her dress hugged her figure and it revealed a perfect hourglass figure; it was a flowing white dress with layers starting under the gold belt that accentuated her hips, and with the light breeze it pushed them around. Her skin was a creamy white, absolutely flawless, but her features on her face were average- yet something about it drew attention to her. Reaching and swirling up her right arm was a gold band that contained swirls and branched out as if it was a tattoo that shined. It ended right before her shoulder, and her hair covered the top part of it: long black hair that faded slightly into grey at the tips went over her right shoulder and showed skin on her left one. A circlet with the same gold design as her arm band sat upon her forehead to hold the hair back, and there was a beautiful ruby in the middle.

Her lips curled into a small smile as Marcus and Piper approached her cautiously- they had learned the quiet, kind ones were often the dangerous ones.

"Hello," she greeted simply, and she stood up straight.

"Hello," Piper replied, putting her dagger down to appear peaceful. "What are you doing out here?"

"This is my home," she stated simply. "This is my temple."

Piper looked over at it, trying to discern whose it was exactly, but that did not seem like it was a possibility because of the lack of light. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The goddess frowned. "I did not expect you to know my name, Peacemaker, but I was hoping you would." She sighed. "It is all right, however, because I am used to such things." Her eyes swept over Marcus's body. "Do you, perchance, know my name?"

Marcus crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head but not speaking a word.

Another disappointed sigh. "That is a true shame, considering you are very nice on the eyes." A smirk flirted with her lips. "Perhaps you would like to come inside my temple and you can guess who I am from there?" He looked momentarily confused. "My bedroom does give quite a bit away about myself," she laughed, as if she was giving them a clue.

"No thank you," Marcus said, and his voice was deep with finality.

"Oh, come now," the goddess purred, taking a few steps forward to face him. He did not move. "There are some things we should discuss," she said, and she grabbed his shoulder to pull him slightly down as she raised on her toes to whisper something in his ear. His eyes went wide, and then his ears became pointed and blue- something that occurs when he gets incredibly embarrassed. The goddess leaned back and smiled brilliantly, causing the ears to turn an even deeper blue. She grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him back towards the temple, and he went willingly. Piper slapped her hand away. "What did you say to him?" she demanded, her face red with anger.

"Oh, honey, that is a secret," the goddess teased with that same brilliant smile.

"Who are you?"

"I am Peitho, the goddess of persuasion and seduction," she revealed, and she let go of Marcus. "I gave you your Charmspeak."

"What? No you didn't, my mother-"

"Is a...close friend of mine. I choose a child of hers to bless with the gift every once in a while." Peitho smiled softer. "You were a very beautiful child, but you were simple and unlike other children of hers. I wished you well, and Charmspeak was my gift to you."

"But how does that-"

"Aphrodite is the looks, but without me, she would have no followers or admirers. I am the one to draw them in." She flashed that smile at Marcus and he coughed uncomfortably and turned away, ears still a bright blue. "As I did with handsome Marcus here."

"Well, what are you doing out here?"

Peitho laughed loudly, but it was a delicate laugh. "I am of no help within a battle, Peacemaker. I am a gentle goddess, but in a battle of words, I am a fierce competitor."

"I wouldn't deny it."

"I came out here to enjoy the beauty of the last night on Olympus before it is destroyed and in shambles." Her eyes, which Piper realized was a startling bright blue. "Until, of course, I realized you would be here." She grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I want to warn you, Piper McLean. You should know that I do wish well on you, but there is a terrible turbulence among the gods that I doubt you will be able to handle. The conflicts are too deep-rooted and there is no fixing it."

"I have to," Piper said, and she was determined, her eyes a lightning blue that seemed to shock you with an actual lightning bolt. "_Everything_ depends on this."

Peitho nodded. "I am well aware of this. I have been watching over you since I blessed you with my gift. But I do not want you going in there with too much hope; there is little chance that you will be able to fix this. The battle that is occurring is harsh and merciless. Someone in your crew is going to get hurt. It is bound to happen with the wrath of the gods, especially those on Zeus's side."

Piper's eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you telling me not to go through with this."

"I am telling you to be extremely cautious when you battle. There is an uneasiness tonight that I wish is nothing for you to be concerned with, but you can never be too careful." She grabbed both of Piper's hands and got to closer to her, lowering her voice, "Percy and your crews are in danger, Piper. You are in danger. The wrath of the gods is an extremely dangerous place at this time. Watch out for all your people, but watch out for yourself. I must go."

"Wait!"

"I am sorry, but I have to leave. I will help in any way I can, as little as it may seem. I am easily overlooked." Peitho kissed her forehead, turned around and headed into the shadow, and there was no more.

"Damn," Piper cursed, and she looked over at Marcus. "Come on, we need to get to the Throne Room. I bet Nico and Percy and them are there by now. Hopefully they haven't gone in."

"What did she say to you?" Marcus wondered, and his ears were only the slightest pointed now, the blue long gone.

"This is going to be so much more difficult than we thought," she replied. "Apparently, I'm not going to be able to make peace between the gods."

"I think you can."

"I believe in you too, man," Bailey announced as the crew revealed themselves.

"Yeah, well, I believed in myself too until Peitho made it clear that it was too dangerous for us." Piper sighed and looked up at Mount Olympus where the lightning was becoming brighter and more frequent. The other lights were becoming clearer, as well, and it was all of the gods' colors. Thunder roared in the sky, and the light that was hanging above Peitho faded as dread filled Piper. "Chaos help us."

The light went out, but lightning lit up the road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, well this shouldn't be too difficult," Nico said as he looked at the few people left inside the elevator. "Perce, you okay?"<p>

"Fine," Percy replied, and he took a shaky breath. "Just need a breather."

"Think you're ready to go shadow travel?" Naden asked. "We have to get across soon."

"I'm ready, yeah. Let's go."

"Okay, everyone grab a hand," Nico commanded, taking Naden's hand and they were soon all connected and Nico was concentrating on the shadows as Percy tried to get his energy back. It didn't take long, but the disappointment weighed heavily on his shoulders. He failed Piper, and he failed himself. The one simple job that he had did not help in the slightest. He _failed _and he couldn't stop beating himself up about it. Chaos help him, he sucks at this. Even when he thinks he's going to be able to do something, he can't. The pressure that was put on him should've been nothing to him. He couldn't do it, though. He let it get the best of him and he couldn't believe such a thing has happened. After how many wars, this one stupid fire made him fail? He was even stronger now that he was trained by Chaos. Granted, it was minimal training but there was such much more he should've been able to do and yet he couldn't. Percy felt like a damn failure, and he had no confidence in himself going into that battle. He was taking away the time they so desperately needed to win.

Minutes passed, and they weren't going anywhere. "What's the hold-up?" Sasa asked, looking over at Nico. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. Maybe there's no shadows in here?"

They looked around, and indeed, the whole elevator had no darkness in it whatsoever, which was impossible because there should've been a shadow created by the flickering flames of the Greek fire, but there was nothing of the sort along the elevator floor. "What the...?"

Someone laughed loudly and appeared behind the fire, on the remaining stone path that appeared to recede further in on itself. There was a tall, lanky man that had dark, long hair falling down in his eyes. His skin was a deep olive, and he was wearing a dark leather jacket that had a collar. His hands were stuffed in the pockets, and there was a hint of a grey button down shirt underneath it. The jeans he wore were dark and loose around his hips only the slightest so that it did not sag but did not fit completely either. Flipping his hair back, the darkness illuminated this guy's face, and he looked very ominous and somber. "Why would you believe we would reunite you with your little _crew_?" he laughed. "Now why would we do something like that?"

There was sounds of metal clashing together as each Chaos member pulled a sword in defense against the suspicious man. "Who're you?" Percy asked, and he forced himself to be confident and strong. Later he would brood and apologize to everyone.

The man, whose facial features made him appear to be in his mid-twenties, smirked. "Why, little Nico knows who I am, don't you, youngster?"

Nico's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "Hello, Erebus," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Erebus laughed as Percy flinched from the tone of Nico's voice. "Still upset about our first encounter?"

"You killed my only brother," Nico said, and his voice was too calm, too steady for it to be safe for Erebus. The whiteness that appeared in his knuckles as he gripped his sword with all he could handle, was evidence of the anger- the very, _very _intense angry- that he held for the god. "I am not in any way happy with you."

The fire went out from below Erebus, and Percy expected there to be darkness, more shadows that Nico and them could finally use in order to get out of the elevator and up to Piper to finish this. That did not happen. Erebus walked on the darkness that became a bridge of its own and he stood at the mouth of the elevator, grinning at the members inside. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Your fatal flaw is holding grudges after all," Erebus laughed, shaking his head at this fact. "It's so silly of you."

"Can you just let us go, please?" Naden asked, and she sounded frustrated. "We don't really have time for your jokes and glamors."

"Ah, but you see, I am the god of darkness, so without my help, you will be able to get no where. And I am definitely not going to let you cross my bridge." He thought for a moment as Nico took a step forward to attack and Percy held him back. These were not the right conditions to fight. The elevator was too small and he had too much powerful from the darkness that was becoming of the blocked sun. They had no way to defend themselves because they were bound to bump into each other as they were fighting. "Unless..." Erebus said, and he drew out the word before he snapped his fingers suddenly. "Unless you answer my riddle!"

"We're not going to answer your stupid riddle!" Sasa yelled, and her eyes were blazing with actual flames considering she was from Saturn and emotions were widely exposed through their eyes. "We have to get going!"

Darkness crept in from them, and it was foreboding and dangerous. Erebus's smile had left his face and he was now serious. "You will answer my riddle or I will consume you in a darkness that you will never escape from."

Percy stepped forward. "Okay, what's the riddle, Erebus?" he asked and he was determined not to fuck this up either. He had been with Annabeth for many years, and he was bound to learn something from it. He was no longer completely stupid; he was able to help out in some way in this. Chaos help him if he was of no help. He was probably going to never forgive himself if he didn't.

Erebus smiled and made the darkness fall back into him. "I think that I will give you an extra difficult for you."

"Wait!" Naden exclaimed, and she pushed between Nico and Percy. "You need to make an oath. If we answer correctly on this riddle of yours, you _have to _let us pass over a solid darkness bridge, and you cannot let the bridge fall out as we pass. Every single one of us has to pass, and we have to pass safely. _And _you cannot bother us anymore as we head up to the Throne Room to meet with Piper. You cannot mess with Piper and them as they wait for us, and you certainly can't stop us at any point as we head up there."

Erebus frowned. "You are taking away all my fun, aren't you? But you are intelligent for thinking past all my tricks."

"Do we have a deal?" Naden asked.

"What do I get if you lose?" He paused and stroked his chin in thought. "I think that if you lose, I will conceal you in this elevator until this battle of yours is over, and Nico and I will be having a family friendly chat, won't we?"

"I won't go with you-"

"You will have to if you do not get my riddle right. You will have no choice, as I have no choice to obey your wishes."

Nico cursed loudly and turned around in the elevator, furious and it was very obvious. "By the gods! Do we have to do this?"

"If you want to help Piper, then yes," Percy snapped and he looked over at Erebus. "Swear it by the River Styx, and we'll do the same."

"Trying to save your pretty little girlfriend, aren't you?" Erebus joked, laughing slightly. "You are very lucky the little lady there forbade me from messing with her, otherwise I would have sank into the shadows and-"

"I swear to you if you lay a finger on her, I will _kill _you." Percy growled dangerously, and all those who were not Nico stepped back in surprise.

Erebus, however, laughed loudly and held up his hands in surrender. "Slow down there, tiger," he said. "I have no plans to mess with your girlfriend. Father would not be happy with me in the slightest." He chuckled again as his eyes slid over to Nico, and his grin grew. "Now, Nico's girlfriend...you said nothing about messing with her..."

"Erebus," Nico warned, and his voice was low and just as dangerous as Percy's growl. "Don't you _dare-"_

"So you do admit she's your girlfriend!" Erebus grinned, his eyebrows disappearing within the hair that fell over his forehead. "Ha! Nyx will get a riot of this one!"

"I said nothing- Chaos, just make the fucking deal already!" Nico yelled, and he stormed up to the mouth, almost as close as he could get but there was still a safe distance between them. "Swear! Now!"

Erebus, laughing joyfully as if this was a great amusement and great entertainment for him, nodded and said, "I swear on the River Styx that if these children answer my riddle correctly, I will abide by their terms." His eyes- a very, very dark black- seemed to twinkle at them. "Your turn."

At once, they all recited the oath: "We swear on the River Styx that if we answer the riddle incorrectly, we will abide by his terms."

Erebus grinned, but this was a dangerous kind of grin, one that made you instantly nervous and afraid for your life. He stroked his chin for a few moments before he nodded to himself. "Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I am unclean. What am I?"

Percy cursed softly and turned around to face the people there. "Okay, guys, we got this, we can think this through," he encouraged and there was a huddle of the five people that were left. Sasa stayed quiet, mumbling to herself and Nico was leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground. "Damn," Percy said. "What has 24 things? Dots maybe? Lines?"

"Dots or lines don't make any sense," Naden said, shaking her head. "I don't...hmmm, what could it be?"

They conversed quietly for many minutes, dismissing other ideas and possibilities that could not work so well with the answer. Each time they dismissed an idea, they grew more frustrated and worried, anxious of getting the right answer but knowing there was a large chance that they were going to be wrong and they would not be able to aid Piper and the rest of them in this very important battle. The pressure was weighing heavily down upon their shoulders; it was damaging their thought processes and their contributions were turning too far-fetched. It was not helping their cause, but they could not help in doing it. The pressure was becoming too much.

Well the members of Chaos struggled, Erebus stood upon on his darkness bridge, leaning against a wall of darkness that he created. A lazy grin sat upon his lips: he was confident and not afraid of losing in any way. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was quite proud of himself that he was able to stall these kids for this long. It had not been his plan, but it had been his orders- who was he to deny his beautiful wife? His grin widened as he thought of the battle raging on within the Throne Room and how his father's crew were going to fail.

"The answer is x," Sasa announced, stepping forward- directly in front of Erebus. "Now move."

His grin fell to be replaced with a vicious scowl before he turned and let them pass. "How did you get it?" Naden asked Sasa as they started running up towards the Throne Room.

"It's the 24th letter in the alphabet," she replied, and Percy was so fucking grateful that this girl was with them. They would've never gotten it otherwise. His luck was turning up, maybe. It all depended on how this would work within the Throne Room. Praying to Chaos that the rest of the guys were waiting by the front of the Throne Room and had not left them outside to put themselves in danger, he listened to Sasa continue, "If you put two of them together, it's 20 in Roman Numerals. Three of them indicates an inappropriate movie; that's unclean and I'm not surprised he put that in there."

"Fuck, good job!" Nico exclaimed as they hurried their pace. "I'm buying you some ice cream after this."

"After you go on a date with your girlfriend?" Berry, the last member who was present but stayed off to the side consistently.

"Shut the fuck up."

Berry laughed, and Percy cracked a smile. "Who is your girlfriend, Neeks?"

Nico took a deep breath through his nose. "First off, don't ever call me that again- I don't know why you do it even after I tell you so many times- and second, she's not my girlfriend."

"We'll talk more later about this," Percy decided, and then the Throne Room doors were in sight. There was no one in sight. Percy's stomach dropped and a deep, deep uneasiness settled in his stomach. "We were too late."

**Well...isn't this really awkward? You do not even understand how sorry I am for being a terrible, terrible person. I am so so so so so so sorry. Damn, I am ridiculously sorry, and I know that doesn't make up for my terrible lack in updating, but I'm going to get better, I promise. **

**I've had a shit ton of family issues lately, and I've moved like three times just this year, so my internet has been wacky and inconsistent. School is giving me a lot of homework and projects that I have to do. I've lost interest in writing, and I had for a long time- something that frankly scared the absolute shit out of me, by the way- but I'm starting to get back into it. This is something I love and just because I'm not happy in life doesn't mean I can take the one thing I enjoy and can continue doing away from myself. This is gonna happen, and I'm going to better my writing as much as I can as soon as I can.**

**I thank every single one of you for your reviews and your follows. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. ALL OF YOU. I would mention you all, but that would require me looking it up and I have a lot of them (YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME) and I am a extremely lazy person(: BUT KNOW THAT YOU ARE LITERALLY MY FAVORITE PEOPLE AND CONTINUOUSLY MAKE ME SMILE. :D **

**Well, I apologize for all my mistakes because I know it's not perfect. I've read through it a couple times, but I seem to miss all my mistakes no matter how hard I try. Um...I got the information about Peitho here: . edu/dsimpson/pers/peitho. html (no spaces)  
>and Erebus here: articlese/erebus. html (no spaces) and if you know more than I do and I did them wrong, correct me please.**

**Is it bad that I have not read House of Hades nor the Mark of Athena yet? I'm a bad Percy Jackson follower.../: **

**On another note, Fragments is a great book (sequel to Partials) and Happy late Easter to all those who celebrate it! Hope you had an amazing day!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes (which you should tell me about because you're awesome).**

Piper had waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Chaos_, had she waited. It felt like an eternity; it was only a few minutes in reality, minutes spent pacing in front of the large, intimidating Throne Room doors. She was worried and nervous and she couldn't _breathe_. She could think though. Her thoughts were all negative, and they were all really focused on why weren't Percy and the group he was with here. She knew the extent- or thought she knew- of Nico's powers, and she knew that he had no trouble in getting across the gap that hindered them from making any progress. There was enough darkness and shadows all over the place, extending from here to the beginning of the road coming up to the place of danger, so that wasn't an issue. It was easy to bring that few of people for him straight up to the rendezvous, but if he really wanted to save energy, he could have just traveled them across the gap so they could walk up the hill- or run. Piper would prefer if they ran. Actually, they needed to run. If they took their damn time, they were going to hear from her.

The walk wasn't long, Piper knew because she had just walked it. She knew that there wasn't any danger coming up the road, and there definitely wasn't any stupid distractions to catch their ADHD. The place was dead. Deserted. There couldn't have been anything that stopped them- unless they encountered a god or goddess themselves. Peitho's conversation did not last long at all, and she doubted that any other god- minor or not- would hold up the people that were attempting to save them and create peace again. They would simply give advice and let them be on their way.

Unless they were halted by a god on Zeus's side. Oh Chaos, if that happened, she had no idea how they were going to get up here in time. Who would they face though? She thought of Hades. Possibly, Hades could have intercepted them in the shadows, considering he was the only that she could recall off the top of her head that had power over the shadows in order to do that. Hades was on Zeus's side and Piper doubted that he would allow the Chaos members to stop the war and help out Poseidon. But...Hades was Nico's father, surely he wouldn't go that far to deceive the man or follow orders from Zeus that blindly. That couldn't be possible. And although Piper knew it was one of the most unlikely scenarios, she was worried. Way worried. Percy meant a lot to her, and Naden and Sasa had been with her forever, had been her crew and had saved her life countless times. And Nico was quickly becoming a close friend of hers. She didn't want to lose any of them.

Losing them before the actual battle meant she failed as a leader. If she couldn't keep her team together and ready and prepared before the main fight that would honestly test all their abilities, she wasn't fit to take on the stupid battle in the first place. Her job as a leader was to prepare her team for such a situation, and to lead them into it confidently with all intentions of following it through and winning. Her job as a leader was to keep her team bonded and watch each and every one of their backs, and have them watch each other's backs. Her job as a leader was to _lead_ all her people. If she couldn't keep track of her team, couldn't keep them alive and well, couldn't keep them together with her and each other, she was a failure.

That's absolutely not what she wanted. Failure meant that she would disappoint Chaos- her father-like figure- and Percy and her crew that put so much trust and love into her that she couldn't handle it if they looked at her like they knew she could have done better and had not done it. Disappointing Percy meant ruining any chance of anything they would ever have together; he was her shot at happiness after all the darkness she went through and all the hard times. Disappointing Chaos meant that he had put all his resources and love and care into her for nothing, for she could not get her job done well. This was the only job that she had with Chaos and if she couldn't do it, what was stopping him from throwing her out into the dark abyss of space. Disappointing her crew meant that they had risked their lives for nothing, and gained her friendship for nothing as she was going to fail them and lose them soon enough when she went out into space with no other work.

Not only that, she would disappoint herself if she was a failure. The time on Earth had developed her into a new person. She was better than she was even before Jason. Her confidence was better, not only because Percy had revived it, but because she had people believing in her and this was the first time that she completely noticed. These people surrounding her knew that she had the ability and did not waiver in the face of danger when they were with her in such a situation. This complete trust in her made her realize that she could, in fact, make the right decisions and help people. This complete trust made her trust in herself more and Percy had opened her eyes to this by so openly placing his trust in her when he knew nothing about what she had been doing, about the results of her previous jobs, about anything that before she met him the second time. Because of him, she was confident in her abilities (not completely- not yet, not with this incredibly trying battle and conversation that would come in mere moments) and that was new to her. She was becoming more mentally stable so that she could get the rest she so desperately needed to make those right decisions and hadn't gotten in a while.

Piper McLean was becoming stronger, and if she failed, she would disappoint herself and all that _precious_ progress would crumble into the pieces that she had desperately searched for.

"We need to go find them," Piper announced, stopping her pacing in the split of the Throne Room doors that loomed dangerously over her. When she had been on Earth and visited Olympus for the first time, the doors were intimidating but beautiful- oh, so beautiful. The stone was polished and had intricate designs on it that gave it the god-like quality it deserved. They were lit up with torches on either side and the torches were adorned with stunning casings. Now, however, the doors were nothing like she remembered. There was no lit torches, but the flashes of lightning that shown above them gave it a sinister look. The ends were suddenly sharper and more dangerous. The doors themselves loomed over her dangerously, as if giving her one last warning to turn back and do not enter because of the danger inside.

"What?" Bailey asked. "Are you crazy? We have to go inside! We have you, and you can end this, Piper."

"Are _you _crazy?" Piper retorted. "We can't go inside without them!"

"Piper," Faughn said softly, "we don't have time to wait for them."

"They could be getting hurt right now!" She swallowed past the nerves in her throat. "We can't just leave them!"

"You're a good person, Piper," Bailey assured, "and a fucking amazing leader, but you need to look at the situation right now. You are our Peacemaker, they are not. If you were with them, it'd be a different story, but something terrible is brewing inside this room right now, and you are the only person we need to attempt to settle this. We have you, you have the abilities, now you just need to get your ass in there and work it out!"

"But the others-"

"Are fine. They're trained by the creator of the universe, and they're all kick ass heroes. I'm _sure _they can handle anything thrown at them."

"But we need everyone together for this-"

"We need you," Marcus interrupted. "You are the most important person on this mission. We" -he gestured the group forming at half circle around the Peacemaker who looked torn between friendship and duty- "are all expendable. Our job is to get you to the destination and protect you at all costs while you're attempting to do your job. We need you to do your job now."

"They're coming," Carl told her, nodding to himself with affirmation. "They wouldn't back out on us now. They need to deal with whatever's in their way and then they'll be right in there with us, protecting you and getting those stupid gods to see their wrong doings."

"Peacemaker," Faughn addressed, and she looked stern and determined. "You can _do _this, but you have to do it now before it's too late."

Piper took a look around at all her faithful crew and her eyes glistened for a moment as emotions welled up inside of her. Okay, so maybe she wasn't as emotionally stable as she was everything else, but she'd be damned if she was going to lose this battle with all her feelings. Choking down her gratitude and shoving away the nerves and doubt and worry, she pushed up the confidence and determination and strength she needed. A tilt of her head as she said, "I can do this," was the only order she gave as she placed both hands on either side of the split in the giant, menacing stone doors and shoved them open to reveal the chaos inside.

As expected, no thrones existed anymore. Amidst all the rubble there was the decorations that defined the owner of the throne, but all detail behind the major scene in front of them was lost indefinitely. Athena was hissing under her breath at Zeus, things that none of the Chaos men and women understood, but Zeus clearly understood them because she was in his face, although she was a good head shorter than him. His face was flushed with anger and his fists were by his side, clenched to the point that ichor was slowly dripping through the cracks of his fingers. His right hand was gripping his lightning bolt and it was incredibly large and the sparks were extending far beyond its normal (or possible) reach. Each time a spark got close to Athena, her right hand would shoot out and she would disperse it- her motions were becoming more and more common. She was wearing her battle armor, and on her left arm was her shield, Aegis, with the Medusa in the middle hissing itself and the snakes were moving around her head.

Standing behind their determined side were the rest of the gods, weapons at the ready and prepped and ready to go for battle, glaring dangerously at the god or goddess across from them. The air in the room was tense and literally sparkling with electricity and the wind was blowing angrily throughout the room, lifting Piper's braid and almost whipping her in the face. Dark, dark clouds with an underlining of green were on the ceiling, and lightning flashes were frequent; the lightning was synchronized with the thunder, and it was ear-shattering, leaving ringing behind in the heads of the incoming men and women.

Piper cursed them all the the depths of Tartarus for making her job so difficult as Zeus raised his empty hand and delivered a swift smack to Athena's left cheek. Her head swung with the force of it, and immediately Ares took a step forward with a cry of rage, raising his large and very threatening battle axe that had its blades painted with red. "STOP!" Piper cried, having the air pull her up so that she would be able to face them all in the eye at their full god size. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

In any other instance, Ares would have continued with his attack and directly hit Hephaestus (or not have hit, considering Hephaestus was prepared for the attack and turned his war hammer horizontally to allow the metal staff to receive the force of the hit), but he was so surprised that someone objected to fighting the side of the men who had just his daughter who had not started anything with him. Frozen in mid-air, his eyes raging with a large flame turned on Piper who stood there with her own air creating a vortex beneath her to keep her afloat. "What the _Hades _are _you _doing here?" he sputtered, holding still as all other eyes turned on her.

"_Who _are you is the better question," Hera spat, crossing her arms over her chest and her eyes were meant as daggers hoping to pierce the young woman and send her away.

Eyes bright blue with the darkest and purest determination that she had ever experienced, she raised her chin and spoke loud and clear above the sound of thunder, "I am Piper McLean, trainee of Chaos himself and Peacemaker to all universes."

There was a beat of silence before someone let out a strangled laugh. "And just why," Hades drawled, "do you expect us to believe that lie?"

"I've been sent down here by Chaos to try and help you gods with your stubborn pride and stop this before it breaks out into a full fledged war," she continued, answering his question even though she paid no attention to him in particular. Her eyes roamed the room to take in each god and goddess present. Poseidon was not, which meant he was still in a coma of sorts and hidden away somewhere safe. "I know the start of this fight, and I intend to end it with little to no violence."

"You know the start of the fight?" Zeus roared. "You know nothing, _girl_!"

"Watch your tongue when speaking to the Peacemaker!" Bailey yelled from below her, and she sounded threatening.

Zeus rounded on her, his lightning bolt aimed at her, the length extended to its fullest. "I am the king of gods! You need to watch your tongue when addressing me!"

Bailey stared up at him in defiance and determination that she was not going to be intimidated by his menacing manner visible in his glaring features and the storm raging in his blue eyes. "Zeus, I ask you kindly not to treat my crew like they're filthy peasants under you," Piper said calmly and collectedly. His eyes flew to hers, the storm perpetual paired with his anger. With a defensive, tense, and aggressive posture, it was clear that he was itching to hurl his weapon at someone (else) and it seemed like Piper was becoming the perfect candidate. "Now," Piper continued, "why don't we just have a little talk-"

"Talk?" Ares laughed evilly. He lowered his axe- Hephaestus did not dare to lower his hammer- and turned to face her, the fire in his eyes promising pain and bloodshed. "You want us to talk?"

"There is no need to talk," Athena spat, her hand on her red, inflamed cheek as she too turned to face Piper with rage. "That _monster" -_her arm accompanied with Aegis was thrown wildly in the direction of Zeus (Piper was surprised that it didn't end up hitting him straight in his chest)- "nearly obliterated Poseidon for something _he _was guilty of!"

"I was not to blame!" Zeus defended himself, and thunder filled all silence in the room for a long moment before he continued, "Poseidon had it coming for all the years he plotted to overthrown me!"

"Is that what you thought he was doing?" Hermes asked, floating slightly off the ground with the wings on his sandals working. His caduceus was in his hand, in the form of a staff and the two snakes that had never really been Piper's friends moved frantically in the tension of the room. "Why would he do something like that?"

Zeus scoffed. "Because Poseidon has always wanted my title since I got him out of Kronos' stomach!"

"Doubtful," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes. She was checking the cuticles of her right hand, but even she was in battle armor and had a dagger hanging limp in her left hand. She probably didn't know how to use it besides looking at her reflection, Piper thought bitterly, but wiped those thoughts as her [evil] mother continued, "Poseidon has always been more level headed than you. He's _not _power-hungry."

"What are you talking about?" Zeus demanded, gritting his teeth. "Poseidon is against me! He just wants to claim my spot!"

"Get your head out of your ass, Zeus!" Apollo demanded, and if Piper was still a demi-god his gold armor's shine would have nearly blinded her. He waved his bow around in his right hand as he continued, "Not everyone is against you!"

"Really?" Hades drawled, sounding bored, but Piper knew a lot about posture and body language. He was ready to attack, ready to defend. It made zero sense to Piper why he was on Zeus's side, but then again, it wasn't her business to determine motives, just the stupid fight. "It seems to me like all of you are against him now."

"Oh shut it," Triton snapped, and Piper had never met Percy's half brother, but she had to think that they had a resemblance. "No one cares what you think."

"You're just upset that _daddy dearest _couldn't handle a little pain?"

"A little pain?" Asclepius repeated, and he sounded very upset and stunned. "A _god _nearly died because of what he did!"

"And you should be upset too!" Aphrodite hissed. "He's your _brother_!"

"Who has done nothing for me!" Hades answered, and he planted a foot forward, demonstrating that he was getting seriously upset. "Why should I care when he has never helped nor cared for me!"

"And what has Zeus done for you, Hades?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow. "Poseidon helped get you a proper place on the council. Zeus objected it. Zeus shoved you down into the Underworld and took Persephone away from you. Personally, no matter how much I would hate both siblings, I would go towards Poseidon because he has been kinder."

"Poseidon visits you all the time in the Underworld when he has time," Athena announced. "I know because he comes back and asks me for help on strategies to improve the conditions down there."

"He does what?" Zeus and Hades exclaimed, and Piper knew she had hit a nerve.

"Poseidon wants you, Persephone, and any other children you may have with her to have a better life," Athena said, her posture softening. "He wants you to be able to enjoy your job and he was trying to get you more time on the surface."

"There's no way," Hades denied, crossing his arms over his chest and withdrawing his leg back so they were together. Defense, Piper thought, but also uncertainty and guarding himself against disappointment. "Poseidon would do no such thing."

"But he did- he does," Aphrodite muttered. "He cares, really, he does. He loves you."

"For all this talk, maybe it would be best if Poseidon was king of the gods," Apollo grumbled. "He certainly seems to care for all of us more than Zeus ever did."

Immediately, the room burst into agreements as all gods and goddesses named different grievances or insults about Zeus and his way of running things- or they were defending his choices and staying on his sides (though those were few and far in between). People began switching sides as the arguments continued, although Piper had no idea how anyone understood what the other person was sharing because so many voices were speaking at once and all the voices flowed together. Zeus himself stood in the middle of the room, blinking in a stupor because of how quickly things changed for him. Piper herself was surprised at how quickly things spiraled out of her control- although it wasn't like anything was in her control in the beginning. Peitho was right on how difficult this was going to be for her. The gods had deep-seeded issues that had not been worked out in millennium and probably never would. Such conflicts instilled deep dislike and hard feelings in them and it was going to be difficult even to bring up the ideas of what made everyone hate the other person.

Sometimes Piper felt her job was too much like a therapist's.

Once Ares began to get rambunctious and stared heading towards someone on the other side with obvious intent to smash their head in, Piper used all her power to send a very large, very powerful and forceful blast of wind throughout the room, lifting the hair of all the women and obscuring their view while it swayed all the clothes present in the room. Silence was an automatic response as it died down and they all turned their heads towards Piper who was still in her mini tornado that kept her at their eye level. "Enough," she announced, and her voice was stern and unyielding.

"Who do you think you ar-" Ares started, clenching his fist as he glared at her, the fire in his eyes flickering angrily.

"I am the Peacemaker, and I will be damned if you continue acting like a bunch of high schoolers," she replied, narrowing her eyes at them. "You are gods. You have lived for centuries beyond centuries and you are wise- no matter how many people believe otherwise. All of you have experienced all sorts of things- all of you have battle expertise, life expertise; all of you have contributed to the life of mortals that thrives below us." She paused and looked around to see who was where before she continued, thankful for the break as it gave her a time to collect her thoughts, "All of you are important to society- to the start of mankind. But for that to have happened, you have endured those millennium together. As friends. As sisters, as brothers. As wives and husbands. As daughters and son, as mothers and fathers. You have endured everything thrown at you immortals as family. The bond you share is beyond petty events and grudges, beyond all of your fights and arguments. You may not be the perfect family, but you support and care for each other."

"Zeus doesn't care," Apollo grumbled.

"Zeus is an odd man," Piper admitted. "He shows love and care for you in different ways. Demeter, when you were so broken up about losing Persephone, he made a compromise with Hades to allow you to have your daughter back. Artemis, he has allowed his only daughter to join your ranks because he trusts you that you will keep her from harm and that she will protect you from the same thing. Zeus simply cares and shows it in a non-productive way."

"Except he doesn't. Zeus doesn't care," Athena snapped angrily, shaking her head. "He wouldn't attempt to blast me with his lightning bolt if he did care."

"Everyone gets out of control sometimes. Name one time you were so incredibly angry at someone and managed to keep it under control." She looked pointedly at Athena, who was after all, making the comment. "What about that one time when Medusa was being taken against her will in your shrine? You transformed her into a monster amidst your anger."

"Stop trying to defend him!" Artemis screamed. "He is the monster in this situation. If Poseidon had not taken the blast, Athena may no longer exist!"

"I'm not defending him," Piper told her. "His actions in no way are excused. He still is an egotistical person. But he does care, and realizing this will be the first step in getting your problems with him, and each other solved so you can live in harmony."

"You are not a therapist for the gods, McLean," Dionysus barked. "You actually have no reason at all to be here."

"My job is to keep innocent people safe from higher powers' problems and arguments, so yes, I should be here. I'm not trying to be a therapist, I just don't want the mortals to get hurt."

"Who cares about the stupid mortals?" Erebus snarled, lingering in the shadows. "We are immortals. They are of no importance to us."

"You have kids with mortals," Bailey pointed out, shaking her head softly at the absurdity of her words. "Do you not care about your mortal children at all?"

"You be quiet, girl!" He reappeared in front of her, among the rubble of a throne that scattered close to the doors (or perhaps it was the debris of a ceiling above the doors that was almost non-existent) and he was in mortal form as he grabbed Bailey's throat. "No one was speaking to you!"

Piper fell to the ground immediately and wretched his hand away from Bailey's throat as her crew members pointed their weapons at him, growling. "You do _not _touch any of my crew," Piper hissed, and her voice was a deadly calm while her eyes were red with the anger and threat she wanted to convey.

"You think you're _so _tough," Erebus retorted, and his voice was bitter. "You are nothing compared to the immortals in this rule, especially the gods who have been awaiting your return considering this entire argument is your fault."

"It is not her fault!" Bailey yelled, standing beside her, and her face was flushed from the momentary lack of air and the rage that was fueling inside her. "Zeus and Poseidon went and broke the pact with their wives themselves!"

"Go away, fool." Erebus shoved Bailey to the side and stepped a foot closer to Piper, his nose almost touching hers as he turned his head down the slightest to scowl down at her. The shadows lingered around him, and they seemed impatient as if they desired nothing more than to swallow her up. "You don't fool me, McLean," he spat and his voice was low and dangerous. "You don't fool any of us gods. You are nothing, and it irritated you so much that you needed our attention so you went missing, knowing that Zeus would take any chance to be an absolute bastard and cheat on his wife even after him and Poseidon promised their wives they wouldn't cheat. Of course, your little boyfriend has no idea of your devious plan, otherwise he would have left you long ago, knowing you were the one who got his father almost killed."

Piper did not waver, although her insides were trembling and a pit to Tartarus was forming in her stomach. She kept her face blank, her eyes still a dark red that appeared brown at a quick glance, and her fists were clenched at her sides. Her entire body was tense and she wanted nothing more to punch this god in the face and watch ichor pour out of his nose and down his chin. She was so _angry, _yet all she said was, "You're wrong."

Erebus smirked, and the low light on his face made him look nothing but evil. "I'm not, because you really are nothing. Nothing of importance to anyone, and you never will be, especially after Percy finds out about your plan."

"I have no plan. This wasn't my fault. It was Poseidon's and Zeus's."

"But it wasn't. You were so selfish and an attention whore when you left. You may think you are nothing like your mother, but you are exactly-" His sentence ended abruptly as Bailey tackled him to the ground and held a dagger to his throat, her eyes betraying her fury clearly- though her body language did that clearly as well as it was trembling and her jaw was clenched so hard that Piper thought she was going to dislocate it.

"You will _not _speak to my commander like she is nothing," she snarled, and the words came out biting and harsher than Piper had ever heard before.

Erebus continued to smirk, his hands trapped under Bailey's knees. "You are a feisty one. Maybe Nico did have something to worry about when I said I would-"

The Throne Room doors opened at that moment, and the sound of the stone scratching the floor filled the empty room. It was enough of a distraction that Erebus dissolved into the shadows that extended towards the edges of the room caused by the doors, that fell on his and Bailey's form and he appeared right behind her, quickly disarming her and pressing the dagger to her throat as he picked her up and placed her back against his chest. The shadows locked her wrists together and he held her mouth with his free hand as Piper yelled out for Bailey. "Welcome to the party, dear brother," he stated slowly as Nico and the remaining Chaos members walked in. "We were just speaking about you."

"Bailey!" Nico exclaimed upon seeing her, and Piper glanced back at him. The shadows danced dangerously around him as well, but the way he strode forward his hand pulling out his sword was the indication that Erebus was going to regret his decisions after Nico finished with him (which would be after Piper pummeled his sorry ass for messing with her best friend).

"Nico!" Hades said, surprised, and it was obvious he was not counting on his son being in anyway involved in this.

Nico did not pay attention to him. "You put her down, you-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, di Angelo," Erebus warned with a smirk. He cut the slightest into Bailey's neck and the ichor that dripped down her throat was startling in comparison to her pale skin. "Wouldn't want her to lose her neck, would you?" Nico stopped. "Now, your friend here is trying to play therapist, and I want her to stop so that the gods will know who is in charge and who isn't."

"You just want bloodshed," Piper said, narrowing her eyes.

Erebus laughed, and it went on longer when Bailey struggled. "No, that's Ares's department," he said as he threw Bailey's head against a wall to get her to stop struggling. "I simply want everyone to know that Zeus is the king of gods and no one has to worry about what he's doing because he's in charge."

"That's right!" Zeus announced, straightening his back. "I don't have to explain myself to you people."

"Zeus, shut the fuck up," Nico snapped loudly, his eyes focused on Erebus and Bailey. "Erebus, what the fuck do you want?"

He gasped in mock shock. "Only for my little brother to stop using such foul words!"

Bailey slammed her head back against Erebus and for a moment it got the desired effect of surprising him enough that she could escape, but she only made it a step before the hand on her mouth- which she had obvious bitten many times by the small flinches that Erebus would occasionally give- yanked her back and he cut her collarbone. "Such a feisty girl," he mused as Piper thought quickly on how to get her friend out of this while Nico raged. "I had no idea you had this type of girl in mind, Nico."

"Just let her go," Nico demanded.

"Not going to happen. I'm waiting to see what your precious savor from Chaos will do."

Nico looked at Piper and in those few seconds they maintained eye contact, they had come up with a plan. It would have been executed perfectly had there not been a crash behind them. Whipping around, they found Percy in a new pile of rubble and a dent in the right Throne Room door. Ares seemed pleased with himself. "Damn, have I always wanted to see that happen to the little punk." He saw Piper eyeing him with absolute anger and raised his hands in defense. "I didn't do it though. I wish I had, but I didn't."

"Father, what the absolute Hades are you doing?" Artemis snapped angrily as mortal-sized Zeus headed towards Percy with determination in his shoulders and his lightning bolt completely alive.

Some of the Chaos members were helping a very dazed Percy up, and the others formed a wall between Zeus and them. "Something I should have done long ago," Zeus answered, and there was a bite to his words.

"You should stay away from him," Carl remarked from the middle of the line. "The Peacemaker doesn't like when we have to attack the people we're supposed to be working with."

"Not that I wouldn't mind hitting you, personally," Faughn said nonchalantly. "You're an asshole."

Zeus moved to shove them out of the way when they expertly put a wall of solid rock between them. "What?" Zeus laughed, and Piper was becoming convinced that his hunger was power was way out of control. "You think that this will keep me out? I am the king of the gods!" He raised his lightning bolt at the wall, and Piper gritted her teeth.

She hated the gods.

**So I think this chapter could be a lot better, personally. I mean, it took me like two months to write because I just couldn't find the right rhythm for it, or how I wanted the characters to be or whatever. I don't know. I rewrote it like eighteen times. I'm way happier with this one than the others I wrote up though. I don't know if matches the rhythm and flow of the other chapters in this story (personally I don't think so) but I've found my writing style has changed a little since then. And- and- _and _I still have not read anything beyond Son of Poseidon, which is like the saddest thing ever. I've been playing a lot of video games instead of reading, which is bad, but Mass Effect and Dragon Age have me in their clutches like Percy had me before the Heroes of Olympus. I promise to read them soon! Anyway, ****I hope it's at least satisfactory for those still reading this story.**

**Speaking of which, I apologize. I apologize. I apologize. I apologize. I apologize. I APOLOGIZE. Geez, I'm a terrible person for going against my word. I said I was going to work on updating, and I didn't. But then again, so much shit has happened for me, it's fucking crazy. I've been staying in hotels for the past six months so my internet has been iffy (some hotels are amazing, some there was no hope). 2014 is not a good year for me, it's turning out. But it's summer, so I've been fucking up my sleep schedule and not doing anything productive with my life. Summer homework, though, is an absolute bitch. I hate it.**

**Anyway, I hope any of you are having an AMAZING SUMMER. I mean, come on, it's summer, go out there and enjoy yourself and have a ton of fun. I heard that some people are still in school- for those of you that are, I am so sorry. You can do this. Summer will be coming for you. Tell me what you've been doing this summer- maybe you've seen a really awesome view from a hike or you got a license or a car or a boyfriend or girlfriend or went camping or read a good book. If you review, let me know what's up.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. Seriously, life has sucked lately, and each time I get a review reminding me to update or a story favorite or follower, I smile because you guys are just great. I cannot thank you enough for sticking with this story, or if you're new here, hey! It's currently 2 in the morning but when I wake up at 2 in the afternoon, I'm going to continue on the next chapter before I lose my good streak of non-writer's block (that I've been stuck with for like a year) and forget to keep writing.**

**Well, anyway, thanks! I hope you're having an amazing summer!**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


End file.
